Furia Helada (Versión LatAm de Ice Fury)
by Piero217
Summary: Un año después de la coronación de Elsa, Arendelle amanece cubierto de nieve. La Reina de las Nieves podría ser la primer sospechosa, pero hay algo distinto acerca de este misterioso clima invernal. Elsa está decidida a descubrir la fuente del mismo, pero al hacerlo no sólo conocerá a un espíritu afín, sino que también se verá involucrada en una terrible guerra. [EN PAUSA TEMPORAL]
1. Prólogo: Nieve

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic en español. Prometo que manendré las notas de autor al mínimo, pero necesito escribir esto antes de comenzar para aclarar algunas cosas.**

**En primer lugar, esta historia tiene lugar un año después de _Frozen_ y alrededor de dos años después de _Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón_. En esta historia, los acontecimientos de _Frozen_ ocurrieron en paralelo con el episodio 14 de la segunda temporada de _Dragones de Berk_ (también titulado "Frozen"), y por lo tanto, el "invierno eterno" de Elsa también alcanzó a Berk durante algún tiempo antes del Gran Deshielo del final de la película, tras lo cual Berk también quedó libre del loco clima. Estoy basando esto en la declaración de Anna a Elsa mientras está en el Palacio de Hielo ("De algún modo enviaste el invierno eterno _a todas partes_").**

**En segundo lugar, no pienso tocar a ninguna de las parejas ya establecidas de ambas películas (lo siento, fans de HipoxElsa). De hecho, la pareja de Hipo y Astrid me parece bastante adorable, y de todos modos no aparecen mucho en esta historia en realidad. Además, yo soy un fan hardcore del Jelsa, así que realmente no puedo imaginar a Elsa con nadie más que no sea Jack Frost. A estas alturas me imagino que algunos de ustedes estarán confundidos por lo que quise decir con "un espíritu afín" en la sinopsis. Sólo esperen y continúen leyendo este fic; estoy seguro de que les gustará (ALERTA DE SPOILER: no es un ser humano en absoluto).**

**En tercer lugar, esta historia se dividirá en dos partes, pero las dos estarán en el mismo fic. Actualizaré periódicamente la primera de ellas; sin embargo, la segunda no va a salir sino hasta después de que _Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón 2_ se estrene dentro de un mes. Obviamente, esto significa que si no han visto CEATD2 para el momento en que empiece a escribir la segunda parte de esta historia, encontrarán muchos spoilers, por lo que sugiero encarecidamente que esperen hasta que hayan visto la película para seguir leyendo este fic con el fin de evitarlos. Yo les haré saber cuando la primera parte haya finalizado.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Disfruten el fic!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de _Frozen_ ni de _Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón_.**

* * *

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer en todo el reino de Arendelle, obligando aquellos ciudadanos que estaban en el mercado o en los muelles a buscar refugio donde pudieran. Algunos niños, sin embargo, ya estaban jugando fuera, empapándose en los charcos recién formados y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus padres acerca de un resfriado hasta que los mismos padres no tuvieron más remedio que llevar a los niños dentro de sus hogares. Los barcos que todavía estaban en mar abierto ya estaban dando la vuelta para regresar a la seguridad del fiordo antes de que el clima empeorara.

Cada vez más gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear las ventanas de cada casa y edificio, incluyendo el castillo. La mayoría de la gente prefería pasar esto por alto y simplemente seguir con sus actividades, pero no Elsa. Ella realmente disfrutaba el sonido rítmico y lo consideraba bastante relajante. Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, sus ojos se movían de gota en gota mientras caían, siguiendo su trayectoria hasta la base del vidrio. Al instante, su mente se liberó de todas las preocupaciones mientras se concentraba en el movimiento del agua. Pero pronto sintió cómo la melancolía se apoderaba de ella.

Por supuesto, con frecuencia la lluvia le recordaba la tormenta en la que el barco de sus padres había perecido, y la mayoría de las veces el pensamiento incluso le hacía derramar algunas lágrimas. Pero entonces ella pensaba en sus rostros mientras le de decían esas últimas palabras: "Confiamos en ti, Elsa." Ellos habían confiado y creído en ella cuando se fueron, y ella sabía que ahora estarían orgullosos de ella. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, finalmente había aprendido a controlar sus poderes y desatar la belleza detrás de los mismos, y todo gracias al amor de su hermana. Ahora ella también era una gran reina y benévola, amada por todos en su reino tanto como ella los amaba a ellos. Al menos eso era lo que Anna constantemente le decía.

Ella y Kristoff, junto con Sven y Olaf, estaban de visita con la familia de trolls de Kristoff y no regresarían sino hasta el día siguiente. Elsa se sentía feliz, no sólo de que su hermana hubiera encontrado a un hombre que la amaba con todo su corazón, sino también de que estaban tomando su tiempo para dejar que su relación creciera y se fortaleciera antes de siquiera pensar en el matrimonio. Aun así, llegaría el momento en que _finalmente_ se casarían, y nada le haría más feliz que estar allí para la boda de su hermana. En cuanto a Elsa, ella realmente no estaba considerando el matrimonio en un corto plazo. Por el momento, ni quería ni necesitaba un marido para reinar a Arendelle, aunque sus consejeros insistían que tenía que continuar con la tradición. Tal vez algún día en el futuro, pero no ahora. Tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

—¿Su Majestad ? —dijo una voz desde el umbral de la habitación, haciendo que Elsa saltara al darse cuenta de que había empezado a dormitar apoyada en su ventana.

—¿Sí , Gerda? —respondió ella, frotándose los ojos.

—Tal vez debería tomarse el resto del día libre, Su Alteza.

Elsa sonrió. Gerda siempre tenía una manera de decirle tanto con tan pocas palabras. Durante la última semana, había estado muy ocupada planeando cómo celebrar el aniversario de su coronación, para el cual solo faltaban tres días. Ahora estaba exhausta, pero al menos todo estaba listo. A decir verdad, probablemente no lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Anna de hacer "una gran fiesta" para todo mundo. Su hermana incluso se había ofrecido para preparar todo, pero al final a Elsa le había empezado a gustar idea de hacerlo ella misma. Sus ideas variaban entre hacer un baile, hacer un gran picnic dentro de los muros del castillo, e incluso organizar una enorme guerra de nieve. Al final, ella había optado por ésta última, pensando que todo el mundo se divertiría en grande. Sí, tal vez el entusiasmo de Anna se le estaba contagiando a ella.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga. Gracias, Gerda.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Elsa hizo uso de sus poderes para convertir su vestido en un camisón y luego se deslizó bajo las sábanas, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre las suaves almohadas. Consideró la posibilidad de tomar toda una semana de descanso en su palacio de hielo una vez que la celebración del aniversario terminara. No sería la primera vez que volvía allí desde el… incidente, pero aun así, habían pasado al menos tres meses desde su última visita y ya extrañaba un poco a Malvavisco. Quizás a Olaf le gustaría venir también.

Antes de darse cuenta, Elsa ya se había quedado dormida con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían en su ventana.

* * *

El día se volvió noche sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta gracias a la gruesa capa de nubes grises. La lluvia siguió cayendo hasta mucho después de la medianoche, cuando las gotas de agua de repente se convirtieron en copos de nieve que rápidamente cubrieron todo el reino. Si alguien en Arendelle hubiera estado mirando la punta de la Montaña del Norte, esa persona habría sido capaz de ver varias bolas de hielo brillantes de color blanco-azul mientras pasaban como un rayo a través del cielo desde la cima. Desde esa distancia, sin embargo, nadie hubiera sido capaz de escuchar el poderoso rugido que atravesó la noche como un trueno.

* * *

—¡Elsa! ¡Por favor, despierta!

Elsa abrió sus ojos a la fuerza al oír la voz desesperada de su hermana. —¿Anna? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No lo sé, tú dímelo!

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú lo hiciste? Dime. Sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar.

Esto se estaba volviendo absurdo. —Anna, en serio, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Anna de repente se quedó en silencio por un momento. —¿Realmente no sabes lo que está pasando?

—No, y agradecería mucho si me lo dijeras.

Anna hizo un gesto hacia la ventana. —Velo tú misma.

Elsa no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana. Y tan pronto como miró hacia afuera, comprendí por qué su hermana estaba tan angustiada. Todo lo que veía estaba cubierto de blanco.

Se quedó sin habla mientras trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haberle hecho perder el control de sus poderes de esta forma mientras dormía, pues no podía haber otra explicación para este clima. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se desconcertaba. ¿Por qué sus emociones se saldrían de control en absoluto? No era como si hubiera estado acumulando ningún tipo de estrés que se hubiera desatado durante la noche. Por otra parte, ni siquiera antes de aprender a controlar sus poderes había sucedido algo como esto.

—Um, ¿Elsa? —dijo Anna—. Me imagino que hay muchas cosas en su mente justo ahora, y no quisiera preocuparte más, pero…

Ella dudó, por lo que Elsa se volvió para mirar a los ojos a su hermana. No le dijo ni una palabra; ella simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa leve pero reconfortante mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Anna. Finalmente, Anna continuó. —Kristoff y yo estábamos en camino de vuelta esta mañana cuando vimos un… —Su voz temblorosa se fue apagando, y le tomó otro momento para recuperar la compostura—. Parecía un ejército o ejércitos, no lo sé. Todos parecían soldados, pero no todos llevaban el mismo uniforme. Venían marchando hacia acá por el Camino del Norte.

Elsa intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse ansiosa por esto. —Tal vez solo están de paso por aquí y…

Anna inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. —Vienen por ti —dijo, y antes de que Elsa pudiera preguntar, agregó— Olaf saltó del trineo antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo. Corrió y se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol a un costado del camino, y luego regresó a toda prisa y nos dijo que había escuchado a algunos de los soldados que hablan entre ellos diciendo algo acerca de "matar al monstruo de hielo". —A estas alturas, Anna ya estaba tartamudeando y las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos—. Tuvimos que dejar el trineo para que Sven pudiera tomar un atajo por el bosque y traernos a todos aquí lo más rápido posible. Teníamos que advertirte.

Elsa abrazó a Anna quien se puso a llorar en su hombro. Entendía el temor de su hermana porque era algo que la misma Elsa había temido que sucedería desde que su secreto salió a la luz. Los habitantes de Arendelle habían sido más comprensivos acerca de sus poderes, pero no todo el mundo se sentiría de la misma manera.

Así que tal vez este miedo subconsciente _sí_ había sido la causa de esta nevada. Sin duda era la razón por la cual la nieve ya estaba cayendo dentro de la habitación. Sin embargo, parte de ella sabía muy bien que este día podría venir desde hacía tiempo y estaba preparada para ello. Rápidamente planeó las medidas que tomaría; después, respiró profundamente para calmarse, y los copos de nieve cesaron.

—Anna, escúchame —dijo en voz baja al oído de su hermana—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Recordó una vez más las últimas palabras de consuelo de su padre para ella—. Vamos a estar bien. Pero necesito que mantengas la calma y confíes en mí respecto a esto, ¿entendido?

Anna asintió sobre su hombro, y una vez que Elsa estuvo segura de que su hermana se había calmado, la soltó. Invocó su vestido real y salió de la habitación; Anna la seguía de cerca. Se abrió paso hasta llegar afuera, frente a puertas abiertas del patio donde Kristoff, Sven y Olaf estaban a la espera. Más allá de los límites de la ciudad, una columna negra de gente en el camino destacaba de entre sus alrededores blancos.

—¿Esos son los soldados que vieron? —Elsa le preguntó a Kristoff.

—Sí. Alcancé a contar a unos doscientos hombres armados.

—En cuanto salga, cierra la puerta detrás de mí —le dijo con firmeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante.

—¿Qué? —Anna gritó—. Elsa, no puedes estar considerando…

—Anna —Elsa interrumpió a su hermana, esta vez colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Vamos a estar bien. Confía en mí.

Y tratando de parecer tan confiada como era posible, salió a la calle y se paró en medio del estrecho puente que unía al castillo con el resto del pueblo sin siquiera voltear a ver cuando las puertas se cerraron. El pequeño ejército se estaba acercando, pero Elsa mantuvo la calma, respirando profundamente y repasando en su mente los nombres de las personas que ella más amaba y las razones por las que los amaba. Su plan era simple: demostrarle a esta gente que no era un monstruo, descongelando el fiordo y derritiendo la…

El fiordo. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero _no_ estaba congelado. Si esto hubiera sido obra suya, lo más probable era que el agua se hubiera convertido en hielo al instante. Además, la nieve parecía estar derritiéndose donde los pocos rayos de sol que lograban atravesar el cielo nublado tocaban el suelo. Por lo tanto, tal vez esto _no_ era su culpa después de todo.

Sin embargo, los soldados no tenían forma de saber esto, por lo que ella aún tendría que llevar a cabo su plan y descongelar todo para demostrar que ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Pero primero, haría uso de la diplomacia. Así, cuando el ejército finalmente llegó al puente, ella gritó —¡Saludos, y bienvenidos a Arendelle! Soy la reina Elsa.

—La Reina de las Nieves —dijo el hombre que iba al frente del ejército antes de que Elsa pudiera continuar—. Sabemos quién es usted, y nos da gusto de que usted haya venido a nuestro encuentro.

Las palabras del hombre sonaban un tanto amenazantes, por lo que Elsa se sintió sorprendida cuando los soldados se inclinaron ante ella. El líder se adelantó y dijo —Soy el capitán Sigurd, a su servicio.

Elsa no pasó por alto el hecho de que Sigurd no había mencionado su país de origen. —¿Cuál es su propósito aquí, capitán Sigurd, si puedo preguntar?

—Hemos venido aquí para advertirle acerca de una amenaza inminente a su reino, Su Alteza —Sigurd contestó— y para cazar a dicha amenaza.

—¿Una amenaza? — repitió Elsa.

—Una bestia —dijo Sigurd—. Una criatura de pesadilla que no se parece a nada que haya visto antes, capaz de congelar todo y a todos en su camino. Lo llamamos el monstruo de hielo.

* * *

**N/A: No es mi mejor primer capítulo (sobre todo el final), pero por favor, denle una oportunidad. Valdrá la pena, ya lo verán.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	2. El Monstruo de Hielo

—Entonces… ¿estás absolutamente segura de que no vienen por ti?

Elsa se rio entre dientes. —Sí, Anna, estoy segura. Están cazando _algo_, no a _alguien_.

Después de lo que había pareció una eternidad para Anna, Elsa finalmente le había dicho a Kristoff que volviera a abrir las puertas y la dejara entrar unas cuantas horas antes. Aliviada por verla sana y salva, Anna habría abrazado a su hermana en ese momento, pero la impresión de ver un ejército marchar sin obstáculos dentro del patio del castillo no se lo permitió. Elsa le había pedido a Kristoff que se asegurara de que los soldados recibieran un trato adecuado, y luego le había dicho a Anna que la siguiera de vuelta al interior del castillo. Entonces le explicó cuál era la intención de los soldados al venir a Arendelle y que había llegado a un acuerdo con el líder del ejército, un hombre con cabello negro y patillas llamado Sigurd, de permitir que sus hombres se quedaran dentro de los muros del castillo.

Ahora, Anna estaba contemplando el patio desde la ventana de su hermana. Donde esa misma mañana no había nada más que nieve, ahora había tiendas de campaña y pequeñas hogueras esparcidas por todo el lugar. Ella aún no estaba del todo convencida de lo que estas personas supuestamente estaban haciendo aquí, pero decidió tomarle la palabra a su hermana.

—Está bien, están cazando a un monstruo. ¿Patillas te dijo algo más?

—Capitán Sigurd, Anna.

—Como sea.

—Oh, vamos. No todos los hombres con patillas son malos.

—Si tú lo dices.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y rio de nuevo. —Sí, me dijo un par de cosas. Sigue renuente a revelar el nombre de su lugar de origen, pero dice venir del primer reino del norte en ser víctima de un ataque del monstruo de hielo. Lo ha estado persiguiendo desde entonces, siguiendo su camino de destrucción. Su ejército es en realidad una colección de soldados de cada otro reino en que ha estado durante su cruzada para matar a la bestia, incluyendo Wiseltonio… Quiero decir, Weselton.

Anna se rió ante la mención de Weselton, pero luego consideró una posibilidad. —Esos dos matones que intentaron matarte el año pasado, no serán parte del ejército de Patillas… Sigurd. ¿O sí?

—En realidad, ya me topé con ellos —Elsa respondió con indiferencia—. Digamos que les lancé una… mirada gélida. Sólo como un recordatorio de lo que puedo hacer.

Anna se sorprendió al oír a su hermana haciendo una broma de sus propios poderes. Estaba progresando. Se echó a reír ante la idea de las caras de esos dos, aunque su risa era también de alegría por la nueva actitud de Elsa. Elsa no se unió a la risa; simplemente sonrió.

Kristoff eligió ese momento para reunirse con ellas. —Todos los soldados ya se han asentado. Ahora están descansando —anunció.

—Gracias, Kristoff —contestó Elsa—. Y gracias también por cuidar de mi hermana.

—Solo me alegra que las cosas hayan salido bien —dijo él mientras colocaba su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Anna. Ella a su vez apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él a hacía sentir tan segura, sobre todo en momentos de angustia severa, como había ocurrido ese mismo día. Había estado ahí para ella, incluso antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro. Ella aún estaba agradecida con los trolls por su parte en eso.

También le daba gusto que Elsa hubiera aceptado su relación, al punto en el que incluso había llegado a ser como un hermano para ella. Él estaba obligado a dirigirse a ella como "Su Majestad" en público, pero cada vez que estaban sólo ellos tres, o ellos cinco si se incluía a Olaf y a Sven, Elsa siempre insistía en que la llamara por su nombre o que por lo menos se olvidara del título real. Ya era como de la familia, después de todo.

De repente, los pensamientos de Anna comenzaron a ir en otra dirección. —¿Cómo será el monstruo? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Escuché a algunos de los soldados decir que mide seis metros de alto y tiene brazos como árboles —dijo Elsa.

—Eso no es lo que yo escuché —dijo Kristoff. Soltó a Anna y comenzó a gesticular con las manos como si estuviera contando una historia de terror mientras continuaba. —Dicen que es como un fantasma o espectro que conjura una niebla fría y se manifiesta en medio de ella como una sombra con penetrantes ojos azules que pueden congelar el alma de cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para mirarlos.

Anna lo miró. —Eso no suena muy lógico. Elsa dijo que el monstruo asalta las aldeas en busca de comida, y los fantasmas no se alimentan de comida normal. Ellos no comen en absoluto, de hecho.

—Sólo digo que eso es lo que algunos de los soldados piensan —Kristoff respondió, levantando ambas manos en defensa propia.

—Algunos de esos soldados son nuevos en esta cruzada y extremadamente crédulos también —dijo otra voz a sus espaldas, por lo que los tres de ellos dieron vuelta sorprendidos. Era Sigurd. —Perdone mi intromisión, Alteza.

—¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en la habitación…? —comenzó Anna, pero Elsa levantó la mano para detenerla.

—Le concedí a usted y a sus hombres un lugar seguro para descansar dentro de los muros del castillo, capitán —dijo ella con calma pero con autoridad. —No abuse de mi hospitalidad.

—Simplemente quería estar seguro de que usted hubiera seguido mi consejo.

—Mis mensajeros están difundiendo la palabra en estos momentos. Todo el reino estará en toque de queda hasta que usted me diga que la amenaza se ha ido.

—¿Qué? —Anna preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Un toque de queda?

—Es sólo por unos días, princesa —dijo Sigurd.

—¡P-p-pero la celebración del aniversario! — tartamudeó Anna. —No podemos cancelarlo. ¡Elsa!

—No vamos a cancelarlo, sólo lo estamos posponiendo —Elsa le aseguró. Sin embargo, Anna no estaba contento con esto. Patillas acababa de llegar y ya había convencido a Elsa de permitir que sus hombres entraran al castillo, e incluso la había obligado a establecer un toque de queda y retrasar el evento para el cuál había pasado tantos días preparándose. ¿Qué seguiría después, un golpe de estado? Ella observo a Sigurd con ojos entrecerrados y por un momento deseó los tener poderes de su hermana para poder congelar al hombre justo donde estaba.

—Si usted hubiera visto lo que yo he visto, estaría haciendo lo mismo —alegó Sigurd—. No tiene ni idea de lo que esta criatura es capaz de hacer. Ésta no es una criatura ordinaria, a pesar de que tampoco es nada parecido a lo que algunos de mis hombres imaginan con tanta vivacidad.

—¿_Usted_ lo ha visto? —Anna lo desafió.

—Ni una sola vez. Eso es lo que lo hace peligroso.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede usted saber…?

—¡Porque lo he estado cazando sin descanso durante casi un año! —Sigurd respondió con exasperación. Luego, dándose cuenta de que acababa de perder los estribos delante de la realeza, recuperó la compostura y continuó—. He aprendido cómo opera, la forma en la que piensa. Es inteligente, muy inteligente. Sabe cómo permanecer oculto y hace uso de los elementos para ello. Durante el invierno, tenía la tendencia de atacar aldeas más libremente durante el día _y_ la noche, y nunca nadie fue capaz de verlo, así que creo que su piel es tan blanca como la nieve con la que se confunde. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses y tras terminar el invierno, ha tenido que improvisar. Anoche llovió, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer convertir esa lluvia en nieve.

—Sí, por cierto, ¿cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Kristoff.

—No sé _cómo_ hace hielo, pero _sí_ sé que no puede hacer mucho a la vez. Es por eso que ha estado tomando ventaja de las nubes de lluvia. Literalmente dispara su hielo a las nubes para congelar el agua, a veces dos o tres días seguidos si el clima le favorece. Entonces, y sólo entonces, ataca.

—Con la nieve recién caída como cobertura —dijo Elsa, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Precisamente. Si el clima se vuelve lo suficientemente cálido para convertir la nieve en neblina, la utiliza como una cortina de humo para moverse libremente, pero también es capaz de crear su propia neblina helada si es necesario. Si por alguna razón se siente amenazado a pesar de todo, proyecta una sombra contra la neblina para parecer aún más amenazante de lo que es, pero eso es sólo un truco. Pero si alguien lo subestima y trata de acercarse demasiado a él, bueno… —Sigurd hizo una pausa dramática antes de concluir—. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que he visto suficientes personas perder extremidades a causa de su hielo como para toda una vida, y sin embargo ninguno de ellos he sido capaz de verlo claramente.

—Eso no suena muy alentador —dijo Kristoff. —¿Cómo pueden esperar matarlo si ni siquiera pueden verlo?

—Oh, ya lo veremos con el tiempo —dijo Sigurd con confianza. —La única razón por la que no se queda en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo es porque el clima no siempre lo favorece, por lo que se ve obligado a buscar otro lugar para atacar. Y a pesar de su inteligencia, ha cometido un gran error. Se mantiene huyendo hacia el sur. Dentro de poco, ni siquiera sus pequeños trucos podrán ayudarlo.

—El clima cálido derretirá su hielo y nieve más rápido de lo que puede reemplazarlos —dijo Elsa, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí. Por ahora, será mejor si todos reúnen suministros y permanecen dentro de sus casas. Que busque todo lo que pueda en el mercado y en los muelles. Entonces seguirá adelante, y también lo haré yo.

—Y al final logrará alcanzarlo y matarlo, y volverá a casa cubierto de gloria —dijo Anna sarcásticamente.

—No estoy haciendo esto por gloria, ni tampoco ninguno de mis hombres. Sólo queremos poner fin a este azote antes de que dañe a alguien más, eso es todo.

—Sí, claro —Anna miró para arriba.

—Piense lo que quiera de mí, princesa. No estoy aquí para complacer a ninguno de ustedes. —Entonces dijo a Elsa: —Solo considere lo que es mejor para su pueblo. —Y sin más palabras, se fue.

—¿Realmente era necesaria la hostilidad, Anna? —Elsa le preguntó una vez que Sigurd se había ido.

—No me agrada, Elsa.

—A mí tampoco, pero no puedo arriesgarme a mandarlo lejos sólo para que después sus afirmaciones resulten ser verdad. Él tiene muchos más hombres que nosotros, y si este monstruo de verdad ataca, prefiero tener a esta gente aquí para defendernos. Además, si lo que dice es cierto, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es soportarlo durante unos días. Pronto se irá persiguiendo a la bestia, y las cosas en Arendelle volverán a la normalidad.

—Tú lo has dicho. Si lo que dice es cierto. —Elsa miró a Anna con una ceja levantada—. Oh, vamos. No me digas que no te sientes como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Elsa se limitó a mirar hacia abajo y no respondió.

* * *

Dos noches después, una figura delgada se movía cautelosamente hacia los muelles, con cuidado de no dejar que su ropa se atascara en cualquier cosa. No que la encontraran aquí en absoluto, ya que estaba violando deliberadamente el toque de queda, y todo por un capricho repentino. ¿Cómo era posible que quedarse en casa fuera tan aburrido? Se burló de sí misma; en el pasado, solía estar demasiado preocupada como para pensar en encontrar maneras de entretenerse, pero ahora se había quedado sin opciones para mantener su mente ocupada durante su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, parte de ella simplemente no podía sacudirse la idea de ser la primera en ver algo más que un espejismo.

Quería ver a la criatura con sus propios ojos.

Sus esperanzas de permanecer invisible se desvanecieron cuando se topó con un par de pequeños bultos que dejaron escapar un pequeño grito al caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó en un susurro, apenas capaz de mantener su propio equilibrio. —¿Están bien?

Frotándose la cabeza, una de los dos niños se sentó, y sus ojos brillaron. —¡Reina Elsa! —gritó y, volviéndose hacia su joven compañero, le dijo con emoción: —¡Es la Reina! ¡Es la Reina!

—¡Shhh! —Elsa trató desesperadamente de callar a la niña. Ella pareció entender casi al instante y se llevó las dos manos a los labios para evitar gritar más, una sonrisa inocente dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Su Majestad? —preguntó el compañero de la pequeña.

—¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí? —Elsa argumentó—. Deberían estar en la cama.

—Queríamos ver al monstruo de hielo —respondió el muchacho, para sorpresa de Elsa. Todo lo que ella había hecho del conocimiento público era que los soldados habían venido a luchar contra una terrible amenaza al reino y que sería más seguro permanecer en casa. Así que los rumores de qué era _exactamente_ lo que estaba pasando ya se habían extendido por Arendelle.

—¿Por qué? —Elsa preguntó a los niños, sorprendida por su valentía a pesar de todo—. ¿No le tienen miedo?

—¿Y tú? —respondió el muchacho.

—Yo puedo defenderme si es necesario. Usted, sin embargo, podrían estar en grave peligro. —No los estaba regañando, pero su tono era lo suficientemente serio como para que entendieran que esto no era un juego de niños.

—Sólo lo queríamos ayudar —dijo la chica con decepción, bajando la cabeza. Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ayudarlo?

—A ser bueno otra vez. Al igual que su hermana le ayudó a usted.

Elsa no pudo evitar que el punto de vista tan inocente de esta niña le conmoviera, pero sus palabras también reflejaban sus propios pensamientos. Esa era la razón por la que también estaba aquí.

Hasta el momento, las cosas habían sucedido tal y como Sigurd había dicho que lo harían. En los últimos dos días, la lluvia se había convertido en nieve que se había añadido a la primera capa, la cual a esas alturas se había derretido casi por completo a pesar de que el sol se había mantenido oculto detrás de las nubes todo este tiempo. Pero hoy el cielo se había comenzado a despejar poco después de anochecer, y el calor de esta noche de verano estaba convirtiendo la nieve en una espesa neblina helada. Sin duda, el monstruo aparecería esta noche.

Pero, ¿y si no era un monstruo?

Ella había _nacido_ con sus poderes, pero era posible que a esta "criatura" la hubieran hechizado: un hombre o una mujer que se convirtió en una bestia con poderes de hielo. Era la única explicación de su inteligencia y capacidad de adaptación. Tal vez todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era encontrar una manera de romper el hechizo. Tales habían sido los pensamientos de Elsa mientras se había escabullido fuera del castillo un rato atrás, caminando sobre el agua para rodearlo y entrar al fiordo, y descongelando el rastro de hielo tras de ella para asegurarse de que nadie la encontrara aquí. Dio un suspiro.

—Está bien, pueden ayudar, pero sólo si me prometen que encontrarán un lugar para esconderse y permanecer allí si las cosas salen mal —le dijo a los niños. La niña recuperó su sonrisa brillante y casi empezó a saltar por todo el lugar, pero Elsa le hizo un gesto para que se quedara quieta. —Y no hagan ruido.

La niña asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. —¿Y dónde podemos esperarlo?

Elsa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Avistó un almacén con un montón de barriles que servirían como cobertura. —Podemos esperar allí. Vengan conmigo.

Ambos niños la tomaron de la mano y la siguieron. Al agacharse detrás de un montón de barriles cerca de la entrada, la chica de repente se llevó una mano a la nariz. —¿Qué es ese olor?

—Es pescado —dijo el muchacho—. Creo que aquí es donde lo guardan.

Eso no era bueno. Si ellos podían olerlo, también la criatura podría hacerlo. Este era el peor lugar para estar. —De acuerdo, cambio de planes. Vamos a encontrar otro lugar para escondernos.

Ambos niños asintieron, pero luego se oyó un gruñido a la entrada de la bodega. Elsa le indicó a los niños que permanecieran agachados, y luego se asomó sobre el barril para ver una sombra que se movía en medio de la niebla y hacia adentro del edificio. Parecía estar caminando en cuatro patas y no se veía demasiado grande. Ella se agachó de nuevo y esperó, escuchando con atención, con la esperanza de que los pasara de largo y recogería comida de algunos de los otros barriles. La niebla sólo parecía que hacerse más densa a cada minuto, hasta que de repente ella escuchó algo a su izquierda. Los tres de ellos se volvieron a mirar en esa dirección y se encontraron con un par de ojos azules que brillaban intensamente.

Eran los ojos de un depredador hambriento.

* * *

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	3. Ojos Azules

Elsa estaba esperando contra toda esperanza que la criatura todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban allí.

La neblina se desplazó un par de veces mientras la bestia olfateaba el aire y luego resoplaba. Podía jurar que estaba viendo unos dientes detrás de la neblina, justo debajo de los ojos azules, pero aquello bien podría ser un invento de su imaginación inducido por el miedo. Los ojos, sin embargo, eran tan reales como los dos niños a su lado. Le recordaban la mirada de un felino, feroz y penetrante y capaz de mirar dentro del alma misma. Con razón existían historias tan disparatadas entre los soldados de Sigurd.

La chica de repente se movió, y la mirada de la criatura se fijó sobre de ella. Siseó; si era por hambre o ira, Elsa no lo sabía ni le importaba. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en este momento, repasando todas y cada una de sus posibles opciones de defensa y tratando de determinar cuál sería la mejor. Podría intentar congelar los pies de la criatura y huir con los niños, si tan solo pudiera verla. Pero para verla, tendría que deshacer la neblina, lo que podría llegar a ser la última cosa que hiciera si lo intentaba. No tenía forma de saber qué tan rápida era la criatura. Otra opción era crear una esfera de hielo espeso alrededor de ella y los niños y esperar hasta que la bestia decidiera dejarlos solos. Pero si esa cosa era capaz de crear hielo, ¿podría también descongelarlo a voluntad?

A pesar de que ella había considerado todo esto en menos de tres segundos, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo la niña ya había gateado más cerca de la cara de la criatura sin que Elsa se diera cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. O al menos eso pensó.

—No se preocupe, señor monstruo de hielo —dijo la niña—. No queremos hacerle daño. Sólo queremos ayudarle a ser bueno otra vez.

—Kat, ten cuidado —el niño advirtió.

Pero la pequeña no quiso escuchar. Levantó una mano abierta y le dijo: —Usted ya no tiene que ser malo. Déjenos ayudarle.

Elsa lentamente movía su propia mano hacia la niña, Kat, dispuesta a alejarla del peligro en cualquier momento y con la esperanza de que la criatura no llegaría a ella más rápido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando los ojos, y por consiguiente la cara de la bestia, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, mirando a la niña y luego a los barriles de pescado detrás de ellos. Su expresión se suavizó y luego se convirtió en una mezcla de desesperación e indecisión, casi como si se debatiera entre alimentarse a toda costa y perdonarles la vida a los niños.

¿Acaso sería aquello un sentido de la moral detrás de esa fachada de ser diabólico?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la criatura se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras y soltó un chillido ensordecedor. Elsa atrajo a los niños más cerca y los envolvió con fuerza debajo de sus brazos, bajando la cabeza y empujando los hombros hacia adelante en un débil intento de utilizarlos para proteger sus oídos del sonido. Miró por un momento a la criatura y le pareció ver la silueta de un par de… ¿alas?

Tan pronto como había empezado, el chillido se detuvo, y la criatura se alejó. Elsa respiró con alivio. El supuesto monstruo era algo más que inteligente; tenía una conciencia. Había optado por no matarlos. Tal vez ella y Kat estaban en lo cierto.

Su curiosidad infantil se apoderó de ella.

—Quédense aquí y no se muevan —le ordenó a los niños. Parecían estar en shock, pero asintieron con la cabeza de todos modos. Satisfecha, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

Al salir, pudo distinguir un sonido como de algo remando que se alejaba. Miró el agua y vio con detenimiento las ondas; eran del tipo que se parecía a la estela de un bote pequeño. El monstruo estaba huyendo, pero ¿por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿a dónde?

Tomó un gran riesgo y usó sus poderes para atenuar la neblina, no disipándola por completo sino solo lo suficiente para poder al menos encontrar la silueta de la bestia. Su acción dio fruto antes de lo esperado. Allí estaba, nadando en una especie de tabla de hielo. El asombro de Elsa iba aumentando a cada minuto. Esta criatura podría no moverse _a través_ del agua, pero había ideado una manera de nadar _por encima_ de ella y utilizarla como un medio para escapar. Inteligente, en verdad, y maravillosamente creativa.

El sonido de pasos detrás de ella la alertó de un número de personas que se acercan a los muelles. Rápidamente tomó nota de la dirección en la que se dirigía la criatura, y luego espesó la niebla de nuevo. Corrió de nuevo en el almacén para comprobar para arriba en los niños. Kat todavía estaba inmóvil en su lugar, pero su sonrisa linda y brillante había vuelto a aparecer.

—Reina Elsa, ¿vio eso? —preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, Kat, lo vi —contestó Elsa, la sonrisa de la niña haciendo que apareciera una en su propio rostro.

—Te dije que no era malo —le dijo al niño.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién está ahí? —un hombre gritó desde afuera.

Elsa no estaba segura de qué decir. Al final, no tuvo que decir nada. Algunos de los hombres de Sigurd, incluyendo a los guardaespaldas del Duque de Weselton, entraron en el almacén arma en mano. Todos se detuvieron al ver a la Reina con un par de niños, de pie allí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando? —el mismo Sigurd gritó mientas él también llegaba al edificio—. Les dije que no lucharan con… —Su voz se desvaneció cuando vio a Elsa.

_Y ahí va mi escapada furtiva_, pensó ella.

* * *

Sigurd se paseaba furiosamente por toda la sala del trono en el castillo, visiblemente molesto. Elsa, de pie delante de su trono, lo observaba con una expresión impasible. —¡Esto es inaudito, inaceptable! Exponerse a sí misma y a algunos niños al peligro de esa manera —dijo finalmente.

—Me encontré con los niños en los muelles. ¿Cómo podría dejarlos solos? Debería estar agradecido de que yo estaba allí para…

—¡No, _usted_ debería estar agradecida de que ese demonio no los haya visto!

_En realidad _sí_ nos vio_, pensó ella. _Simplemente decidió dejarnos vivir._

Pero no le diría eso. Anna tenía razón; este hombre estaba ocultando algo más que solo su lugar de origen. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si él había exagerado algunos de sus relatos durante su búsqueda con el fin de juntar hombres sanguinarios que pensaran como él para cazar a la criatura.

Por ahora, ella tendría que consolarse con el hecho de que los niños estaban sanos y salvos, aunque sus padres seguramente les estarían regañando en este mismo momento. Ella no había dejado que los soldados los llevaran de vuelta a casa, prefiriendo hacerlo ella misma. Ahora se preguntaba qué pensarían esos padres de ella. ¿La verían como la reina que no quiso abandonar a dos niños a su suerte frente al peligro, o como la reina que había permitido que se quedaran con ella durante su pequeña "aventura" en vez de llevarlos inmediatamente de vuelta?

—Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que he visto jamás —Sigurd siguió vociferando—. ¡Una _Reina_! ¡De todas las personas, una reina pensando que podría hacer lo que mis hombres no han podido!

—Hubiera logrado…

—¿Así que cree que porque usted y ese engendro comparten las mismas habilidades no le haría daño?

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a usted ni a nadie —argumentó ella—. Y tampoco estoy aquí para complacerlo a usted de todas las personas.

—¡¿Cree que no he conocido a personas que desafían mi consejo antes?! He visto a muchos hombres morir a causa de su imprudencia, pero nunca a alguien en tal posición de autoridad! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo cree que puede darle a sus súbditos cuando _usted_ misma no puede obedecer sus propios decretos? ¿Cree que está por encima de todo eso?

—¿Y quién exactamente cree que es usted para hablarle a una reina así, capitán? —Ella se estaba cansando de este tipo.

Sigurd comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. —Si la bestia la hubiera asesinado, este reino habría perdido a su reina. ¿En algún momento le pasó ese pensamiento por la mente?

—Puedo cuidarme a mí misma. Pregúntele a los dos hombres del… —Se vio interrumpida por una espada que casi había cortado su cuello.

—Sí, puedo ver lo bien que le iría en combate, _Su Majestad_ —le espetó él. Enfundó su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de irse, advirtió: —El monstruo volverá mañana por la noche. Si usted no puede permanecer aquí por su propio bien, puede estar segura de que yo no estaré allí para salvarla.

Elsa lo vio alejarse mientras la ira se acumulaba dentro de ella y se manifestaba como una ráfaga de copos de nieve que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos. _Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. No has de abrir tu corazón._

La tormenta de nieve cedió, pero eso no hizo que Elsa se sintiera mejor. En todo caso, la hacía sentirse más frustrada. No había tenido la necesidad de usar esas palabras desde hacía tiempo, no desde que había aprendido a usar el amor para controlar sus poderes. ¿Cómo podía este hombre tener tal efecto en ella?

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que enfocarse en alguna otra cosa, algo más productivo. Algo como buscar a la criatura.

Se negaba a llamarla un monstruo otra vez. Ella sabía lo que era que alguien te llamara así. No, era una criatura con inteligencia y un entendimiento completo del bien y el mal. Tenía que poseer un alma. Tenía que ser algo más.

Y tenía que estar hambrienta.

Eso le dio una idea. Si comida era lo que buscaba, comida sería lo que le llevaría.

Pero primero, necesitaba un nuevo plan.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes lo preguntan, Elsa definitivamente NO se va a enamorar de Sigurd. Sólo quería dejarlo claro.  
**

**Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia. Ahora voy a hacer algo que jamás he hecho antes con mi otro fic: escribiendo aquí mismo una respuesta para cada comentario que he conseguido hasta ahora.**

_**lili2865: **_**Gracias por el comentario! Comenzaba a creer que nadie estaba leyendo la versión en español.****  
**

**Sí, supongo que no podré responder a muchas personas por ahora...**

**Como sea, para aquellos de ustedes que no han comentado, sólo quiero decir que si bien no estoy subiendo esta historia para conseguir elogios de todo el mundo, sin duda es alentador y útil para mí (y para todo escritor) cada vez que dicen algo. Así que, por favor, si pueden dejar un comentario, déjenlo. Estoy tratando de actualizar todos los días o por lo menos cada dos o tres días, así que por favor háganme saber que mi trabajo no es en vano.**

**Y para aquellos de ustedes que también están siguiendo mi otro fic de ciencia-ficción en inglés (TFRR), de verdad lamento no haber actualizado hasta el momento. Expliqué a detalle las razones de esto en mi one-shot de SG-1 el viernes pasado. Y también, perdón por no responder a sus comentarios públicamente; como pueden ver, la única razón por la que **en realidad** estoy actualizando este fic con tanta regularidad es que los capítulos son _mucho_ más cortos, y además, en el momento en que termino de escribir un capítulo para TFRR ya estoy tan ansioso por subirlo que no me doy un poco de tiempo para responder. Aún así, me comprometo a dejar una buena N/A para todos ustedes cuando termine de escribirlo.  
**

**Supongo que eso es todo. ¡Les doy las gracias de antemano por sus comentarios! ¡Hasta mañana!**


	4. Inesperado

_Grandioso. Esto comienza a sentirse más como una prisión. Y ni siquiera es de mi propia creación._

Elsa vio al soldado haciendo guardia justo en frente de su ruta de escape. No era parte de su Guardia Real sino del ejército de Sigurd. Así que no era suficiente que él le gritara y caminar por ahí como si fuera el rey; ahora también había puesto guardias en cada salida.

El sol se había puesto hacía una hora, lo que le daba a Elsa de dos a tres horas antes de que la criatura atacara de nuevo para encontrarla. La velocidad era crucial, y este esbirro la estaba retrasando. Él estaba muy atento de todo lo que le rodeaba y no se distraería tan fácilmente, por lo que Elsa tendría encontrar alguna otra forma para deshacerse de él.

Sonrió.

La fina neblina que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo de repente se volvió demasiado espesa como para distinguir cualquier forma en absoluto. El soldado no podía ver más allá de su propia nariz, pero sentía una presencia y sabía que había alguien más aquí. Desenvainó su espada y la sostuvo en una posición defensiva, mirando hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, hasta que un objeto duro que impactó en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo dejó frío y fuera de combate.

Literalmente, frío. Elsa lo había golpeado con una sartén de hielo. Resistió el impulso de reír en voz alta. _Oh, querida prima, ¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?_ Por supuesto que sabía la historia de cómo su prima Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene se habían conocido por primera vez, y la parte acerca de la sartén era su favorita. Pero nunca en toda su vida había imaginado que llegaría a utilizar el mismo método para noquear a alguien, aunque fuera con una sartén hecha de hielo. _Mejor que congelar el corazón de este pobre hombre, supongo._

Convirtió la sartén de hielo en nieve que dejó caer al suelo, y después de asegurarse de que el soldado todavía respiraba y que no había causado ningún daño permanente, puso al hombre de tal manera que pareciera como si se hubiera quedado dormido en el trabajo, sentado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y el brazo abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Luego se fue, con la esperanza de que ningún otro soldado la hubiera visto.

Llegó a los muelles de la misma manera que la noche anterior y, en cuanto como estuvo segura de que los niños no estaban cerca esta vez, entró en el almacén y tomó uno de los barriles de pescado del montón que había utilizado como cobertura. _Qué curioso_, pensó mientras rodaba el barril hasta llegar a donde estarían los barcos más pequeños, _que Sigurd iría tan lejos para mantenerme a _mí_ dentro del castillo, pero no se arriesgaría a enviar a sus hombres fuera de las puertas para defender la ciudad._

Una vez en su destino previsto, y usando uno de los botes más pequeños como modelo, creó un pequeño velero de hielo con un solo mástil. A continuación, arrancó un pequeño retazo de tela de la parte inferior de su vestido azul y lo ató al mástil. Ella había llegado a dominar su pequeño truco de crear cualquier tipo de vestido con sus poderes de hielo, siempre y cuando hubiera por lo menos un pequeño pedazo de tela a partir del cual hacerlo, así que no fue difícil para ella crear toda una vela del retazo. Incluso se tomó el tiempo para reemplazar el pedazo faltante de su vestido. Por último, puso el barril en el barco y lo abordó, y conjuró una ráfaga de viento que golpeara la vela y propulsara el bote lejos del fiordo.

Con suerte, si alguien en la ciudad o en los muros del castillo había conseguido ver algo a través de la niebla, culparían al "monstruo".

* * *

El viaje duró poco más de una hora. Elsa no se aventuró en mar abierto; se mantuvo navegando a lo largo de los acantilados a su izquierda, no menos de treinta metros de la costa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las enormes paredes de roca. Éste era el lugar a donde la criatura se dirigía la noche anterior, y todos en Arendelle sabían del gran sistema de cuevas que corría a lo largo de estos acantilados. Un lugar perfecto para esconderse de todo el mundo, además de las montañas. Tenía que haber una entrada a dicho sistema en algún lugar por aquí.

En todo caso, si no lograba encontrar a la criatura, ella tenía un plan de respaldo. Podía esperarla de vuelta en el fiordo y darle la comida antes de que llegara al pueblo en sí. Tendría que llamar su atención de alguna manera, pero…

No, no sería así. Allí, a medio camino de la cima del acantilado, se encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

La entrada de la cueva.

Maniobró su barco hacia la orilla. Al descubrir que era demasiado estrecha como para que cualquier persona pudiera caminar sobre ella, congeló algo del agua alrededor del bote y la convirtió en hielo, lo cual no sólo le brindaría un punto de apoyo, sino que también mantendría el bote en su lugar y evitaría que las olas lo arrastraran hasta que regresara. El acantilado parecía fácil de escalar, pero aun así podría tomarle un tiempo para llegar hasta allí. Por lo tanto, se le ocurrió otra idea. Tomó el barril de pescado del barco y lo colocó en el suelo junto a ella, y luego invocó una columna de hielo bajo sus pies que se levantó rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos, había llegado a la entrada. La cueva en sí parecía un poco oscura, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para que ella se pudiera mover libremente. Hizo un pequeño trineo sobre el cual poder colocar el barril, y asegurándose de dejar un rastro de hielo a su paso para permitir que el trineo se deslizara fácilmente mientras tiraba de él, se aventuró en el interior.

Después de un tiempo, la cueva se oscureció por completo, ya que la luz de la luna no podía llegar hasta acá. Elsa estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haber traído una lámpara. Se vio obligada a detenerse para permitir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir el túnel más claramente, continuó.

La cueva era húmeda y fría, pero no tanto como probablemente lo sería durante el invierno. Para alguien a quien el frío no le molestaba, Elsa no pudo evitar la piel de gallina. No era por el frío en sí tanto como lo era por saber que estaba entrando en la guarida de la criatura. Había estado demasiado ansiosa por encontrarla, pero ahora temía que su entusiasmo le costaría la vida. El sendero de hielo detrás de ella se agrietó y se cubrió de escarcha, reflejando su miedo. Se detuvo una vez más y comenzó a pensar en su reino, sus súbditos… su familia.

_Anna._

Elsa no sólo estaba haciendo esto para satisfacer su curiosidad. Lo estaba haciendo por amor, el amor que sentía por todas esas personas. _Tenía_ que asegurarse de que la criatura no le haría daño a ninguna de ellas si por alguna razón decidía ignorar su conciencia y dejar que sus instintos la dominaran.

El sendero de hielo se volvió prístino de nuevo.

Ella siguió su camino.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había caminado ni cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando llegó a una intersección. ¿Y ahora a dónde debía ir? A pesar de que sabía que no tenía habilidades de rastreador como los cazadores de la ciudad, trató de encontrar algo que pudiera decirle qué túnel de seguir; huellas, pelo, escamas, cualquier cosa.

_Nada._

Tenía dos opciones ahora: esperar aquí hasta que la criatura saliera, o escoger uno de los túneles y arriesgarse a que fuera el equivocado, en cuyo caso sería incapaz de volver al otro a tiempo antes de que la criatura decidiera volver a Arendelle. Tenía que haber una manera de elegir menos al azar, alguna pista para ayudarle a averiguar…

Un ruido débil, como un rugido de animal, hizo eco a través del túnel a su izquierda. El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco.

_Yo y mi gran boca_, pensó muy a sus adentros. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora sabía dónde estaba.

* * *

El frío empezaba a ser más familiar. Era un frío _gélido_.

El túnel de repente dio paso a una gran caverna completamente cubierta de hielo. No se veía como su Palacio en absoluto. De hecho, hasta podía deducir donde había estallado el hielo antes de extenderse al resto de las paredes con mirar los cúmulos de carámbanos en todas partes, muy parecido a la forma en que su propio hielo se había manifestado el día de su coronación. Sin embargo, dejando eso a un lado, el lugar parecía algo acogedor, o tan siquiera menos sombrío que el resto del sistema de cuevas.

Elsa soltó el trineo y se movió con cautela hacia adentro. A pesar de la falta de elegancia, parecía que el lugar tenía un diseño práctico. Todos menos uno de los otros túneles, aquél del que ella acababa de salir, que conducían aquí estaban bloqueados por hielo grueso, probablemente con carámbanos sobresaliendo del otro lado. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, posiblemente para proporcionar a la criatura con un fondo blanco con el cual confundirse. El techo estaba cubierto de estalactitas de todos los tamaños, algunos de ellos hechos de roca, algunos otros hechos de hielo, algunos _cubiertos_ de hielo, algunos de ellos en movimiento…

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Sus ojos no la estaban engañando. Había algo en movimiento en la estalactita de hielo más grande, la que colgaba del centro de la caverna. Tenía que ser la criatura, aunque Elsa todavía no podía distinguir una forma real debido a las sombras que la ocultaban. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, así que decidió dejar a los peces allí y salir mientras todavía era seguro hacerlo. Pero tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, escuchó un gruñido y vio el débil resplandor de un par de ojos azules que se reflejaba en las paredes cubiertas de hielo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la criatura había lanzado dos explosiones de hielo al túnel de la entrada, una en el piso y otra en la parte superior del umbral, sellándolo por completo. Luego saltó desde el techo y aterrizó con absoluta gracia frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión feroz.

Elsa habría estado aterrada hasta la muerte, si la impresión de verla con claridad por primera vez no hubiera sido tan grande como para que ella no pudiera sentir nada más. Los ojos, los dientes, las alas… de manera inesperada, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella había visto representaciones de este tipo de criatura antes en muchos de los libros que solía leer cuando era niña. Ya fuera que en verdad se tratara de una persona hechizada o un animal real, ahora sabía algo con certeza. _No_ era una especie de ser deforme o híbrido en absoluto.

Era un dragón.

* * *

**N/A: Es un capítulo corto, lo sé. Tendrán que perdonarme, pero todavía tengo mucha tarea que hacer y con todo también quería actualizar hoy. El capítulo siguiente podría ser un poco corto también, pero estará ****en línea ****mañana... a diferencia de los capítulos después de ése, que me van a tomar más tiempo para escribir y subirlos. Pensándolo mejor, disfruten de estas actualizaciones regulares porque no van a durar mucho más tiempo.  
**

****¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!****


	5. El Dragón Blanco

Sigurd podría ser realmente odioso, pero Elsa tenía que darle crédito por deducir correctamente tanto acerca de la criatura. _Sí_ tenía la piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. _Sí_ era inteligente, tal y como lo demostraba este guarida. Y _sí_ lanzaba hielo a sus víctimas, específicamente de su boca. Lo único que él no podría haber imaginado era que se trataba de un dragón. Pero, ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría imaginarlo _cualquier_ persona? Los dragones estaban extintos desde hacía cientos de años, erradicados a manos de los mata-dragones de antaño.

Y, sin embargo, ella estaba mirando a uno a los ojos.

Caminando a cuatro patas con su espalda arqueada, su altura era casi la misma que la de Elsa, incluso quizá un poco más alto. Ella sólo podía imaginar cuánto más grande se vería si se levantara de nuevo en dos patas. De la cabeza a la cola, la cual era larga y terminaba en dos aletas, tenía una longitud de no menos de 8 metros, y a juzgar por esa fracción de segundo en que lo había visto con sus alas como de murciélago extendidas, éstas tenían que ser realmente enormes. Tal vez no era tan grande como los que había visto en sus libros, pero de cualquier forma tenía un aspecto imponente.

Elsa levantó las manos, con las palmas abiertas y orientadas hacia adelante, como diciendo: "No quiero hacerte daño; por favor, no me mates". Pero el dragón debió haber pensado lo contrario del mensaje que ella intentaba dar, porque le soltó un rugido lleno de rabia. Éste era su dominio, y en este momento, ella era una invasora, una amenaza que había que eliminar. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló una ráfaga de hielo contra ella tan rápido como había lanzado las dos primeras hacia el túnel. Elsa escudó su rostro con sus manos y cerró los ojos…

…y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con que una bola de hielo como del tamaño de su cabeza flotaba inofensivamente a pocos centímetros de sus manos. Y podía sentirlo, no con su piel sino con su mente, por mucho de la misma manera en que podía sentir el hielo de su Palacio.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, convirtió la bola de hielo en nieve y la esparció a su alrededor. El dragón pareció conmocionarse por esto por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente de la conmoción y disparó otra ráfaga… y otra… y otra.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sabiendo ahora que podía controlar el hielo del dragón, Elsa simplemente movió rápidamente su mano izquierda y luego la derecha, desviando los dos primeros disparos con facilidad y haciendo que se impactaran en las paredes rocosas cubiertas de hielo detrás de ella, y luego utilizó ambas manos para detener el tercer disparo en seco, sosteniéndolo el aire sin siquiera tocarlo.

_Y usted pensó que yo estaría indefensa contra un monstruo que escupe hielo, Sigurd._

El dragón abrió sus fauces de nuevo, pero nada salió de ellas. Sus ojos al instante se llenaron de miedo y pavor. Se agachó a nivel del suelo y se apoyó contra la pared. Así que Sigurd también tenía razón acerca de que la bestia no era capaz de hacer demasiado hielo a la vez, pero seguramente aún podría usar sus garras y dientes para luchar. Esto sólo podía significar que el dragón se había dado cuenta de cuán formidable enemigo Elsa y sus poderes de hielo superiores podrían ser y ahora pensaba que sus días estaban contados. Ella casi podía leer sus súplicas de piedad en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara y esperara el final.

_Esa también es la razón por la que _yo_ tenía que ser quien lo encontrara y no Sigurd. _Él_ lo habría matado en el acto y sin pensarlo dos veces._

Elsa miró la bola de hielo flotando entre sus manos. Sintió que era más densa de lo que debería ser. Esta pequeña esfera en realidad estaba compuesta de agua semi-congelada e híper-comprimida, con sólo su capa exterior lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar durante un tiempo y con pequeñas bolsas de aire comprimido de la misma forma dispersas por todas partes dentro de la misma. Por eso había tan pocas marcas de impacto en las paredes; uno solo de estos disparos contenía más hielo de lo que creía posible. Incluso tal vez lo suficiente como para…

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Una idea le vino a la mente.

Colocó suavemente la bola de hielo en el suelo delante de ella y, después, agitando sus manos de nuevo, convirtió el hielo que bloqueaba su salida en escarcha. La atrajo hacia ella a través del aire y la utilizó para hacer una figura de escarcha de tamaño natural del dragón, empezando por la cola y haciendo luego el vientre y las piernas. Trató de hacerlo tan precisa como era posible en un ambiente con cero visibilidad, pero creía que las proporciones y la forma eran justas.

La escarcha que había conjurado primero del hielo del dragón se acabó sin antes de que pudiera completar la figura, a la que todavía le faltaban las alas y la cabeza, pero ella ya había considerado eso. Volvió su atención a la esfera a sus pies. Comenzó a descomprimir la capa de hielo y el contenido semisólido, convirtiéndolo en un torrente de escarcha y agregándolo a su obra de arte. Completó las alas en segundos y todavía tenía suficiente hielo para construir la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en Anna. Ella se estaría divirtiendo si estuviera aquí ayudándole a construir este "muñeco de nieve"… si no hubiera un dragón real a sólo unos pocos metros de ella.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el dragón había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, pero ahora los estaba abriendo de nuevo… y la expresión temerosa en ellos se convirtió en una de curiosidad y asombro cuando vio en lo que Elsa estaba trabajando. Ella terminó de acumular la escarcha y dio un paso atrás para contemplar su obra, notando desde el rabillo del ojo que el dragón se acercaba lentamente, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Una vez satisfecha, tocó la figura con la punta de sus dedos.

Con una hermosa exhibición de luz y copos de nieve arremolinados, la figura helada se convirtió en una estatua de hielo bien definida.

El dragón retrocedió al ver esto, pero sólo por un momento. Entonces, gruñó a la estatua un par de veces, dejando al descubierto sus dientes y estrechando sus ojos. Cuando vio que la estatua no se movía un centímetro, se relajó y se acercó lentamente y de forma menos amenazadora. Elsa imaginó que el dragón pensaba que estaba mirando su propio reflejo en un espejo. Cuando el dragón rodeó izquierda de la estatua, todavía perplejo por ésta, ella dio un paso a la derecha de la misma. Aún no había terminado.

Usando su propia magia invernal ahora, conjuró de la nada otras dos figuras de escarcha más pequeñas en frente de la estatua del dragón y repitió el proceso de convertirlas en hielo con su toque, revelando que éstas eran estatuas de los niños que habían estado con ella la noche anterior. La estatua de Kat tenía su mano extendida hacia la estatua del dragón de la misma forma como lo había hecho la verdadera Kat.

El dragón se quedó mirando las dos nuevas figuras de hielo y después a Elsa, y ella vio comprensión en sus ojos. Se acordaba de ella.

—No estoy aquí para hacerte daño —Elsa dijo en voz alta, esta vez con los brazos abajo. Kat había hablado con el dragón de la primera vez y había funcionado, por lo que ella esperaba que funcionaría ahora.

Y así fue. El dragón ladeó de nuevo su cabeza antes de mirar a los niños de hielo, haciendo un sonido leve como canturreo. Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás muy lentamente, hacia el túnel. Cuando llegó a éste, descongeló la mitad del trineo de tal manera que la otra mitad se convertiría en una especie de pequeña rampa para que el barril se deslizara y se abriera al caer.

Tan pronto como su contenido se derramó en el suelo, el dragón volvió su atención al mismo. Olfateó el aire y se relamió los labios. Elsa se retiró de nuevo dentro del túnel, y después de unos minutos, dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso por donde había venido.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente para cuando llegó a la salida. Estaba emocionada, un poco nerviosa, asombrada, eufórica, y al borde de las lágrimas, todo al mismo tiempo. ¡Había tenido un encuentro con un dragón y sobrevivido! No se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro hasta que sus músculos le dolieron por ello, y luego se echó a reír. _¡Tuve un encuentro con un dragón vivo de verdad y sobreviví! ¡Oh, nadie va a creer esto!_

Dio un paso sobre la columna de hielo y la encogió hasta llegar al suelo. Subió a su bote y descongeló el hielo a su alrededor, y luego lo condujo lejos de la orilla, de regreso a Arendelle. Pero a medida que la pequeña nave se alejaba de los acantilados, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás sólo una vez más.

Desde la entrada de la cueva, el dragón la estaba observando mientras se iba.

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes de Arendelle despertaron con un cielo nublado que prometía más lluvia… o más nieve. Sigurd había llevado a sus hombres fuera de los muros del castillo y hacia la pequeña plaza junto a los muelles al alba, con la esperanza de encontrar un rastro de cestas desgarradas y cajas y barriles rotos que los condujera al monstruo, pero aparte del barril de pescado que faltaba de uno de los almacenes, obviamente no encontraron nada. Él regresó al castillo frustrado, vociferando que ésta era la primera vez que la bestia no dejaba ningún desastre y que, a menos que lo hiciera durante uno de sus próximos ataques, les tomaría no menos de un mes seguirle la pista hasta el siguiente pueblo.

Elsa se divertía a lo grande viendo la expresión alicaída de Sigurd. Quería burlarse de él, y parte de ella incluso quería alardear de sus logros, pero se las arregló para mantener un rostro impasible, y no dijo nada a nadie. Había tenido suerte de que el soldado al que había dejado inconsciente todavía estuviera "durmiendo" cuando ella regresó de las cuevas. Había tenido incluso más suerte de que él no sabía lo que le había golpeado y que nadie creía su afirmación de que había sido el monstruo, gracias a que lo habían encontrado tirado en el suelo, "durmiendo". Ella también había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa para deshacer su bote de hielo, si bien conservó la vela. No había necesidad de probar su suerte aún más.

Sin embargo, otra parte de ella deseaba tanto decirle a Anna la verdad para que ambas pudieran reírse juntas sobre ello, pero no quería involucrarla en su pequeña argucia. Sobre todo porque había decidido seguirla llevando a cabo.

A juzgar por el comportamiento del dragón durante su visita, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una persona hechizada después de todo, sino simplemente un animal. Un animal muy inteligente, pero un animal de cualquier forma. Y ella le ayudaría, tal como lo habían dicho los niños. Tendría que pensar en otra manera de escapar del castillo cada noche sin tener que golpear a ningún otro guardia, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. Ella lo protegería de cualquier daño y garantizaría su seguridad, sin importa lo que pasara.

Porque de alguna manera, ella podría ver algo de su antigua personalidad, solitaria y temerosa, en sus ojos.

Y porque, hasta donde sabía, este podría ser el último dragón vivo.

* * *

**N****/****A****: En caso de que la descripción no fuera lo suficientemente precisa, sí, eso era un Furia Nocturna blanco. En realidad no creyeron que solo había elegido el nombre de "Furia Helada" porque Elsa iba a hacer un montón de hielo, ¿verdad? ;)**

**Lamento el retraso. Habría subido este capítulo ayer por la noche, pero dado que estoy actualizando tanto ****la versión en inglés ****como ésta y todavía tenía que traducirlo, bueno... más vale tarde que nunca, ¿eh?**

_**mjolnir ****U.N.S.C**_**_:_ ...**

**Han de saber que, junto con la introducción del Furia Helada,**** en los próximos capítulos**** estaré explicando mi propia idea de por qué los Furias son tan raros de encontrar.**

**El siguiente capítulo no estará en línea sino hasta el miércoles por la noche, _si_ todo va según lo planeado. Hasta entonces...**

******¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!******


	6. Un Vínculo Único

—¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

_Claro, porque los animales no hablan. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Elsa entró en la caverna helada y miró hacia arriba. El dragón no estaba en el techo. No estaba en ninguna parte, de hecho, por lo que decidió dejar el pescado al fondo de la caverna y volver a casa temprano. Con suerte, el dragón no estaría en Arendelle en este momento y pronto regresaría sano y salvo de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

El clima en verdad favorecía al dragón. Durante tres días consecutivos, las nubes de lluvia habían cubierto Arendelle, empapando el suelo por un tiempo antes de que las gotas de agua se convirtieran en copos de nieve. Después de eso, el sol no había salido en el último par de días, lo que permitía que la nieve durara más tiempo… y que el "monstruo" pudiera asaltar la ciudad cada noche. Cinco barriles de pescado habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro hasta el momento, enfureciendo a Sigurd hasta el punto en que Elsa se preguntaba si su rostro podía enrojecer más.

Ella y Anna se reían de ello cada vez que ésta última venía a su habitación, lo cual era todas las tardes. Después hablaban de la celebración retrasada y otros asuntos relacionados con el reino; por lo general, lo menos aburrido, como a Anna le gustaba decir. Pero cuando llegaba la noche, Elsa le decía que se iría a la cama temprano y le pediría que ella también se fuera a dormir un rato. Odiaba ocultarle secretos, pero era por su propia seguridad. De esa manera, si Sigurd la interrogaba, ella no tendría que mentir sobre lo que Elsa realmente estaba haciendo. Y el cielo sabía bien que Anna era pésima para mentir.

Su ruta de escape había cambiado ligeramente. En lugar de utilizar una de las puertas traseras custodiadas en el muro, y aprovechando la neblina espesa, buscaba un lugar sin vigilancia y conjuraba un montículo de nieve bajo sus pies para que ella pudiera saltar el muro y caer al otro lado, frenando su caída con otro montículo de nieve. A partir de ahí, el resto se había convertido en una rutina: caminar sobre el agua a los muelles, elegir un barril de pescado, hacer su pequeño velero y agregarle la vela que había conservado del primero, viajar de regreso a las cuevas, entregar el pescado, regresar a Arendelle.

El dragón siempre estaba en su caverna en el interior del sistema de cuevas, y por lo general simplemente ignoraba a Elsa una vez que ella derramaba el pescado en el suelo al fondo de la guarida, lo que le permitía a ella escapar inadvertida. _Sin el dragón aquí hoy, las cosas deberían ser mucho más fáciles_, Elsa pensó mientras volteaba el barril y dejaba caer el pescado. Pero entonces, oyó un murmullo suave detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había ido.

Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba, de pie junto a las estatuas de hielo, entre ella y la salida. Estaba mirándola fijamente, de arriba a abajo. Ella no se movió, esperando a que el dragón lo hiciera primero. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, casi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Se alzó en dos patas y aspiró profundamente, preparándose para disparar su hielo.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

Pero el dragón no la atacó. En cambio, empujó su cabeza hacia delante de tal manera que sus fauces estaban apuntando hacia el suelo y exhaló un flujo intermitente de escarcha, construyendo poco a poco un pilar. Elsa notó que el pilar tenía una forma específica, aunque no pudo distinguirla sino hasta que el dragón terminó de hacerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que parecía… humano.

El dragón volvió a descansar en cuatro patas y comenzó a raspar parte de la escarcha con sus garras, dando aún más forma a la figura. Una vez terminada, asintió en aprobación de su propia obra maestra y tocó la figura suavemente con su pata derecha. Cabe decir que no pasó nada. Y sin embargo, el dragón parecía consciente de que no _pasaría_ nada, ya que volvió a mirar a Elsa mientras colocaba su pata de nuevo en la figura.

Elsa comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano, asintiendo lentamente para pedir el permiso del dragón. Éste no asintió de nuevo ni hizo ningún tipo de gesto; solo se limitó a mirarla.

—Está bien, si insistes —Elsa suspiró. Tocó el pilar, y éste se convirtió en hielo.

Se quedó boquiabierta. _¿Acaba de hacer una figura de _mí_?_

El dragón canturreó emocionado y movió la cola. Parecía orgulloso de su obra. Elsa, por otro lado, sólo analizó la figura. Estaba pasmada; no era tan detallada como sus propias estatuas, especialmente en la cara, pero era lo suficientemente cerca. La trenza estaba allí, más o menos. Las manos estaban colocadas enfrente de ella, una encima de la otra, a nivel de la cintura. El vestido no tenía el mismo diseño intrincado que el de ella, pero aún se veía como una prenda real. En general, era una obra maestra impresionante, para haberla hecho un animal. ¿La habría hecho por un espíritu de competencia o como una manera de decir que sabía que compartían habilidades similares? Sin importar la razón, esto trajo una gran sonrisa a su rostro.

—Es hermoso —lo felicitó.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que ella no habría esperado en un millón de años. El dragón inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a mirar a Elsa, antes de abrir sus labios de una forma tan característica que era imposible confundirla con otra cosa.

Le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

Elsa se preguntó si este dragón podría sorprenderla aún más. Primero, la había observado y había hecho una réplica de ella tan exacta como un animal la podía hacer, y ahora, estaba imitando su gesto. Y por cierto, ¿a dónde se fueron los dientes? Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía dientes. Su asombro, sin embargo, no la dejó preocuparse por ese pequeño detalle. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad… y se sintió obligada a hacer algo completamente loco.

—¿Por qué la gente habría querido matar a tantos de ustedes en el pasado? —cuestionó, levantando la mano hacia el rostro del dragón.

La sonrisa de éste desapareció de manera bastante drástica, y la reemplazaron una mirada de terror y gruñidos frenéticos mientras retrocedía lejos de Elsa antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—¡No, no, no! Relájate, no te voy a hacer daño —dijo Elsa, bajando la mano ligeramente. El dragón miró frenéticamente a las estatuas de hielo y luego a ella, y Elsa cayó en cuenta de que podría estar pensando que ella congelaba todo lo que tocaba—. Oh, no, no te preocupes. Jamás te congelaría. Quiero decir, lo habría hecho hace un año, pero no ahora —_Está bien, tal vez no debería haber dicho la última parte._

El dragón todavía mantenía su distancia, por lo que Elsa comenzó a buscar algo qué agarrar para probar su punto. —¡Ah! Aquí, mira —dijo ella, tomando uno de los pescados y sosteniéndolo con las dos manos. No se congeló, a pesar del hecho de que lo sostuvo durante varios minutos.

Y aun así el dragón permaneció alejado de ella.

Abatida, Elsa lanzó el pescado lejos. —Está bien. Imagino que no confías mucho en nosotros los seres humanos, ¿o sí? —Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a sólo unos metros de distancia del pescado. Comenzó a caer nieve en el interior de la caverna. Se sentía triste, deprimida, y con corazón apesadumbrado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma, sólo porque el dragón no había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para dejar que lo tocara? No debería haber esperado más de un animal, sin importar lo inteligente que fuera.

Pero tal vez no tenía nada que ver con sus expectativas del dragón. Tal vez tenía que ver con los sentimientos que su mirada había despertado dentro de ella, sentimientos familiares que había pensado que ya se habían ido desde hacía tiempo, pero que en realidad nunca la habían dejado.

_Soledad. Culpabilidad._

—Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿sabes? —pensó en voz alta—. ¿Esa mirada en tu cara? La vi en las caras de todo el mundo el día de mi coronación hace un año, cuando se supo el secreto de mis poderes. Verás, yo había tratado de mantenerlos ocultos durante la mayor parte de mi vida, pero esa noche yo solo… perdí el control. Todos tenían miedo de mí. Este hombre incluso me llamó una hechicera y un monstruo —La imagen todavía estaba fresca en su mente; cómo ella no había tenido la intención de disparar hielo al duque de Weselton pero no había sido capaz de evitar que sucediera de todos modos. Era un milagro que aún estuviera vivo hoy—. Así que escapé. Lejos de la gente, lejos del mundo… de todo. Terminé en la Montaña del Norte y construí para mí un lugar en el cual podría vivir en soledad y ser yo sin dañar a los demás. O eso creí.

Se burló de sí misma. Ella debería haberlo sabido mejor en aquél entonces. —Pero entonces mi hermana menor, Anna, se presentó allí. Ella no tenía miedo de mí. A pesar de lo que había visto que podía hacer, _no_ tenía miedo de mí. Ella había venido por mí, para llevarme de vuelta a casa con ella, diciendo que podríamos volver a ser tan cercanas como solíamos serlo hace mucho tiempo —Elsa suspiró—. Pobre Anna. Ha pasado un año de eso y casi quince años desde que la rechacé, y todavía no puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser para ella, siempre preguntándose por qué nos distanciamos de repente.

Elsa ya no estaba prestando atención a las acciones del dragón. Ella sólo quería deshacerse de lo que la había estado carcomiendo durante tanto tiempo. —A la fecha, ella todavía cree que se enteró de mis poderes por primera vez hace un año. Pero ella nunca debe saber la verdad. Sólo mis padres y yo conocíamos el secreto, y ahora que ellos ya no están… —Sus padres. Su única fuente de consuelo durante todos esos años de soledad en su habitación, e incluso entonces, ella no se atrevía a abrazarlos después de esa noche funesta por temor a hacerles daño. Lo que no daría por estar en sus brazos sólo una vez más—. Nunca se lo he dicho a ningún ser viviente, pero ya que tú realmente no puedes decir una palabra a nadie, ¿qué puedo perder con decírtelo?

Respiró hondo para contener los sollozos que comenzaban a acumularse en su garganta. —La golpeé accidentalmente con mis poderes cuando éramos niñas. Yo había hecho una especie de paisaje invernal en el salón del trono para que pudiéramos jugar en él, y estábamos pasando un tiempo maravilloso juntas. Ella amaba mis poderes y lo que yo podía hacer con ellos. Ahora que lo pienso, yo no sabía en ese entonces lo que era el miedo. Yo era feliz. Pero luego las cosas empezaron a salirse de control y… me resbalé en mi propio hielo y pensé que no podría detener su caída y…

Tuvo que hacer una pausa. El recuerdo aún era demasiado doloroso. —Mis padres tuvieron que llevarla con los trolls para salvarla, pero para poder hacerlo, el Rey Troll tuvo que suprimir no sólo la magia en su cabeza, sino también los recuerdos de la magia.

Elsa no pudo contener más las lágrimas. ¡Oh, cómo le hubiera encantado crecer junto a su hermana, salir y jugar con ella cada vez que venía a tocar a su puerta, y hacerle un ejército de muñecos de nieve cada invierno! Si tan sólo hubiera sabido en ese entonces que la clave para controlar sus poderes era el amor…

—Como sea —continuó, secándose las lágrimas— ella se presentó en mi Palacio de Hielo y trató de convencerme de volver a Arendelle. Y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que yo había desatado un invierno eterno por todas partes. La conmoción y el miedo me hicieron perder el control, y de nuevo golpeé a Anna con mis poderes. Sólo que esta vez, no fue su cabeza lo que congelé, sino su corazón. —Elsa sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación—. Me esforcé tanto y durante tanto tiempo para mantenerla a salvo de mí, pero al final no funcionó. Y sin embargo, cuando me vio en peligro, ella utilizó su último aliento para sacrificarse por mí. ¡Y luego resultó que su sacrificio nos salvó a las dos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón.

La nieve dejó de caer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar la visión de Elsa de nuevo, aunque ahora se trataba de lágrimas de alegría y felicidad y alivio. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros. _Sí, definitivamente tenía que librarme de _eso_._ Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Podría haberse desahogado en cualquier momento y sin necesidad de que alguien la escuchara.

Se echó a reír. _Había_ una razón para que hubiera sucedido en esta ocasión. —Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir aquí es que yo entiendo por qué prefieres estar solo y evitar el contacto con el resto del mundo. En cierto modo, creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes uno del otro. Tú has elegido la soledad porque temes que la gente pueda hacerte daño. Yo elegí la soledad porque temía _hacerle_ daño a la gente. Pero al final, la soledad no es la respuesta final. No me malinterpretes; no es tan malo estar solo a veces, pero lo que todos realmente necesitamos es amor y amistad, alguien que descongele nuestros corazones cada vez que se congelen. Yo le debo mucho a Anna. Si no hubiera sido por ella, yo jamás habría aprendido a controlar mis poderes, y todavía estaría sola… o quizá incluso muerta.

Miró al techo, agotada por este repentino estallido de emoción. Poco a poco, sus párpados se cerraron y se quedó dormida…

…hasta que un soplo repentino en su cara la despertó.

Abrió los ojos y vio la cara del dragón a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con miedo, sino con empatía. ¿Era esta una señal de confianza? ¿Estaría el dragón dispuesto a dejarla tocarlo? ¿Había conseguido Elsa hacerle entender? Instintivamente, ella levantó la mano cerca de la nariz del dragón, y esta vez él no se inmutó. Simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba.

Ella lo tocó.

Su piel escamosa era fría y sorprendentemente suave. Elsa cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esta experiencia increíble con cada fibra de su ser. Podía sentir un vínculo único con este dragón de alguna manera, y le gustaba pensar que el dragón también lo sentía.

Después de un tiempo, el dragón dio un paso atrás, y Elsa abrió los ojos para descubrir que le estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Luego, él volvió su atención de nuevo al pescado. Se comió un par de ellos antes de acostarse en el suelo, preparándose para dormir. Le hizo señas a Elsa con su cabeza para que se acercara. Y ella lo hizo, sin dudarlo. Se sentó al lado del dragón y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El dragón entonces la cubrió con su cola, como para mantenerla a salvo del frío de su guarida.

—Oh, gracias, pero eso no es necesario —dijo Elsa, bostezando—. El frío es parte también de mí. Eso es otra cosa que creo que tenemos en común.

* * *

Elsa despertó sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Podría haber sido una hora; podría haber sido un día. No había forma de saberlo aquí dentro. Estiró sus brazos y piernas y se puso de pie, mirando al dragón dormido y escuchando su respiración profunda y constante. Qué maravillosa criatura.

Recorrió todo el camino de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva en el acantilado. Una vez allí, buscó el sol en el cielo que ahora estaba despejado y se sobresaltó al descubrir que ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Anna seguramente ya habría perdido los estribos, preguntándose dónde pudo haber ido su hermana. Elsa sólo podía esperar que Anna hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que se había ido a visitar a Malvavisco en el Palacio de Hielo. En cuanto a Sigurd… francamente, no le importaba un ápice lo que él diría.

Un canturreo suave detrás de ella la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. El dragón se acercaba a ella. —Hola, chica —dijo, volteando a verle—. ¿Dormiste bien?

El dragón gruñó suavemente en respuesta.

Sí, Elsa había decidido que éste era un dragón niña. Su comportamiento era muy parecido al de una chica, en su opinión: fuerte pero noble, un poco juguetona tal vez, y sin duda menos tosca de lo que un macho probablemente sería. Podría estar equivocada, por supuesto; esto podría ser un comportamiento normal en el dragón, independientemente de su sexo. Aun así, le gustaba albergar la idea de que este dragón en particular era como una niña, al igual que Anna… y al igual que ella, cuando era mucho más joven.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo un rato más, pero tengo que tengo que ir a ver cómo está Anna, aunque sólo sea para asegurarme de que no ha tenido una crisis nerviosa. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la columna de hielo, pero luego tuvo otra idea loca—. No supongo que podrías llevarme volando de regreso a Arendelle, ¿o sí?

Si Elsa todavía dudaba de que esta criatura pudiera sorprenderla todavía más, sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando lo miró de nuevo. A la sola mención del vuelo, el dragón se había retirado de nuevo dentro de la cueva, mirando con temor hacia el cielo.

—Espera — dijo Elsa, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo—. ¿Tú no vuelas?

Una vez más, la palabra hizo que el dragón se pusiera nervioso. Corrió de nuevo a su caverna, dejando a Elsa sin habla.

_Este dragón no vuela. ¿Por qué no vuela?_

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Elsa se abrió lentamente. Anna desvió al instante su atención del patio que ahora estaba vacío y se volvió para ver a su hermana entrar de puntillas. Y antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Elsa pudiera reaccionar, Anna ya se había apresurado a estrujar su hermana, feliz de verla sana y salva.

—¡Elsa, estás bien! —suspiró con alivio—. Yo sabía que estabas bien. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaría si me dejas respirar — respondió Elsa con voz ronca.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Anna con una sonrisa de disculpa, soltándola. Elsa aspiró aire un par de veces—. Sigurd dijo que habías ignorado el toque de queda de nuevo y que el monstruo te había atrapado. Yo sabía que él no podía estar en lo cierto, pero cuando no apareciste temí que _pudiera_ estarlo.

—¿Qué? Anna… —vagamente oyó que decía Elsa.

—Quiero decir, por lo que sabía podrías haber ido a tu Palacio de Hielo, pero ¿y si el monstruo te había atacado mientras ibas de camino?

—Anna…

—Y sí, podrías haber utilizado tus poderes para detenerlo. Ya sabes cómo dicen, combatir el fuego con fuego, sólo que tú estarías combatiendo el hielo con hielo. Pero tal vez te había vencido y llevado…

—¡Anna! —Elsa exclamó, y Anna se dio cuenta de que había empezado a hablar muy rápido… otra vez. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió disculpándose una vez más—. —¿Dónde están Sigurd y sus hombres?

—Oh, cierto. Se fueron hace más de dos horas para buscar al monstruo y traerte de vuelta. En todo caso, ¿dónde estabas?

—Espera —dijo Elsa, no habiendo oído la pregunta de Anna o simplemente ignorándola—. Han estado sentados sin hacer nada durante más de una semana, esperando que el… "monstruo" dejara cualquier tipo de rastro para que ellos pudieran seguirlo, ¿y ahora de repente cambian de opinión y deciden cazarlo?

—Bueno, él causó un poco de revuelo entre la gente del pueblo con su alegato de que la bestia había secuestrado a la Reina. Como que el pueblo lo obligó a ir a buscarte después de eso.

—¿Y cuál es su plan, buscar debajo de cada piedra en Arendelle hasta que lo encuentren? Huirá antes de que puedan acercársele.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Algunos de nuestros guardias ofrecieron guiarlos a las cuevas. Sigurd en serio se molestó de enterarse acerca de ellas hasta ahora. De todos modos, estoy segura de que lo van a encontrar allí. Ahora, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

El rostro de Elsa se puso pálido. —¿Van a las cuevas?

—Sí, ¿dónde más en Arendelle podría estar escondido? ¿Vas a decirme a dónde fuiste? —Elsa no respondió. Parecía estar conmocionada—. —Oh, espera. Elsa, ¿no estarás todavía preocupada de que pueda ser una persona hechizada, ¿verdad? Ya hablamos de esto el otro día; no es una persona. Al menos yo no creo que sea una persona. Lo que sea que es ese monstruo…

—¡No es un monstruo, Anna, es un dragón! —Elsa gritó al borde de la desesperación.

Por una vez, Anna no supo qué decir. Elsa comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras ella trataba de dar sentido a lo que su hermana mayor le acababa de decir. _¡¿Un dragón?!_

—Elsa, escúchate —dijo después de un rato—.Los dragones son sólo mitos. ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan tonta? —Elsa no respondió, pero se veía ofendida por la pregunta, y Anna comprendió que esto no era ni una broma ni una invención. Así que, o Elsa se estaba volviendo loca, o… —Lo encontraste, ¿no es así? —le preguntó, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí, Anna, lo encontré — dijo Elsa finalmente.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Elsa suspiró, frustrada. —Porque quería protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —Anna le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Tenías razón, Anna. Yo también siento como si Sigurd estuviera ocultando algo grande. Esto es algo más que una obsesión por matar a un monstruo y vengar a su gente como él afirma. Creo que este toque de queda no se trata realmente de proteger personas, sino de evitar que descubran lo que yo descubrí.

—De acuerdo, sólo detente. ¿Estás diciendo que él sabe lo que el monstruo… el dragón es en realidad?

—No lo sé. Pero la verdad es que yo lo encontré primero, y estuvo a punto de matarme por ello. Sé que él me hubiera cortado el cuello esa noche si hubiera tenido la opción. No quería involucrarte en todo esto porque si él llega a creer que sabes algo, podría utilizarte en mi contra, y si lo hiciera…

_Si lo hiciera, Elsa podría decidir olvidarse de todo y utilizar sus poderes para detenerlo a toda costa_, Anna completó la idea en su mente. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

Elsa se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, negando con la cabeza. —Con todo, puede que sea la única forma ahora —dijo ella, casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Elsa? —Anna se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Lo siento, Anna. Pero no puedo dejar que Sigurd la mate.

—¿"La" mate? —repitió Anna.

—Al dragón —dijo Elsa, dándose vuelta para mirar a Anna—. Me temo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda si pienso salvarla.

Anna no sabía qué responder. Ella habría ido al fin del mundo por Elsa, pero esto era diferente. No iba a ayudarle a su hermana a que la mataran para salvar a un animal… si es que tan siquiera era lo que ella decía que era. ¿Y si lo había alucinado o imaginado?

—Anna, ¿confías en mí? —le preguntó Elsa. No había ninguna sombra de duda en su rostro. Había encontrado un dragón, y estaba decidida a salvarlo por alguna razón. Anna tenía que creer en ella.

—Con mi vida, Elsa.

—Entonces presta atención.

* * *

**N/A: Podría decirse que todo salió según lo planeado y conseguí actualizar en la fecha predicha, si dejamos a un lado las dos o tres horas de atraso entre la versión en inglés y ésta. Éste ha sido el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora, así que por favor, no me apedreen por el atraso. En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ahora, pasemos a la parte de las buenas noticias/malas noticias. Las malas noticias: no podré subir el siguiente capítulo sino hasta el lunes o martes de la próxima semana, tal vez. Las buenas noticias: estoy preparando algo muy especial para el Capítulo 7, lo cuál es también la razón por la que me tomará tanto tiempo subirlo.**

_**DeAtH tHe RoSe:**_**Tal cual, es Chimuelo pero blanco... y con una diferencia muy importante. ¡Gracias!**_**  
_**_**mjolnir ****U.N.S.C**_:**_**_**** ¡********Gracias!****** Me alegra que te guste, espero no decepcionarte. Chimuelo no va a salir sino hasta dentro de unos ocho o diez capítulos más, pero de que sale, sale. Y en cuanto a la rareza... ehm... de hecho... *sonríe nerviosamente*  
**

**Los veré la próxima semana. Hasta entonces...**

******¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!******


	7. Libre Sé

Anna no dejaba de moverse nerviosamente ni de respirar con pesadez mientras el trineo se deslizaba por el camino cubierto de nieve. _Puedo hacer esto_, repitió en su mente. _Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto…_

—No puedo hacer esto —admitió en voz alta, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró Kristoff—. Te he visto hacer cosas más locas antes.

—Menciona una —respondió ella con la voz apagada.

—¿Sólo una? —bromeó él. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien, que sean tres.

—Oh, bueno, ¡gracias! Pensé que harías las cosas más difíciles para mí. —Empezó a contar con una mano mientras sujetaba las riendas con la otra—. Casi te casaste con un usurpador lunático, fuiste a buscar a tu hermana por ti misma, saltaste sobre un abismo en la espalda de Sven no lejos de aquí, trataste de escalar una pared de roca por tu cuenta… Ah, rayos, me quedé sin dedos. ¿Olaf, quieres darme una mano?

—Claro, aquí tienes —Olaf respondió desde la parte de atrás del trineo, separando uno de sus brazos de rama y levantándolo con la otra.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde me quedé?

—La pared de roca —dijo Olaf.

—Cierto. Venciste a un muñeco de nieve gigante con tu astucia, te dejaste caer por un acantilado, saliste durante una tormenta de nieve a buscarme, y te interpusiste entre el usurpador lunático ya mencionado y tu hermana para salvarla. Huh, eso es tres veces más de lo que me pediste, y es solo lo que hiciste en los primeros días en que te conocí. ¿Quieres que continúe con algunas de las cosas que has hecho desde entonces?

A pesar de cómo se sentía, Anna sonrió y se rio un poco. —No, gracias. Creo que eso es suficiente.

Kristoff puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. —No te preocupes, Anna. Lo harás muy bien.

—Sí, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser para convencer a ese tipo Sigurd de que quieres ayudarle a buscar Elsa? —dijo Olaf tan alegremente como siempre.

Eso trajo de nuevo los nervios. Elsa le había pedido a Anna que retrasara a Sigurd y sus hombres mientras ella se apresuraba a volver a las cuevas en ese velero de hielo tan genial y que había hecho de la nada. No era una tarea fácil para Anna, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a mentir. Siempre decía algo inconscientemente que la delataba cada vez que lo intentaba. Simplemente no era parte de su naturaleza.

Pero ahora había dos vidas que dependían de qué tan buen espectáculo podía montar. Su plan consistía en unirse a Sigurd y a sus hombres mientras buscaban dentro de las cuevas, y una vez allí encontraría una manera de distraerlos o incluso engañarlos. Anna respiró profundamente. _Olaf tiene razón. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

—Ahí están —dijo Kristoff, apuntando a la derecha hacia una cantidad de luces entre los árboles. No había espacio para que el trineo entrara al bosque, por lo que decidió dejarlo en el camino. Kristoff agarró la lámpara y liberó a Sven del trineo mientras Anna salía de éste y se acercaba al muñeco de nieve sentado en la parte de atrás.

—Olaf, necesito que te quedes aquí —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? —respondió él con el menor atisbo de decepción en su rostro.

—Mira, agradezco que hayas venido conmigo, pero me temo que podrías ser… una especie de… distracción —balbuceó Anna.

—¿No es esa la idea, distraerlos?

—Sí, pero… —Ella suspiró—.Esos soldados no te han visto antes, y para ser honesta, ver a un muñeco de nieve hablando por primera vez es algo… impactante. Como, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Olaf asintió. Por supuesto que lo tenía que recordar; Anna literalmente le había tirado la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar _eso_?

—Te diré algo. Si no puedo retrasarlos el tiempo suficiente, te llamaré gritando para que puedas dejar a todos con la boca abierta, ¿trato hecho?

—Hecho —respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba. Cualquier otra persona probablemente estaría molesta, pero no él. Su sonrisa infantil estaba de vuelta, y mientras Anna se daba la vuelta para irse, él dijo: —Oye, ¿qué tal un abrazo cálido para levantarte el ánimo?

Anna se rio y lo abrazó. —Gracias, Olaf.

—Vas a estar bien, Anna, —le dijo.

—Sí. Eso es lo que Elsa no dejaba de decirme antes de irse.

—¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse. ¡Ánimo!

Anna asintió y lo soltó para seguir a Kristoff y Sven al bosque. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella oyera gritos en la distancia, así como un fuerte estruendo y el sonido de cristales rotos.

—Bien hecho, soldados. ¡Ahora reúnan sus armas y prepárense! —Ése era Sigurd. Gritó más órdenes, indicando quiénes se quedarían en la entrada de la cueva y quiénes lo seguirían a la cueva misma. Anna apretó el paso.

—¡Capitán Sigurd! —gritó ella una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él y todos los demás la escucharan. No hubo respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el movimiento se había detenido, por lo que debían haberla escuchado. —¡Capitán Sigurd! —volvió a llamar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —le oyó decir. Varios soldados levantaron sus armas, apuntando en la dirección de la lámpara de Kristoff, hasta que quedó claro quién era.

Entonces escuchó a los soldados murmurar entre sí, susurrando frases del tipo de "¡Es la Princesa!" y "¿Qué hace ella aquí?". Le abrieron paso a ella y a su pequeño séquito, y mientras avanzaba, alcanzó a ver los grandes trozos de hielo roto en la entrada. Así que lo que había oído era el sonido de hielo, no de vidrio, rompiéndose a pedazos. Esto debió haber sido una pared de hielo o algo similar sellando las cuevas. Hasta ahora.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su presencia, princesa? —dijo Sigurd. El sarcasmo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Anna.

Ella se armó de valor y le respondió: —Hemos venido a ayudar.

El murmullo aumentó. Sigurd arqueó una ceja. —¿Ayudar?

—Para encontrar a mi hermana —dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sigurd se burló. —No puede estar hablando en serio.

—¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?

Sigurd negó con la cabeza. —No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Yo tampoco. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Princesa, esto no es un juego de niños. Estamos cazando a un verdadero monstruo, no a un pequeño conejito esponjoso.

Anna no tuvo que fingir indignación como parte de su acto. —¿De verdad cree que soy una pequeña princesa de manos suaves, quisquillosa y débil? Soy muy capaz de…

—¿Puede levantar una espada?"

La pregunta hizo que Anna dudara por un segundo. —Bueno, no es como si no pudiera si lo intentara. Solo que nunca he…

—¿Qué tal una ballesta, entonces? ¿Puede disparar una de ésas?

—¿Qué? No, pero…

—Supongo que por lo menos podría sostener una lanza.

—Yo-yo… Ése no es el punto.

—Oh, yo creo que es, _princesa_ —enfatizó su título real— porque si usted… si cualquiera de ustedes… no puede blandir ningún tipo de arma, entonces para lo único que sirven es como carne de cañón, al igual que su hermana.

Eso tocó una fibra sensible. —¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Elsa de esa forma? ¡Ella es la reina, y usted está aquí para rescatarla!

Sigurd suspiró y se acercó más a la cara de Anna. —He venido a estas cuevas solo porque sus leales súbditos me lo pidieron, pero si puedo ser franco, me temo que todo lo que vamos a encontrar es el cadáver frío de su hermana y a un monstruo para matar por ello. Si dependiera de mí, me encantaría que pudiera unirse a ella en el más allá, pero no creo que su gente me dejaría salir de aquí con vida si lo hiciera.

Por alguna razón, y a pesar de que Anna lo sabía mejor, la forma en que Sigurd habló de su hermana la hizo sentir una angustia y un terror terribles, peor incluso que lo que sintió cuando Hans estaba a punto de matar a Elsa. Casi le hizo creer que ella en verdad ya no estaba.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, princesa —dijo Sigurd, alejándose y ladrando órdenes a sus hombres de nuevo.

Anna apretó los puños; la rabia corría por sus venas. Kristoff pareció darse cuenta y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Dijo algo, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se sacudió la mano de Kristoff de encima y caminó hacia Sigurd.

—No, ¡ahora vas a escucharme, Patillas! —dijo, agarrando el brazo de Sigurd y obligándolo a darse la vuelta—. ¡Tú no me vas a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y no me vas a decir que mi hermana está muerta!

La conmoción de Sigurd sólo duró un segundo. —¿Cómo me llamas…?

—¡Mi hermana aún está viva, y voy a encontrarla con o sin tu ayuda! —Anna gritó; no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Sigurd dijera una palabra más hasta que hubiera escuchado lo que tenía que decir—. _No_ voy a perderla de nuevo. He tenido suficiente de eso.

—Anna… —comenzó Kristoff.

—¡No! —le espetó ella. Lágrimas de rabia y desesperación comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí. Debí haber visto las señales. Ella había estado actuando diferente y no le presté la atención suficiente a ello. La he estado perdiendo lentamente en los últimos días, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Si tan solo yo hubiera… —Los sollozos amenazaban con interrumpirla, pero se las arregló para controlarse a sí misma—. La he perdido dos veces antes. No voy a perderla de nuevo. Así que no me importa lo que usted diga o piense, ya que, en última instancia, éste es _nuestro_ reino, de mi hermana y mío, y usted no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto. ¿Cree que no soy capaz? Acéptalo.

Tenía la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, a pesar de que se esforzó para contener las lágrimas. Sostuvo su mirada contra la de Sigurd y estaba vagamente consciente de que el resto de sus hombres y los Guardias Reales no se movían. No era difícil imaginar por qué; no todos los días se ve que una princesa pierda los estribos de esa manera, ni siquiera en Arendelle.

Sigurd, sin embargo, sólo puso los ojos en blanco. —Supongo que viene de familia —ella le oyó murmurar. Entonces, dijo: —Princesa, entiendo sus razones, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Y puesto que no me deja otra opción…

Hizo una seña a los Guardias Reales, y cuando se acercaron montados en sus caballos, les dijo: —Yo sé que están obligados por un juramento a proteger a la familia real a toda costa, así que díganme: ¿Estarían ustedes dispuestos a dejar que su princesa se mate a sí misma, dejando a este reino sin nadie que lo gobierne?

Los guardias miraron a Anna y luego a Sigurd. Todos ellos respondieron: "No".

—Entonces, ¿serían tan amables de escoltar a Su Majestad de regreso al castillo?

—¿Está seguro, capitán? —dijo el jefe de los guardias—. Esas cuevas son como un laberinto y…

—No se preocupe por nosotros. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ese monstruo no irá a ninguna parte; está atrapado.

_No por mucho tiempo, Patillas_, pensó Anna.

Los guardias montados asintieron e hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de Anna y entre ella y Sigurd. Ella los miró con resentimiento, pero finalmente cedió, dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de la entrada de la cueva, con Kristoff y Sven a su lado y los guardias siguiéndoles de cerca. Cuando llegaron al trineo, Kristoff lo ató de nuevo a su fiel amigo reno y se subió. Anna lo siguió, asegurándose discretamente de que Olaf todavía estuviera escondido debajo de las mantas en la parte de atrás. Los guardias rodearon el trineo, y luego todos se dirigieron de nuevo a Arendelle.

Al menos eso es lo que Sigurd creería ahora.

Cuando estaban a una buena distancia, Anna le dijo Kristoff que detuviera el trineo. Él obedeció sin preguntar, y los guardias se vieron forzados detenerse también. Luego ella llamó al líder de los guardias y le dijo: —Vuelvan al castillo. Nos uniremos a ustedes más tarde, pero primero tengo que ir a otra parte.

—Pero el capitán Sigurd… —el guardia comenzó a decir.

—Usted da cuentas a mí y a la Reina, no a ese bufón —dijo con tanta autoridad como pudo.

—Sí, Su Alteza —respondió el guardia—. Pero si se me permite el atrevimiento, ¿a dónde irá?

Anna tomó un respiro profundo. —Tengo que creer que mi hermana aún está viva, por lo que debo creer que _no_ está en esa cueva. Y eso sólo deja otro lugar en el que pudiera estar.

Los guardias asintieron comprensivamente y obedecieron. Una vez que se fueron, Kristoff se echó a reír. —¡Anna, eso fue perfecto! Sabía que podías hacerlo. ¡Oh, qué actuación!

Sin embargo, Anna no sonrió. —No era una actuación —dijo. Y con eso, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo.

—Oh, Anna —dijo Kristoff, abrazándola. Él no dijo nada más; simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero me siento como si estuviera perdiendo a Elsa de nuevo. Y entiendo sus razones para mantener el secreto, de verdad. Pero todavía se siente como cuando yo pensaba que…

No pudo continuar. Solo lloró en el hombro de Kristoff por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. De repente, sintió un par de brazos de rama que la abrazaban suavemente por el cuello, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa leve. _Olaf._ Esos abrazos cálidos no podían pertenecer a nadie más.

Pero no fue el muñeco de nieve quien rompió el silencio.

—Anna, no vas a perder a Elsa — le dijo Kristoff—. Ella te ama. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Él la atrajo hacia sí con sus brazos, amorosamente, mientras que Olaf sólo se quedó allí. Después de un rato, cuando las lágrimas cesaron, Anna fue capaz de hablar de nuevo. —Al menos le conseguimos a Elsa algo de tiempo.

—Ya lo creo. Y sin los guardias para guiarlos, van a tener más dificultades para encontrar su camino dentro de esas cuevas.

Anna suspiró. —Ahora todo depende de Elsa. Esperemos que pueda llegar a hacer… lo que sea que está planeando hacer.

Mientras daban vuelta al trineo para ir al Palacio de Hielo, Anna levantó la vista al cielo. Por primera vez en más de una semana, la luna y las estrellas eran claramente visibles en el cielo nocturno, pacíficas y brillantes. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de deshacerse de las lágrimas de sobra en sus ojos, y casi se perdió la gran sombra que volaba silenciosamente sobre sus cabezas… demasiado grande para ser un pájaro de ningún tipo. _Demasiado_ grande.

_¿Elsa?_

* * *

El viaje a la cueva, por lo general largo, le había tomado Elsa sólo media hora esta vez, pero aun así se sintió como una eternidad para ella. Al no tener que preocuparse de que ninguno de los hombres de Sigurd la viera usar sus poderes, había conjurado una fuerte ráfaga de viento para traerla aquí más rápido. Sin embargo, todavía tenían una considerable ventaja sobre ella, después de haber dejado el castillo hace tres horas. Aunque Anna hubiera logrado detenerlos, era una carrera contra el reloj.

Por lo tanto, no se molestó en congelar el agua alrededor del velero, como siempre lo hacía. Esta vez, creó la columna de hielo habitual _debajo_ del barco, levantándolo todo el camino hasta la entrada de la cueva. Luego creó su trineo de costumbre, pero en lugar de cargarlo con un barril de pescado, lo cargó con una silla de montar que había tomado de los establos. Obviamente no le quedaría en la espalda al dragón, pero quizá le quedaría en su cuello, con suerte, sin herirle. Finalmente, recuperó la vela del bote y lo puso sobre la silla de montar.

Dio dos pasos hacia la cueva, tirando del trineo, y luego se dio la vuelta y deshizo la columna _y_ el barco. No habría vuelta atrás de esto. O ella salía volando de aquí en la espalda del dragón o moriría tratando de protegerlo… y lo último no era realmente una opción, ya que todavía tenía una hermana y un reino que cuidar.

Se movió tan rápido como era posible hacerlo mientras remolcaba un trineo cargado. En su camino de regreso a Arendelle y luego de vuelta aquí, había estado pensando mucho acerca de por qué el dragón no volaría. Tenía sus dos alas, y por lo que ella sabía, no estaba herida o lastimada. Además, si ese fuera el caso, ella habría visto nostalgia en lugar de miedo en los ojos del dragón cuando éste miró hacia el cielo. Así que el problema no era que el dragón no _pudiera_ volar.

No _quería_ volar. Ese era el verdadero problema.

Su cerebro le dolía de pensar en cada explicación posible para el miedo del dragón. Podría haber tenido una mala experiencia mientras volaba en el pasado, o incluso cuando trató de volar por primera vez en su vida. O tal vez había visto cómo mataban a otro dragón en vuelo, y lo único que este dragón estaba tratando de hacer era evitar el riesgo por completo.

En cualquier caso, esa última opción sólo planteaba la cuestión que le había estado plagando desde que había encontrado al dragón. Si los habían asesinado hace siglos, ¿cómo podría uno seguir con vida? Pero eso no era importante ahora. Si se las arreglaba para sacar esto adelante, ella… no. _Cuando_ se las hubiera arreglado para sacar esto adelante, ella se preocuparía por ese misterio sin resolver.

Llegó a la intersección y estaba a punto de girar a la izquierda como de costumbre, cuando escuchó el eco de pasos y susurros en el túnel a su derecha. Los hombres de Sigurd se estaban acercando. Tenía que hacer algo para frenarlos sin hacerles daño… mucho. Su mejor opción era la misma que había utilizado hasta el momento para escapar del castillo, aunque ligeramente diferente. Invocó una espesa niebla que redujera su visibilidad y les calara hasta los huesos por el frío, lo que dificultaría sus movimientos. Selló ese túnel con hielo, tratando de hacer que pareciera a lo que el dragón había hecho en la caverna principal, y luego giró a la izquierda y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Elsa se sintió aliviada al ver que el dragón todavía estaba vivo, durmiendo pacíficamente en el suelo de hecho, y su guarida intacta. Arrastró el trineo a donde estaba el dragón y lo dejó allí antes de caminar hacia uno de los pasajes cerrados. Tocó el hielo del dragón para detectar qué tan grueso era y lo mucho que podía resistir. Era fuerte y aguantaría contra armas tales como espadas y lanzas, pero si los hombres de Sigurd traían algo más fuerte… como arietes… no duraría mucho tiempo. La cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba dependería en gran medida de ese factor.

Regresó al lugar donde yacía el dragón y la acarició suavemente. —Hey, chica, despierta. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El dragón parpadeó un par de veces y bostezó antes de despertar por completo. Sonrió cuando vio a Elsa.

—También me alegra verte —dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—.Ahora, sé que entiendes cada palabra que digo, así que escucha con atención. Supongo que ya sabes que hay un montón de gente que te está cazando, ¿no? Bueno, ellos sospechan que puedes estar escondiéndote aquí, por lo que han venido por ti. Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí antes de que te encuentren, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me dejes ponerte esta cosa —hizo un gesto hacia la silla— antes que nada. ¿Me dejas?

El dragón se quedó mirándola y canturreó en voz baja, y Elsa lo tomó como una señal de aprobación. Tomó la vela primero y la colocó en el cuello del dragón, usando sus poderes para acortarla lo suficiente como para que sirviera como una manta de silla de montar. Luego cogió la silla y la colocó sobre la manta, sujetándolo con cuidado para que el dragón no se ahogara.

—Buena chica. Ahora ven conmigo —dijo Elsa, convirtiendo el trineo en una pila de nieve y dirigiéndose al túnel. El dragón le siguió muy de cerca hasta que las dos estaban fuera de la caverna. Entonces Elsa se dio vuelta para deshacer las estatuas de hielo también… pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Eran un símbolo, testigos silenciosos del momento en el que ella y el dragón había desarrollado un vínculo entre ellas. Sabía que dejarlas ahí implicaba un gran riesgo, pero no podía destruirlas. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de preservarlas, como cubriéndolas con suficiente nieve como para…

Eso le dio otra idea. Conjuró una nevada pequeña pero fuerte para llenar rápidamente la cueva con nieve, y antes de que se desbordara por la puerta, la selló con una gruesa capa de hielo. Sonrió, satisfecha; de esta manera, no sólo las estatuas estarían a salvo y permanecerían ocultas sino que, además, la enorme cantidad de nieve también frenaría a Sigurd si sus soldados lograban derribar cualquiera de las paredes de hielo que sellaban los otros pasajes.

—Vamos —le hizo una seña al dragón para que la siguiera mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la entrada principal en los acantilados. El dragón miró a su alrededor, como si buscara lo que fuera que Elsa planeaba usar para escapar. Al no encontrar nada, la miró con curiosidad.

—Así es como saldremos de aquí —dijo Elsa, señalando con el dedo hacia el cielo.

El dragón pareció entender de inmediato… y no le gustaba la idea. Al igual que antes, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, alejándose de la entrada. Pero Elsa no estaba dispuesta a dejar que huyera al interior de la cueva de nuevo. Ella selló el túnel detrás de ellos con una pared de hielo tan gruesa como era posible antes de que el dragón pudiera siquiera dar vuelta y salir corriendo.

Esta medida drástica no pareció complacer al dragón. Cuando vio la pared de hielo, rugió y gruñó ferozmente y arremetió contra la misma, tratando de derribarla, pero sin éxito.

—¡Hey, cálmate! —exclamó Elsa, manteniéndose a una buena distancia del dragón para evitar hacerse daño accidentalmente—. Es por tu propio bien. Tienes que salir volando de aquí. Es la única forma.

El dragón la miró frenéticamente.

—Por favor, sólo confía en mí. Yo no haría esto si no supiera con seguridad que puedes hacerlo. _Yo_ estoy confiando en _ti_ también, y no iré a ninguna parte. Las dos saldremos volando de aquí, juntas.

El dragón estaba empezando a calmarse, aunque todavía parecía asustada. Elsa caminó lentamente hacia ella. —No te voy a dejar. Lo que te pase a ti, nos pasará a las dos.

Ella levantó una mano para sujetar la silla de montar, pero el dragón se estremeció y volvió a gruñir. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Hablar con el dragón había funcionado hasta el momento, pero no iba a funcionar ahora al parecer. Tenía que haber una manera, algo que no hubiera probado todavía, para convencerle. _Tenía_ que haber una manera…

_"__La luna brilla sobre el reino hoy,_  
_No hay nubes que seguir._  
_En la soledad te escondes._  
_Bien lo sé, pues yo era así."_

El dragón levantó la cabeza, confundido; claramente no esperaba escuchar a Elsa cantar en una situación tan extrema. En cuanto a ella, las palabras salieron de forma espontánea y con la misma fluidez que aquella noche un año atrás cuando llegó a la Montaña del Norte. Ella quería recordarle al dragón cuán similares eran entre sí. Entre otras cosas, las dos sabían lo que era esconderse de todo y de todos. El que ella quisiera que el dragón saliera de este lugar no era sólo porque sí. Su vida estaba en riesgo si no lo hacía.

_"__Más no es seguro_  
_Estar aquí en el interior._  
_Por ti vienen ya,  
Lejos es mejor."_

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantener al dragón a salvo de Sigurd, él y sus hombres pronto estarían aquí para matarlo. Este lugar ya no era seguro. _Tenía_ que convencer al dragón de ello.

_"__No sé por qué hay temor en ti._  
_¿Por qué no vuelas, por qué sigues aquí?_  
_No importa más, compréndelo._  
_¡Ya no hay opción!"_

Caminó hacia la entrada, llamando al dragón con una mano. Sin importar las razones que este dragón tuviera para permanecer en el suelo, ya no importaban ahora. A veces, la única manera de salir de una situación desesperada es hacer aquello que menos estamos dispuestos a hacer, pero una vez que lo hacemos, resulta que no era tan malo. Todo lo que se necesita hacer es librarse del miedo… y aun amigo para ayudarte a hacerlo. Elsa lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que si bien ella había dejado su propio miedo atrás esa noche, habría sido mucho mejor si hubiera tenido un amigo a su lado.

Al menos ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser amiga de alguien y de ayudarle ahora de una manera muy singular.

_"__¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Ya no lo retengas más!_  
_¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Libertad sin vuelta atrás!"_

El dragón le frunció el ceño, como diciendo "Aquí no hay puertas", pero a Elsa no le importaba. En todo caso, esto sólo la hizo reír un poco antes de continuar.

_"__Alas hay,_  
_Solo ábrelas.  
Alza el vuelo ya._  
_El cielo es parte también de ti."_

El dragón se acercó a ella indecisamente mientras ella cantaba esas palabras. —Sé que puedes hacerlo —le dijo al dragón, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara—. Tengo fe en ti. Ten fe en ti misma y encuentra el valor dentro de ti.

Levantó la mano derecha de nuevo para agarrar la silla de montar, y esta vez el dragón le permitió subir sobre su cuello. Mientras se montaba sobre el dragón, éste miró una vez más al cielo, y el terror en sus ojos finalmente desapareció, reemplazándolo una mirada decisiva. Elsa se aferró a la silla con más fuerza, preparándose para lo que esperaba que vendría después.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que el dragón despegara con _tal_ velocidad. Estaban en la entrada de la cueva en el acantilado un segundo y un centenar de metros en el aire al siguiente, en dirección al océano. Se sintió mareada por un momento, pero pronto la emoción se llevó esa horrible sensación. ¡Había funcionado! ¡Ella había ayudado al dragón a deshacerse de su miedo! Y ahora _ambas_ estaban volando, juntas.

—¡Lo hiciste! —gritó alegremente—. ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, lo hiciste!

El dragón no parecía tan emocionado, pero al menos ya no parecía asustado. Viró a la derecha y en línea recta hacia el continente, pero no iba de vuelta a la cueva. No, su ángulo las llevaría más alto en el aire. Estaban a punto de volar justo por encima de los acantilados… y justo por encima del ejército de Sigurd, por lo que Elsa pudo distinguir. Ella se rio ante la idea de él mirando a su ansiado premio volar lejos, pero también por la alegría que sentía en estos momentos. Esto tenía que ser la cosa más increíble que jamás había experimentado.

_"__Mirando a la distancia,  
Pequeño todo es,_  
_Y los miedos que te ataban,_  
_¡Muy lejos ya se ven!"_

El dragón la miró brevemente y gruñó. Era un gruñido del tipo "Supongo que sí", o eso era lo que a Elsa le gustaba pensar. Pero ella todavía no había terminado. El dragón había dejado el suelo al fin, pero aún necesitaba _disfrutar_ de ello. Tal vez un poco de ánimo sería suficiente.

_"__Hay que probar qué puedes ser_  
_Sin limitar tu proceder._  
_¡Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer,_  
_Jamás!"_

Con cada segundo que pasaba, el dragón parecía hacerse más audaz y adquirir más confianza. Comenzó a ascender más y más rápido, mientras Elsa seguía cantando.

_"__¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_El viento te abrazará!_  
_¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Por siempre volarás!"_

Elsa entonces descubrió que _sí_ quedaban algunas nubes en el cielo después de todo. Ella no había sido capaz de verlas desde la entrada de la cueva. El dragón se dirigió hacia ellas con su lengua de fuera. La sonrisa de Elsa creció.

_"__¡Firme así,_  
_Te veo aquí!_  
_¡Alza el vuelo ya!"_

El dragón la miró de nuevo, y Elsa vio un brillo en sus ojos. Entonces comenzó a girar, y ella tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la silla, pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Ella estaba disfrutando cada momento.

_"__El viento ahora te guiará en libertad._  
_Tu alma refrenada por las nubes viajará.  
Maniobras nuevas pronto realizarás."_

Mientras Elsa cantaba esas palabras, el dragón hacía más y más maniobras. Caía en picada y luego volaba de regreso hacia arriba a velocidades inimaginables. Al volar a través de las nubes, hacía todo tipo de toneles, rizos, giros, e incluso caídas libres. En algún momento, durante una de las maniobras, Elsa no pudo evitarlo más; asiéndose de la silla sólo con la mano izquierda, comenzó a disparar hielo y nieve con la derecha, dejando un hermoso remolino blanco a su paso. El dragón miró hacia atrás y vio el rastro de copos de nieve y cristales de hielo, y volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan curiosa de nuevo.

Y en ese instante, Elsa supo sin lugar a dudas…

_"__No volverás jamás._  
_¡No queda nada atrás!"_

A esta magnífica criatura nunca volvería a limitarla el suelo. Éste era el comienzo de una nueva vida… para las dos, de hecho. La vida misma de Elsa nunca sería la misma. Éste ya no era sólo un dragón. Era _su_ dragón. Sus destinos se habían entrelazado para siempre, y nada podría separarlas ahora.

Nada las _separaría_ ahora.

_"__¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Surgirás como el despertar!_  
_¡Libre sé, libre sé,_  
_Tu temor no volverá!"_

El dragón ascendió de nuevo, pasando a través de una nube. Cuando salieron de ella, Elsa vio la luna que brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, y casi sentía como si pudiera tocarla.

_"__¡Firme así,_  
_Bajo estrellas mil!_  
_¡Alza el vuelo ya!"_

El dragón soltó un poderoso rugido mientras el canto de Elsa alcanzaba su apogeo.

_"__El cielo es parte también de ti."_

—Vamos, chica —le dijo al dragón—. Hay algo que me gustaría que vieras y que estoy segura de que te va a encantar.

* * *

Mientras la Furia Helada y su nueva jinete se alejaban volando, una figura enmascarada las observó desde las sombras, oculta en una de las nubes que aún cubrían la tierra después de tantos días de lluvia y nieve. Lo que fuera que esta singular persona con poderes sobre los elementos hubiera hecho, había funcionado. El dragón blanco finalmente había abierto sus alas y regresado al cielo donde pertenecía.

Ahora las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ella.

Hizo el gesto más leve y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Oooohhh, el misterio! ¿Quién podría ser esa figura enmascarada? (Puedo oírlos decir: "Como si no lo supiéramos ya", ¿saben?)**

**Lamento el retraso**** tan largo****. Este capítulo resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Sí incluí las palabras "tal vez" en mi declaración de la semana pasada cuando le dije que actualizaría el lunes o el martes, ¿no? Además, como lo pueden ver, "Let It Go" tiene que ser una de mis canciones favoritas de películas, y tenía que incluirla aquí de alguna manera. Readaptarla para que encajara en la historia no fue fácil, pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo, si bien siento que me quedó mejor en inglés que en español.**

**Si alguien de ustedes tuviera problemas para imaginar la escena, aquí hay un enlace a un video que hice con la versión instrumental para que puedan cantar sobre la pista... espero: **www. youtube watch?v=FGnWyhLXfCI (sin espacios).** No grabé la letra porque no tengo el equipo adecuado para hacerlo, y mi voz varonil hubiera estado completamente fuera de lugar de todos modos. Si alguno de ustedes tiene el equipo y la voz y se siente con el ánimo para tratar de grabar la letra, no dude en hacerlo. Solo mándenme un mensaje privado antes; así sabré que lo estás haciendo. ;)  
**

**Ahora, a responder a los comentarios:**

**_**DeAtH tHe RoSe: **_**Lo sé, es hermosa. ¡Gracias!**_**  
_**_**mjolnir ****U.N.S.C**_:**_**_**** Perdón por la tardanza. Espero no haberte dejado con el Jesús en la boca por mucho tiempo.******

******Debo añadir que incluir la canción "Let It Go" no fue una idea original mía. Me imagino que mucha gente lo habrá hecho hasta el momento, pero le debo la idea a un fic en particular, titulado "Th****e Snow Queen" de Zerlinda. ¡Recomiendo ampliamente sus historias! Podrán encontrarlos en mi pestaña de favoritos en mi página de perfil, o si lo prefieren pueden buscar la versión traducida en el perfil de Niettono. (Y como nota adicional a todos los fans de Jelsa como yo: Sí, es un crossover ROTGxFrozen, y uno de los mejores que he leído.)**

**El capítulo 8 debería estar listo para el lunes (esta vez es en serio), así que espérenlo pronto. Mientras tanto...**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	8. Traición

—Entonces, ¿qué nombre le darás? ¿Dulce? ¿Trufa? —Anna preguntó con los brazos cruzados, mirando al dragón mientras éste saltaba alrededor de la fuente en el salón principal del Palacio de Hielo, con Olaf sobre su espalda.

Elsa la miró dos veces. —¿En serio, Anna? ¿Qué clase de nombre sería ese para un dragón?

—A tu guardaespaldas le pusiste Malvavisco.

—Olaf le puso Malvavisco.

—Y tú creaste a Olaf que en cierta forma encarna tu personalidad infantil reprimida, por lo que de manera algo indirecta…

Elsa se rio entre dientes. —Está bien, tú ganas. Aun así, un dragón necesita un nombre fuerte, no uno que dé risa.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Es un _dragón_.

—¿Y? —Anna se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo sígueme la corriente, por favor.

—Créeme, estaría de acuerdo contigo si este dragón no se comportara como un cachorro.

Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero en última instancia no dijo nada. Anna tenía razón. Era como si el dragón no solo se hubiera liberado de su miedo a volar, sino también de su carácter un tanto salvaje. El Palacio de Hielo le había fascinado al llegar allí. Y también Olaf. Y _también_ Malvavisco. Ella alcanzó a ver cómo el corpulento hombre de nieve hacía guardia en la puerta del Palacio, mirando a su "hermano menor", como a Olaf le gustaba decir, jugando con el dragón. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Elsa se rio; se veía ridículamente gracioso con su vieja corona en la cabeza.

Kristoff y Sven no estaban por ningún lado. El reno estaría esperando afuera, incapaz de subir la escalera que conducía al palacio, y Kristoff… bueno, se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando vio al dragón, sin duda, pero su verdadera pasión era el hielo, y hasta el día de hoy no había tenido realmente la oportunidad de hacer un recorrido por el Palacio. Probablemente estaría admirando una de las habitaciones vacías y acariciando el "precioso" hielo. _Siempre y cuando no se le ocurran ideas raras, como cortar y vender las paredes._

—Está bien, un nombre fuerte… —Anna pensó en voz alta—. ¿Qué tal "Alahelada"?

—Eso suena mejor que "Trufa", por lo menos.

Anna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Pero no te gusta.

_¿Cómo es que siempre puedes ver a través de mí tan bien?_ —No es que no me guste. Es sólo que… no sé.

—No te convence. No te preocupes, lo entiendo —Anna se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, Elsa alcanzó a notar su indiferencia. De hecho, aunque Anna se había asombrado al verla llegar al Palacio montada sobre la espalda de un dragón, no parecía tan emocionada como lo estaba Elsa. Estaba… seria, casi triste. Ella no era así, y a Elsa le preocupaba.

—Anna, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió Anna, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa era débil. Elsa puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—Sé que no lo estás —le dijo. Anna no se molestó en responder o incluso en encogerse de hombros otra vez—. Anna, habla conmigo.

Anna miró hacia otro lado. Abrió la boca varias veces, al parecer tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —Olvídalo. No importa.

Pero a Elsa sí le importaba. Se le ocurrió que tal vez tener que enfrentarse a Sigurd había sido más para Anna de lo que podía pedir. _No. No es por eso. Se enfrentó a un reto más difícil al tratar de traerme de vuelta a casa._ O tal vez… Tal vez Elsa se había entusiasmado tanto por el dragón que Anna ahora podría estar pensando que la estaba rechazando de nuevo, cambiándola por el dragón. El haber guardado el secreto a Anna seguramente no estaba ayudando a la situación. Y esa era la razón por la que odiaba hacerlo. Pero lo había hecho para protegerla, y Anna aparentemente lo había aceptado apenas un par de horas antes, así que ¿por qué estaba actuando de esta manera ahora?

—¿Y ahora qué? —Anna preguntó justo cuando Elsa estaba a punto de hablar, quitándole la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto.

Elsa suspiró. —Sigurd no sabe que ayudé al dragón a escapar… creo. Así que tal vez eso podría funcionar a nuestro favor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él dijo que el monstruo me había llevado y asesinado. Vamos a seguirle la corriente. Cuando regreses al castillo, comienza a tomar cargo de las cosas como si yo nunca fuera a volver. Esperemos que, ahora que su "monstruo" se ha ido, Sigurd se vaya en menos de un día.

—Supongo que volverás una vez que lo haga.

—Voy a esperar aquí unos días, sólo para estar seguros, pero sí. No tendrás que preocuparte por el manejo de un reino para siempre.

Anna asintió, todavía seria. —Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que vaya por Kristoff, y será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Patillas vuelva a Arendelle. —Le dio una palmadita a Elsa en la espalda, así como otra sonrisa débil—. Cuídate.

Elsa no respondió. Anna estaba muy consternada; eso era evidente. Quería asegurarle que la amaba y que siempre lo haría, y simples palabras no serían suficientes para demostrárselo en ese momento, por lo que decidió hacer algo que normalmente Anna haría.

Corrió a estrujar a su hermana por la espalda.

—Gracias, Anna —le dijo.

Visiblemente sorprendida, Anna dijo: —¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hiciste por mí cuando mis poderes se dieron a conocer. Ha pasado un año y todavía no te había dado las gracias adecuadamente.

Anna se encogió de hombros, todavía envuelta alrededor de los brazos de Elsa. —No fue nada, en realidad.

—No, _sí_ lo fue —dijo Elsa, dejando ir su hermana y mirándole a los ojos—. Cuando yo estaba tratando de ayudar al dragón a volar, me di cuenta de lo difícil que fue para ti, todo lo que tuviste que hacer sólo por mí. Te debo la vida, Anna.

Los labios de Anna temblaron por un momento. —Vamos, no seas tan dramática. No fue nada en comparación con lo que tú tuviste que soportar todos esos años, permaneciendo en tu habitación todo el tiempo para evitar hacerme daño otra vez. Quiero decir, era difícil para mí cuando no lo sabía, pero ahora… —Hizo una pausa—. Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco te he dado las gracias adecuadamente. Sacrificaste todo por mí… tu infancia, tu vida… —Resopló y murmuró: —Por supuesto, si mamá y papá no hubieran tomado medidas tan drásticas, podríamos hemos descubierto antes que el amor era la clave.

Elsa alcanzó a oír eso a pesar de la voz baja de Anna, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa que ella había mencionado. —¿Dijiste "otra vez"?

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de decir, "para evitar lastimarme de nuevo", pero yo nunca… —Su voz se apagó cuando Anna le dio una mirada como diciendo "¿En serio?", y entonces Elsa comprendió—. Tú… ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —contestó Anna—. ¿Mi mechón de pelo blanco desaparece misteriosamente después de descongelar mi corazón? No fue muy difícil atar los cabos. —Comenzó a moverse nerviosamente y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa—. Eso, y… puede o no que el Abuelo Pabbie haya restaurado mis recuerdos de la infancia hace unos días, antes de que empezara toda esta locura. Algo así como un regalo de aniversario para su futura nuera.

Elsa estaba desconcertada. —Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste _tú_? —repuso Anna.

—Porque el Rey Troll dijo que no debías saberlo. Es por eso que él suprimió tus recuerdos de mi magia en primer lugar.

—Pero eso fue antes de que aprendieras a controlar tus poderes. No tenías que mantenerlo en secreto más, así como tampoco tenías que ocultarme este pequeño plan tuyo.

Elsa no sabía qué decir. Ahora entendía por qué Anna estaba siendo tan indiferente con ella. No tenía nada que ver con darle al dragón tanta atención. No, la razón por la que Anna estaba molesta, y tal vez incluso decepcionada, era porque había estado esperando que Elsa se sincerara respecto a su secreto y que confiara en ella, al igual que Elsa le había pedido a Anna que hiciera lo mismo, y no lo había hecho.

—Sabes —continuó Anna— durante tantos años me pregunté por qué me habías rechazado. No sabía si era porque te había hecho algo malo sin saberlo y me odiabas por ello, o porque ya no te agradaba como hermana y simplemente estabas tratando de actuar como si yo no existiera, o por alguna otra cosa. Todo lo que sabía era que había perdido a mi hermana, tal vez para siempre. Aprender acerca de tus poderes fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado porque todo, o al menos la mayor parte, tenía sentido ahora, y sólo mejoró cuando Pabbie me ayudó a recordar. Yo estaba tan feliz de saber que no habías tenido más otra opción que ocultarlo, porque significaba que el que me hubieras rechazado no tenía nada que ver conmigo y que _sí_ me amabas, lo suficiente como para estar lejos de mí para evitar golpearme de nuevo con tus poderes.

"Pero luego empiezas a actuar raro otra vez, y esta vez realmente no sé por qué. Y lo peor es que probablemente no me habría dado cuenta de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y ya te hubiera perdido de verdad, sin saber de nuevo qué fue lo que hice mal. —Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Anna, y Elsa también derramó una.

—Oh, Anna —dijo ella, tomando de las manos a su hermana—. Lo lamento. Lamento haberte tenido que mentir y lamento no haber confiado en ti. Debí saberlo mejor. Debí haber confiado en ti. Por favor, perdóname. Te prometo que _sí_ confiaré en ti de ahora en adelante y que nunca volveré a mentirte.

Anna se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, Anna —dijo Elsa, y abrazó a su hermana otra vez—. Te amo. Lamento si te hice dudarlo, pero haré todo lo posible para que nunca más vuelvas a dudar de mí.

Elsa sintió que su hermana sonreía en su hombro mientras le estrujaba suavemente. —Yo también te amo, Elsa. Solo, por favor, no vuelvas a ocultarme ningún secreto, no importa lo mucho que puedas pensar que me afectará. No tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo; puedo cuidarme sola. Sobreviví un *****vendaval invernal de tu propia creación. Puedo sobrevivir al enterarme de un secreto.

Ambas se rieron, pero luego Elsa parpadeó. —¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir que sobreviviste?

—Un vendaval invernal. Ya sabes, todo el mundo sigue diciendo que era una tormenta de nieve, pero creo que eso es exagerado.

—No, no es por eso —dijo Elsa, soltando a Anna quien levantó una ceja ante la emoción dibujada en el rostro de Elsa. Ella, obviamente, no entendía a qué se refería Elsa, hasta que esta última hizo un gesto con su cara hacia el dragón juguetón. Entonces Anna miró a Elsa con una mirada de complicidad y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡*****Wintergale! —exclamaron al unísono.

El dragón se detuvo al instante, mirando a las dos hermanas.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Elsa—. ¿Te gusta ese nombre, Wintergale?

El dragón movió la cola y saltó hacia Elsa, sonriendo y con Olaf todavía en su espalda. No la derribó, habiéndose detenido antes de hacerlo, pero su cara llegó a pocos centímetros de la de Elsa.

—Pues Wintergale será —dijo Elsa, acariciando y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al dragón. Ella miró de nuevo a Anna, que parecía estar en shock.

—Es… está… —tartamudeó ella, señalando el dragón.

—¿Sonriendo? —Elsa completó la frase—. Sí, lo está.

Anna se rio y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo apenas lo más ampliamente Wintergale era. —No puedo creerlo —dijo. Luego miró a Elsa con ojos de perrito—. ¿Puedo… puedo tocarla?

Elsa sonrió. —Claro, adelante.

Anna levantó una mano temblorosa, poco a poco, mientras Wintergale inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Elsa se rio y tomó la mano de su hermana, llevándola hacia la nariz de Wintergale. Anna se rio nerviosamente.

—Se siente tan fría —dijo.

—Sí, es cierto —Elsa estuvo de acuerdo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anna perdiera su inquietud. Pronto estaba acariciando y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Wintergale al igual que Elsa lo había hecho. —Es hermosa —dijo. Luego, seriamente pero no molesta, añadió—: A pesar de todo, me alegro de que hicieras lo que hiciste. Sin duda valió la pena que la salvaras.

A Elsa le conmovió este comentario. —Gracias, Anna.

Anna sonrió.

* * *

Para cuando Anna y Kristoff estuvieron de vuelta en Arendelle, ya era casi el amanecer. Si Sigurd a estas alturas ya había regresado, probablemente estaría disgustado al ver que ella había hecho caso omiso de su voluntad. No le importaba. En todo caso, la hacía sentirse satisfecha, ya que había valido la pena. Hablar con Elsa había sido muy reconfortante, y ser capaz de ayudarla lo fue aún más. Wintergale, por supuesto, era increíble, y tal vez algún día Elsa la invitaría a viajar con ellas, pero por ahora se contentaba con tener a su hermana de vuelta.

Kristoff llevó el trineo a la parte de los establos reservada para el Maestro y Proveedor de Hielo de Arendelle. Una vez que hubo ayudado a Anna a bajar de él y que Olaf también hubo saltado fuera del mismo, lo estacionó correctamente y soltó a Sven. Olaf estaba rebosante de alegría, tal vez incluso más que la misma Anna.

—Te ves más feliz de lo habitual, Olaf, — dijo Anna al muñeco de nieve—. ¿Te gustó montar en la espalda de Wintergale?

—¡Sí, fue increíble! —respondió—. En verdad me agradó.

—Estoy segura de que tú también le agradas.

—Tú también pareces feliz.

La sonrisa de Anna creció. —Lo estoy.

—Te dije que Elsa te amaba —dijo Kristoff detrás de ella—. Pero supongo que necesitabas escucharlo directamente de ella.

—Siempre es bueno que te reafirmen algo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que ustedes dos hayan podido arreglar sus diferencias. _Y_ me alegro de que mi novia esté de vuelta —dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¡Oye, yo nunca me fui! —exclamó ella.

—Estuviste un poco fuera de lugar por un tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Anna, pero luego reconsideró—. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Yo siempre tengo la razón.

—No abuses —dijo ella, finalmente devolviéndole el beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella llamó a Olaf con una mano.

—En realidad, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato con Sven —dijo Olaf—. Me gustaría contarle todo acerca de Wintergale.

Anna y Kristoff intercambiaron miradas, y los dos se encogieron de hombros. —Claro, diviértete, amigo —le dijo Kristoff—. Dejaremos la puerta abierta para ti.

—¡Gracias! —Olaf exclamó, dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia donde ahora estaba descansando Sven—. Hey, Sven, ¿adivina qué?

Kristoff y Anna se rieron y dejaron los establos. Caminaban de la mano, lentamente, ambos sonriendo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Les tomó unos diez minutos más para llegar al castillo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, tal y como solía ser antes de la llegada de Sigurd, lo que significaba que Patillas y sus secuaces todavía no llegaban.

Pero había algo más respecto al castillo. Se veía oscuro. No había ni una sola luz encendida. Cuando entraron en el castillo propiamente dicho, había un silencio absoluto. Ya debía haber algunos sirvientes y sirvientas despiertos a esta hora, abriendo las ventanas y las cortinas y limpiando los pasillos vacíos. Y sin embargo, después de caminar más hacia dentro del castillo a través de esos pasillos, era obvio que no había una sola alma aquí. Algo no estaba bien.

—Sabe —dijo una voz siniestramente familiar entre la oscuridad cuando llegaron a otro corredor, sobresaltándola —una princesa no debería estar fuera en el bosque a esta hora de la noche. Es peligroso.

Y dicho eso, un grupo de soldados armados con ballestas apareció de la nada y los rodeó. Entonces, el propio Sigurd salió de las sombras con una mirada petulante en el rostro.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exigió Anna airadamente.

—Oh, no se preocupe, princesa. No pienso apoderarme de su pequeño reino aburrido. Esta es sólo una medida desesperada para un momento desesperado.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¡Esto es traición con todas sus letras! —dijo Kristoff.

—Oh, miren eso. El novio campesino de la princesa sale a defenderla —se burló Sigurd, caminando tranquilamente alrededor de ellos—. No gastes saliva. Tengo la sensación de que esta princesa puede defenderse sola. ¿No es así, Alteza?

Anna miró a Patillas mientras caminaba alrededor de ella… y alcanzó a ver a Olaf caminando por el pasillo que acababan de abandonar. Ninguno de los hombres de Sigurd pareció darse cuenta.

—¡¿Qué ganas al tratar de capturar a la princesa de Arendelle?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que Olaf captaría la idea, aun a pesar de su naturaleza inocente. Respiró con alivio y en silencio cuando vio que el muñeco de nieve corría a esconderse detrás del umbral de la puerta que dividía el pasillo.

Sigurd, por su parte, no perdió la sonrisa. —No pierda su tiempo pidiendo ayuda. Ninguno de sus sirvientes vendrá en su ayuda, y mucho menos sus Guardias Reales.

Anna se quedó sin aliento. —¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

—Todavía están vivos, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Que _permanezcan_ con vida depende totalmente de usted.

—¿Dónde están?

—Digamos que las mazmorras de este reino nunca han estado tan… pobladas.

Anna quería saltar más allá de la barrera de soldados para golpear a Sigurd en la cara, pero consiguió refrenarse. —¿Por qué hace esto?

Sigurd se encogió de hombros. —Sólo quiero asegurarme de tener todas las cartas cuando enfrente cara a cara a la Reina de las Nieves.

_Así que, él lo sabe_, pensó Anna. Aun así, trató de hacerse la tonta. —¿Ella está viva? —le preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa y esperanza.

—Eso creo, sí. De hecho, ya no pienso que el monstruo la haya atrapado. —Si Sigurd estaba siguiéndole la corriente o en realidad no sabía acerca de Elsa y estaba esperando que Anna soltara información, ella no lo sabía.

—¿Quiere decir que ella lo mató?

Sigurd se burló. —Verás, ese monstruo nunca hacía las cosas de manera diferente antes. Era casi como una rutina, que es lo que me había permitido alcanzarlo más rápido cada vez. Si se hubiera mantenido haciendo todo de la misma manera, habría sido capaz de capturarlo la próxima vez que atacara otra ciudad, o tal vez incluso aquí.

"Pero entonces, el monstruo empezó a comportarse de manera diferente. Eso me tuvo frustrado por varios días, hasta que su gente me dijo de las cuevas. ¿Sabe lo que encontré allí? Hielo y nieve. _Mucha_ nieve. Pero el monstruo no estaba allí, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque se fue volando. Nunca antes había volado. Siempre corría de pueblo en pueblo, pero nunca voló hasta ahora. Eso me hizo pensar. ¿Qué hay diferente en este lugar que podría haber hecho que el monstruo cambiara tanto? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. No es una cuestión de "qué" sino de "quién".

Sigurd finalmente dejó de caminar en círculos y miró directamente a los ojos de Anna. —Su hermana, la Reina de las _Nieves_. El monstruo no la capturó. Ella se _fue_ con él. Lo está _ayudando_.

Anna no podía hablar. ¿En verdad usaría ese argumento este hombre? Dos de sus soldados se hicieron a un lado para permitirle a él acercarse a Anna. Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella y subió su cara por la fuerza. Anna sintió nauseas.

—Supongo que se necesita un monstruo para ayudar a un monstruo —dijo, su sonrisa arrogante todavía dibujada en su rostro.

Anna sabía que tenía que proteger a Elsa y Wintergale a toda costa, y tal vez tratar de actuar como si realmente no supiera lo que estaba pasando ayudaría. En estos momentos, la mejor manera de lograrlo era dejar que su ira y su odio hacia este hombre sacaran lo mejor de ella, así que hizo lo único que ella nunca se imaginó que llegaría a hacer.

Le escupió en la cara.

—Está loco —dijo entre dientes—. Primero dice que mi hermana está muerta, y ahora dice que ella es un monstruo que ayuda a otro monstruo. ¿Cuál de las dos es cierta?

Sigurd se limpió la saliva de la cara; esa sonrisa molesta finalmente había desaparecido. —Usted dígamelo.

Ella frunció el ceño. —He estado lejos de este castillo durante las últimas seis horas, tratando de encontrar una manera de superar la pérdida de mi hermana, algo que usted me dijo que había sucedido, ¿y ahora se supone que debo creer que es una traidora?

—Nunca dije eso. Su hermana simplemente puede estar… equivocada. Durante décadas ha creído que es la única con poderes de hielo allá afuera, y luego ella tiene un encuentro con una criatura que posee habilidades similares. Es comprensible que ella empatizara con él, pero a pesar de que lo pueda haber domado por ahora, una bestia siempre será una bestia. La naturaleza siempre gana. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Yo no soy el villano de esta historia. Estoy tratando de salvar gente, incluyendo a su hermana. Ella no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

—Realmente no espera que crea eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Anna, sus palabras cargadas de veneno.

Sigurd se rió entre dientes. —En realidad no. Pero esa es la historia que voy a contarle a la gente en el futuro. Las personas simples son más crédulas que usted. El punto es, voy a encontrar a ese monstruo y matarlo, y cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino correrá la misma suerte. Aun así, si le digo a la reina que la vida de su adorada hermana pende de un hilo, ella podría sentirse inclinada a renunciar a la bestia, siempre y cuando le muestre evidencia que respalde mis palabras. ¿No le parece?

_Si él llega a creer que sabes algo, podría utilizarte en mi contra, y si lo hiciera…_

Las palabras de Elsa hicieron eco en la mente de Anna. Ella había tenido razón al tratar de protegerla, después de todo. Pero ahora estaba metida hasta el cuello en este lío, y lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrar su propio valor y que podía arreglárselas sola, tal como le había dicho a Elsa. —Incluso si usted tuviera razón y mi hermana aún está con vida y ayudando al monstruo, tendrá que encontrarla primero. Y _si_ lo hace, dudo seriamente que vaya a satisfacer sus demandas. No la conoce como yo.

Sigurd se enderezó. —Por su propio bien, espero que esté equivocada. En cuanto a encontrarla, ya sé dónde está. Tengo que decir que, si yo fuera la Reina de las Nieves, el último lugar donde escondería un monstruo de hielo sería mi Palacio de Hielo.

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron. _¿Cómo puede saber eso?_, quería preguntar. Pero no lo hizo. Sobre todo porque temía que eso la delataría, y también porque recordó que Elsa había mencionado su encuentro con los matones del duque de Weselton, lo que le quitaba el sentido a la pregunta. No formularla, sin embargo, resultó ser un error.

—Encuentro su silencio alentador, princesa —dijo Sigurd, caminando detrás de ella. Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón, cogió las dos coletas de Anna, y las cortó de un solo golpe. Kristoff estaba a punto de derribarlo y golpearlo, pero uno de los soldados lo golpeó con la culata de su ballesta.

—¡Kristoff! —gritó Anna, arrodillándose para atenderlo.

—Esto servirá bien —dijo Sigurd, sosteniendo el cabello de Anna en su mano—. Ya veremos quién de los dos tiene razón. Mientras tanto…

Ordenó a sus soldados que llevaran a Anna y Kristoff a la habitación de la reina y que se aseguraran de que se quedara allí, y luego se fue. Mientras los hombres los escoltaban fuera del pasillo, Anna miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Sigurd no se topara con el muñeco de nieve escondido y se sintió un poco mejor al ver que no lo hizo. Los soldados arrastraron a Kristoff todo el camino hasta la habitación de Elsa y lo dejaron allí. Apuntaron sus armas contra Anna y le hicieron señas para que entrara. No los desafió; estaba más preocupada por Kristoff que por tratar de causar una buena impresión. Los soldados cerraron la puerta con llave, dejando solo a Anna y Kristoff en la habitación.

Anna se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de Kristoff. —Kristoff, por favor despierta —dijo ella, sacudiéndolo.

Kristoff gimió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Ese tipo tiene una mano pesada —dijo. Luego, mirando a Anna, añadió—: Ahora te pareces mucho a tu prima Rapunzel.

Anna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie e ir a la cama. Luego ambos saltaron cuando oyeron un ruido sordo en la ventana. Ella corrió hacia la misma y la abrió para encontrar la cabeza de Olaf, sólo la cabeza, aplastada contra el cristal.

—¡Hey! ¿Están bien? —dijo con la voz amortiguada, ya que su boca estaba contra la ventana. Anna lo despegó de ésta.

—Estamos bien, Olaf —susurró ella, a lo que Kristoff volvió a gemir—. Bueno, él está un poco golpeado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—De maravilla —dijo Olaf, sonriendo. _¿Qué no hay nada que perturbe a este pequeño muñeco de nieve?_

—Eso es bueno. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Hey, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Patillas no me vio. Dejó el castillo a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

—Probablemente para encontrarse con el resto de sus soldados —consideró Kristoff—. ¿Te has encontrado con más de sus hombres aquí en el castillo, aparte de los que están cuidando esta habitación?"

—Nones.

—Aun así, sería difícil mantener a todos nuestros sirvientes y guardias reales bajo llave sin la gente suficiente como para mantenerlos vigilados —dijo Anna—. Los hombres de Sigurd suman en total un poco más de 200. Si yo fuera él, los separaría y dejaría la mitad de ellos aquí para mantener las cosas bajo control, mientras que él y el resto van a la Montaña del Norte.

—No sabía que fueras tan gran estratega —dijo Kristoff.

—No lo soy. ¿Quién dijo que era una estrategia? Todo lo que digo es que eso es lo que yo haría. —Entonces Anna cayó en cuenta de algo—. ¿Cómo terminó tu cabeza aquí arriba de todos modos, Olaf? ¿Dónde está el resto de tu cuerpo?

—Allá abajo, en el patio —Olaf contestó, señalando hacia afuera con los ojos. Anna miró hacia el patio, y en verdad, el cuerpo de Olaf estaba sentado allí, sus partes reorganizadas de tal manera que parecía una especie de catapulta. Ella se rió. Era divertido verlo así.

—De acuerdo. Olaf, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Tienes que ir…

—¡Advertirle a Elsa sobre Patillas! —Olaf exclamó—. ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Anna sonrió. —Ya sabes cómo llegar allí. Ve por Sven. Podrás llegar al Palacio más rápido montado en su espalda. Trata de evitar el camino principal, y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que Sigurd y sus hombres te vean.

—Lo tengo —Olaf le hizo un guiño. Parecía estar esperando a que suceda algo. Finalmente, dijo—: Um, ¿Anna? ¿Podrías arrojar mi cabeza de vuelta hacia mi cuerpo?

—¡Oh, claro! —dijo Anna. Apuntó cuidadosamente hacia el bulto irregular de nieve en el patio y lanzó la cabeza de Olaf tan fuerte como pudo. Ésta aterrizó justo encima de su cuerpo. Él reorganizó sus partes de nuevo y salió corriendo, sólo mirando hacia atrás para saludar a Anna y darle un pulgar hacia arriba. Ella suspiró, con la esperanza de que el diminuto muñeco de nieve fuera capaz de llegar con Elsa a tiempo.

—Hey —dijo Kristoff— eso fue increíble.

—¿Eh? —respondió Anna, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo que hiciste hace rato. Le mostraste a Sigurd quién manda.

—No realmente —dijo Anna sin dejar de mirar afuera. Olaf se había ido ya.

—¿No realmente? Le habrías tirado los dientes de su boca de un puñetazo, si no hubiera habido ningún soldado entre tú y él, al igual que le hiciste a Hans.

Anna se encogió de hombros. —Prométeme que nunca te dejarás crecer patillas.

Se miraron el uno al otro… y comenzaron a reír. O mejor dicho, a carcajearse. Era una risotada que se prolongó durante unos cinco minutos hasta que les hizo llorar. Luego ella miró fuera de su ventana… y vio una enorme sombra que se alejaba volando en la distancia. Era bastante rápida, ya que lo único que hizo falta para que desapareciera de la vista de Anna fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no se parecía a Wintergale en absoluto. Esta criatura voladora tenía que ser al menos el doble de grande.

¿Podría ser otro dragón?

Fuera lo que fuese, Anna estaba segura de al menos una cosa. Esa criatura se dirigía a la Montaña del Norte.

* * *

**_*Wintergale [_/ˈwɪntəʳgeɪl/_ o "Wintergeil"]: Burdamente traducido, "vendaval invernal" o "vendaval de invierno"._**

* * *

**N/A: _De verdad_ lamento el retraso. No sólo tuve una semana más ocupada de lo que pensé que sería, sino que además han habido ****problemas constantes de apagones ****en todo mi vecindario por el clima tan loco que hay ahora en mi país, y por lo tanto, cada vez que tenía electricidad, tuve que hacer uso de mi computadora para hacer mi tarea. Por otro lado, me tardé aun más en subir este capítulo en español debido a la falta de comentarios que ha recibido, lo cual me desanimó un poco, pero igual sigo fielmente aquí para ustedes. Espero que el tiempo mejore en los próximos días para que ya no vuelva a tener el mismo problema de electricidad de nuevo, y a riesgo de sonar muy exigente, también espero recibir más comentarios.  
**

**¡Finalmente se estrenó CEATD2 en mi país hace casi una semana! La vi el viernes... y lloré. _Mucho._ No estaba muy seguro de cómo adaptar mi historia para que se ajustara a los acontecimientos de la película, pero finalmente logré solucionarlo. Me complace anunciar que este fic estará compuesto de 29 capítulos en total; la "Primera Parte" terminará con el Capítulo 11 (sí, ya casi llegamos), y la "Segunda Parte" comenzará con el Capítulo 12, obviamente. Voy a tratar de actualizar ambas partes con la mayor regularidad posible, pero déjenme decirles de antemano que podría haber una pausa de dos semanas entre la Primera Parte y la Segunda. Lo que sucede es que he descuidado mi crossover de HaloxSGA, y tengo muchas ganas de terminarlo, o al menos de actualizar uno o dos capítulos más, antes de continuar con esta historia.  
**

**En cuanto al nombre del dragón... debo admitir que me siento como una deshonra para mi futura profesión (recuerden, estoy estudiando traducción). El nombre en inglés se me ocurrió hace semanas, pero nunca pude encontrar la forma de traducirlo al español sin que sonara raro. Estoy abierto a sugerencias por si alguien consigue hacer que funcione sin que suene extraño y sin que pierda su fuerza. Recuerden, es un dragón, así que debe tener un nombre fuerte ;).**

**Otra cosa que quería comentar: seguramente varios estarán algo confundidos en cuanto al sexo del dragón. Lo que sucede es que, a mi gusto, "dragona" suena algo extraño, y para mí es más fácil escribir "dragón" considerando que se trata de un "dragón niña" (los que hayan visto "El Obsequio de la Furia Nocturna" recordarán que así es como le dice Brutilda a Patapez refiriéndose a Gordontúa). En todo caso, y para que no quede lugar a duda, sí, Wintergale es un dragón hembra. De hecho, todas las Furias Heladas son hembras, y... ¡UPS! Creo que me estoy adelantando. Ya llegaremos a eso.**

**Ahora, vamos con las respuestas a sus comentarios:  
**

**_**DeAtH tHe RoSe: **_**¡Gracias!**_**  
_**Seren Avro Tsukino:**_**_**** Muchas gracias, y por supuesto que la continuaré. Chimuelo aparecerá hasta que lleguemos a la Segunda parte, y por el contrario, Elsa combatirá al lado de los dragones de Berk. En cuanto al romance... lo dejaré en un "tal vez" para dejarte con la emoción.  
**_**fan de Hipo x Astrid: **_**¡Por supuesto que aparecerá!**** Solo que... no será pronto (******mas o menos ******hasta la mitad de la Segunda Parte).  
**_**LaRojas09: **_**Subido; perdón por la tardanza, y espero que te guste la historia.****  
******

**En las condiciones actuales, no puedo prometer nada en cuanto a actualizar pronto, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir y subir un nuevo capi en cuanto pueda. Hasta entonces...**

****¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!****


	9. El Segundo Asalto al Palacio de Hielo

Los rayos del sol del atardecer comenzaron a pintar las nubes con colores pasteles rojos y rosas, convirtiendo el cielo en una escena hermosa que a cualquier maestro de la pintura le encantaría capturar… desde Arendelle, por lo menos. Sin embargo, no ayudaba mucho en disminuir el ambiente amenazante que rodeaba la Montaña del Norte. Las nubes arremolinadas sobre la cima expulsaban una ráfaga suave de copos de nieve, y en el lado de la montaña donde la noche ya estaba cayendo, la negrura reemplazaba la blancura natural de éstas y se mezclaba con los pocos rastros de color rosa.

La última vez que una escena como ésta se había formado, había sido como consecuencia de los poderes de Elsa respondiendo a su angustia después de enterarse del invierno eterno que había desatado.

Elsa caminó hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco… y divisó a un grupo de personas acercándose al Palacio. Un _gran_ grupo de hombres _armados_. Si tenía que adivinar, diría que esos eran los hombres de Sigurd, y muy posiblemente el propio Sigurd los estaría liderando. _¿Alguna vez deja de ser tan molesto?_

A diferencia del pequeño grupo que Hans había traído aquí hace un año, este grupo de soldados era demasiado ruidoso. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la escalera del Palacio cuando Malvavisco despertó por el estruendo de metal chocando con metal de las armaduras y las armas de los soldados. Rugió en un intento de asustar a los soldados para que se fueran, pero eso sólo les animó a cargar contra él.

—¡Malvavisco, detente! —Elsa ordenó desde el balcón. Lo último que necesitaba era que le cortaran la pierna … de nuevo—. Deja pasar a estas personas. Son invitados.

Malvavisco miró brevemente a Elsa quien asintió con la cabeza como confirmación final. Entonces el muñeco de nieve gigante volvió a su posición original, hecho un ovillo al lado de la escalera. El hombre al mando de los soldados envainó su espada y miró hacia el balcón del Palacio. Definitivamente era Sigurd; esas patillas eran inconfundibles.

—¡Capitán Sigurd! Tenía la impresión de que estaba cazando un monstruo. ¿Qué le trae por aquí a la Montaña del Norte, dominio exclusivo de la Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle?

Sigurd hizo una reverencia; si burlonamente o de verdad, Elsa no lo sabía. —Es precisamente mi búsqueda la que me trae aquí, Su Majestad, así como la petición de su pueblo y de su hermana que está terriblemente preocupada por su bienestar. Todos creíamos que estaba muerta, que el monstruo de hielo se la había llevado durante una de sus pequeñas aventuras.

Elsa notó que él no parecía enfadado por eso último. —Me disculparía por salir de la seguridad de mi castillo durante el toque de queda, pero como ya lo hemos establecido, ni usted ni yo rendimos cuentas uno al otro. Sin embargo, y viendo que ya está aquí, le doy la bienvenida a mi Palacio de Hielo. Por favor, no dude en cruzar las puertas, y pónganse cómodos. Me reuniré con usted en breve.

—Le agradecemos su hospitalidad, Su Alteza —respondió Sigurd, inclinándose de nuevo antes de acercarse al Palacio. Elsa volvió a entrar y bajó las escaleras al salón principal, mientras Sigurd y su pequeño ejército entraban en el Palacio de dos en dos.

—Perdónenme si la escalera es menos espaciosa que el puente que conduce al castillo de Arendelle. Al principio, cuando construí este lugar, no estaba planeando tener visitantes —dijo ella.

Sigurd subió por la escalera curva y se acercó a ella. —¿Dónde está? —le preguntó amenazadoramente.

—¿La escalera? Pero si acaba de…

—Usted sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir. ¿Dónde lo esconde?

—Capitán, de verdad no…

—¡Deje de jugar! —exclamó él—. ¡Sé que usted le ayudó a escapar!

Elsa ni se inmutó por el arrebato de Sigurd. —La última vez que me gritó y que casi me _mató_, decidí dejarlo pasar porque, como usted mismo lo ha dicho, las leyes de mi reino me impedían tomar la vida de una persona con mis propias manos —dijo en voz baja y tranquila—. Pero aquí, en esta montaña, _mi_ reino de soledad, esas leyes no se aplican. Entonces, déjeme preguntarle esto, y preste atención porque sólo lo diré una vez. ¿De _verdad_ quiere desafiar a la _Reina de la Nieves_ en su propio dominio?

Sigurd sostuvo su espada en alto, pero Elsa notó el ligero temblor en su mano. —Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere…

Elsa levantó la mano ligeramente, preparándose para defenderse a sí misma si se llegaba a eso. En cambio, Sigurd envainó la espada y se enderezó. —No me importa por qué dejó su castillo y vino aquí. Lo que _sí_ me importa es el monstruo de hielo. Tengo razones para creer que usted lo ayudó a escapar de la cueva en la que estaba escondido, y dado que este es el único lugar en el que estaría además de su castillo, es lógico pensar que lo traería aquí.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada. —Voy a ignorar el hecho de que acaba de acusarme de garantizar la supervivencia de una criatura que plantea una amenaza mortal para mi pueblo y preguntaré qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo usted aquí.

—¿Pues qué más haría? Vine a encontrarlo y matarlo, por supuesto. Así que, si usted fuera tan amable de decirnos donde está…

Elsa se mantuvo impasible. —Como estaba tratando de decirle antes, no sé de lo que usted habla, pero supongo que nada de lo que diga lo convencerá de lo contrario. —Sigurd la miró, sonriendo con aire de superioridad—. Muy bien, si lo desea, no dude en buscar hasta en la última habitación de este Palacio.

La sonrisa de Sigurd casi desapareció por un segundo. Luego se dirigió a sus soldados. —¡Ya oyeron a la Reina! Busquen en todo este lugar, cada habitación, cada pasillo, incluso el techo si es necesario —ordenó. Los hombres comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el Palacio.

—No me tomó mucho esfuerzo construir este lugar, pero estaré sumamente disgustada si tengo que arreglar cualquier daño que sus secuaces le lleguen a hacer —dijo Elsa a Sigurd. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la escalera que conducía al Corazón del Palacio—. Estaré arriba si me necesitan.

Pero Sigurd no tenía la mínima intención de dejarla ir así. —Ustedes dos, vayan con ella— le gritó.

Elsa se volvió para ver a quién enviaría con ella y casi se rio con ganas cuando vio que eran ni más ni menos que los matones del Duque de Weselton. No hacía falta decir que los dos estaban temblando, pero obedecieron. Ella les lanzó una mirada que los habría congelado justo donde se encontraban de ser posible, sólo para asegurarse de que no se les ocurriera nada. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, siguió caminando hacia el balcón. —Estaré aquí afuera. Avísenme cuando su capitán termine —dijo a los dos hombres temblorosos antes de cerrar las puertas del balcón con un movimiento de su muñeca. Se apoyó en la barandilla fría y dejó que la brisa invernal acariciara su piel. Luego levantó la mirada una vez más para contemplar el paisaje.

La última vez que una escena como ésta se había formado, había sido como consecuencia de los poderes de Elsa respondiendo a su angustia después de enterarse del invierno eterno que había desatado. Esta vez, sin embargo, había conjurado conscientemente tal clima con anticipación. Sólo una de las muchas precauciones que había tomado para cuando Sigurd llegara, para tratar de disuadirlo a él ya sus hombres.

Pues esta visita no la había tomado por sorpresa. Por el contrario…

Ya lo estaba esperando.

* * *

**_6 horas antes_**

Elsa se tocó la barbilla mientras estudiaba su última ampliación, o más bien adaptación, al Palacio. —¿Crees poder dormir bien aquí, Wintergale?

El dragón canturreó y sonrió.

—Supongo que _es_ lo más parecido posible a tu vieja guarida, ¿no te parece?

Wintergale se metió dando brincos en su nueva "habitación" en la parte inferior del Palacio, en lo que a Elsa le gustaba llamar "La Torre": la estructura más alta y amplia detrás de aquella que contenía el salón principal y el Corazón del Palacio. Si bien su propósito original no había sido más que darle al Palacio un aspecto aún mayor, después del Gran Deshielo en realidad había construido muchos pisos y habitaciones en su interior, así como una entrada ubicada detrás de la fuente del salón y justo debajo de las dos escaleras curvas para permitir el acceso a la misma.

Esta nueva sección era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que la caverna donde Elsa había encontrado a Wintergale días atrás. Elsa también le había añadido algunos detalles, tales como estalactitas de hielo y muchísima nieve, para que fuera lo más similar posible. La única diferencia era que la entrada de esta guarida no era un túnel rocoso sino una rampa en espiral lo suficientemente amplia como para permitirle a Wintergale caminar libremente a través de ella… y también que este lugar estaba _completamente_ hecho de hielo. Era perfecto para Wintergale… y sin embargo, Elsa sentía como si faltara algo.

—¡Pero claro! —dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Luego añadió una última cosa: una abertura en la pared al fondo de la habitación que llevaría a la parte posterior del Palacio y le permitiría a Wintergale ir y venir a su antojo, volando, por supuesto.

—_Ahora_ sí es perfecta para ti —le dijo a su dragón.

Una brisa suave de mediodía entró por la abertura y llenó la habitación, llevando consigo el sonido del viento que soplaba a través de las montañas cubiertas de nieve… y el eco de una voz que la llamaba por su nombre.

_Elsa … Elsa … Elsa…_

Ella reconoció la voz. —¿Olaf?

_¡Elsa!_

—¡Ése es Olaf, Wintergale! —exclamó y corrió de vuelta al salón principal. Abrió rápidamente la puerta para descubrir que, en efecto, Olaf y Sven habían llegado al castillo y que él ya estaba hablando con Malvavisco. Sin embargo, ella no alcanzó a entender lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba hablando más rápido de lo que ella creía posible, y también se veía un poco preocupado, algo muy inusual en él.

—¡Elsa! —dijo él cuando levantó la vista hacia la entrada. Luego subió las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras que Sven y Malvavisco se quedaron abajo, del otro lado del abismo—. ¡Elsa, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Sigurd viene por Wintergale!

—¿Qué? —Una vez más, Elsa tuvo problemas para entender al muñeco de nieve al principio, pero luego las palabras lentamente cobraron sentido—. ¿Sigurd?

—Sí. Ha encarcelado a los guardias reales y a los sirvientes en las mazmorras y tiene a Anna y a Kristoff bajo guardia en el castillo. ¡Elsa, él sabe que estás aquí! Tú y Wintergale necesitan irse! —La información provenía de su boca tan rápido que Elsa ni siquiera podía procesar todo de una vez, pero la parte sobre Anna inmediatamente captó su atención.

—Está bien, cálmate, Olaf. Una cosa a la vez —dijo Elsa—. En primer lugar, ¿dónde están Anna y Kristoff?

—Sigurd los encerró en tu habitación en el castillo. ¡Elsa, el tipo está loco! Cree que ayudaste al monstruo a escapar. Hizo que golpearan a Kristoff y casi torturó a Anna para hacerla confesar! Bueno, no realmente, pero vi que tenía un cuchillo en la mano y entonces él… ¿Elsa?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Sus rodillas casi se habían doblado al enterarse de Anna. Una cosa era que Sigurd casi hubiera matado a Elsa, pero que él hubiera tratado de hacer lo mismo con Anna… ¿Había fallado en protegerla al involucrarla en todo esto?

A su alrededor comenzó a caer nieve. Tenía que mantener la calma… por Anna. —Por favor, dime que está bien.

—Sí, está bien, y también Kristoff. No son más que prisioneros de Sigurd por ahora. De él es de quien debes estar preocupada.

_Ése es el mayor eufemismo que he oído jamás._ —¿Cómo podría saber de mi Palacio, de todos modos?

—No estoy seguro, pero no estaba faroleando cuando dijo que lo sabía. Dejó a la mitad de sus soldados en Arendelle y salió con el resto. Sven y yo hemos pasado todo el día tratando de evitarlos de camino hacia acá, y puedo decirte que está en la ruta correcta. Tenía la esperanza de llegar antes, ¡pero el tipo y sus soldados se mueven muy rápido! Temí que no conseguiría llegar contigo a tiempo.

—Está bien, Olaf. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora relájate mientras pienso en algo.

Elsa ni siquiera quería preguntar cuánto tiempo tenía antes de la llegada de Sigurd. Lo último que necesitaba era estresarse más. Al igual que sus poderes, el Corazón del Palacio ya estaba reaccionando a sus emociones. Incluso desde aquí abajo, podía ver el reflejo de la luz roja en el hielo. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas fuertes detrás de ella que sabía pertenecían a Wintergale. El dragón se acercó a su lado y gruñó suavemente, con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—No te preocupes, chica, —le dijo Elsa, levantando una mano y poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Wintergale—. Él no te hará daño. Lo prometo.

¿Pero podría mantener esa promesa cuando la vida de su hermana estaba en la balanza?

Estaba claro que su plan original había salido mal. Con Sigurd ya en camino, no había ninguna razón para mantener más la farsa. Ella tendría que huir muy, muy lejos con Wintergale, lo cual podría resultar ser una sentencia de muerte para Anna, o quedarse y luchar y esperar que ella sería capaz de derrotar a no menos de un centenar de hombres armados _sin_ matar a ninguno de ellos. Después de su experiencia con los guardaespaldas del Duque el año pasado en el que casi se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo y una asesina, había jurado no volver a tratar de usar sus poderes para quitarle la vida a otra persona, ni siquiera la de Sigurd… ni siquiera cuando eso podría salvar…

_Espera._

Tal vez ella todavía _podía_ mantener la farsa. Después de todo, ¿cuánto podría saber Sigurd realmente? Él estaba al tanto de su escondite privado en las montañas, ¿y qué? Tal vez todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era demostrar que ella había ayudado a Wintergale a escapar. Todavía podría necesitar _pruebas_.

Bueno, no las conseguiría.

Antes de que Sigurd y su ejército llegaran, podía asegurarse de que Wintergale permaneciera oculta en su nueva guarida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar la rampa y oscurecer el hielo para que nadie fuera capaz de ver lo que había debajo. No, eso era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y si Wintergale no podía evitar hacer algo de ruido? No, lo que realmente necesitaba era llevársela, tal como lo había dicho Olaf, _y_ volver al Palacio tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero, ¿cómo? Aparte de en la espalda de Wintergale, la única manera de regresar pronto aquí era montar en la espalda de Sven. No quería imaginarse cómo le afectaría a Kristoff si Sigurd le hiciera algo a su querido amigo por puro despecho.

_Sven._ Miró al reno que estaba sentado al lado de Malvavisco. ¿Y si ella no tuviera que abandonar el Palacio en absoluto? ¿Y si…?

Elsa bajó por la escalera y se acercó al reno. —Hey, ¿Sven? ¿Será posible que puedas llegar al lago donde Kristoff recolecta hielo por tu cuenta?

El reno se limitó a mirar a Elsa; su rostro no mostraba emoción.

—Vamos, Sven. Sé que eres muy inteligente para ser un reno. ¿Puedes ir allí?

Sven levantó una ceja.

—¿Uh, Elsa? —dijo Olaf, haciéndole señas a Elsa para que se acercara. Ella se inclinó de manera que su cara estuviera a la altura de Olaf—. Creo que quiere algo a cambio —le susurró al oído.

—¿Algo a cambio? —repitió Elsa, también en voz baja.

Olaf hizo bizcos, mirando al suelo. Elsa frunció el ceño, a lo cual Olaf sólo hizo bizcos con más fuerza. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Olaf no estaba mirando al suelo, sino a su propia nariz… su nariz de _zanahoria_.

—Oh, eso —Elsa pensó en voz alta mientras miraba de nuevo a Sven. _Muy inteligente, de hecho._ Él estaba pidiendo algo a cambio de la información que ella necesitaba. Y por supuesto que Elsa sabía de su amor por las zanahorias.

—Está bien —le dijo al reno—. Lo siento, Sven. No tengo ninguna zanahoria aquí, pero si me ayudas, te prometo darte toda una caja de zanahorias cuando volvamos a Arendelle.

Sven levantó la ceja aún más.

—Está bien, que sean tres cajas.

Esta vez, el reno sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; Elsa esperaba que fuera en respuesta a su pregunta original.

—Bien. ¿Tú y Kristoff tienen algún tipo de refugio o una cueva donde puedan resguardarse en caso de quedar atrapados en una tormenta o algo así?

Una vez más, el reno no hizo gesto ni ruido alguno.

—Habrá cinco cajas de deliciosas zanahorias esperando en casa para ti.

El reno asintió.

—Perfecto. Si puedes llevar a Olaf y a Wintergale allí, duplicaré la cantidad de cajas — le dijo Elsa, esta vez presentando su oferta con antelación. Sven movió la cola y sacó la lengua.

_Un problema menos; ya es ventaja._

—Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, Elsa? —preguntó Olaf—. ¿No vendrás?

—No, Olaf. Necesito quedarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Para despistar a Sigurd. Cuando él llegue, yo lo recibiré como si nada más estuviera pasando aquí. Aparte de mí, él encontrará un palacio vacío y ninguna evidencia de que Wintergale hubiera estado aquí alguna vez. No tendrá otra opción más que irse y continuar su búsqueda en otro lugar.

—¿Está segura?

Ella levantó la vista, mirando a la distancia, y suspiró. —Al menos tengo que intentarlo.

* * *

Elsa respiró hondo. Se las había arreglado para mantener la calma durante su contienda verbal con Sigurd, pero le había costado mucho. Hasta el momento, enfocarse en el aquí y ahora había ayudado, y sabía que tenía que seguir haciéndolo en lugar de preocuparse por Anna, pues ésa era la mejor manera de garantizar la seguridad de su hermana.

Estaba segura de que los matones del Duque habían sido los que contaron a Sigurd acerca de este lugar, ya que Anna no le habría dicho en un millón de años. Ahora Elsa lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Anna era mucho más fuerte y más valiente de lo que pensaba. Tenía que ser cierto, si Sigurd había tomado medidas tan desesperadas como golpear a Kristoff y amenazar con matar a Anna e incluso encerrarlos a ambos. Si Olaf decía que ella estaba bien, sin duda lo estaba. Sin embargo, Elsa necesitaba asegurarse de que Sigurd se fuera para siempre esta vez. Él no volvería a molestar a la gente de Arendelle nunca más.

La puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe. —¿A dónde lo llevó? —exigió Sigurd.

Elsa apretó más la barandilla por un segundo. Pensó en su hermana y cómo su vida dependía de ella. Respirando profundamente otra vez, y sin darse vuelta, ella respondió: —Algo me dice que no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Por supuesto que no lo hice. Este lugar está vacío, lo cual me lleva a preguntar: ¿a dónde lo llevó? —insistió Sigurd.

Esta vez Elsa se dio la vuelta. —Usted continúa alegando que estoy ayudando a este monstruo que busca, pero, ¿qué pruebas tiene usted de esto?

El rostro de Sigurd enrojeció. —No tengo ninguna prueba, ni la necesito. Sé que usted lo hizo.

—Y sin embargo, como usted mismo ha dicho, este lugar está vacío. No hay ningún monstruo aquí, y si usted sigue aquí sólo para quejarse de ello, entonces le pediré que se vaya inmediatamente. No tengo tiempo para peleas.

Sigurd trató de recuperar la compostura. —No tendría ningún problema con buscar por todos lados en este reino, pero…

—No creo que lo esté entendiendo, _Capitán_ —Elsa lo interrumpió—.Quiero que se vaya de esta montaña, y quiero que se vaya de Arendelle. _Ahora._

Sigurd parecía incapaz de responder por un momento… pero luego sonrió. —No, Su Majestad. Creo que es usted quien no entiende. No tengo el tiempo ni la voluntad para gastar energía buscando al monstruo a lo largo de todo su reino. Ahora, dígame dónde lo esconde, y tomaré lo que es mío por derecho y me iré.

Elsa fulminó con la mirada a Sigurd y no dijo nada.

—Estoy impresionado, Su Alteza —dijo Sigurd, sorprendentemente sin el más mínimo indicio de sarcasmo en su voz—. He conocido a reyes con menos fuerza de voluntad y carácter que usted en mis viajes. Podría pasar aquí el resto de mi vida tratando de obtener la información que necesito de usted, y aun así no diría una palabra. —Abrió una pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella—. Por lo tanto, tal vez lo que necesita es un pequeño incentivo.

Para el horror de Elsa, sacó de la bolsa las dos coletas de Anna, sosteniéndolas justo en frente de ella.

—Es obvio que reconoce a quien pertenecen éstas —dijo Sigurd, sonriendo aún más—. Su hermana está viva y a salvo, por ahora. Dígame dónde esconde al monstruo, y la dejaré ir.

La conmoción momentánea de Elsa se convirtió rápidamente en rabia. El Corazón del Palacio empezó a brillar de color ámbar. —Acaba de cruzar una línea, Sigurd. Yo simplemente estaba tratando de asustarlo antes, pero ahora créame cuando le digo que no tengo ningún problema con matarlo en este momento.

—Oh, podría hacer eso. De hecho, podría matarme a mí y a todos mis hombres si quisiera. Pero si no regreso a Arendelle dentro de un día, o si alguno de mis hombres logra escapar vivo de esta montaña y volver al castillo para informar de mi muerte, su hermana morirá.

Elsa apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus brazos temblaban. Había jurado no matar a nadie con sus poderes, pero para proteger a sus seres queridos, estaba más que dispuesta a romper ese juramento. Y sin embargo, este hombre acababa de ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

Ella ya no estaba en control de la situación.

Las nubes arriba de la montaña se tornaron más gruesas y más oscuras, y el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza alrededor de todo el Palacio, convirtiéndose lentamente en una tormenta de nieve de gran escala. El Corazón del Palacio brilló aún más.

—Esta demostración de poder no me disuadirá. Conoce mis condiciones. ¿Está realmente dispuesta a renunciar a la vida de su hermana para proteger a una bestia?

Elsa no respondió.

—Entonces creo que su hermana tenía razón después de todo —concluyó Sigurd—. Que así sea. —Se dio la vuelta para irse, gritando órdenes a sus hombres al caminar.

Pero Elsa no iba a dejar que este hombre tuviera la última palabra. Olvidándose del amor y enfocando toda su ira y odio, pisó el suelo helado con fuerza.

Al instante, Sigurd y la mayoría de sus hombres quedaron atrapados en hielo que se alzaba desde el suelo en forma de carámbanos alrededor de cada soldado, inmovilizando eficazmente a todos ellos. Los que no habían quedado atrapados se pusieron a cubierto, desenvainando espadas y cargando ballestas, excepto por los matones del Duque, que optaron por permanecer ocultos y no hacer nada.

—¡Usted no pondrá un dedo sobre mi hermana! —exclamó, entrando en la habitación. Alcanzó a ver a uno de los soldados levantando su ballesta, y antes de que pudiera apuntarle, ella disparó una ráfaga de magia de hielo sobre el arma y la envió volando lejos de sus manos. Otro trató de atacarla por la espalda, pero ella se dio la vuelta y cubrió la espada del hombre con tanto hielo que no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, y luego envió una ráfaga de viento para tirarlo al suelo.

Nadie más se atrevió a intentar otro movimiento contra ella.

Al ver que algunos de los soldados ya habían huido al piso inferior, ella se apresuró a regresar al balcón y gritó: —¡Malvavisco, detenlos!

Sin dudarlo, el altísimo hombre de nieve se levantó y se movió para bloquear la ruta de escape de los soldados. Ella vio cómo una lluvia de flechas y lanzas lo golpearon, lo cual solo sirvió para hacerlo enojar. El hombre de nieve rugió furiosamente, y en todo su cuerpo aparecieron púas de hielo, pero se quedó justo donde estaba, sabiendo que la escalera sería demasiado grande para que pudiera moverse libremente y que caería inevitablemente. Por lo tanto, ni él ni los soldados se movieron.

Elsa estaba empezando a caminar hacia atrás cuando oyó el sonido de hielo rompiéndose, pero antes de que pudiera dar vuelta, un par de boleadoras atraparon sus brazos piernas, haciéndola caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Trató de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero era inútil. Entonces sintió una bota en el hombro que obligó a su cuerpo a caer sobre su espalda.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que usted tiene _mucho_ espíritu, —dijo Sigurd. A su lado había un hombre con un martillo en la mano y más boleadoras colgando de su cinturón; posiblemente era el que había liberado a Sigurd del hielo—. Supongo que no me deja otra opción más que deshacerme de usted. —Desenvainó su espada y sostuvo la punta en la garganta de Elsa.

Pero en vez de dar el golpe de gracia, se arrodilló a su lado y le habló al oído. —Sólo para que lo sepa, una vez que regrese a su castillo, me divertiré mucho con su hermana antes de matarla también. Pobre princesa Anna, tan joven y llena de vida…

Elsa se retorció de un lado al otro después de escuchar esto. Trató de congelar las cuerdas, pero ni siquiera podía alcanzarlas con la punta de sus dedos. Sigurd se levantó y alzó su espada de nuevo, esta vez dispuesto a apuñalarla con ella.

Otro rugido atravesó el cielo… pero no era de Malvavisco. Elsa se quedó sin aliento.

Antes de que Sigurd pudiera reaccionar, Wintergale había volado dentro de la habitación a través de la puerta abierta del balcón y lo tiró lejos. El dragón golpeó al otro soldado con la cola antes de pararse entre un Sigurd caído y Elsa.

—¡Wintergale, detente! —gritó Elsa—. ¡Sal de aquí!

Pero el dragón no se iría de su lado. Mientras Sigurd trataba de volver a ponerse en pie, Wintergale se paró sobre sus patas traseras y extendió sus alas, rugiendo de nuevo poderosamente.

—¡Wintergale, olvídate de él! ¡Sólo vete!

Sigurd sonrió. —Finalmente —dijo.

Wintergale disparó una ráfaga de hielo contra él, pero él esquivó el tiro y se apresuró a tomar un par de boleadoras del cinturón del otro soldado. Con dos movimientos rápidos, lanzó unas primero hacia las patas delanteras de Wintergale y luego las otras hacia sus patas traseras. El dragón cayó tan rápido como lo había hecho Elsa.

—Oh, jo, jo, por una vez, me alegro de que lo ayudara a escapar —dijo Sigurd, alzándose triunfante y recogiendo su espada del suelo—. Parece que esta bestia se ha encariñado con usted. Qué error. —Se acercó a la escalera curva que conducía abajo y gritó: —¡Nuestra cruzada ha terminado! ¡Vengan y miren al monstruo de hielo por lo que realmente es!

La mayoría de los soldados regresaron a la habitación con cautela hasta que vieron a Wintergale derrotada y caída. Entonces empezaron a gritar de alegría y a llamar al resto de los hombres a venir mientras Sigurd se paraba frente a Wintergale que, a pesar de estar en el suelo, se las arregló para disparar otra ráfaga de hielo. Sigurd simplemente la esquivó de nuevo y se movió a su lado.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Elsa.

—¿Ella? —preguntó Sigurd. Luego, dándose cuenta de la silla de montar, pareció entender—. Oh, también se ha encariñado con ella. Es su mascota ahora —se burló de ella—. Entonces creo que su muerte será más dolorosa para usted que la suya propia.

Luego se volvió hacia el dragón. —No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para atraparte. Pero al fin, todo termina aquí y ahora.

Levantó su espada. Wintergale siseaba y gruñía y se retorcía, pero era incapaz de romper las cuerdas que la ataban. Miró a Elsa.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, llorando.

Entonces, el techo empezó a brillar. Sin embargo, no era a causa de las emociones de Elsa. Algo más estaba haciéndolo brillar… algo…

Sigurd también se distrajo a cause de esto. Elsa también podía oír el crujido de… ¿fuego?

El brillo se detuvo tan pronto como había comenzado. Y entonces, una enorme criatura se estrelló contra el techo, esquivando la lámpara de araña sólo por unos pocos centímetros. Aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, apenas capaz de caber en la habitación, y rugió.

Elsa no podía creer lo que veía. _¡¿Otro dragón?!_

Pero éste era muy diferente de Wintergale. Éste era dos o tres veces más grande y tenía una complexión más musculosa y robusta. Su cara como de lechuza tenía dos espinas largas en lugar de cejas que se bifurcaban desde su nariz y hacia los lados, así como espinas puntiagudas con forma de tentáculos detrás de éstos. No tenía patas delanteras, pero sus patas traseras eran grandes y fuertes, y tenía… ¿cuatro alas?

Y como si la sorpresa no fuera lo suficientemente grande, una figura enmascarada saltó de su espalda… una figura de apariencia humana. Llevaba una armadura de cuero de aspecto sencillo cubierta de pintura azul en la parte derecha, grandes brazaletes con garras por encima de sus manos, botas con púas a los lados, y una capa roja desgarrada. Su máscara de cuero también estaba cubierta de pintura azul y tenía cuernos y colmillos que sobresalían de todos lados. Tenía un báculo con grandes ganchos en cada extremo en su mano derecha y un escudo también hecho de cuero en su izquierda.

Sigurd parecía demasiado asustado como para decir nada por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —¡Atrápenlos! —ordenó.

Sus soldados alzaron sus espadas y ballestas, pero el misterioso guerrero se movía rápidamente, haciendo girar su bastón en la mano y asestando un golpe tras otro. Esquivó algunas flechas y bloqueó el resto con su escudo antes de noquear a los hombres que habían sido lo suficientemente audaces, o tontos, para descargar sus armas sobre él. Luego miró a Sigurd que levantó su espada y arremetió contra él. Hizo girar la espada, tratando de golpear al guerrero, pero éste último lo dominó rápidamente. Con dos movimientos rápidos, el hombre enmascarado desarmó a Sigurd y lo dejó inconsciente.

Otros soldados llegaron corriendo en ayuda de su líder, pero el dragón de cuatro alas los disuadió al exhalar un intenso torbellino de fuego hacia la entrada de la habitación, derritiendo algo de hielo en el proceso.

El hombre enmascarado, por su parte, se apresuró a utilizar su báculo para cortar las ataduras de Wintergale. Hizo lo mismo con las de Elsa antes de regresar al lado de su dragón. Éste bajó la cabeza y le permitió subir sobre la parte superior de su cuello, y luego utilizó su fuego para hacer otro agujero en la pared, lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera volar a través de él. Elsa esperaba plenamente que ambos se fueran, pero ambos simplemente se quedaron allí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Elsa.

El hombre no dijo una palabra ni hizo ningún gesto, pero su falta de comunicación en realidad lo decía todo.

Estaba esperando a que lo siguiera.

Elsa no dudó en subirse a la silla de Wintergale, y sólo entonces este hombre enmascarado y su dragón volaron fuera de la habitación. Ella le habría seguido muy de cerca si no se hubiera acordado de algo.

—¡Espera! —gritó—. ¡Tenemos que ir por Malvavisco!

Al hombre no parecía importarle.

—¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

El hombre siguió volando. Elsa no vio otra opción más que regresar por su querido guardaespaldas, y así lo hizo. Los hombres de Sigurd todavía se mantenían a una buena distancia de él.

—¡Malvavisco, corre! —le dijo al muñeco de nieve que inmediatamente obedeció y bajó de un salto hacia el bosque de abajo. Elsa estaba a punto de guiarlo lejos cuando de repente un par de patas grandes lo agarraron por los brazos.

Era el dragón del guerrero enmascarado.

Elsa lo miró con gratitud. —Gracias —susurró.

El hombre no respondió. Él y su dragón se dieron la vuelta y volaron más al centro de la cordillera, con Elsa siguiéndoles de cerca, hacia un destino desconocido para ella.

* * *

**N/A: Y aquí es donde la historia comienza a convertirse en un verdadero crossover de CEATD/Frozen. ¿No están emocionados?**

**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Había comenzado a hacer la traducción para este capítulo desde hace más de una semana, pero me vi en la necesidad de pasar por escrito el capítulo 10 (en inglés) antes de que se me olvidaran todas mis ideas y de cómo quería estructurarlas, ya que se trata de un capítulo complejo y lleno de historia y trasfondo. Desafortunadamente, y debido tanto a la increíblemente fuerte demanda que estoy recibiendo de parde de mis lectores angloparlantes por nuevos capítulos como al hecho de que ya estoy atrasado de cualquier forma, lamento anunciar que continuaremos con un atraso de dos capítulos en la versión en español. Me encantaría subir el capítulo 10 en español lo antes posible, pero se trata del capítulo más largo hasta ahora y me va a tomar algunos días terminar de traducirlo. Pero no se angustien; recuerden que la Primera Parte termina con el capítulo 11 y después hay una pausa en la que quiero actualizar mi otro fic. Aprovecharé ese tiempo para traducir y subir los capítulos 10 y 11 en español antes de continuar con la Segunda Parte, esta vez de nuevo a la par. _Y_ prometo esforzarme para no atrasarme tanto la próxima vez.**

**En caso de que todavía se lo estén preguntando, la que apareció en el capítulo era Valka. Hice mención de su personaje como si fuera hombre porque el capítulo está escrito desde una perspectiva externa (la de Elsa), y para ser honesto, la primera impresión de Valka cuando vestida con su "traje de dragón" no es exactamente la de una mujer.**

**¡Gracias**** a todos**** por sus comentarios! Por fin comenzamos a recibir unos cuántos más a comparación de los primeros ocho capítulos. Ahora, a responder:  
**

**_AliceRomanovaHolmes: _¡Gracias! Espero que éste te haya gustado también._  
DeAtH tHe RoSe: _Es bueno saber que no es un caso aislado, al menos. ¡Gracias por tus palabras de aliento! En serio me levantan el ánimo._  
_Seren Avro Tsukino:__ Ya llegaremos con Hipo a su debido tiempo, descuida.**  
****_LaRojas09:_**  
_fan de HipoxAstrid:_ ¡Jajajaja! Gracias por avisar. Sigo algo indeciso respecto al pairing de Hipo... el tiempo y el progreso de la historia lo determinarán, supongo.  
_el liberador:_ Gracias, y esperemos a ver qué sucede en la parte romántica.  
** _**Altair snape black:**_** Jejeje, gracias. Es bueno saber que hay quienes aprecian el esfuerzo extra. Y de nuevo, perdon por la demora. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.  
****_ abril . contreras .37:_ No creo que sea muy cómodo para Elsa, pero siendo sus primeras veces montando a Wintergale, dudo que le haya prestado tanta atención a ese detalle. Habrá que ver en el futuro si lo hace. ¡Gracias por comentar!**** (Perdón por los espacios en tu nombre; no sé por qué la página no me deja guardarlo completo.)  
**

**Como ya dije, el siguiente capítulo es largo y más complejo, ya que trata acerca del origen e historia de los Furias (según lo que creo yo). Les recuerdo: ¡sólo dos capítulos**** más**** para terminar la Primera Parte!**

****¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!****


	10. La Jinete de Dragones

El vuelo desde el Palacio de Hielo hasta el destino previsto del hombre enmascarado fue muy corto. No habían estado en el aire ni cinco minutos, cuando él y su dragón comenzaron a descender hacia un lago congelado cubierto de niebla en medio de las montañas sobre el cual la luna apenas estaba empezando a brillar. Elsa lo siguió, preguntándose por qué no habían huido más lejos en la cordillera.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos metros del suelo, el dragón del hombre enmascarado soltó a Malvavisco que apenas se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio mientras su impulso lo llevó hacia adelante un par de metros más. Ambos dragones aterrizaron en el hielo con cuidado para evitar romperlo. Elsa saltó de la espalda de Wintergale, tratando de echar un vistazo a los alrededores. No podía ver nada a través de la niebla, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando distinguió una sombra que se acercaba a ella y a Wintergale. Levantó las manos, preparándose para defenderse a sí misma si era necesario.

—¡Elsa! ¡Wintergale! ¡Están bien!

Temporalmente estupefacta por el sonido de la voz familiar, ella casi saltó cuando sintió un par de brazos de rama envolviendo una de sus piernas. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que éste era el lugar donde Olaf y Sven habían traído primero a Wintergale… y que el que estaba abrazando su pierna era Olaf.

—Sí, lo estamos —Elsa finalmente respondió, arrodillándose para devolver el abrazo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Wintergale apareció en el Palacio?

—No lo sé —dijo el pequeño muñeco de nieve—. Comenzó a inquietarse cuando la tormenta encima de la Montaña del Norte se hizo más fuerte. Se fue antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Elsa suspiró. Wintergale debió presentir que ella estaba en peligro. Debió saber que el dragón no la dejaría sola, no importando lo mucho que hubiera logrado convencerla de ir con Olaf y Sven en primer lugar. —No te preocupes, Olaf. No fue tu culpa. Yo solo tenía curiosidad.

Malvavisco se acercó más al lado de Elsa; sus púas de hielo todavía sobresalían de su cuerpo. Olaf lo miró y sonrió, soltando la pierna de Elsa y corriendo a abrazar a Malvavisco.

—¡Hermano! ¡Tú también estás bien! —exclamó.

—¿Pequeño hermano Olaf está bien? —preguntó Malvavisco.

—Sí, Sven y yo lo estamos. —Entonces Olaf pareció comprender algo. Miró a Elsa—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu Palacio?

Elsa miró de vuelta hacia la Montaña del Norte. El Palacio no estaba destruido del todo, pero el daño sin duda sería extenso… y Sigurd probablemente lo quemaría por completo de ser posible una vez que se despertara. —Eso no importa ahora, Olaf. Todos estamos vivos, y eso es algo para estar agradecido. —Se dio cuenta de que las púas de Malvavisco comenzaban a desvanecerse, y que su corona ya no estaba.

—Malvavisco, ¿dónde está tu corona? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Cayó cuando estábamos volando?

—Chicos malos con flechas —dijo él mientras negaba con la cabeza, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza en su voz. Elsa supuso que uno de los soldados de Sigurd le había quitado la corona de su cabeza con un disparo.

—Oh, no te preocupes —le dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre su pierna para calmarlo—. Iré a traértela de vuelta más tarde.

—¡Hey, conociste nuevos amigos! —dijo Olaf, mirando más allá de Elsa. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que el guerrero y su dragón se acercaban al pequeño grupo—. ¡Hola, soy Olaf, y adoro los…! —comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pero Elsa lo interrumpió agarrando su mano antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Ella negó con la cabeza un poco y tiró de él para ponerlo detrás de ella.

—Por favor —le dijo al guerrero— no pienses que soy una ingrata, porque realmente aprecio lo que hiciste por nosotros allá… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿Y quién eres tú?

El hombre no dijo nada. Sólo levantó su báculo y señaló con un extremo a su dragón y luego a Elsa. Al instante, el dragón abrió su boca.

—¿Espera, ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Elsa. No hubo respuesta, pero se hizo evidente que el dragón estaba a punto de desatar el infierno sobre ella y sus compañeros—. ¡No, espera! —exclamó, levantando las manos como tratando de decirle que se detuviera.

Pero el dragón no se detuvo. Expulsó un vórtice de fuego contra ella. Instintivamente, ella lanzó una corriente de magia de hielo tan fuerte como era posible para tratar de contrarrestar el ataque. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Pues tan pronto como había empezado, se detuvo.

Cegada temporalmente por el destello e incapaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz a causa del vapor causado por el choque de hielo y fuego, todo lo que pudo oír fueron dos rugidos distintivos a su izquierda y a su derecha, pertenecientes a Malvavisco y Wintergale respectivamente, y otro rugido frente a ella. Entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento contra su cara, que rápidamente despejó el aire y reveló que su fuente era el dragón de cuatro alas que las estaba batiendo poderosamente. A su lado, el hombre se mantenía en pie, inmóvil; ya no le estaba ordenando que atacara.

Elsa hizo un gesto hacia Malvavisco y Wintergale para que retrocedieran y permanecieran detrás de ella. —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —le gritó al hombre.

—Lamento eso, pero necesitaba ver de cerca —el guerrero habló con una voz distintivamente femenina. La mandíbula de Elsa se dejó caer. No sólo este chico misterioso se había decidido finalmente a hablar con ella; ahora también resultaba que el tipo era realmente una _chica_.

—¿Ver qué cosa? —fue todo lo que Elsa pudo preguntar, todavía conmocionada.

—Si realmente tenías control sobre los elementos —la guerrera respondió estoicamente. Elsa frunció el ceño—. Lo vi antes cuando volabas sobre la espalda de la Furia Helada, pero no podía creer lo que veía. Te he estado observando durante algunos días ya, de hecho. No sé quién eres, pero debo decir que estoy impresionada por tu dominio sobre un don tan increíble.

—¿Observándome? —dijo Elsa.

—Para determinar si tenías lo que se necesitaba para cuidar de esta Furia Helada —respondió la mujer, señalando hacia Wintergale.

—¿Furia Helada? —repitió Elsa—. ¿Así es como la llamas?

—Así es como se llaman todos los dragones de su especie.

Elsa estaba más confundida con cada momento que pasaba. —¿Su especie? ¿Quieres decir que hay otras especies de dragones por ahí? ¿Cómo pueden seguir con vida? ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha visto un dragón en tantos siglos?

La guerrera sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Supongo que no debería esperar menos de alguien como tú.

Elsa frunció el ceño aún más, un poco ofendida por esas palabras. —¿Alguien como yo?

—Alguien de un mundo que ya no cree en dragones, un mundo que los ha degradado a simples mitos y leyendas. —Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero la guerrera levantó la mano derecha, todavía sosteniendo su báculo sólo con el pulgar, y habló primero—. Me imagino que tendrás cien preguntas más, así que si me dejas que te enseñe un poco de historia, creo que podré contestarlas todas, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, espero.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, ¿pero quieres enseñarme un poco de historia?

—Mi nombre no es importante. Lo que tengo que decir sí lo es.

Elsa estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y se notaba. Por todo el lugar ya comenzaba a caer nieve. —No, tengo que volver a Arendelle. Sigurd tiene a mi hermana y a su novio, y si no regreso antes que él…

—Aún tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que ese hombre y su ejército de pacotilla regresen a tu ciudad. Después de todo, tenemos algo que ellos no tienen —dijo la mujer, dándole palmaditas a su dragón.

Elsa no estaba segura de qué pensar. Primero, esta mujer apareció de la nada y la salvó; luego, trató de cocinarla; ¿y ahora quería que ella simplemente se sentara y escuchara una historia? Para bien o para mal, sin embargo, ella estaba en lo cierto; los dragones podían llevarlos a todos más rápido. Además, Elsa necesitaba algo para calmarse, y aunque no quería admitirlo, _sí_ quería saber sobre el destino y aparente supervivencia de los dragones. Tal vez escuchar a esta persona misteriosa le permitiría enfocarse en algo más que Sigurd.

Finalmente se sentó. Olaf y Malvavisco hicieron lo mismo, pero Wintergale ni siquiera descansó sobre sus patas traseras, aunque al menos parecía un poco más relajada que cuando el dragón de cuatro alas los atacó.

—Hace cientos de años atrás —comenzó la mujer— los dragones solían deambular libremente por toda la tierra. Los humanos les temían, pero también les respetaban, y algunos incluso los veneraban y los adoraban. Pero un día, ese miedo se hizo tan grande que llevó a los seres humanos a cazar y matar a los dragones. Eventualmente, todos los dragones desaparecieron de tu mundo… todos ellos.

—Perdón por la interrupción —dijo Elsa —pero, ¿por qué sigues diciendo "tu mundo"? ¿Qué, eres de otro mundo o algo así?

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió la mujer—. Yo vengo del mundo de los dragones, o mejor dicho, de la parte de este mundo a la que todos los dragones se vieron obligados a huir. Afortunadamente, los seres humanos en esta era han optado por explorar y ampliar sus fronteras hacia el este y hacia el oeste en lugar de hacia el norte.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

La mujer asintió. —A pesar de la continua guerra entre dragones y vikingos, los dragones han logrado prosperar en la parte más al norte de la Tierra.

—¿Vikingos? —Pero eso no podía ser. La Era Vikinga había terminado hacía 700 años.

La mujer rio. —Te sorprenderías de lo mucho de la cultura vikinga que ha sobrevivido al paso del tiempo. Muchas tribus vikingas han permanecido aisladas del resto del mundo, viviendo en las regiones insulares y costeras muy al Norte, incluyendo a la que yo alguna vez pertenecí.

Elsa estaba desconcertada. —Así que… ¿tú eres una vikinga?

—Ya no más —dijo la mujer solemnemente después de una breve pausa, bajando la cabeza. Había un rastro de pesar y añoranza en su voz. Si tan solo Elsa pudiera ver su expresión detrás de esa máscara…

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Elsa.

La mujer suspiró. —Algunos de nosotros nacimos diferentes. —Cuando Elsa frunció el ceño una vez más en esta declaración, continuó—. La isla donde yo vivía siempre ha sido un lugar de "mata o muere", pero yo siempre pensé que la paz era posible. Era una opinión muy poco popular. Entonces, una noche, durante una incursión, un dragón entró a nuestra casa y encontró a mi hijo recién nacido en la cuna. A pesar de mis creencias, nunca habría cambiado la vida de mi hijo por la de un dragón, por lo que corrí para protegerlo. Pero lo que vi cuando llegué a la casa fue prueba de todo lo que creía. —Ella puso una mano en el cuello de su dragón—. Él estaba mirando a mi hijo con curiosidad, casi como si fuera el suyo propio. Luego me miró a mí, la madre del niño, y vi en sus ojos que no era una bestia salvaje, sino una criatura tierna e inteligente con un alma que reflejaba la mía.

Elsa estaba absolutamente asombrada por el relato de esta mujer vikinga. En cierto modo, se identificaba con ella. Había sentido y pensado lo mismo cuando encontró a Wintergale.

—Mi marido era el jefe de la aldea. Él me amaba, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi opinión. Así que, cuando _él_ llegó a la casa, no dudó en luchar contra el dragón con tal de protegernos. Por supuesto, el dragón se vio obligado a defenderse. Él fue a salvar a primero nuestro hijo, probablemente con la esperanza de que yo sería capaz de defenderme del dragón hasta que él pudiera acabarlo. Pero no pude ni siquiera levantar la espada. ¿Cómo podría quitarle la vida? Cuando el dragón volvió a mirarme, pareció leer mis pensamientos… mi alma. Por ello, en lugar de matarme, me raptó de la casa. Todo lo que pude oír mientras el dragón me llevaba volando lejos fue la voz desesperada de mi marido gritando mi nombre. Nunca volví a verlo, ni a mi hijo, pero sé en mi corazón que aún están sanos y salvos.

—Lo siento —dijo Elsa.

—No lo hagas —contestó la mujer, recuperando su voz firme y segura—. Como dije, ya no soy una vikinga. Soy más como un dragón, y siempre lo he sido. Siempre fueron mi pasión, y esa pasión sólo creció después de que me llevaron. Tengo que admitir que tenía miedo al principio, pero después de un día o dos de viaje, se hizo evidente que este dragón no quería matarme. De vez en cuando durante el vuelo, volteaba a verme con ojos tranquilos, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, aún más lejos al norte. Era un nido de dragones, una cueva enorme y magnífica cubierta de hielo. Y su creador no era otro que un Salvajibestia, el rey de todos los dragones. Estamos hablando de un dragón marino gigantesco que escupe hielo y es capaz de controlar a otros dragones. Cuando me llevaron ante él, temí por mi vida una vez más, pero el Salvajibestia debió haber visto lo mismo que vio Brincanube, porque simplemente me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos… por así decirlo.

_¿Brincanube?_ Elsa se preguntó. Luego miró al dragón de cuatro alas con apariencia de búho, y asumió que era él de quien estaba hablando la mujer. _Qué buen nombre._

—Han pasado 15 años desde aquel día, y he pasado cada uno de ellos rescatando dragones, salvándolos tanto de una muerte segura a manos de otros vikingos sedientos de sangre como de una vida de esclavitud y sufrimiento bajo el mando de Drago Manodura.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Elsa.

—Me he vuelto cautelosa y desconfiada de los demás seres humanos —continuó la mujer, ignorando la pregunta de Elsa—. Nadie me ha dado una razón para confiar en ellos… hasta ahora.

Miró a Elsa quien de repente perdió todo interés en su duda anterior. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para ganarse la confianza de esta mujer guerrera?

Casi como si pudiera leer su mente, la mujer dijo: —Hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes.

—¿Sólo algunas?

La mujer miró hacia otro lado, hacia el horizonte. —Lo que te voy a decir es algo de lo que yo misma no estoy del todo segura. He estado recogiendo pedazos de información en la última década, pero no fue sino hasta hace poco que encontré una pieza vital del rompecabezas, lo que me permitió descifrar y entender todo acerca de tu dragón y la historia de su especie.

»Hace mucho tiempo, un vikingo llamado Bork tomó la iniciativa de estudiar y clasificar a los dragones para que las generaciones futuras conocieran a su supuesto enemigo y cómo luchar contra ellos. Escribió un libro, el Libro de Dragones, a partir de la mayoría de sus notas de campo, pero mantuvo algunas de ellas para sí mismo, sobre todo cuando él creía que hacían referencia a historias de folclor en general en vez de a dragones reales. Heredó el trabajo de toda su vida, incluye dichas notas, a sus descendientes. Yo era amiga del último de ellos, y después de algún tiempo de conocernos, una noche por fin me permitió acceso a los archivos privados de Bork. Esa fue la misma noche me llevaron. Yo tenía las notas referentes a los dragones mitológicos en mi mano cuando atacaron, y en mi prisa por salir y ayudar, perdí las páginas… pero todavía recuerdo cada palabra escrita en ellas.

»Entre esas notas, me encontré con algunas que mencionaban la existencia de dragones que capaces de volverse tan negros como la misma noche o tan blancos como la nieve más pura a voluntad, y de escupir fuego o hielo. Nadie los había visto antes, e incluso Bork nunca fue capaz de acercarse a ellos, pero sí encontró su nido: una montaña nevada en el continente. Según él, incluso desde la distancia se podía ver la gran cantidad de sombras oscuras que volaban alrededor de la montaña, custodiándola en la noche, y durante el día, cuando las sombras negras se habían ido y él trataba de acercarse a su nido, la nieve lo miraría con miles de ojos azules. Bork creía que ésta no era una sola especie de dragón, sino dos especies separadas, si bien relacionadas entre sí. Los llamó Furias Nocturnas y Furias Heladas, respectivamente.

»Alrededor del tiempo en que me llevaron, los Furias Nocturnas ya habían estado atacando mi aldea por algún tiempo, junto con algunas otras especies de dragones, y por ello Bocón, el descendiente de Bork, había actualizado el Libro de Dragones para incluirlos en sus páginas, incluso cuando eran todavía un misterio. Los Furias Heladas, sin embargo, nunca habían aparecido en ningún lado. Yo estaba intrigada después de leer acerca de ellos, y después de que Brincanube y yo hicimos un vínculo, me decidí a terminar el trabajo de Bork y aprender sobre los Furias Heladas. Las notas de Bork incluían la ubicación exacta de la montaña de los Furias, así que viajé allí. Pero cuando llegué, no encontré nada. El lugar estaba completamente desprovisto de vida.

»No estaba segura si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa o algo así, así que tuve que armarme de todo el valor que pude encontrar dentro de mí para aventurarme dentro de las cuevas en las montañas. Había explosiones de hielo cubriendo las paredes, similares a los del Salvajibestia pero mucho más pequeñas, y la cantidad de nieve hacía que los túneles fueran casi intransitables. Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrarlos… cientos de esqueletos pertenecientes tanto a dragones como a seres humanos. Era una escena aterradora. Hoy me siento como si hubiera profanado un cementerio.

»También encontré muchas cáscaras de huevo, lo que sirvió para confirmar la teoría de Bork de que éste era el nido de los Furias. Sabía a ciencia cierta que los Furias Nocturnas todavía estaban vivos, así que sólo podía suponer que un ejército humano de cazadores de dragones erradicó a la mayoría de ellos y ahuyentaron al resto, lo que resultó en que se vieran obligados a buscar refugio lejos de su casa.

»Más tarde resultaría que yo tenía razón.

Había una profunda tristeza en sus palabras. Esta mujer _lloraba_ la pérdida de tantos dragones más que la pérdida de vidas humanas. De haberla conocido antes de encontrar a Wintergale, probablemente la habría considerado una persona loca. Pero habiendo conocido primero a Wintergale, Elsa estaba empezando a sentir la misma tristeza a medida que la historia progresaba, sobre todo porque imaginaba lo sola que Wintergale habría estado sin otros como ella. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? ¿Por qué matar a una especie entera de esa manera? Y sin embargo, ella sabía de primera mano lo poderoso que podía ser el miedo y lo que podría obligar a la gente a hacer.

—Años más tarde, me encontré con una cueva de hielo en medio del océano, sólo unos pocos días al oeste de la parte continental. Era la guarida de otro Salvajibestia, pero estaba abandonada, e incluso en el exterior, mostraba signos de una batalla que había tomado lugar hacía no mucho tiempo. Y cuando entramos en ella… —Hubo una larga pausa. Incluso con esa máscara puesta, la mujer se veía afligida—. Había varios naufragios, restos humanos por centenares con sus armas esparcidas por todas partes… y los restos del Salvajibestia mismo… con un arpón masivo todavía incrustado en su cráneo. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, también encontré sus huevos carbonizados… Me rompió el corazón.

»Después, en la proa del naufragio más grande, me encontré con un arma masiva. Tenía la firma de Drago por todas partes. Yo ya los había visto antes: grandes tubos capaces de escupir bolas de fuego a gran velocidad. Éste, sin embargo, no estaba diseñado para lanzar fuego. Creo que él lo usó para dispararle ese arpón a la cabeza del pobre Salvajibestia.

Ésta era la segunda vez que mencionaba el nombre "Drago", pero a estas alturas, Elsa sabía que era mejor no preguntar sobre ello. Era obvio, sin embargo, que fuera quien fuera el tal Drago despreciaba a los dragones y tenía los medios para erradicarlos. Por supuesto, ella reconocía el arma que la mujer había descrito; era un cañón, capaz de dar el golpe de muerte incluso a los más grandes dragones como el que la guerrera había mencionado. No era de extrañar que lo odiara.

—Ya no podía aguantarlo más, y pensé en salir de ese lugar en ese instante, pero algo me motivó a quedarme. Había algo más acerca de este lugar. Junto con las explosiones de hielo características de un Salvajibestia, había explosiones más pequeñas por todas partes en el suelo. Pronto descubrí que, junto con los restos humanos, había esqueletos de Furias por docenas, todos con espadas y lanzas y flechas perforando sus huesos. Probablemente eran los últimos Furias Heladas… y ahora que ya no estaban…

»Supuse que se habían refugiado en el hogar de este Salvajibestia, sólo para encontrar su fin a manos de un loco despiadado. Eso ya era más de lo que podía soportar, así que salté sobre la espalda de Brincanube y alcé el vuelo… pero luego, cuando despegamos y pude ver la escena desde arriba, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los esqueletos de las Furias formaban un círculo perfecto y de que están dispuestos de tal manera que estaban protegiendo algo. De hecho, todos miraban al centro del círculo, hacia una formación de hielo considerablemente grande. Aterrizamos cerca de ella… y ahí es donde la encontré.

Por primera vez en un largo rato, se volvió para mirar a su pequeña audiencia, específicamente a Wintergale. Dejó caer el escudo y el báculo y se acercó a la Furia Helada muy lentamente. El dragón blanco gruñó, pero eso no disuadió a la mujer. Con cada paso que daba, la actitud desafiante de Wintergale se desvanecía cada vez más, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón. Y en ese instante, Wintergale perdió toda su fiereza y canturreó en voz baja. Elsa se quedó sin habla, asombrada de esta mujer, esta jinete y domadora de dragones.

—Oh, es hermosa —dijo la mujer—. Cuando la encontré encerrada en el hielo en esa cueva, sentí una chispa de esperanza. Incluso con su último aliento, los últimos miembros de esta magnífica especie habían entregado sus vidas para salvar al menos a uno de los suyos de un destino tan sangriento. Ellos se sacrificaron para asegurarse de que ella no sufriera.

»A pesar de lo que sentía cada vez que miraba ese escenario de batalla tan abrumadoramente triste, seguí visitando la cueva… visitándola a ella… siempre que me era posible. Cada vez que estaba allí, soñaba despierta que esta Furia Helada se liberaba de su carcaza de hielo y volaba lejos para encontrar a otro de su especie, no importando lo absurdo que pudiera parecer. Me imaginaba todas las cosas, todos los secretos que podía aprender de ellos si tal cosa sucedía. Pero en realidad nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de verla así… viva y sana.

»Luego, hace un año, se produjo un cambio antinatural en el tiempo. Sin importar cuán lejos fuera hacia el Sur, había hielo y nieve en cualquier lugar que veía. Incluso el océano estaba congelado. Por alguna razón, después de varios días invernales, sentí un impulso de ir a la cueva, pero cuando llegué, me quedé horrorizada al ver que había una enorme brecha en el hielo donde ella solía estar. También había un nuevo barco, no un naufragio, sino un barco perfectamente funcional, si bien únicamente con algunos daños de menor importancia. Su tripulación probablemente encontró la cueva y decidió buscar refugio de una tormenta. Encontré varias huellas que conducían desde el barco hasta la tumba de la Furia Helada, y de allí se alejaban de la cueva hacia el continente, a través del mar congelado.

»Alguien se la había llevado. Yo no podía… no dejaría… que lo hicieran, sin importar quiénes fueran "ellos", por lo Brincanube y yo fuimos en su búsqueda. Seguí su rastro hasta llegar a tierra firme en cuestión de horas. Probablemente habían estado viajando durante días a estas alturas para llegar tan lejos. Y de repente, las inclemencias del tiempo se detuvieron. Todo sucedió en un instante. El hielo y la nieve se fueron, y el mar se descongeló. Los bosques eran de color verde una vez más… y entre los árboles, alcancé a ver una mancha blanca que huía hacia el Norte. Era la Furia Helada, que ya no estaba congelada… pero sí viva.

Elsa se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba consciente de su participación en la historia de esta mujer y le diría sobre ello más tarde, pero no ahora. Todavía estaba tratando de enfrentarse al hecho de que el destino de Wintergale estaba más estrechamente relacionado con Elsa de que lo que había pensado anteriormente. Después de todo, de no haber desatado un invierno eterno y luego deshacerlo, su dragón todavía estaría atrapado en el hielo.

—Ya no me interesaba más por saber quiénes eran los cazadores. Solo comencé a buscar al dragón blanco. Corría rápido, casi tanto como un Furia Nocturna en pleno vuelo, y no se detuvo a descansar hasta que llegó a su destino un par de días más tarde… la montaña de los Furias. A pesar de lo rápido que es, Brincanube fue incapaz de mantener el ritmo con la Furia Helada, y finalmente nos vimos obligados a aterrizar y descansar, estando aún a un día de distancia de la montaña. Para cuando pudimos llegar allá, el dragón ya se había ido.

»No podía encontrar una explicación de por qué el dragón viajaría de regreso a ese lugar después de todo lo que había sucedido allí. Más que eso, no podía entender por qué no había volado todo el camino. Comenzaba a pensar que mis esfuerzos por rescatar y traer de vuelta al dragón conmigo a casa al final serían en vano, pero aun así busqué en las inmediaciones de la montaña. Y el azar quiso que esta búsqueda no resultara inútil, ya que, si bien no encontré a la Furia Helada, sí encontré algo que no había visto la primera vez que había estado allí. Hacia el este, y tan sólo a un día de camino de la montaña, al lado de un acantilado, había una aldea grande… una aldea abandonada, destruida y reducida a cenizas hacía mucho tiempo.

»Tenía la sensación de que podría ser importante, por lo que fui a echar un vistazo más de cerca. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que este asentamiento humano había sido víctima de un ataque de dragones. Había muchas marcas de quemaduras, pero todas ellas pertenecían a la misma clase de dragón. Las reconocí de las que se podían encontrar en mi aldea después de cualquier incursión de dragones en el pasado. Pertenecían a Furias Nocturnas.

»Había muy pocos restos humanos, lo cual era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta quién había estado detrás de este ataque. Pero para mi sorpresa, había no menos de una docena de esqueletos de Furias, todos con flechas o lanzas clavadas entre los huesos. Habían arrasado con todo el pueblo, salvo por el único edificio excavado en el interior del acantilado en lugar de construido con madera. Era el archivo histórico de la aldea. Toda su historia estaba allí, desde el momento de su fundación hasta su último minuto de existencia. Esto último lo debieron haber escrito los que buscaron refugio en el interior del edificio. Estos registros confirmaron mi teoría de que únicamente los Furias Nocturnas habían atacado la aldea… y también clarificaron un poco la razón de por qué sucedió.

Elsa notó que la mano de la jinete de dragones estaba temblando. ¿Había encontrado algo aún más estremecedor en ese archivo de lo que había encontrado en la montaña y la cueva de hielo?

—El jefe del pueblo había reunido hombres de varias tribus vikingas para erradicar a los dragones que vivían en la montaña, a pesar del hecho de que ninguno de ellos había asaltado un solo asentamiento humano —continuó la mujer. Había rabia en sus palabras, y Elsa se dio cuenta de que las manos temblorosas no eran a causa de la conmoción o la tristeza, sino a causa de la rabia que sentía—. Estas personas vivían de la agricultura y la caza, pero algunos de los pueblos con los que comerciaban dependían de la pesca para sobrevivir, y al parecer hubo una escasez de pescado en algún momento debido a que los Furias solían recolectarlo de esas aguas para alimentarse. Esos otros pueblos buscaron la ayuda de este jefe que había luchado contra otros dragones en el pasado, y él no dudó en erradicar a los Furias. Probablemente fue con el propósito de ganar la lealtad de las personas para poder controlarlas más tarde.

»Entre los habitantes de la región, era del conocimiento general que los dragones negros vigilaban la montaña por la noche mientras que los dragones blancos iban a pescar y que lo opuesto sucedía durante el día. El jefe creía que sería más fácil luchar contra los dragones que escupían hielo en lugar de los que escupían fuego, por lo que asaltaron la montaña un día a plena luz del sol, cuando los Furias Nocturnas no estaban cerca, con la esperanza de que mediante la eliminación de los dragones blancos, los negros se irían. La mayoría de la gente que reunió pagó un precio muy alto por ello, pero su misión fue un éxito. Mataron a la mayoría de los dragones blancos y destruyeron su nido.

»Sólo hubo unos pocos dragones que sobrevivieron al ataque huyendo de la montaña, llevando en sus patas sus huevos e incluso algunas crías recién nacidas. El registro con orgullo incluía relatos de las personas que derribaron a la mayoría de ellos y cómo se deleitaban al ver que los huevos se rompían y las crías se lastimaban fatalmente al caer.

»La noche siguiente, los Furias Nocturnas habían arrasado la aldea.

»Enterarme de todo esto me hizo pensar mucho. ¿Por qué los Furias Nocturnas destruirían este lugar _y_ se irían después? Si la amenaza ya no estaba, ¿por qué no se quedaron? Pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea, un pensamiento loco que podría parecer imposible… y sin embargo, le daba sentido a todo lo demás.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Elsa. —¿Tuviste la misma sensación que yo tuve cerca de esta Furia Helada, de que era una hembra? —Elsa asintió—. Bueno, eso es porque lo es. Todas las Furias Heladas son hembras —dijo con absoluta certeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elsa—. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—No lo sé, pero es la única explicación posible. Los avistamientos de Furias Nocturnas habían ido disminuyendo cada año en cada aldea vikinga para cuando me llevaron. Eso no debería estar pasando. Incluso después de salir de su lugar de origen, deberían haber suficientes de ellos para reproducirse. Sus números deberían haber estado creciendo o al menos mantenerse igual, lo que sólo podía significar que habían estado muriendo, ya sea de vejez o asesinados a manos de otros dragones o vikingos… todos porque ya no hay más hembras con las cuales aparearse.

—Puede haber cualquier número de razones para eso —Elsa trató de argumentar, pero no pudo ni siquiera llegar a su siguiente frase.

—Sí, pero ésta es la única que lo explica todo. ¿Por qué más estarían las Furias Heladas al borde de la extinción? ¿Y por qué se comportarían de esa manera?

—¿Comportarse cómo?

—De las pocas que trataron de escapar de la masacre, _todas_ llevaban huevos y crías en sus patas, ¿recuerdas? Podrían haber volado con mayor facilidad y sin el peso adicional, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su preciosa carga requería un vuelo más delicado, pero no _quisieron_ dejar a los más jóvenes atrás. ¡Eso es instinto maternal! Ésta Furia Helada debe haber sido una de las últimas jóvenes sobrevivientes en la guarida del Salvajibestia. Drago y sus soldados deben haber matado al resto, y cuando las Furias más viejas se dieron cuenta de ello, todas ellas dieron su vida para salvarla. De nuevo, ¡eso es lo que una madre haría!

La jinete de dragones parecía demasiado entusiasmada con todo esto. Elsa no sabría acerca de la maternidad, ya que ella no era una madre, pero esta mujer sí lo era, así que debía confiar en sus palabras. Además, tenía sentido. _Pero…_ —Pero eso significaría que las Furias más viejas sabían que ella iba a sobrevivir en el interior del hielo.

—¡Sí! Leí en el Libro de los Dragones acerca de otro tipo de dragón, el Skrill, que también podía quedar congelado vivo por décadas debido a su temperatura corporal interna, pero ése no es el punto. ¡Lo que importa es que Bork y todos los vikingos después de su tiempo estuvieron equivocados durante siglos! ¡Los Furias Nocturnas y las Furias Heladas no son dos tipos diferentes de dragones sino una sola especie, con machos y hembras que tienen sus propias características únicas!

Entonces, de repente, se serenó. —Esa es también la razón por la cual los Furias Nocturnas atacaron esa aldea. Fue un ataque en represalia, un acto de venganza por el asesinato de sus compañeras e hijos. También es por eso que no se quedaron en la montaña después de que la amenaza desapareció. No tenían ninguna razón para quedarse. Sus familias ya no estaban.

—¿Familias? Entonces, ¿qué, crees que los Furias eran animales sociales, como los lobos?

—Por supuesto, y tal vez aún más. Piense en ello. Los Furias Nocturnas pescaban durante el día y las Furias Heladas pescaban durante la noche. Se turnaban para alimentarse _y_ para llevar comida a los Furias bebés. Se cuidaban entre ellos, y tanto los machos como las hembras hacían uso de sus respectivas capacidades de camuflaje para permanecer ocultos mientras que resguardaban la montaña.

Elsa pensó en todo esto por un momento. Luego consideró algo. —¿Dijiste que había huevos de Salvajibestia en esa cueva de hielo?

—Sí.

—Y no encontraste ningunos otros restos de dragones además de los del Salvajibestia y las Furias, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Podría ser posible que el instinto maternal de las Furias Heladas también les haya inspirado a permanecer en la guarida del Salvajibestia específicamente para cuidar de sus huevos, así como de sus crías?

La jinete del dragón pareció reflexionar sobre esto durante unos segundos. —Sí —dijo despacio y con un tono pensativo—. ¡Sí, por supuesto! Todas ellas probablemente eligieron esa ubicación específica como su nuevo hogar para cuidar de los huevos del Salvajibestia junto con sus propias crías sobrevivientes. Eso sí es algo que no se me había ocurrido antes. Bien pensado, jovencita.

Elsa sonrió. Escuchar a esta mujer e incluso participar en sus teorías le había ayudado a aclarar su mente y calmarse. Y aunque la historia de Wintergale era un tanto trágica, al menos ahora ya no estaba sola. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez un día un Furia Nocturna aparecería en algún lugar y la jinete de dragón sería capaz de juntar a ambas Furias. Se rio tan solo de pensar en los Furias bebés. Si eran la mitad de tiernos de lo que Wintergale podía ser en ocasiones, entonces se lo pasaría en grande con sus dragones bebé algún día.

—Por supuesto, después de encontrar ese registro y darme cuenta de todo lo que acabo de decir, no podía dejar que esta Furia Hielo se dejara matar, así que empecé a buscarla otra vez. Me tomó un par de meses, pero finalmente comencé a distinguir un patrón: pueblos que se veían misteriosamente en medio de un invierno de corta duración, desde el norte hacia el sur del continente. Finalmente, encontré al dragón mientras huía de un pueblo a otro. Una vez más, estaba corriendo. Traté de acercarme a ella cada vez que me las arreglaba para alcanzarla, pero ella escapaba cada vez. Siempre corría. Sólo puedo suponer que decidió comportarse menos como un dragón para evitar que la capturaran y asesinaran tan fácilmente como a sus parientes, y eso incluía volar. Al final, yo… —Hizo una pausa cuando Elsa comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—No es eso —dijo Elsa—. Por lo menos no del todo. La primera vez que traté de convencer a Wintergale de que me llevara volando a casa, se veía aterrorizada, como si creyera que iba a morir en el momento que tratara siquiera de levantar el vuelo. Tal vez fue una de las crías recién nacidas que sobrevivieron. Quiero decir, imagínate si tuvieras sólo unos pocos días de nacida y vieras cómo otros dragones caían al suelo durante el vuelo lejos de su hogar mientras tu madre te lleva en sus brazos… o patas, o lo que sea. La cosa es que, cuando se es niño, uno percibe el mundo de una manera diferente. Créeme, lo sé.

La jinete parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. —Un dragón con miedo a volar, todo por culpa de un horrible recuerdo de la infancia —murmuró—. Eso es nuevo. Sin embargo, tiene sentido. Como sea, al final pensé que sería mejor si yo mantenía mi distancia y le daba los medios para sobrevivir sin que ella lo supiera. ¿Sabías que los Cortatormentas como Brincanube pueden escupir fuego sobre las aguas de mar el tiempo suficiente como para evaporar suficiente agua y hacer llover por un corto tiempo en una pequeña región?

Elsa miró a la jinete dos veces. —¿Tú has estado causando la lluvia que Wintergale convirtió en nieve y utilizó para entrar a escondidas en Arendelle?

—Sólo después de que le tomó más tiempo de lo habitual para salir de su escondite y dirigirse hacia otro pueblo, por si acaso. Es muy inteligente, como ya sabes. No hay muchos dragones a los que se les puedan ocurrir esas formas tan creativas de alterar su medio ambiente.

Wintergale se acercó a Elsa que miró brevemente a Olaf y a Malvavisco antes de poner su brazo alrededor del cuello de su dragón. Olaf parecía fascinado con la historia de esta mujer, mientras que Malvavisco se mantuvo serio. Ella consideró las palabras de la jinete. —Sí, lo es —estuvo de acuerdo con su última declaración.

La jinete de dragones asintió antes de recoger su escudo y su báculo y alejarse del lago helado sobre el cuál habían estado parados, hacia la cueva más bien pequeña donde Sven estaba durmiendo. Elsa y sus muñecos de nieve la siguieron. Hizo que Brincanube encendiera una pequeña fogata en el suelo y luego se sentó con un profundo suspiro. —He hablado demasiado, y ya sé dónde termina esta historia. Ahora me vendría bien una historia a mí, así que creo que ahora te toca a ti contarme una, señorita…

No fue sino hasta ahora que Elsa recordó que no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse a sí misma. —Oh, lo siento. Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle. —Mencionó su título real, no con orgullo sino con humildad.

—¿Reina? —repitió la jinete—. Así que _sí_ eres de la realeza.

Elsa parpadeó. —¿Lo sabías? Pero dijiste que no sabía quién era yo.

—No lo sabía, pero me lo imaginé. Palacio de Hielo, traje elegante… no fue tan difícil deducirlo. Excepto que creía que eras una princesa, no una _reina_.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. —Solo ha pasado un año desde mi coronación.

La jinete asintió… y por fin se quitó su máscara, lo que le permitió a Elsa a ver su rostro. A juzgar por el hecho de que ella había mencionado tener un hijo hacía más de quince años, había esperado ver a alguien más… vieja. Esta mujer, sin embargo, se veía increíblemente joven. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes claro y piel ligeramente aceitunada, sin mencionar esa figura esbelta; no era exactamente lo que ella habría esperado de una mujer vikinga. Sin embargo, su expresión era difícil de leer. No mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, casi haciendo que quitarse la máscara fuera en vano.

—Me intrigas, reina Elsa —dijo ella—. Tal vez tanto como esta Furia Helada. Quiero saber quién eres y lo que hizo que este dragón confiara tanto en ti, además de tus poderes sobre los elementos.

—En realidad, mi magia se limita a la nieve y el hielo. No puedo controlar todo lo demás.

—Oh. Me equivoqué. Aun así, tiene que haber algo más que las haya unido a ti y a este dragón.

Elsa se rio por lo bajo. —No me creerías si te dijera que puedo tener más que ver con las circunstancias que trajeron a Wintergale de vuelta a la vida.

Y durante las siguientes dos horas, Elsa compartió su propia historia de vida con la jinete de dragones, desde el momento en que ella aprendió de niña que tenía poderes de hielo, el incidente con Anna, sus años de aislamiento, el fallecimiento de sus padres, el día de su coronación y los acontecimientos que siguieron después, el momento en el que aprendió que el amor era la clave para controlar sus habilidades, y finalmente, hasta los acontecimientos actuales. La jinete escuchó atentamente y en silencio, sólo asintiendo de vez en cuando. Elsa tuvo cuidado de recordar expresar sus propios pensamientos en cuanto a la coordinación de tiempo de los acontecimientos que llevaron a esos hombres a la cueva de hielo y permitieron la resurrección de Wintergale.

Ya había pasado la medianoche desde hacía un largo rato para cuando había terminado de contar su historia, incluyendo los acontecimientos más recientes, como su encuentro con Sigurd y Wintergale. La jinete se quedó en silencio por un tiempo después de eso. Olaf y Malvavisco, e incluso Wintergale y Brincanube, se habían quedado dormidos a estas alturas, así que solo quedaban despiertas ellas dos. Una vez más, era más fácil leer el lenguaje corporal de esta mujer, por escaso que éste fuera, que su expresión facial.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —dijo finalmente—. ¿Tú misma construiste ese Palacio de Hielo, sin ayuda?

—Sí —contestó Elsa con la más leve insinuación de orgullo en su voz.

—Vaya. Tengo que decir que es un hermoso lugar. Siento haber tenido que dañarlo.

—Está bien. Si pude construirlo a partir de cero, estoy segura que seré capaz de arreglarlo.

Elsa casi se fue de espaldas cuando la mujer le sonrió. —Me gusta tu confianza, reina Elsa. Sin duda has progresado mucho desde que solías ser esa joven temerosa. Y ahora veo por qué fuiste capaz de unirte tan estrechamente con Wintergale. Me gusta ese nombre, por cierto.

—Gracias. Mi hermana Anna me ayudó a escogerlo.

La sola mención de Anna trajo a Elsa de nuevo a la realidad. Sigurd probablemente ya estaría en camino de vuelta hacia Arendelle, e incluso cuando aún le llevaría un día o dos para llegar allí, el hecho era que su hermana tenía sus días contados a menos que ella regresara a salvarla.

—Mencioné antes que no había encontrado ninguna razón para confiar en ningún otro ser humano en un largo tiempo hasta que te conocí —dijo la mujer— y aún lo digo en serio. En cierto modo, tú, como yo, tienes el alma de un dragón. Nadie más habría tenido misericordia de la Furia Helada como la tuviste tú. En otras circunstancias, te permitirá quedarte a Wintergale, sabiendo que su vida está en buenas manos, pero…

El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco. —¿Pero?

La jinete suspiró. —Ese hombre, Sigurd, seguirá hostigándote a ti y a tu gente mientras sepa que estás protegiendo a su trofeo. De dondequiera que él haya salido, obviamente tiene cierta carisma si logró reunir semejante ejército desde tantas ciudades y pueblos. Incluso si te las arreglaras para hacer que se fuera, probablemente traería refuerzos con él en el futuro… y no creo que tomarías la alternativa de matarlo. Entonces, mientras esta Furia Helada esté aquí, tanto ella como tu reino no estarán a salvo. Y no importando lo mucho que intentes protegerla de todo daño, con el tiempo te verás obligada a hacer una elección entre la vida de Wintergale y las vidas de tus leales súbditos… y tus seres queridos. No puedo permitir eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Elsa le preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy diciendo que puede ser que esté en el mejor interés de Wintergale venir conmigo, de vuelta a mi santuario de dragones. Ella estará a salvo allí, y no estará sola. Puede que no haya ningunos Furias allí, pero al menos tendrá más dragones con los cuales convivir.

Elsa miró a Wintergale que dormía plácidamente. —Pero… yo la salvé…

—Y casi conseguiste que la mataran hoy. No te culpo por lo que pasó en tu Palacio de Hielo, y sé que trataste de hacer lo mejor para protegerla, pero esto no es lo que estás destinada a hacer. Eres una reina, no una guerrera. E incluso si lo fueras, las dos sabemos que este dragón ha visto suficiente guerra como para toda una vida. Ella tiene que vivir en paz ahora.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. La sola idea de dejar ir a Wintergale le rompía el corazón. Sus destinos estaban entrelazados. ¿Cómo podría separarse de ella?

—Sé que no es una decisión fácil dejar ir a alguien que amas, así que te daré algo de tiempo para pensar en ello —le dijo la jinete tranquilamente mientras se ponía su máscara de nuevo—. Ahora descansa un poco. Sólo tenemos menos de un día para prepararnos para tu regreso a Arendelle y para salvar a tu hermana.

* * *

_**Notas de referencia:**_

**1)** Solo un recordatorio amistoso: esta historia tiene lugar un año después de _Frozen_, y los acontecimientos de la película ocurrieron en paralelo con el episodio 14 de la segunda temporada de _Dragones de Berk_ (también titulado "Frozen"). Calculo que para dicho episodio, ha pasado al menos un año desde CEATD, así que hasta este punto, han pasado dos años desde que Hipo encontró a Chimuelo, y por ende, han pasado 17 años desde que Valka desapareció.

**2)** Basado en múltiples fuentes confiables (teorías de fans, si así les quieren llamar), _Frozen_ tiene lugar en el siglo 18 (cerca de 1780). Según la página de Wikipedia en inglés, "La época de los vikingos fue el periodo que abarcó desde el 793 d.C. hasta el 1066 d.C. en la historia europea, sobre todo en la historia del norte de Europa y Escandinavia, cuando los normandos escandinavos exploraron Europa por sus mares y ríos con fines de comercio, asalto y conquista." Eso significa que los vikingos ni siquiera deberían estar más por ahí, pero por el bien de la continuidad, vamos a contemplar la posibilidad de que los vikingos lograron llegar hasta este punto de la historia, manteniendo sus costumbres y tradiciones, por permanecer aislados del resto del mundo.

**3) **Las palabras de Hipo pueden apoyar el argumento anterior: "_Esto es Berk. Está a doce días al norte de Calvario, y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío. Está ubicado justo sobre el Meridiano de la Tristeza._" En otras palabras, Berk está muuuuuy al norte. Además, el viaje entre el santuario de dragones y Berk en CEATD2 no toma demasiado tiempo, lo que significa que no están tan distantes uno del otro... y el santuario parece estar más cerca del Círculo Polar Ártico que no.

**4) **Si Brincanube pensó que Valka pertenecía "al hogar del gran Salvajibestia", entonces el santuario ya existía para cuando la llevó allí. Ella podrá decir que el Salvajibestia "construyó nuestro nido", pero en mi humilde opinión, creo que ella solo adoptó el nido como suyo propio mucho después de su creación.

**5) **Mi teoría de una sola especie de Furias es más compleja que sólo dimorfismo sexual. Tanto machos (Furias Nocturnas) como hembras (Furias Heladas) estaban destinados a proteger el nido y tenían los atributos físicos para hacerlo, sólo que tenían diferentes maneras de lograr esto. Bajo la protección de la noche, los machos podían volar por toda la montaña y ahuyentar a los intrusos (y de ser necesario, deshacerse de ellos disparando plasma a sus oponentes), mientras que las hembras iban al mar para alimentarse. Luego, durante el día, los machos iban a comer mientras que algunas de las hembras se quedaban dentro de las cuevas y el resto de ellos se camuflaban con el entorno nevado y montaban guardia. Los disparos de hielo de las hembras podrían no ser tan poderosos como los disparos de plasma de los machos, pero aún así eran suficientes para derrotar a un oponente.

**6) **¡La idea de Furias sociales vino de los pingüinos! Como ustedes saben, la mayoría de los pingüinos viven en grandes colonias, lo cual resulta en un alto nivel de interacción social entre dichas aves. A excepción de los pingüinos emperador, donde el macho se encarga de todo, todos los pingüinos comparten las tareas de incubación. Estos turnos de incubación pueden durar días e incluso semanas mientras uno de los miembros de la pareja se alimenta en el mar. Lo mismo sucede con las Furias, excepto que los turnos de incubación duran sólo 12 horas cada uno. Por supuesto, Valka no habría sido capaz de comparar a los Furias con los pingüinos porque estos últimos viven en las regiones del sur del globo.

**7) **Presten especial atención a la parte sobre el jefe del pueblo que acabó con la mayor parte de las Furias Heladas y los ahuyentó, ¡porque va a jugar un papel fundamental más adelante!

* * *

**N/A: ¡Por fin terminé de traducirlo! Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo, no tenía intención de que fuera tan largo. De hecho, mi idea era dejarlo en suspenso con Elsa regresando a Arendelle justo cuando ****Sigurd ****está a punto de [SPOILER]. Sin embargo, después de diez días de escribir el original en inglés, al final decidí que me habría llevado al menos uno o dos días más para actualizar la historia, y, vamos, ¿quién querría eso después de esperar más de una semana? Supongo que fue una sabia decisión, considerando todo el tiempo que me llevó pasarlo a español. Pido disculpas de antemano por la tardanza.  
**

**Además, como pueden ver, hice más que solo escribir un capítulo en esta ocasión. De hecho, me tomé algo de tiempo para investigar, cotejar materiales de ambas franquicias y adquirir algunos datos históricos y científicos, para asegurarme de tener bien toda la información. Verán, no me gusta dejar agujeros en la trama de mis historias, y si alguna vez dejo uno por accidente, trato de arreglarlo de alguna manera. Por supuesto, ninguna historia es perfecta, y no espero que la mía lo sea, pero detesto simplemente escupir información sin ninguna base sólida para respaldarla. Aunque también tengo que admitir que soy algo perfeccionista la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**De todos modos, espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) definitivamente haya valido la pena. Por favor, díganme lo que piensan de mis ****teorías ****(las de Valka ****y las ****de Elsa). Me gusta leer sus comentarios y pensamientos.**

**Y hablando de eso:**

****_ ******_abril . contreras _******.37:_ ¡Gracias! Me da gusto que te haya complacido el giro en la historia. (P.D.: Puse una respuesta a tu comentario del Capítulo 8 en las respuestas del capítulo anterior.)  
_Guest:_ ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste la historia hasta ahora.  
**_DeAtH tHe RoSe: _¡Muchas gracias! Espero que no te haya hecho sufrir mucho con la demora._  
_******_LaRojas09:_** No hay de qué, y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar la versión en español sin atender en el futuro.** (P.D.: Una disculpa por no contestar tu comentario al Capítulo 8 en el capi anterior. Ya llené el espacio en blanco.)  
****

**El Capítulo 11 es algo más corto y sencillo de traducir, así que espero poder subirlo a más tardar el sábado. Mientras tanto... bueno, ya conocen la rutina. ¡Que tengan un buen día!**

**P.D.: ¿Hay algún fan de la serie "Once Upon A Time" por aquí? Y de ser así, ¿están tan emocionados por la cuarta temporada y el cas que eligieron para los personajes de Frozen como yo? Por favor, ¡compartan sus opiniones!**


	11. Despedida

La puerta de la habitación de Elsa se abrió de golpe y azotó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que rebotó de vuelta y casi se cerró de nuevo. Tanto Anna como Kristoff saltaron de la cama, sobresaltados. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sintiera una mano agarrándola por el brazo y tirando de ella, sacándola de la cama. Alcanzó a ver a alguien más haciendo lo mismo con Kristoff.

—Será mejor que esté equivocada acerca de su hermana, princesa, ¡o lo lamentará por el resto de su corta vida! —una voz llena de rabia le siseó al oído mientras se la llevaban de la habitación.

Aunque un poco desorientada al principio, Anna se recuperó rápidamente de su despertar tan repentino y se preparó para otro round con Patillas. —Supongo que no encontraron nada en el Palacio de mi hermana —dijo, sonriendo.

—Por el contrario. Encontré a su hermana con mi monstruo escupe hielo… ¡y con uno escupe fuego ayudándolas a las dos!

—¿Qué? —dijo Anna, momentáneamente incapaz de mantener su disfraz mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Sería ésta una especie de artimaña de parte de Sigurd para hacerla hablar o algo así?

Pero sabía que no lo era. Después de todo, había visto la sombra de otro dragón dos noches atrás justo después de que Olaf y Sven se hubieran ido al Palacio de Elsa. Eso le dio esperanza. Si esa sombra había ayudado a Elsa y a Wintergale, eso significaba que tenían un nuevo aliado contra Sigurd… uno que agregaba fuego al juego. Las cosas deberían ponerse interesantes.

Recuperó su postura desafiante y se rio entre dientes. —Oh, usted debe estar muy enojado ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Sigurd le soltó y le dio una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. Escuchó a Kristoff gritar su nombre y correr a su lado. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse… justo antes de oír un ruido sordo y sentirlo caer encima de ella. Su sangre brotaba de un gran corte en su frente.

—¡Recójanlo! —ordenó Sigurd. Luego forzó a Anna a ponerse en pie y siguió arrastrándola. —Ya veremos si mantiene esa sonrisa en su cara para cuando haya terminado con ustedes dos.

Anna quería responder y hacerlo enojar más, pero esa bofetada había debilitado su resolución. De hecho, ese comentario acerca de su sonrisa ni tenía sentido ahora, pues ya no estaba sonriendo. Sentía un sabor a sangre, y su mejilla se sentía hinchada. Le sorprendió que no le hubiera roto la mandíbula, pero una cosa era segura: no rompería su lealtad hacia su hermana, no importando lo que intentara hacer.

Llegaron al patio, que estaba lleno de los hombres de Sigurd una vez más. Los soldados que llevaban a Kristoff le pusieron una mordaza en la boca y lo ataron de manos y pies. Luego Sigurd golpeó las rodillas de Anna por detrás, doblándolas y obligándola a ponerse de rodillas.

—¡He aquí, la princesa Anna de Arendelle! —anunció en tono burlón—. ¡Que sea un ejemplo para los osen que desafiarnos y a nuestra justa misión de librar al mundo del monstruo de hielo!

Los soldados aplaudieron y gritaron y cantaron el nombre de Sigurd mientras éste hablaba al oído de Anna otra vez. —Consideré humillarla delante de mis hombres y de su novio antes de matarla, pero ya he tenido suficiente de usted y de su hermana. A estas alturas, me dará mucho más placer torturarla.

Anna hizo un esfuerzo para mirar a Patillas a los ojos. —Adelante. Será su funeral. Elsa vendrá a rescatarnos, y entonces ella le hará rogar por misericordia.

—Oh, estoy contando con que ella venga aquí, y estoy seguro de que va a tratar de rescatarla. La pregunta es, ¿cuántos dedos y huesos intactos le quedarán para cuando llegue?

Hizo una seña a un soldado que sostenía un par de cizallas grandes en sus manos. Otros dos de ellos sostuvieron a Anna mientras Sigurd tomaba las cizallas y le agarraba la mano derecha. —¡Así se hará con todos los que estén del lado de la bestia!

Los soldados entraron en alboroto. Estaban sedientos de sangre… la sangre de Anna. Kristoff trató de gritar y liberarse, pero fue inútil. Sus ataduras parecían lo suficientemente apretadas. Anna sintió los bordes fríos y afilados de las cuchillas rozando su pulgar derecho. Cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, Elsa —rogó en silencio; su fachada de bravata finalmente deshecha.

Un rugido penetrante y estruendoso le hizo saber que su súplica había sido escuchada y que estaba a punto de recibir respuesta a la misma. Levantó la vista, al igual que todos los demás, para ver un par de figuras aladas volando bajo sobre sus cabezas, subiendo lentamente más y más alto. Los rugidos eran diferentes de los de Wintergale, por lo que esos tenían que ser Wintergale _y_ el otro dragón que Sigurd había mencionado, el que ella también había visto antes. Pero no estaban volando hacia el castillo sino _lejos_ de éste, hacia el mar.

Estaban dejando Arendelle.

La súbita chispa de esperanza de Anna casi se desvaneció. Una parte de ella pensó que Elsa la estaba abandonando a su suerte. Pero mientras todo el mundo se quedaba mirando hacia el cielo, de repente se dio cuenta de que el suelo de piedra del patio se estaba cubriendo de hielo. Le recordó el día después del Gran Deshielo, cuando Elsa convirtió el patio en una pista de hielo, excepto que este hielo parecía menos prístino.

Sigurd miró a Anna con odio, sólo para darse cuenta por fin del hielo. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

Sin previo aviso, decenas de esferas de hielo salieron del suelo congelado y se formaron alrededor de los soldados, atrapando a todos ellos en varios grupos. Una espesa neblina helada apareció de la nada y llenó el aire por todas partes, evitando que ella, y probablemente Sigurd, pudieran ver nada más allá de sus propias narices. El crujido de las puertas que se abrían eclipsó momentáneamente el sonido de los golpes que hacían los soldados que intentaban escapar de sus prisiones improvisadas. Sigurd dejó caer las cizallas, obligó a Anna a ponerse en pie otra vez, y desenvainó su cuchillo, llevándolo a su garganta.

—Suéltalo —Anna oyó una voz demasiado familiar decir con firmeza. Se sintió lo suficientemente valiente y segura como para sonreír una vez más.

—Estás frito —le dijo a Sigurd.

Él no respondió. Simplemente presionó la navaja contra su piel. A continuación, un chillido, el de Wintergale, se oyó a lo lejos.

—Ese es el sonido de su monstruo de hielo alejándose de Arendelle para siempre, a un lugar donde nunca lo encontrará de nuevo —dijo Elsa—. Se acabó, Sigurd. Deje ir a mi hermana y permitiré que usted y sus hombres se vayan de mi reino con sus vidas.

Mientras Elsa hablaba, su voz parecía venir de todas partes. Sigurd no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, y la única razón por la que no parecía muerto de miedo era probablemente porque aún tenía a Anna como rehén.

—Estoy siendo _demasiado_ misericordiosa con usted, capitán. Para este momento ya podría haber congelado su corazón, ¿sabe? De hecho, si no se rinde, en _verdad_ congelaré su corazón y el de sus soldados, y no es una experiencia agradable. Pregúntele a mi hermana; ya lo hice con ella una vez.

Anna de inmediato comprendió a dónde quería llegar su hermana. —Es cierto. Duele sólo por un momento cuando sucede, y no se sienten los efectos de inmediato, pero después de unas horas uno comienza a sentir más y más frío hasta el punto en que ya no puede entrar en calor con ninguna cosa. El dolor se vuelve insoportable con cada minuto que pasa hasta que uno piensa que no puede ser peor, y sin embargo sí lo es. Las extremidades literalmente se congelan, y uno puede sentir cómo todos los huesos del cuerpo se convierten poco a poco en hielo, y uno cree que se van a romper si se hace el más mínimo movimiento, pero no lo hacen. Y por último, en un instante, todo se vuelve negro.

Sigurd parecía un poco asustado ahora. Se burló. —Usted no haría eso. Podría haberlo hecho de vuelta en su Palacio, pero eligió atraparme en hielo. Usted no tiene las agallas.

La voz de Elsa se llenó de tristeza fingida con todo y sollozos. —Volví de mi Palacio de Hielo después de unos días de descanso, sólo para descubrir que el monstruo de hielo estaba atacando a los valientes soldados que estaban hospedándose en mi castillo. Corrí a ayudarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El monstruo ya los había congelado a todos. Tuve que usar mis propios poderes de hielo para luchar contra él y ahuyentarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No pude salvarlos. No pude salvar a ninguno de ellos.

Ahora, incluso Anna estaba asustada. Había esperado plenamente que Elsa llegara sobre la espalda de Wintergale y soltara algunos golpes o quizá que sólo asustara a esta gente. Obviamente, ella no había llegado sobre la espalda de Wintergale. Bueno, eso era pasable. Pero esto… esto era algo más que una fanfarronada. Incluso su voz sonaba espeluznante… llena de maldad. Elsa realmente estaba dispuesta a cometer una atrocidad.

Ésta ya no era su hermana.

—Su gente nunca va a creer una historia tan absurda. Sabrán que fue usted —argumentó Sigurd.

—Oh, ¿lo harán? ¿Cuánto es lo que realmente saben? Se han encerrado en el interior de sus hogares cada noche durante casi dos semanas, sin poder ver nada de lo que está pasando afuera. Mis siervos y guardias están presos en las mazmorras. _Usted_ los puso ahí, ¿recuerda? Entonces, ¿quién será capaz de decir lo contrario?

La mano de Sigurd se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente. Casi.

—Ésta es su última oportunidad. Suelte. El. Cuchillo.

El corazón de Anna latía rápidamente. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Sigurd estaba acorralado, y los hombres locos acorralados como él tendían a hacer cosas imprudentes, tal vez creyendo que sería mejor no irse sin dar pelea. Pensó que Sigurd acabaría por cortarle la garganta al final por simple desesperación. Pero lo curioso era que ella no tenía tanto miedo de morir como de ver a su hermana convertirse en el monstruo que tanto se había esforzado en no ser.

La mano de Sigurd finalmente se estabilizó, y se rio entre dientes, al parecer después de haber perdido su miedo… o su cabeza. Anna cerró los ojos, medio esperando a sentir el acero afilado rebanar su carne y cortar su garganta.

En cambio, la soltó, empujándola a un lado.

Durante un par de segundos, Anna se sintió reacia a abrir de nuevo los ojos. ¿En verdad habría decidido Sigurd cumplir con las exigencias de Elsa, o estaría a punto de clavar la navaja en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo? La curiosidad por fin le ganó, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Sigurd envainar el cuchillo. No era exactamente soltarlo, pero era lo más cercano a ello.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Elsa.

La niebla desapareció y las esferas de hielo que atrapaban a los soldados retrocedieron. Todos ellos levantaron sus armas al instante, solo para bajarlas con miedo cuando oyeron un fuerte estruendo detrás de ellos, junto a las puertas. ¡Era Malvavisco!

Y Elsa no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Su Majestad? —dijo Sigurd con un tono de sonsonete—. Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

—¿Y lo tenemos? —dijo Elsa detrás de él. Él se dio la vuelta, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada—. Demuéstrelo. Dígales a sus hombres que desistan.

Sigurd se rio de nuevo y apartó la mano de su arma. —¡Bajes sus armas, todos! —ordenó, volviéndose hacia ellos—. Nos vamos de este lugar.

Los soldados parecían confundidos, pero obedecieron. Malvavisco se mantuvo bloqueando la salida, mientras que los hombres se preparaban para irse. Mientras tanto, Sigurd se acercó a Elsa, hablando en un tono de conversación bajo, pero Anna fue capaz de escucharlos de todos modos.

—Ésta _sí_ es la Reina de las Nieves de la que tantas historias había escuchado. Estoy impresionado, Su Alteza. Usted podría conquistar el mundo si se dispusiera hacerlo, ¿sabe?

Elsa sostuvo su mirada helada.

—Le diré esto, Reina Elsa —continuó. Era la primera vez que Anna no lo oía hablar sin una pizca de sarcasmo—. Se acaba de ganar mi respeto y admiración. Como le dije antes, no cualquier regente tiene el carácter y la fuerza de voluntad que tiene usted. Ésa es la única razón por la que estoy cediendo. Pero sepa esto: ningún hombre o mujer alguna vez realmente me ha derrotado, y usted no será la excepción. Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día, y v resolveremos esta pequeña disputa entre usted y yo de una vez y por todas.

Elsa se inclinó más cerca de su cara. —Mejor ruegue que eso no suceda, por su propio bien. Y si llegara a ocurrir, lamentará el día en que puso un pie en mi reino y trató de matar a mi hermana.

Sigurd la miró con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. —Nos veremos.

—Nunca más —Elsa le dijo con firmeza—. Váyase.

Sigurd no se movió ni dejó de mirar a Elsa con altivez.

—¡Ya! —ordenó ella.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Sigurd finalmente se alejara y caminara hacia la puerta para dirigir a sus hombres en su viaje de vuelta a casa, dondequiera que fuera para cada uno de ellos. Elsa asintió hacia Malvavisco, y el voluminoso muñeco de nieve se hizo a un lado para permitir que el capitán y su ejército marcharan por las puertas. Los hombres se dirigieron al Camino del Norte y desaparecieron en la noche, para no volver a Arendelle nunca más.

Cuando el ejército se perdió de vista, Elsa dejó que sus hombros cayeran y se apresuró a ayudar a su hermana. —Anna, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Elsa —respondió ella, aunque la mitad de su cara se sentía en llamas.

Elsa se arrodilló para mirarla claramente y, probablemente viendo la mejilla hinchada, apretó los puños. Se quedó mirando hacia el camino con una mirada asesina en su rostro y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Elsa, por favor, no —dijo Anna, agarrando el brazo de su hermana—. Sólo déjalo ir. No vale la pena.

Elsa dudó, pero al mirar los ojos llorosos de Anna, cedió. Le acarició el cabello a Anna, y dijo en broma: —¿Estás tratando de seguir el ejemplo de nuestra prima?

Anna se rio. —Sí, algo así.

Y las dos hermanas se abrazaron mutuamente con amor. Anna se sintió inmensamente aliviada. Su hermana estaba de vuelta, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Te amo, Anna.

—Y yo a ti, Elsa.

Entonces oyeron una voz apagada que decía algo como, "Todavía estoy aquí". Anna se quedó sin aliento. —¡Kristoff! —Corrió hacia él y lo liberó de sus ataduras y su mordaza—. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, limpiando un poco de sangre de su frente.

—Tengo un cráneo duro, ¿recuerdas? —contestó él, guiñando un ojo. Gruñó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Anna no se lo permitió, ya que no pudo evitar besarlo apasionadamente antes de pudiera hacerlo. Oyó a Elsa reír por lo bajo y despejar su garganta mientras se acercaba.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Kristoff —le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse—. Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para mantenerla a salvo. Algún día serás un gran cuñado.

Tanto Anna y Kristoff se sonrojaron mientras él asentía con una sonrisa. Luego, mirando a su alrededor, le preguntó: —¿Dónde están Olaf y Sven?

Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero una voz alegre y el sonido de cascos golpeando el suelo la interrumpieron. —¡Hey, chicos!

Sven llegó corriendo al patio. Olaf saltó de su espalda y corrió a abrazar a las hermanas mientras Kristoff le daba unas palmaditas a su amigo y lo felicitaba. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Malvavisco se acercaba hasta que un par de grandes brazos de nieve rodearon a todos y los levantaron en el aire. Era un gran reunión familiar feliz. Pero aún había alguien más que faltaba.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se nos unirá Wintergale? — preguntó Anna cuando Malvavisco los bajó.

Elsa miró tristemente hacia el cielo. —No lo hará.

Anna la miró dos veces. —¿Qué?

Elsa no respondió.

—Vamos, Elsa. Sigurd ya se fue. Sé que todo era una fanfarronada, así que puedes dejar de actuar —dijo Anna en tono de broma.

—Me gustaría que fuera una actuación —dijo Elsa. Su voz era temblorosa.

Anna negó con la cabeza. —No, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Ella se está yendo en serio? Pero, ¿a dónde va?

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elsa. —A donde pertenece.

* * *

_Elsa se __despertó __al anochecer, sintiéndose físicamente descansada pero con un corazón apesadumbrado, no obstante. Se había quedado dormida poco antes del amanecer mientras meditaba acerca de la propuesta de la jinete de dragones. No quería admitir que la jinete estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que sabía que lo estaba, porque eso significaría tener que separarse de Wintergale… lo cuál era algo que no quería hacer. _Ella_ había sido la que la había encontrado en esa cueva. _Ella_ había sido la que había creado un vínculo con ella. _Ella_ había sido la que la había ayudado a encontrar su valor y a dejar a un lado su miedo a volar. Además, no estaba segura de que la Furia Helada se iría de su lado en todo caso. Después de todo, había vuelto por ella al Palacio de Hielo cuando sintió que estaba en problemas._

_Y eso casi les había costado la vida a ambas._

_Ella sabía que nada de lo que habían vivido juntas valía un ápice si no podía protegerla. Así que, sí, tal vez podría conseguir deshacerse de Sigurd esta vez, pero, ¿luego qué? No iba a ser capaz de mantener en secreto a Wintergale para siempre, especialmente ahora que podía volar. ¿Qué pasaría si otras personas venían y trataban de matarla? Tenía que admitir que, en cierto modo, ella y la jinete concordaban en algo. Ella tampoco dejaría que nadie matara a Wintergale. Pero ¿cómo podía esperar protegerla _y_ a su reino si una ponía en peligro al otro?_

_En algún momento, alguien lo suficientemente loco y con suficiente recursos podría declararle la guerra a su pequeño reino sólo para hacerse de la Furia Helada. Alguien como Drago Manodura, el hombre que la jinete de dragones había mencionado antes, por ejemplo. Y si tal cosa sucedía, habría un baño de sangre. Arendelle simplemente no estaba preparado para la guerra, no después de siete décadas de paz. La diplomacia y las buenas relaciones comerciales habían sido clave para mantener dicha paz, por lo que un gran ejército no había sido necesario desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los Guardias Reales eran el único ejército permanente de Arendelle, y estaba compuesto por unos 300 hombres; no eran suficientes como para ir a la batalla con un reino más grande en realidad._

_Y sólo estaba considerando el panorama más amplio a largo plazo. Justo aquí y ahora, había demasiado en juego si se quedaba con Wintergale. Pero, ¿podría Elsa atreverse a separarse de su dragón?_

_Después de que se despertara, la jinete, que ya estaba despierta, le dijo que se alistara para volver y que tenía un plan para salvar a Anna. Sin embargo, no compartió dicho plan con Elsa, y ella sintió que sería inútil preguntar al respecto. Poco después de eso, se fueron del lago y se dirigieron de nuevo a Arendelle. Olaf montó con Elsa en la espalda de Wintergale mientras que Brincanube se llevó a Malvavisco, que a su vez llevó a Sven en sus brazos, como ya lo había hecho antes. Volaron sobre la Montaña del Norte por el camino de regreso y descubrieron que, a pesar de los daños causados __al Palacio, se mantenía en pie. No había ninguna señal de Sigurd o de sus soldados en ninguna parte, por lo que siguieron volando._

_Cuando estaban a una corta distancia del fiordo, aterrizaron en la cima de una colina en las afueras de la ciudad con una buena vista de la misma. Elsa se sintió algo aliviada al ver a Sigurd y su ejército en el camino, todavía a una buena distancia del castillo. A la velocidad que llevaban, llegarían en unos diez minutos._

_Ella y Olaf bajaron de la espalda de Wintergale. Hasta el momento, la mujer no había mencionado nada acerca de la Furia Helada, quizás dándole a Elsa un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello. Pero ahora, la jinete la miraba detrás de esa máscara, y Elsa sabía que esperaba una respuesta de parte suya. Bajó la cabeza. Éste era uno de esos momentos en los que tomar una decisión es muy difícil, no importa cuánto tiempo tome uno para hacerlo, y aun cuando se sabe qué es lo que hay que hacer, porque es muy doloroso._

_Sin decir una palabra, Elsa se __arrodilló__para aflojar las correas de la silla. Levantó__la silla de montar del cuello de Wintergale cuidadosamente y la colocó__en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con la manta. Wintergale miró a Elsa, desconcertada. Elsa tomó el rostro del dragón entre sus manos._

_—__Hey, chica. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que fueras con Olaf y Sven mientras yo me encargaba del hombre que te perseguía?_

_El dragón gruñó._

_—__Bueno, ahora necesito que… —empezó a decir, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Necesito que vayas con…_

_No pudo continuar. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de Wintergale y comenzó a sollozar. No había ninguna manera fácil de decirle a alguien que amabas que se fuera… y sobre todo a su mejor amiga. Porque Anna era su hermana; eran familia. Pero Wintergale…_

_—__Tú eres mi mejor amiga —le dijo en medio de los sollozos—. Mi primer amiga, de hecho. Yo no quiero esto, pero es por tu propio bien._

_El dragón canturreó en voz baja. Sonaba triste._

_—__Lo sé, Wintergale. Yo también te quiero. Y porque te quiero, tengo que dejarte ir._

_Elsa se __volvió__hacia la jinete. —¿Me prometes que estará a salvo?_

_—__Lo estará —dijo la mujer._

_Elsa asintió y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Wintergale. —¿Ves? Vas a estar bien —dijo, reflejando las últimas palabras de su padre para ella._

_Wintergale gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Elsa con ojos suplicantes._

_—__Por favor, escúchame. Nada jamás romperá nuestra amistad. No importa si estás aquí o mil kilómetros lejos de mí. Nada nos separará de verdad. ¿Me escuchas, Wintergale?_

_La mirada de la Furia Helada se encontró con la de Elsa. Ella podría haber jurado que el dragón estaba llorando con ella._

_—__Nunca te olvidaré, mi querida amiga, así que por favor no me olvides tú. Y siempre recuerda lo que te dije. Eres valiente y fuerte, como el hielo. No tengas miedo a volar. No tengas miedo de ser libre. Y hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra volver a lo que solías ser. Ya no queda nada atrás, ¿de acuerdo?_

_El dragón asintió. Elsa la abrazó una vez más. —Te extrañaré._

_Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que la jinete de dragones la toco con el dedo en su hombro. —Ya es hora._

_Elsa soltó a Wintergale y miró a la mujer, esperando escuchar su plan._

_—__El ejército ya llegó a tu castillo. Debes darte prisa si quieres llegar y enseñarles quién es la verdadera gobernante en este reino. Esperaré a que llegues al puente, y luego nos iremos, haciendo mucho ruido para llamar su atención. —Se dio la vuelta para subir sobre la espalda de Brincanube, pero antes de hacerlo, miró hacia atrás una vez más—. Buena suerte, Reina Elsa._

_—__A ti también —respondió Elsa—. Y gracias._

_La jinete asintió. Elsa y Olaf subieron sobre la espalda de Sven, y se fueron. Malvavisco los siguió, corriendo. A medida que se distanciaban de la mujer y de los dragones, miró hacia atrás para ver Wintergale por última vez._

Adiós, querida amiga_, pensó._

_Cuando llegaron a la plaza unos pocos minutos después, Elsa saltó de la espalda del reno y le dio instrucciones de permanecer oculto hasta que los soldados se hubieran ido, y esta vez para siempre. Ella y Malvavisco corrieron de un extremo del puente al otro, y entonces escuchó el rugido poderoso de Brincanube. Esa era su señal. Tomó un momento para analizar sus sentimientos, tratando de determinar cuál de ellos sería mejor utilizar para enfrentarse a Sigurd._

_Había una profunda tristeza por la partida de Wintergale. Había rabia por el hecho de que Sigurd había causado que se separaran de una forma u otra. Y había preocupación por lo que todavía podría estar tratando de hacerle a su hermana. Pensó en utilizar su ira, al igual que lo había hecho en su Palacio, ya que parecía ser el sentimiento que le daba mayor poder._

_Pero había algo más que no podía ignorar o dejar fuera: amor. Trató de olvidarse de él con el fin de dar rienda suelta a la parte temible de sus poderes… pero no pudo. Después de todo, dejar ir a Wintergale había sido un acto de amor. Salvar a su hermana era un acto de amor._

_Todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento, tanto por su hermana como para su mejor amiga, había sido por puro amor._

_Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara una vez más. Eran lágrimas de tristeza pero también de alegría, una alegría que venía de saber que Wintergale finalmente encontraría paz y descanso en el santuario de la jinete de dragones. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que este sacrificio que se había visto obligada a hacer no fuera en vano._

_Sintió una repentina sobrecarga de poder dentro de ella. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes. Y en un momento repentino de esclarecimiento, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado una nueva faceta de sus habilidades y cómo se relacionaban con sus emociones. Hasta ahora, sólo había habido un sentimiento a la vez cada vez que ella usaba sus poderes. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, había más de uno, y todos estaban presentes de forma equitativa. No había un sentimiento prevalente sino un equilibrio entre todos ellos._

_Se sentía como si pudiera derrotar a estos 200 hombres con un solo golpe… pero también se sentía en control absoluto. No tenía que desatar una tormenta sobre estas personas. Y _no_ los mataría, a menos que le dieron razón para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, sería mejor negarles la oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Golpeó el suelo con su pie…_

* * *

—¡Elsa, piensa rápido! —La fuerte advertencia de Anna interrumpió la línea de pensamiento de Elsa. O más bien, fue la bola de nieve que la golpeó de lleno en el lado derecho de su cara.

Varias exclamaciones se escucharon mientras todos los demás en el patio se congelaron en su lugar, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de la Reina de las Nieves a este ataque repentino.

Elsa se limpió la nieve de la cara. El frío no le molestaba, pero el golpe le dolió un poco. —Anna, ¿por qué me arrojaste una bola de nieve?

—Porque necesitas tener un poco de diversión —respondió Anna, sonriendo con picardía.

—¡Aún soy reina de Arendelle, Anna, y tienes que mostrarme respeto! —dijo Elsa, sonando molesta e incluso furiosa.

Anna parecía extrañamente nervioso. —Lo siento, Elsa. Sólo pensé…

—Lanzar bolas de nieve a la realeza se considera atrevido y ofensivo —la interrumpió Elsa.

—Me-me dejé llevar por el calor del momento y…

—Además —continuó Elsa, moviendo y girando sus dedos ligeramente— ya deberías saber que golpear a la Reina de las Nieves con una bola de nieve tiene sus consecuencias.

Anna no se percató de la gran sombra bloqueando la luz del sol justo encima de ella. Con otro giro de los dedos de Elsa, una gran bola de nieve de dos metros que había estado formando en los últimos segundos cayó encima de la cabeza de Anna, cubriéndola por completo de nieve.

—_Eso_ sí que es divertido, y también un buen castigo por tu audacia —dijo Elsa mientras la cabeza de Anna aparecía de debajo de la pila de nieve.

Algunas personas se rieron con la mayor discreción posible, pero otros, incluyendo a Kristoff, debieron pensar que esto era lo más divertido que habían visto jamás porque comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y sin control. Esta risa se volvió contagiosa pronto mientras todo el mundo reanudaba sus actividades recreativas en la nieve. Elsa sólo pudo sonreír al mirar a sus leales súbditos, e incluso sus sirvientes y guardias, pasar un buen rato. Se lo merecían después de casi dos semanas de encierro y aburrimiento.

También se sentía orgullosa de un trabajo tan bien hecho. Toda su planificación y preparación para esta celebración de aniversario, aun si estaba tomando dos semanas más tarde de lo previsto originalmente, habían dado sus frutos. El patio se veía increíble, todo cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, lo suficiente para que todas estas personas tuvieran más que suficiente diversión construyendo muñecos de nieve y haciendo ángeles de nieve. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellos a estas alturas, de hecho. Sobraba decir que éste era el único lugar en Arendelle con nieve, ya que el sol de verano finalmente había derretido el resto.

Miró a Malvavisco que estaba al otro lado del patio, haciendo guardia en las puertas como siempre lo hacía en el Palacio de Hielo. Elsa le había dado su propia nevada personal al igual que lo había hecho con Olaf para que pudiera quedarse para este evento. Y a pesar de que todavía le faltaba su corona, se veía feliz. Los habitantes de Arendelle se habían vuelto amigables con el muñeco de nieve gigante con la misma rapidez con la que lo habían hecho con Olaf, y especialmente los niños. Algunos niños caminaban hacia él de vez en cuando y le pedían que los levantara sobre sus hombros, y el obedecía sin cuestionar. Incluso ahora, los dos niños que había conocido durante su primera noche escapada nocturna, Kat y su amigo, se estaban divirtiendo con él.

—¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! —exclamó—. Escojan su bando, ¡porque es hora de la guerra de nieve!

Usó sus poderes para hacer dos trincheras y cientos de bolas de nieve, las suficientes como para que toda la gente del pueblo tuviera una pelea decente. En cuestión de segundos, las bolas de nieve comenzaron a volar de un lado del patio al otro. Elsa sonrió con melancolía.

—Pues, es bueno saber que tienes un sentido del humor, por más retorcido que pueda ser —dijo Anna, todavía sacudiéndose un poco de nieve de detrás de las orejas.

—Lamento eso —dijo Elsa, riendo.

—No, no es cierto —respondió Anna.

—No, no es cierto —Elsa admitió, sonriendo. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ver a Anna con su pelo corto.

—Lo sabía. Pero está bien, no me importa. Prefiero que me juegues una broma a verte deprimida.

La sonrisa de Elsa desapareció.

—Vamos, Elsa, anímate. Wintergale no querría que estuvieras así.

Ella suspiró. —No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera encantado estar aquí.

—¿Entre tanta gente?

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. No me parecía que fuera del tipo sociable.

Elsa recordó lo que la jinete de dragones le había dicho acerca de los Furias. —Te sorprenderías.

Anna puso una mano en el hombro de Elsa. —Hiciste lo correcto, Elsa.

—Lo sé —contestó Elsa—. No me arrepiento de dejarla ir, y nunca lo haré. Pero siento como si parte de mi corazón se hubiera desgarrado, y no estoy segura de si eso va a sanar algún día.

Anna se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Luego, sonrió. —¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

A pesar de sí misma, Elsa sonrió por las travesuras infantiles de su hermana. —¿Uno vivo?

Anna se rio. —No, con uno normal es suficiente.

Tomó la mano de Elsa y la llevó al montón de nieve más cercano. Comenzaron a construir su muñeco de nieve, y mientras lo hacían, el resto del mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Era como si solo estuvieran ellas dos en ese simple momento. Ésta era la primera vez en quince años que Anna y Elsa construían un muñeco de nieve, y Elsa lo estaba disfrutando con cada fibra de su ser. Se sentía como esa niña despreocupada que solía ser. Era una sensación muy agradable.

Cuando terminaron, y mientras Anna iba a buscar una zanahoria entre las cajas que Elsa le había dado a Sven, Elsa se sentó en el suelo y recordó la noche cuando ella y Wintergale se conocieron por primera vez. Una lágrima cayó al suelo y se mezcló con los copos de nieve que lo cubrían. Dondequiera que ella estuviera ahora, sólo podía esperar que fuera feliz. En cuanto a Elsa…

_Nunca te olvidaré, mi querida amiga…_

* * *

**N/A: Y ese fue el final de la Primera Parte. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Afortunadamente para ustedes, y a diferencia de mi audiencia angloparlante, no tendrán que esperar mucho para la Segunda Parte. La próxima semana voy a subir el primer capítulo de un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, y la semana después comenzaré a actualizar esta historia. Así que descuiden, que no tendrán que esperar demasiado para saber qué sucede después.**

**Y ahora, a responder al veintiúnico comentario que me pusieron en el Capítulo 10:  
_LaRojas09: _Así es, ya llegamos al final de "temporada". Espero que la partida de Wintergale no te haya hecho llorar mucho. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

**En fin, así es la vida; a veces te comentan, a veces no. Sea como sea, seguiré actualizando dentro de muy poco tiempo.**

**¡Nos veremos pronto!**


	12. Tres Años Después

**N/A: ¡Hagan sonar las alarmas, gente! Así es, ¡el hiatus oficialmente terminó! (Aunque para ustedes casi no hubo tal, ¿o sí?) Bienvenidos a la Segunda Parte de "Furia Helada".**

**Por si acaso no prestaron atención al título de este capítulo, estamos retomando la historia tres años después de lo sucedido en la Primera Parte.**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Era inútil. Dondequiera que Elsa se volviera para mirar, lo único que podía ver era nada. La oscuridad la envolvía.

La habían cegado.

Su despreciable enemigo se había asegurado de eso.

Los dos secuaces de éste la estaban rodeando; hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento. Podía oír sus pasos alrededor de ella. Estaban jugando con su presa. Ella sostuvo la espada con fuerza. Era todo lo que quedaba; su escudo había caído al suelo después de que el último ataque de uno de ellos lo había hecho caer al suelo, y no podía darse el lujo de buscarlo.

Los sentidos funcionales que le quedaban estaban trabajando a pleno rendimiento. Sintió una corriente leve de aire cerca de ella y supo…

Bloqueó con éxito la estocada entrante con su espada e hizo retroceder al hombre. Entonces ella se lanzó al ataque, pero la espada de otro soldado se encontró con éste. Él la golpeó de lleno en el pómulo con su brazo e hizo que soltara el arma.

Elsa cayó al suelo.

—Acaben con ella —oyó que el líder de los soldados ordenaba a sus secuaces.

Pudo notar que los dos matones se acercaban a ella.

_Bien._

Esto era precisamente lo que ella quería. Había luchado valientemente pero, no obstante, había perdido. Ahora estaba indefensa y herida a sus ojos. No sería capaz de disparar su magia de hielo con precisión.

Se habían confiado demasiado.

Y ahora ella tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado.

Tocó el suelo, y de su mano surgieron decenas de corrientes de hielo no más grandes que la anchura de un cabello que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones y cubrieron todo el suelo. Luego rodó hacia la izquierda para esquivar los ataques de ambos soldados, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, y conjuró una espada de hielo y un escudo del mismo material.

Ahora podía "ver" a su enemigo… más o menos. Dicen que las mujeres tienen seis sentidos. En su caso, era cierto. Ella había aprendido a usar su habilidad de sentir el hielo con su mente para otros fines. Ahora, con cada paso que daba, y cada paso que _ellos_ daban, sentía las vibraciones de sus movimientos a través de las corrientes de hielo que había lanzado antes. La única cosa que no podía ver con claridad era la mirada de estupefacción que tenía que estar grabada en sus rostros, pero se las imaginó de todos modos.

Golpeó a uno de los hombres en la parte posterior de la cabeza con su escudo, y el tipo cayó inconsciente.

Ella sonrió con superioridad.

Sin darle al otro soldado tiempo suficiente para reaccionar completamente, se lanzó al ataque una vez más, tratando de clavar la espada de hielo en su hombro. Él probablemente logró bloquear el ataque solo por mero instinto, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su trasero. Incluso en el suelo, trató de seguir luchando, pero Elsa ganó rápidamente la ventaja y lo desarmó con un rápido movimiento de su espada. Señaló la punta de ésta hacia su garganta y se volvió para "mirar" en la dirección del líder.

—Impresionante —dijo él, aplaudiendo lentamente—. Realmente impresionante, Su Majestad. Aunque algunas personas podrían llamarle a esto un juego sucio.

—Y yo lo llamo "hacer uso de todas mis capacidades y sentidos", como usted me ha enseñado —respondió ella, quitándose la venda de los ojos y deshaciendo sus armas—. Gracias, coronel.

—Es un honor para mí enseñarle, Alteza —el hombre de mediana edad respondió, haciendo una reverencia.

Elsa descongeló las corrientes de hielo y ayudó a los dos Guardias Reales a levantarse, asintiendo también su agradecimiento hacia ellos por participar en este pequeño ejercicio de entrenamiento. —Perdón por ese golpe por detrás —le dijo al que había golpeado con su escudo.

—No, por favor, perdóneme a _mí_ por golpear su cara, Su Alteza —respondió, inclinando su rostro.

—No hay necesidad. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿o no? ¿Tratarme como a uno de los tuyos para que pueda tener la mejor formación posible?

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad. —El guardia no insistió. Seguramente sabía que era mejor no gastar saliva tratando de pedir disculpas. Ella no le haría caso al asunto de todos modos, tal y como había sucedido otras veces antes de ésta.

—Pueden regresar a sus deberes ahora, Guardias —dijo el coronel Thorvald.

Los guardias saludaron y salieron de la habitación, mientras que Elsa se sentó en una silla cercana.

—Así que, dígame, Alteza. ¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó el coronel. Elsa levantó una ceja—. Su espada y escudo. ¿No deberían hacerse añicos al chocar contra el acero?

—Oh, eso —dijo Elsa—. Lo harían, si estuvieran hechos de hielo normal. Pero he aprendido cómo comprimirlo lo suficiente como para que sea tan duro como el acero.

—Increíble —dijo el coronel.

—Lo aprendí de una amiga —murmuró ella melancólicamente—. ¿Le gustaría ver mi armadura?

—¿También se hizo una armadura?

Elsa volvió a sonreír. Convirtió su traje de entrenamiento en una armadura de hielo azul decorada majestuosamente y con el escudo de Arendelle claramente visible en el peto. El coronel se quedó sin habla. Ella se rio entre dientes mientras sustituía la armadura con su vestido real.

—El truco es el mismo: hielo altamente comprimido tan duro como el mismo metal —dijo—. Y puesto que el frío es parte también de mí…

—Increíble —dijo el Coronel casi sin aliento.

Es_ una hazaña increíble si me permite decirlo_, pensó Elsa. _Al menos algo bueno salió de todo el calvario con Sigurd._

A decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por eso, no habría descubierto el alcance _total_ de sus capacidades ni se habría sentido inspirada a explotarlas. Después de aquella noche casi tres años atrás, las frases "Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver" y "No has de abrir tu corazón" se habían convertido en un recuerdo lejano. Ahora ella se daba permiso de sentirlo todo: ira, tristeza, desesperación, sorpresa, alegría y demás; ya que el amor se había convertido en una sensación presente en todo tiempo. Este equilibrio era lo que le permitía hacer cosas increíbles sin dejar de estar totalmente en control de sus poderes.

Gran Pabbie había tenido razón. El miedo había sido su enemigo durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya no. Si tan solo sus padres estuvieran aquí para verla…

—Bueno, aunque el reino no esté bajo amenaza inmediata del exterior, me alegro de que haya utilizado esa excusa para dedicarse a estas sesiones mensuales de entrenamiento. El ver su progreso ha hecho que me sienta orgullo, y sé que su padre también lo estaría.

Elsa miró al coronel Thorvald y sonrió agradecida. Él era uno de los amigos más viejos de la familia. De hecho, él y el padre de Elsa, el rey Agdar, habían sido los mejores amigos mucho antes de la coronación de este último, por lo que probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie. Por tanto, le tomó la palabra.

—Gracias —le dijo.

El coronel asintió. —Creo que ahora es momento para que usted vuelva a sus deberes regulares de reina, Su Majestad.

—Desafortunadamente —murmuró Elsa mientras se levantaba. No por que odiara su posición o las responsabilidades que ésta conllevaba, pero irónicamente, estas sesiones de entrenamiento eran bastante relajantes para ella—. Lo veré en un mes.

El coronel Thorvald hizo una reverencia y se fue por su camino. Elsa salió de la habitación, caminando lentamente, pasando al lado de algunas doncellas y sirvientes. Todo el mundo sabía de su entrenamiento mensual, pero la forma en que se comportaba antes de entrar en esa habitación y después de salir de ella podría haber engañado a cualquiera. Todavía era una reina y sabía cómo actuar como tal, aun cuando comenzaba a gustarle el convertirse también en una hábil guerrera y combatiente. Porque, si tantos reyes en el pasado habían liderado a sus ejércitos en batalla, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ella? Y si tal cosa llegaba a pasar, tenía que estar lista.

En circunstancias normales, este tipo de entrenamiento sería regular, tal vez incluso a diario, pero con todas las responsabilidades reales que tenía que atender, el tiempo sólo permitía un largo día de entrenamiento una vez al mes. Hasta ahora, había tenido 30 lecciones de esgrima, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y algunas otras disciplinas y técnicas de lucha que el coronel Thorvald considera importantes. Por supuesto, el hombre había estado reacio a enseñarle en primer lugar, pero ella finalmente había sido capaz de convencerlo.

Después de todo, esto era algo más que un capricho. Esto era para proteger a su gente.

Elsa había tratado de olvidar a Sigurd después de su "visita" a Arendelle, pero sus últimas palabras para ella no paraban de sonar en sus oídos, resonando en sus peores pesadillas. Un mes después de su partida, ella envió a algunos de sus guardias para tratar de descubrir su paradero actual.

Sus hallazgos fueron un tanto inquietantes.

Con su cruzada terminada, su ejército de voluntarios se había dispersado, y todos los soldados que se le habían unido habían vuelto a casa. Los más honorable de ellos habían confiado a los guardias que no habían dicho ni una palabra sobre las acciones de Elsa por considerarlas necesarias propia ante las de "su" capitán. Algunos otros, sin embargo, habían dicho las cosas más atroces sobre ella después de abandonar a Sigurd, y aunque ninguno de sus respectivos reinos tenía relación alguna con Arendelle, habían comenzado a desconfiar de ella. Sólo podía esperar que no fueran a pensar en ir a la guerra contra Arendelle.

Cuanto más al norte iban sus guardias, más se enfriaba el rastro. Al final, siguiendo una pista dudosa que era lo único que les quedaba para seguir, encontraron una cueva en lo más profundo del bosque, mucho más allá de cualquiera de los reinos por los cuáles había pasado él… y dentro de esa cueva, hallaron el cuerpo en descomposición de un hombre con la misma ropa con la que los guardias habían visto a Sigurd, con su propia espada ensartada. Estaba casi irreconocible, pero según los guardias, esas patillas eran inconfundibles. Ellos dedujeron que se había matado a sí mismo o que uno de sus soldados restantes lo había asesinado.

Elsa trataba de sacar consuelo de ese pensamiento cada mañana al despertarse.

El resto de su día fue como cualquier otro: recibir a la gente que quería una audiencia con ella, solucionar conflictos entre la gente del pueblo, firmar cartas y tratados, ocuparse de cuestiones concretas con sus muchos asesores. Este último era uno de los momentos más molestos de su día, ya que ellos seguían presionándola para encontrar un marido y Elsa se mantenía diciéndoles que no necesitaba ningún marido para gobernar a Arendelle.

—Si la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra fue capaz de gobernar sin un rey, yo también puedo. —Esa era la respuesta más común de Elsa ante su insistencia.

Al caer la noche, estaba exhausta. Pero hoy era un día especial, y todavía tenía una cosa más por hacer.

La cueva parecía casi igual que la primera vez que había estado aquí, excepto por las estatuas de hielo, por supuesto. Era algo bueno que nadie hubiera pensado en aventurarse en el interior desde que Sigurd vino. Nadie aparte de ella, de todos modos. E incluso si alguien lo intentaba, habría sido en vano. Ella había sellado la entrada que Sigurd había utilizado para entrar, dejando disponible solo la que estaba en los acantilados.

Se acercó a la estatua más grande y acarició el hielo frío. —Hola, Wintergale.

Hoy era el tercer aniversario del día en que había conocido a Wintergale en este mismo lugar, y al igual que lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años, había venido a visitar a su querida amiga… en una forma simbólica, al menos.

Se sentó al lado de la estatua del dragón y se apoyó sobre su lado derecho. —Entonces, ¿qué ha sucedido desde que vine el año pasado? —pensó en voz alta. Después empezó a decirle a la estatua sobre todas las cosas del día a día y todo lo mundano que había sucedido en Arendelle hasta ahora. Terminó en cinco minutos, y luego se puso a reflexionar sobre las pocas cosas que importaban más para Elsa y que _sí_ quería decirle.

—¿Recuerdas a Kat, la niña que estaba conmigo en el almacén la primera y única noche que estuviste en la ciudad? Debería verla ahora —dijo, riendo entre dientes—. Muy pronto se convertirá en una hermosa jovencita. Me recuerda a Anna en cierta manera. Alegre, intrépida, valiente. Su amigo, Arvid, también está creciendo muy rápido. Algún día se convertirá en un Guardia Real.

»Eso me recuerda, por fin logré dominar completamente tu pequeño truco. Ahora puedo hacer mis propias armas y armadura de hielo. Quiero decir, ya podía hacerlo hace un año, pero solía llevarme mucho tiempo para hacerlas perfectamente cada vez que lo intentaba, mientras que ahora puedo conjurarlas en un instante. Eso, y también he aprendido a usar mi habilidad para sentir el hielo para luchar mejor. Supongo que ahora podía enfrentarme a Sigurd si estuviera vivo.

Sonrió. Era hora de la noticia más feliz de todas. —Anna y Kristoff finalmente se casaron hace tres meses. ¡Fue una boda tan linda! Y Anna se veía tan hermosa. Me alegro de que haya logrado que le creciera su cabello de nuevo y que no tuviera cicatrices de ese puñetazo en la cara que recibió de Sigurd. —Suspiró—. Se merece toda la felicidad que tiene, y estoy muy agradecida de ser parte de ello.

»Han estado pasando su luna de miel en Corona. Ahí es donde vive nuestra prima Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene. Ella ofreció hospedarlos en la torre donde solía vivir hace tantos años. Está ubicada en un valle aislado en el bosque no lejos de su reino. Aparte del hecho de que Punzie fue prisionera allí por 18 años, el lugar tiene un ambiente agradable e incluso un aire romántico, por lo que me han contado. Es simplemente perfecto para la ocasión.

»También se llevaron a Olaf y Sven con ellos. Imagino que Sven y Maximus ya son buenos amigos, por no hablar de Olaf y Pascal. Para que lo sepas, Maximus es el jefe de la Guardia Real de Corona, y lo creas o no, él es un caballo, y Pascal es el camaleón mascota de Rapunzel, y así está eso. Y Olaf se debe estar divirtiendo mucho allí, teniendo en cuenta su amor por el verano y que Corona tiene algunos de los veranos más agradables de esta parte del mundo.

Elsa entonces se puso seria. —Todos ellos están a punto de volver en un par de días. El tiempo no ha sido demasiado bueno últimamente. De hecho, ya estaba empezando a lloviznar para cuando llegué aquí. Sólo espero que regresen a salvo. —Entonces ella consideró algo—. Nunca te dije cómo murieron mis padres, ¿o sí? Su barco pereció en alta mar, durante una tormenta. Todo lo que puedo esperar es que lo mismo no suceda con Anna y Kristoff. No sé si yo podría vivir con la pérdida de mi hermana. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Tocó la cabeza gélida de la estatua. —Te echo de menos, Wintergale. No me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir y tener una vida mejor y más segura. Pero lo que no daría por verte de nuevo al menos… por volar contigo sólo una vez más.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía extrañar a un animal de esa forma? Pero la extrañaba. Y Wintergale no era sólo un animal. Ella era mucho más que eso.

Ella era un dragón, una Furia Helada.

Y era su amiga.

Comenzó a cabecear poco a poco hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, recostada contra el hielo como alguna vez lo había hecho con un cierto dragón blanco.

Elsa se despertó antes del amanecer de la mañana siguiente y se dirigió de nuevo a Arendelle para otro día lleno de rutina y aburrimiento, pero no antes de decir adiós a la estatua de hielo dragón y de prometer volver el año siguiente con más noticias.

Llegó a la entrada de la cueva y se embarcó en su velero de hielo que había alzado con una columna de hielo la noche anterior. Luego bajó la columna hasta que el barco tocó el agua de mar y se dirigió de vuelta a casa. Estuvo de regreso en Arendelle en menos de una hora…

…y se quedó atónita cuando descubrió que el pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve. Sólo el pueblo.

Su corazón se sentía como si fuera a saltar de su pecho, pues sabía muy bien quién había sido responsable del último evento así de extraño. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose si debía volver a las cuevas, hasta que pensó que había oído un rugido débil en la distancia.

No. Ella _sí_ había oído un rugido. Y allí estaba de nuevo; venía con el viento desde… ¿desde dónde?

Sus ojos se fijaron sobre la Montaña del Norte. ¿Podría ser?

Otro rugido leve, que sin duda venía de la montaña.

¿Se había hecho realidad su deseo?

—¡Wintergale! —suspiró el nombre de su querida amiga.

* * *

**N/A: En realidad no creyeron que separaría a Elsa y a Wintergale por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? ;)  
**

**OK, éste es el trato. Ya hice mis cálculos y espero poder actualizar por lo menos dos o tres capítulos cada semana. Es decir, a excepción de las semanas cuando decida subir un nuevo capítulo para mi otro crossover ****nuevo ****en su lugar, pero dichas actualizaciones serán menos regulares que éstas. Así que, ¡alégrense! Ya estamos de vuelta en el negocio, por así decirlo.  
**

**Ahora, aquí están las respuestas a los**** comentarios**** del Capítulo 11:  
**

**_LaRojas09:_ Jejeje, menos mal que no fue mucho lo que lloraste. Terminando las respuestas a los comentarios voy a aclarar de qué se trata mi nuevo proyecto. ¡Y gracias por tu comentario!  
_abril:_ ¡Gracias! Y con gusto continúo. Espero que la Segunda Parte te guste tanto como la Primera.**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Espero no defraudarlos con la Segunda Parte.  
**

**Solo para que sepan, tengo una página de Facebook dedicada originalmente para los seguidores de mi primer fanfic, pero la he actualizado de forma que sea para todos ustedes. Pueden encontrar el enlace en mi página de perfil.**

**Una cosa más: ¿recuerdarn ese nuevo crossover que mencioné arriba? ¡Prepárense, fans de Jelsa, porque finalmente estoy escribiendo mi propia historia de _Frozen_+_El Origen de los Guardianes_! Nunca pensé que en realidad tendría alguna idea para escribir una, con todos los crossovers Jelsa flotando por la web, pero la tuve y ahora la estoy subiendo acá. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, gente.** **¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! (Jeje, a que ya extrañaban mi lema final.)  
******


	13. El Regreso

Elsa no esperó a que nadie se despertara en el castillo. Dejó un mensaje para Kai, diciéndole que saldría por un par de días, y luego se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Ya en una ocasión había llegado a la Montaña del Norte en una sola noche; seguramente podría hacerlo de nuevo en un día. Dios sabía que tenía más que suficiente motivación.

Y así fue; al caer la noche, ya se encontraba al pie de la escalinata que conducía a su Palacio de Hielo, donde Malvavisco montaba guardia como de costumbre, acurrucado e inmóvil.

—Malvavisco —susurró en frente de la "roca".

El muñeco de nieve se levantó lentamente y sonrió al ver a Elsa. Ella miró a su corona y sonrió al igual que él. Por suerte la había encontrado tras el asalto de Sigurd al Palacio. Por extraño que pareciera, el hombre de nieve gigante se veía mejor con ella.

—Hola, Malvavisco. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondió con su profunda voz de bajo—. ¿Elsa vino a visitar a Malvavisco?

—En parte —dijo ella, acariciando su pierna—. Escucha, estaba en mi camino de regreso a Arendelle esta mañana, y pensé que había oído algo así como un rugido que provenía de aquí. Por casualidad no habrás visto u oído algo extraño últimamente, ¿o sí?

—Oí rugidos anoche —respondió él de inmediato, señalando hacia la cima de la montaña—. Allá.

El corazón de Elsa latió rápidamente. —Estuvo aquí —pensó en voz alta. Luego miró a Malvavisco—. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta allá, para que pueda echar un vistazo?

Sin decir una palabra más, él la levantó con cuidado y la puso en su espalda. Se acercó a la pared de roca y empezó a subir. Elsa se aferró con fuerza. Sus respiraciones se produjeron en resuellos más cortos y rápidos con cada paso que él daba hacia la parte superior de la montaña. Esperaba encontrar a la Furia Helada esperándola, con los últimos rayos de sol brillando detrás de ella y haciendo que la nieve resplandeciera bajo sus patas como si fuera la reina de la montaña en lugar de Elsa.

Pero cuando llegaron a la cima, no había nada.

Elsa bajó de la espalda de Malvavisco y miró por todas partes a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrarla escondida entre la nieve. Pero Wintergale no estaba por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero si tanto ella como Malvavisco habían oído al dragón, entonces tenía que estar en algún lugar cercano. Así que, si Wintergale no estaba aquí… ¿dónde podría estar?

Regresaron a la entrada del Palacio, donde Elsa agradeció a Malvavisco antes de que él regresara a su lugar y posición habitual. Subió por la escalinata y entró en su Palacio mientras su mente trataba de solucionar dónde más podría haber ido Wintergale. Quizás _sí_ había regresado a su vieja guarida, o al lago congelado aún más al centro de la cordillera, o tal vez incluso a Arendelle. Elsa se estremeció al pensar en lo que sucedería si el dragón aparecía de repente en la ciudad. ¿Tratarían de matarla los guardias? ¿Se defendería y mataría a algunos de ellos antes?

Por lo general, cuando llegaba al Palacio en un estado tan pensativo, sus piernas automáticamente la llevarían al Corazón del Palacio. Esta vez, sin embargo, la llevaron directamente al piso inferior de la Torre, donde comenzó a caminar en círculos por un tiempo mientras consideraba todas las posibilidades y escenarios. Cuando la cabeza finalmente le dolió, se vio obligada a hacer una pausa y respirar profundamente. Levantó la vista para ver los primeros rayos de luz de la luna brillando a través del hielo, reflejándose hacia abajo por las paredes e iluminando de blanco todo el lugar.

Recordó el día en que Sigurd llegó, y todo el daño que había causado, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón que ella nunca sabría, había dejado el Palacio en pie. Era algo por lo que ella estaba agradecida; reparar el daño había sido mucho más fácil. Ahora el lugar se veía exactamente como estaba antes de dicho asalto.

A excepción del nivel donde estaba parada.

Entonces cayó en cuenta.

Podría haber utilizado su capacidad de "escuchar" el hielo para determinar lo que estaba debajo, pero estaba demasiado emocionada como para esperar. Por eso, simplemente volvió a abrir la rampa que conducía al gran espacio de abajo, a una habitación que había permanecido sellada por tres años en _este_ lado del Palacio, pero no en el _otro_. Bajó corriendo por la rampa…

…y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría cuando vio a un dragón blanco tirado en el suelo cubierto de nieve, descansando tranquilamente.

—¡Wintergale! —gritó con voz chillona.

El dragón se despertó al instante y la miró. Sonrió y movió la cola con fuerza mientras corría hacia Elsa y Elsa hacia ella. La Reina de las Nieves abrazó a la Furia Helada con fuerza, y ésta última canturreó con gozo y alegría.

—Oh, Wintergale —dijo Elsa entre lágrimas—. Te extrañé mucho.

Se quedaron así durante algún tiempo; cuánto, no lo supo. Después de un rato, se separaron la una de la otra, y fue entonces cuando Elsa se dio cuenta del pequeño trozo de papel enrollado y atado debajo del cuello de Wintergale.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras desataba la cuerda y recuperaba el papel. No tenía ningún sello de cera y estaba dirigido simplemente para la "Reina Elsa", sin más adiciones sofisticadas al título.

Ya sabía quién era el remitente.

Desenrollando la carta, comenzó a leer en silencio:

_Reina Elsa, _

_Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que aún recuerde cómo escribir. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sostuve una pluma. Sobra decir que tuve que encontrar una, así como un poco de tinta y papel, para hacer esto. Supongo que tuve suerte de encontrarlos en ese pueblo abandonado del que una vez que te hablé._

_Debes estar preguntándote que está haciendo tu Furia Helada de vuelta en tu reino, después de toda mi insistencia en llevarla conmigo. Todavía no estoy segura si he tomado la decisión correcta al permitirle regresar a ti, pero temo que si se queda aquí pueda estar en mayor riesgo que al estar con la persona con la cual formó su primer vínculo. _

_Me he estado entrometiendo en los asuntos de Drago Manodura durante mucho tiempo, y ahora me temo que todo podría volverse en contra mía más temprano que tarde. Nunca te dije mucho sobre él, pero por ahora, todo lo que necesitas saber es que ha estado capturando y esclavizando dragones durante años. Podría venir por aquellos a los que he salvado de sus garras cualquier día de éstos, y aunque tengo más que suficientes dragones para luchar, un derramamiento de sangre podría ser inevitable. Preferiría no ver a ninguno de mis dragones morir, pero me estoy preparando para lo peor._

_Sin embargo, no puedo arriesgar la vida de la última Furia Helada que queda. Es por eso que la estoy enviando de regreso. Ella es inteligente, como ya sabes, y le he dado instrucciones específicas sobre cómo encontrarte sin revelarse a tu pueblo. Ciertamente espero que estarás leyendo esto_ _en algún momento de los próximos días. De lo contrario, Wintergale volverá a mí._

_No sé si ese tipo Sigurd ha tratado de hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, pero quiero creer que tu reino todavía está a salvo bajo tu gobierno y cuidado. Odio tener que añadir otra carga para ti después de lo que discutimos, pero si debo confiar en cualquier ser humano, entonces ése tienes que ser tú. Y tengo que aprender a confiar en ti más de lo que ya lo hago._

_Cuida a Wintergale. Con el favor de los dioses, iré a visitarte una vez que haya pasado esta tormenta._

La carta no estaba firmada. El nombre de la jinete de dragones aparentemente seguiría siendo un misterio para Elsa. _Cuánta confianza_, pensó.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora. Su más querida amiga estaba de vuelta.

Y nunca volvería a dejarla ir.

* * *

Elsa se despertó un rato después de la medianoche, a juzgar por la posición de la luna brillando a través del techo casi transparente. Temía que simplemente estuviera despertando de un sueño hermoso y que resultara ser solo eso. Pero cuando vio al dragón blanco durmiendo al pie de su cama, no pudo evitar una sonrisa enorme. Esto no era un sueño. Esto era real.

Miró a su derecha, a la mesita de noche hecha del mismo material que prácticamente todo lo demás en este Palacio. La carta de la jinete reposaba sobre ésta. La tomó y se levantó de la cama, caminando fuera de su habitación en la Torre y hacia el balcón en el Corazón del Palacio. La leyó de nuevo cuidadosamente. Había algo que le molestaba acerca de la prisa aparente con la que parecía que la habían escrito.

La realidad era que estaba preocupada. La mujer vikinga le había parecido lo suficientemente fuerte y confiada a Elsa cuando se conocieron. ¿Podrían las cosas realmente estar tan mal que se había visto obligada a enviar a Wintergale de vuelta por temor de que la Furia Helada fuera asesinada si se quedaba en su santuario? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda? ¿Podría Elsa _ser_ de alguna ayuda?

Su mente daba vueltas con preguntas similares. Estaba consternada y preocupada, pero sus sentimientos no se manifestaron a través de sus poderes. Sonrió. Tres años atrás, habría sido más una carga que una mano de ayuda para la mujer vikinga, pero ahora que sus poderes estaban bajo control todo el tiempo, incluso inconscientemente, bien podría auxiliarla.

Se quedó mirando la luna. Quizás ella estaba destinada a hacer algo más que quedarse y gobernar un reino. Es cierto que era una gran responsabilidad, pero también lo era lo que ella hacía con sus poderes. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez todo el entrenamiento al que se había sometido en los últimos años había sido para este mismo momento. O tal vez se estaba engañando a sí misma, tratando de ser algo que no era.

No. Lo que sentía en su corazón era algo más poderoso que eso. Era como… como un llamado, uno demasiado fuerte y profundo como para ignorarlo.

Elsa sintió un empujón repentino en su lado derecho. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada curiosa y perpleja de Wintergale. Sonrió. —Hola, Wintergale. ¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir?

El dragón gruñó suavemente.

—Debes estar preocupada por ella, también. ¿Te gustaría que volviera contigo al santuario para visitarla y ver si necesita ayuda?

Los ojos de la Furia Helada se agrandaron. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Elsa alzó de nuevo la mirada, hacia el cielo y más allá del horizonte.

—Entonces creo que vamos a hacer un viaje al norte pronto.

* * *

**N/A: Oooohhh, ¿qué ****estar****á**** planeando hacer ****Elsa****? (Pregunta redundante, lo sé.)**

**Hoy tenemos una ****actualización r****ápida, sólo para hacerles saber que definitivamente estoy dedicándome a escribir más capítulos de esta historia, y también porque la semana que viene voy a tener mis exámenes finales y puede que no sea capaz de actualizar como me gustaría hacerlo... y también porque lo siguiente en mi lista de actualizaciones es un nuevo capítulo de mi crossover Jelsa. Tengo que mantenerlo lo más cerca ****posible ****del principio de la lista de crossovers para ganar más lectores y todo eso.**

**Sí, puede que una amiga mía ****que también escribe fanfics me haya contagiado su codicia por los comentarios****.**

**Pero como sea, estoy agradecido de ver que esta historia no ha caído en el olvido. Gracias por sus comentarios!**

****_**_**Seren Avro Tsukino:**_**_**** Así es, ¡ha vuelto! ¿Qué te pareció ese reencuentro?  
**_**Zatanico: **_**De hecho, los siguientes capítulos de esta historia ocurren dentro de lo que es CEATD2, así que me temo que aún no están casados****. Pero supongo que lo harán algun día.  
**_**BeLUkIN: **_**Wow, ¿la leíste en tan poco tiempo? ¡En verdad debe haberte gustado mucho! Gracias, y no te preocupes, que no dejaré de escribirla.************

************No les prometo nada, pero si mis exámenes finales no son tan difíciles, estaré actualizando la próxima semana. Hasta entonces...************

******************¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!******************

************P.D.: ¿Aún no han visitado mi página de Facebook? Pueden encontrar el enlace en la descripción de mi perfil. ¡Nos vemos!************


	14. Viajando a Tierras Desconocidas

El sonido de vítores y gritos motivó a Anna a apoyarse en la barandilla de estribor de su navío para ver a qué iba tanto alboroto. Se sintió abrumada cuando vio lo que debía ser cada persona en Arendelle esperándola en el fiordo, tanto a bordo de cualquier barco disponible como en los muelles. Derramó una lágrima de felicidad.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi pequeña trufa —le dijo Kristoff, uniéndose al coro de voces que aclamaban diciendo, "¡Bienvenida a casa, princesa Anna!"

A pesar de que le hizo reír un poco el oír el apodo con el que a Kristoff le gustaba llamarla, y que obviamente hacía alusión a su amor por el chocolate, Anna no podía hablar. Nunca había imaginado que su gente le daría tan cálida bienvenida. Siempre trataba de visitarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos siempre que fuera posible, y por lo general, la gente le diría cuán maravillosa princesa era ella, pero esto…

Varias lágrimas se unieron a la primera.

—Echaba de menos este lugar —dijo con un respiro.

—Y sólo nos fuimos por tres meses. Imagínate si hubiéramos aceptado la invitación de tu prima a quedarnos un poco más de tiempo.

Anna sonrió. Corona había sido agradable, y Rapunzel y Eugene habían sido muy amables con ella y con Kristoff. Algunas personas de su reino también la habían tratado muy bien. _Pero no hay lugar como el hogar._

—¡Miren! —Olaf exclamó desde el bauprés del barco—. ¡Elsa vino a recibirnos!

Al oír esto, Anna corrió hacia la base del bauprés y alcanzó a ver a una hermosa joven vestida con un vestido azul claro; sin duda, era su hermana. No podía esperar para darle la noticia. Le pareció como si pasara una eternidad antes de que el buque estuviera amarrado, y cuando finalmente bajaron la rampa, bajó corriendo del navío y abrazó a su hermana.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Anna —le dijo Elsa al oído—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?

—Maravillosa. La mejor luna de miel que he tenido.

—Es la única que has tenido.

—Precisamente —Anna le respondió, sonriendo ampliamente—. Y tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿En serio? —dijo Elsa, soltando a su hermana. Pero antes de que Anna pudiera elaborar, añadió: —Eso es gracioso. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, también.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Anna en tono de broma.

Elsa asintió y sonrió. —¿Por qué no me sigues hasta el castillo para que pueda mostrártela?

Anna no dejó de notar que la sonrisa de Elsa era algo débil, incluso nostálgica. Pero mientras Elsa se marchaba y le hacía un gesto para que la siguiera, decidió que tal vez era sólo por el tercer aniversario del día en que Wintergale llegó a Arendelle. Dejaría que Elsa le diera a Anna su sorpresa primero. Sin importar lo que fuera, sin duda haría contarle la noticia mucho más impactante… y divertido. Oh, la cara que haría…

Kristoff, Olaf y Sven bajaron del barco y se unieron a ella, y al pasar al lado de la gente del pueblo y saludar a algunos de ellos, se percató de que todo el pueblo les estaba siguiendo al castillo. Luego, mientras se acercaba a las puertas, se dio cuenta de una plataforma de hielo de casi dos metros de altura que se encontraba al fondo del patio, justo entre las dos fuentes. Elsa desapareció detrás de ésta, pero cuando Anna trató de seguirla, la Guardia Real la detuvo y la llevó al frente de la plataforma.

El patio se llenó en cuestión de minutos, y luego Elsa reapareció sobre la plataforma, junto con Kai y Gerda que permanecieron en pie en las esquinas a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Kai esperó a que la gente se calmara un poco antes de dar un paso adelante.

—¡Su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle! —anunció en voz alta.

La multitud estalló en aplausos, y Elsa tuvo que esperar a que se detuvieran antes de poder hablar. —Ciudadanos de Arendelle, hoy damos la bienvenida de vuelta a nuestra amada princesa y mi querida hermana, Anna.

Una vez más, la multitud aplaudió. Anna se sonrojó y sonrió humildemente, asintiendo con la cabeza a algunas personas cercanas antes de bajarla un poco.

—Todos sabemos lo mucho que todos nosotros, y de hecho el mundo, le debemos a Anna. Si no hubiera sido por su valentía y sacrificio cuatro años atrás, el invierno eterno que desaté inconscientemente habría devastado este reino y muchos otros… y yo no estaría aquí hoy. A cualquier otra persona le habría importado poco el salvar mi vida con tal de traer de vuelta el verano, pero no a ella. A pesar de que yo misma le dije que me dejara en paz, ella no se dio por vencida conmigo. Eso habla muy bien de su carácter. Ella no es alguien que se deje conmover por las situaciones a su alrededor, y tiene fe en que las cosas van a mejorar, no importa cuán sombrías puedan parecer. Además, tiene la voluntad de _hacer_ que las cosas mejoren. En verdad, no se podría pedir una mejor gobernante… o una mejor hermana.

Si bien Anna se sintió halagada, no pasó desapercibido para ella que Elsa había usado la palabra "gobernante" cuando ya previamente había usado la palabra "princesa".

—Hace tres años —Elsa continuó— un ejército llegó a Arendelle con el propósito de cazar y matar a una criatura a la que llamaban el "monstruo de hielo". Su líder demente llegó a tratar de matarme a mí y a mi hermana cuando pensó que yo estaba ayudando a la bestia. Después de un tiempo, conseguí que él se alejara, dejándole en claro que sería menos misericordiosa si alguna vez ponía un pie de nuevo en este reino. La mayoría de ustedes no podrían saber todo esto, ya que tuvieron que pasar cada noche encerrados en sus casas debido a un toque de queda que me convenció a establecer, supuestamente para mantenerlos a salvo.

»Hoy, estoy aquí para decirles que, a pesar de su locura, él tenía razón en algo. _Sí_ ayudé a la criatura que él trataba de matar.

Esta declaración provocó que un murmullo suave surgiera entre la gente del pueblo. Anna se preguntó por qué Elsa revelaría esta información ahora.

—Deben saber también que él también estaba equivocado acerca de algo. No era un monstruo, sino una criatura magnífica que creía extinta desde hace siglos. La salvé, mientras que él la hubiera matado y aniquilado así a la última de su especie. La envié lejos para mantenerla a salvo de él, y hasta este día, ha sobrevivido _y_ prosperado.

Por supuesto que Anna sabía de quién estaba hablando Elsa, pero ella sonaba absolutamente segura de su destino. ¿Había recibido noticias de la jinete de dragones de la que le había contado?

—Sé que si vieran a esta criatura, ustedes pensarían lo mismo que yo. Por lo tanto, he aquí… el monstruo de hielo —dijo Elsa, levantando su mano izquierda como para presentar…

_Espera._ ¿Podría realmente estar sucediendo? Anna finalmente se dio cuenta de la mancha blanca detrás de la plataforma de hielo. Y se estaba moviendo.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a un animal muy familiar acercarse Elsa desde atrás. Oyó varios gritos ahogados e incluso algunos otros muy audibles entre la multitud. Wintergale, sin embargo, parecía tranquila e impávida, no mostrando ningún signo de estar molesta por tal reacción.

Elsa le había prometido una sorpresa. "Sorpresa" era una palabra demasiado corta para describir lo que Anna estaba sintiendo ahora. ¿Cuándo había regresado Wintergale? Y lo más importante, ¿_por qué_?

—¡No se alarmen! —gritó Elsa—. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Ella no es peligrosa.

Cuando la gente vio que Wintergale en verdad permanecía impasible, poco a poco comenzaron a caer en silencio. Anna se dio cuenta de que la Guardia Real ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando el dragón blanco apareció. ¿Les habría dicho ya Elsa al respecto?

—Éste es mi dragón, una Furia Helada. Su nombre es Wintergale, y ella es uno de los animales más increíbles que he visto jamás. Ella es también el último espécimen vivo de su especie. Pero deben saber que ella no es el _último_ dragón en el mundo.

La gente del pueblo estaba absolutamente atenta ahora, pero algunos de ellos todavía siguieron mirando a Wintergale nerviosamente.

—Sé de buena fuente que hay miles de dragones que siguen vivos allá afuera. Su supervivencia es uno de los secretos mejor guardados en este mundo… y, sin embargo, hay algunas personas que saben de su existencia y que solo quieren capturarlos y utilizarlos para hacer cosas terribles.

Acarició a Wintergale antes de continuar. —Les he revelado la verdad de su existencia a todos ustedes, porque sé que la aceptarán… al igual que me aceptaron a mí. Ustedes no confiaban en mí al principio, cuando mis poderes se dieron a conocer ante ustedes, y no puedo culparlos. Pero ahora todos ustedes saben que cuando huí a la Montaña del Norte, lo hice con el fin de mantenerlos a salvo de mí, a pesar de que yo no sabía en ese entonces que sólo había empeorado las cosas. Luego aprendí a controlar mis poderes y deshice el daño que había causado, y desde entonces, todo lo que he hecho por ustedes lo he hecho por amor. Por lo tanto, espero que me entiendan ahora.

»Todos sabemos que hay muchos peligros en el mundo, pero hay algunos peores que otros para los cuáles no estamos preparados. También hay gente buena allá afuera, personas que podrían tener en sus corazones el apoyarnos. Me he decidido a encontrar ambas cosas: posibles enemigos que podrían ser una amenaza para este reino, y aliados con los cuales estar y con los que podremos repeler a esos enemigos.

El murmullo comenzó de nuevo, mientras que Anna estaba tratando de entender lo que Elsa acababa de decir y esperando que no quisiera decir lo que ella temía que significaba. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, a medida que su hermana hablaba, movía sus dedos ligeramente… y que, mientras lo hacía, sus tacones se estaban convirtiendo en botas que terminaban justo por debajo de sus rodillas, y que unos pantalones azul marino estaban empezando a aparecer debajo de su vestido. Luego, cuando dijo las últimas palabras, el vestido se acortó de manera que el dobladillo terminaba un poco más arriba de sus muslos y la abertura a la derecha comenzaba a la altura de su cadera, perdiendo los intrincados detalles de hielo en el proceso. Un cinturón apareció de la nada justo al nivel de su cintura, y la capa también se acortó y se oscureció mientras la tela más bien transparente y delicada se reforzaba, convirtiéndose en un manto de color turquesa con capucha.

La multitud se quedó sin aliento de nuevo cuando esta transformación se llevó a cabo, y era bastante comprensible. Elsa ahora se veía como una especie de leñador o explorador en lugar de como una reina. Aunque pensándolo bien, al parecer _sería_ una exploradora muy pronto… y la dejaría sola. De nuevo.

—Me iré de Arendelle por algún tiempo —Elsa anunció después de una pausa algo dramática—. No porque realmente quiera sino porque _debo_ hacerlo… porque se me ha dado un don maravilloso que no puede permanecer oculto, no cuando lo puedo usar para protegerlos… mi amado pueblo.

»Esto no es una despedida, pues volveré a ustedes una vez que haya completado mi misión. Hasta entonces, nombro a la princesa Anna para que gobierne en mi lugar. Sean buenos y leales a ella como lo has sido conmigo, y no teman, porque los dejo en las mejores manos.

Anna casi había gritado, "¡¿Qué?!" al oír esto, pero su impacto fue demasiado grande como para permitirle pronunciar una palabra. De todas las cosas que había imaginado que sucederían a su regreso, la salida de su hermana de Arendelle definitivamente no había sido uno de ellas. ¿Y si _no_ regresaba? ¿Y si algo malo le pasaba?

¿Y si nunca volvía a verla?

—Los amo a todos —dijo Elsa—. Ninguna reina podría pedir mejores súbditos. Me han hecho sentir como en casa en lugar de como una paria. Ustedes son mi familia, y no hay nada que no haría por ustedes. Ruego que pueda volver a ustedes a salvo. —Parecía no encontrar palabras. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, y con voz trémula, concluyó: —Los amo.

Comenzó a alejarse junto con Wintergale, cuando de repente, una voz entre la multitud gritó: —¡Larga vida a Elsa, Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle!

Anna y Elsa se volvieron al unísono, buscando a la persona que había dicho esas palabras, pero luego más y más personas comenzaron a corearlas. Anna pensó que éste era uno de los gestos más conmovedoras jamás, y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Elsa, ella parecía estar de acuerdo. Más lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que los Guardias Reales a su derecha le estaban abriendo paso para que caminara a la parte posterior de la plataforma. Pero no caminó; corrió para alcanzar a Elsa, que ya había bajado por la rampa con Wintergale, antes de que se fuera. Detrás del hielo, varios guardias más estaban preparando a la Furia Helada, asegurando una silla de montar especial detrás de su cuello junto con dos alforjas de tamaño considerable por debajo de sus alas derecha e izquierda cada una. También había una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de la silla de montar.

A pesar de todo, se alegró de ver al dragón blanco con vida y a salvo.

—Hey, Wintergale —dijo, acercándose a ella—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

El dragón sonrió y canturreó suavemente cuando la vio. Anna puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició suavemente.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Wintergale —dijo en voz baja.

Escuchó tres conjuntos de pasos detrás de ella: los de un hombre, los de un muñeco de nieve, y los de un reno. Los del muñeco de nieve se volvieron apresurados, y de repente, ya había un par de brazos de palo alrededor de una de las patas del dragón.

—¡Wintergale! —exclamó Olaf alegremente.

El dragón volvió la cabeza hacia abajo para "besar" al muñeco de nieve. Por suerte, el beso no fue más que un suave toque de sus labios sobre su cabeza; de lo contrario, el muñeco de nieve habría terminado empapado. Anna decidió darle a los dos unos minutos para rememorar el tiempo tan divertido que tuvieron en el Palacio tres años antes. Mientras la Guardia llenaba una de las alforjas con una gran cantidad de pescado y la otra con comida regular como pan y fruta, y muchos chocolates, por supuesto, se acercó a Elsa que estaba hablando con el jefe de la Guardia Real, el coronel Thorvald.

—¿Elsa? —dijo, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana.

Elsa se dio la vuelta por un momento antes de que se excusara con el coronel y caminara hasta donde ella estaba. —Anna, lo siento —dijo, sosteniendo ambas manos de su hermana—. Pensé en volar con Wintergale para encontrar tu barco y decirte con anticipación, pero quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden para que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ti una vez que me fuera.

—Está bien, Elsa —Anna trató de tranquilizarla, pero ella misma no parecía muy convencida al respecto.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento. —No, no lo está.

Anna bajó la cabeza. —No, no lo está. —Entonces la miró a los ojos—. ¿De verdad tienes que irte? Y sobre todo, ¿te tienes que ir _ahora_? ¿No podrías esperar unos días más antes de partir?

Elsa no dijo nada. Sólo sacó de la bolsa un trozo de papel arrugado con escritura en uno de sus lados y se lo dio a ella. Anna lo tomó y lo leyó… y entendió por qué la prisa.

—El tiempo apremia —le dijo Elsa—. Podría tratar de encontrar al tal Drago por mi cuenta, pero no sé nada de cómo luchar contra dragones, y él tiene un _ejército_ entero de ellos. Wintergale y yo no podríamos ni siquiera esperar hacer frente a tal desafío, no por nuestra cuenta. Necesitamos la ayuda de la jinete tanto como ella puede estar necesitando la nuestra. Tal vez si puedo ayudarla de alguna manera, ella a cambio estará dispuesta a ayudarnos. Pero nada de eso sucederá si Drago llega a ella primero.

Anna asintió a manera de comprensión, pero todavía no podía aceptarlo del todo.

—¿Sabes? Tengo que echarte a ti la culpa de mi decisión de irme —dijo Elsa.

—¡¿A mí?! —Anna soltó un grito agudo.

—Tu espíritu aventurero se me ha estado contagiando desde hace algún tiempo, así que, sí, tú tienes algo de culpa de que me vaya —le dijo en plan de broma, guiñando un ojo.

Anna sonrió y se rió entre dientes. —Está bien, soy culpable —dijo ella. Luego se puso seria de nuevo. Si bien ahora concordaba con Elsa, todavía se sentía incómoda con esa otra cosa. ¿Tendría lo que se necesitaba para gobernar en realidad un reino?

—Oye, Anna, no te preocupes. Sé que harás un excelente trabajo mientras estoy lejos —Elsa le aseguró, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Tengo fe absoluta en ti. Tienes la fuerza de tu grandeza. Y no lo harás sola. Tendrás a los mejores asesores ahí para guiarte, sin mencionar a tu marido Kristoff.

Anna sonrió suavemente. —¿Realmente crees que podré hacerlo?

—Con todo mi corazón —respondió Elsa, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Confío en ti, Anna.

Esas palabras tocaron una fibra sensible. Anna sabía que esas eran las mismas palabras que sus padres le habían dicho a Elsa antes de irse.

Y ellos nunca regresaron.

—Querías decirme algo, ¿no es así? —dijo Elsa—. ¿Algo acerca de una sorpresa?

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Anna. Su miedo de perder a Elsa había vuelto, y ahora necesitaba la seguridad de que volvería a verla. Respiró hondo para contener los sollozos. —Regresa a salvo, y te lo contaré todo.

A Elsa pareció sorprenderle esta respuesta por un momento. Luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Lo haré.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Anna insistió.

Elsa tomó sus manos entre las suyas una vez más. —Te lo prometo.

Anna suspiró. El coronel Thorvald eligió ese momento para acercarse a las hermanas. —Su Majestad —dijo, haciendo una reverencia—. Su… um… dragón está listo.

—Gracias, coronel. Por todo —respondió ella. Luego miró a Anna—. _Voy_ a volver, Anna. _Ambas_ vamos a estar bien, ¿recuerdas?

Anna recordó el día en que Elsa le dijo esas palabras. Sonrió. _Sí_ habían estado bien al final, a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar con Sigurd. —_Vamos_ a estar bien —repitió.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron, Elsa se acercó a Kristoff que había mantenido su distancia hasta el momento. —Al igual que mi reino, yo sé que mi hermana se queda en las mejores manos. Estoy tan contenta de tenerte como mi cuñado, y sé que cuidarás bien de ella.

—Lo haré, Elsa. Gracias —contestó él.

—¿Y a quién voy a cuidar yo? —preguntó Olaf detrás de ellos.

Elsa se arrodilló y puso una mano en el pequeño hombro del muñeco de nieve. —Bueno, tú cuidarás de ellos tres, de Anna, de Kristoff, e incluso de Sven. Así que, como ves, en cierta forma todo el reino depende de ti. —Ella puso una cara seria, pero fue incapaz de ocultar esa mirada de complicidad—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¡Sí puedo, Elsa! Puedes contar conmigo —respondió Olaf, levantando el pulgar.

Elsa se levantó y se subió a la espalda de Wintergale. Anna se dirigió hacia el dragón y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Asegúrate de que mantenga su promesa, ¿está bien, Wintergale? —le dijo a la Furia Helada. El dragón canturreó en respuesta. Luego Anna miró a Elsa y le dijo: —Ten cuidado.

—Y tú —respondió Elsa. Anna se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas tanto como ella.

Elsa dirigió al dragón por la rampa de vuelta hacia la parte superior de la plataforma, ante lo cual los aplausos y los gritos aumentaron de volumen una vez más. Anna se apresuró a regresar a la parte delantera de la plataforma segundos antes de que Wintergale saltara un par de metros en el aire y se cerniera sobre el hielo para permitir que Elsa lo descongelara. Anna levantó la vista y se encontró con las mirada llena de lágrimas de Elsa.

—Te amo, Elsa —articuló sin hablar.

—Yo también te amo, Anna —fue la respuesta de Elsa del mismo modo.

Y con una palmadita suave de Elsa en el cuello de Wintergale, el dragón levantó el vuelo. El estruendo de la multitud alrededor de Anna se desvaneció mientras ella veía a su hermana hacerse más y más pequeña hasta que no fue más que un pequeño punto en el horizonte…

…y hasta que las lágrimas en sus ojos nublaron su visión.

* * *

Cinco días más tarde, el amanecer encontró a una joven reina y a un dragón blanco planeando sobre el *****Océano Septentrional después de una larga noche de merecido descanso. La creciente cantidad de hielo flotando en el agua y las temperaturas más bajas de lo normal se estaban convirtiendo en una señal clara de que estaban llegando a regiones inhóspitas que la gente ordinaria evitaría. Por otra parte, si los libros de historia eran alguna indicación, los vikingos no eran gente ordinaria. En cuanto a los dragones, sin duda una raza de animales que podía exhalar fuego no tendría ningún problema en adaptar su entorno, no importando cuán lejos hacia el Norte fueran.

Éste era sin duda un gran lugar para permanecer oculto durante tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, incluso cientos de años.

—¿De verdad volaste todo este trayecto para volver a Arendelle? —Elsa le preguntó a Wintergale.

El dragón gruñó suavemente, y Elsa lo tomó como un "sí".

—Me imagino que tuviste que pescar tu propia comida, ¿eh? —le dijo, sacando un gran pescado de la alforja a su izquierda. Acercó el pescado a la boca del Wintergale, y el dragón lo tomó de su mano, cuidando de no morderla—. Lo que todavía no entiendo es, ¿dónde descansabas? ¿Te arriesgaste a aventurarte en el continente por la noche?

Wintergale hizo un ruido de gorjeo corto que Elsa asumió significaba "no realmente". Durante las últimas cuatro noches, Elsa había estado creando pequeños icebergs para que pudieran dormir en ellos y descongelándolos una vez que salía el sol. Ella sabía que Wintergale era capaz de crear sus propias tablas de hielo, por lo que tal vez también podría hacer formaciones de hielo más grandes de ser necesario. O podría simplemente haber encontrado una buena cueva en un acantilado, como lo había hecho cuando vino a Arendelle.

En verdad, todavía había mucho que Elsa tenía que aprender, _de_ y _sobre_ Wintergale. El tiempo que habían pasado juntas no había sido suficiente, pero con suerte, tendría la oportunidad de compensar por ello a partir de ahora.

—Bueno, si no te importa —dijo, tomando un pedazo de pan y un par de chocolates de la alforja a su derecha— voy a comerme mi propio bocado mientras…

No terminó la frase. Su línea de pensamiento se perdió cuando vio algo en la distancia… algo que no parecía ser natural. Y mientras se acercaban volando, se dio cuenta del porqué.

Era una isla en el medio del océano parcialmente congelado, protegida por una barrera de hielo que parecía más natural, y de la cual parecía emerger una explosión _masiva_ de hielo, con picos de hielo apuntando amenazadoramente en todas las direcciones. Era una vista temible y a la vez impresionante, diferente a todo lo que su mundo hubiera visto jamás.

Éste tenía que ser el santuario de dragones de la jinete.

De repente, Wintergale comenzó a gruñir. Parecía inquieta.

—¿Qué sucede, chica? —preguntó Elsa.

La respuesta no vino de Wintergale sino de una _parvada_ de dragones que, sin previo aviso, apareció de entre las nubes de arriba y las rodeó. Todos ellos gruñeron, enseñando los dientes ante la Furia Helada, hasta que ésta rugió con fuerza en respuesta, ante lo cual todos los otros dragones se quedaron en silencio y bajaron la cabeza muy ligeramente. Elsa estaba en shock, tanto de ver a tantos dragones diferentes como de la aparente autoridad y respeto que Wintergale parecía inspirar en ellos.

—¿Cómo hiciste…? —comenzó a decir Elsa, pero otro rugido la interrumpió… uno bastante familiar.

Levantó la vista, y allí estaba: un dragón de cuatro alas descendiendo lentamente de las nubes sobre su cabeza hasta que él y Wintergale estuvieron al mismo nivel. Y por supuesto, su jinete estaba de pie sobre su espalda, su rostro oculto detrás de esa máscara de cuero con colmillos.

—¿Reina Elsa? —preguntó, sonando bastante molesta—. ¡En el nombre de Thor, ¿qué haces aquí?!

* * *

_***Los mapas de ese período de tiempo no usaban el nombre "Océano Ártico" como lo hacemos hoy en día, y utilizaban en su lugar el término "Océano Septentrional". Sólo les comento para evitar confusiones.**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Elsa ya encontró el santuario! Nos estamos acercando a CEATD2...**

**Estoy trabajando ahora mismo en el Capítulo 15, que incluirá algo que creo que les gustará. No es una canción esta vez, pero es algo bueno. Deberá estar listo para la noche del domingo, si todo va según lo previsto; si no, entonces estará listo para el lunes por la noche. Después de eso, me temo que tendrán que esperar una semana o dos para la próxima actualización porque la pantalla de mi laptop ha estado un poco fuera de control últimamente y voy a tener que llevarla a reparar. Por desgracia, ya que mi laptop es mi único equipo funcional en este momento, también es la única herramienta que tengo para actualizar mis historias, así que...**

**Me he olvidado de aclarar algo que probablemente no necesita aclaración, pero que voy a mencionar de todos modos. La nueva "habilidad para sentir el hielo" de Elsa es algo similar a la habilidad de Toph de sentir las vibraciones en la tierra en _Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_. De hecho, de ahí es de donde surgió la idea. Espero les haya gustado eso, y si así fue, déjenme decirles ahora mismo que también podrán ver otra variante de esa habilidad en el futuro. Y hablando de referencias, ¿alguno de ustedes captó la referencia a _El Planeta del Tesoro_ en este capítulo?**

**Bien, ahora, vamos a llegar a las respuestas a los 16 comentarios para el Capítulo 13:**

_**Seren Avro Tsukino:**_** Ya pronto, y yo también muero por ver a ambos dragones juntos. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia:_ Concuerdo contigo, no debería de separarse jamás. ¡Gracias!  
_laloquita . co:_ ¿Así de rápido está bien? Jejeje, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Y por los comentarios ni te preocupes, que entre los de la versión en inglés y éstos, ¡ya tengo más de 200! ¡De nuevo, gracias!  
_LaRojas09:_ Así es, el momento ya está cada vez más cerca... ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Los veré pronto!**

********************¡Ah, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!********************


	15. El Santuario de Dragones

Elsa no supo qué decir al principio. La jinete de dragones sonaba bastante molesta por su presencia aquí, y por un momento, se preguntó si había cometido un error al venir al Norte. Pero ya estaba aquí, y lo peor que podría suceder era que la jinete dijera que no a su oferta de ayuda.

Respiró profundamente y finalmente respondió: —He venido aquí para ayudarte.

La mujer vikinga se puso tensa. —¿Qué?

—He venido a ayudarte —repitió Elsa.

Casi podía ver a la jinete mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. —¿Ayudarme?

Elsa metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó la letra que la jinete le había enviado. —Tú enviaste a Wintergale de vuelta con esto atado debajo de su cuello, ¿no? —preguntó, mostrándole el pedazo de papel. La jinete no respondió, pero pareció reconocerlo—. Por lo que me dijiste aquí, asumí que estabas en peligro y que podrías necesitar…

—Te dije en esa carta _específicamente_ que cuidaras de Wintergale —la jinete le espetó—. ¡Te dije que la mantuvieras a salvo, no que la expusieras al peligro trayéndola de vuelta aquí!

—_Sí_ estoy cuidando de ella —argumentó Elsa—. Y todavía no está en peligro, no mientras estemos juntas. No tengo que permanecer en Arendelle para proteger…

—¡Este no es lugar para una reina! —respondió la jinete—. Tu reino te necesita más que yo.

—Dejé a mi hermana Anna a cargo de Arendelle, y sé que puede hacer un buen trabajo. Además, allí no puedo dar un buen uso a mis habilidades, no como lo puedo hacer aquí en el grueso de la batalla.

—Ah, sí, tus habilidades. Recuerdo todo sobre ellas, incluyendo el hecho de que admitiste que, en ocasiones extremamente raras solías perder el control sobre ellas. Así que, a no ser que por fin las hayas dominado con un control _absoluto_, realmente no veo cómo podrías ser de alguna ayuda sin ponernos a todas en…

Elsa, que había estado esperando escuchar ese argumento, interrumpió a la vikinga chasqueando los dedos y provocando que una repentina ráfaga de viento helado soplara en frente de ella y de su Cortatormentas. Luego agitó sus manos con movimientos amplios, convocando unas nubes oscuras que bloquearon la luz del sol y desataron una feroz tormenta de nieve que rodeó a todos los dragones… pero no hubo ni un solo copo de nieve que los tocara, pues cada uno de ellos estaba a salvo dentro de una burbuja de aire, casi como si cada dragón estuviera en el interior del ojo de una tormenta. Varios de los dragones retrocedieron, pero ni siquiera entonces la "burbuja" dejó de protegerlos de los vientos fríos.

La jinete de dragones miró a su alrededor, visiblemente anonadada por este despliegue de poder. Luego movió su báculo levemente, y al instante surgió fuego en contra de Elsa desde las fauces de varios dragones. Sin embargo, la Reina de las Nieves, sabiendo que la vikinga la estaba poniendo a prueba, no perdió la calma y simplemente apagó las llamas con una ráfaga más fuerte de viento y nieve. Decidió añadir un toque aún más dramático levantando su mano abierta para ordenar a todas las partículas de nieve en el aire que se quedaran quietas durante unos segundos antes de hacer que el hielo y la nieve y las nubes desaparecieran con un último giro de sus manos. El sol de la mañana brilló una vez más.

—No estoy aquí por razones enteramente desinteresadas , jinete de dragones —dijo Elsa, ahora que obviamente tenía toda la atención de la vikinga—. Cuando me dijiste que dejara a Wintergale venir a tu santuario, supe de alguna forma que serías capaz de protegerla. Comprendí que, si bien estabas peleando una guerra para proteger a los dragones, también mantenías a "mi mundo" a salvo de los peligros del tuyo. Luego me enviaste esta carta, y temí por la vida de mi pueblo, porque si ya no podías mantener a tu propio mundo a salvo del tal Drago Manodura, entonces no habría nada que le impidiera dañar al mío. No puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Levantó la carta para que la jinete pudiera verla de nuevo. —Dijiste aquí que un derramamiento de sangre podría ser inevitable y que podrías perder muchos dragones en la batalla. Pero tal vez pueda ayudarte a prevenir eso por completo y salvar a mi gente en el proceso. ¿Estabas esperando que pasara la tormenta? Bueno, yo digo que dejamos que haya gran tormenta, una tormenta de hielo y fuego tan temible que Drago Manodura lo pensará dos veces antes de venir contra nosotras otra vez.

La jinete permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato; sus dragones se cernieron en el mismo lugar, a la espera de instrucciones. Finalmente, hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con su báculo, y su Cortatormentas, que se llamaba Brincanube si mal no recordaba Elsa, se fue volando de vuelta hacia el santuario, escoltado por las otras criaturas aladas. Y a pesar de que ella no le había dicho ni una palabra, Elsa vio esto como una invitación a, por lo menos, verlo más de cerca.

—Vamos, Wintergale —le dijo a su dragón—. Muéstrame el camino.

La Furia Helada obedeció, siguiendo a la vikinga de cerca. Volaron por una abertura en el hielo, serpenteando a través de algunos pasajes, y alcanzaron el interior del nido.

Elsa se quedó boquiabierta.

No había palabras para describir la belleza de lo que había dentro de la gigantesca capa de hielo que había visto desde afuera. Era un magnífico paraíso verde que no parecía encajar en esta región helada y que desafiaba a la naturaleza simplemente por existir aquí. El follaje no era como nada que Elsa hubiera visto jamás, y lo alimentaba el agua de un centenar de cascadas que desembocaban en un gran lago que abarcaba todo el santuario. Incluso la temperatura en el interior era más cálida, mucho más que en Arendelle durante el mejor de los veranos. Y en verdad, miles de dragones diferentes volaban y vagaban libremente por todo el lugar. La jinete había estado en lo cierto al decir que venía de otro mundo, pues eso era precisamente de lo que esto se trataba.

Éste era el mundo de los dragones.

Éste había sido el hogar de Wintergale durante los últimos tres años.

El Cortatormentas aterrizó en un pequeño acantilado, cerca de una de las cascadas, seguido por la Furia Helada. Sus jinetes bajaron de sus espaldas; la vikinga caminó hacia el borde cubierto de musgo, y la reina se quedó un par de metros detrás de ella. Ninguna de ellas pronunció una palabra durante mucho tiempo, así que Elsa solo admiró la vista abrumadora de este paraíso perdido y de sus habitantes, tratando de contar cuantas especies de dragones diferentes fuera posible, esperando muy dentro de su corazón que la jinete la dejaría quedarse y le enseñaría todo acerca de ellos. Después de todo, tenía que conocer el mundo que trataría de salvar junto con su reino.

—Es increíble cómo uno puede apegarse tanto a un lugar que no es realmente el suyo —dijo finalmente la jinete, quitándose la máscara—. Ni siquiera me tomó un año para empezar a llamar a este santuario mi hogar y a estos dragones mi familia. Ahora imagina cómo me siento después de vivir entre ellos durante 20 años.

Elsa asintió. Conocía el sentimiento. —Los amas con todo tu corazón, ¿no es así? Probablemente tanto como amabas a tu marido y a tu hijo. No hay nada que no harías por ellos.

La jinete suspiró. —Prometí que haría todo lo que pudiera para mantenerlos a salvo o moriría en el intento. Imagínate qué tan desesperada estoy que incluso he estado orando por un milagro a cualquier dios allá afuera que quisiera escucharme. —Se volvió hacia Elsa—. Puesto que ya estás aquí, creo que no estaría mal una reunión entre miembros de la realeza. Ven conmigo.

Elsa obedeció y siguió a la vikinga a través de la saliente algo estrecha. Parecían ir en dirección a la cascada más grande donde…

Sus rodillas casi se doblaron cuando vio lo que tenía que ser la criatura más gigantesca en la Tierra durmiendo pacíficamente en el lago: un dragón blanco titánico con dos grandes colmillos, espinas largas que sobresalían de la parte posterior de su cabeza y formaban una especie de tocado de volantes, y picos más pequeños como de erizo que cubrían su cara, junto con dos líneas de púas a lo largo de los párpados que daban una impresión como de cejas. Pareció sentir la presencia de los dos seres humanos una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de su lugar de descanso, ya que abrió sus ojos y se levantó para recibirlos.

Al ser ella misma una reina, y recordando el relato de la jinete con respecto a su llegada al nido y las palabras que había usado para describir a su creador, Elsa reconoció el poderío y la autoridad de esta criatura y sintió la necesidad de inclinarse con respeto y reverencia, junto con la jinete y los otros dos dragones, ante el rey de todos los dragones. _El Salvajibestia._

El rey colosal hizo un gruñido de tono bajo que parecía impropio de una criatura de ese tamaño. Elsa sintió su mirada sobre ella. Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y vio cómo la miraba fijamente con ojos penetrantes, pero también amables y suaves. Y luego, el mismo rey se inclinó _ante_ Elsa antes de regresar a su posición original y retomar su descanso. Elsa parpadeó. Al igual que ella, este dragón había _reconocido_ su autoridad. Estuvo a punto de llegar a las lágrimas debido a su admiración y asombro. ¿Por qué la gente habría matado a tantos dragones en el pasado? ¿Cómo podría el mundo haberse perdido la magnificencia de estas criaturas durante cientos de años?

La jinete de dragones se puso en pie y se acercó a Wintergale. —En los últimos tres años, tu Furia Helada y yo hemos aprendido muchas cosas y desentrañado muchos misterios acerca de su especie —dijo, acariciando la cabeza del dragón—. Incluso tuvimos el valor para volver a la montaña de los Furias y al nido del Salvajibestia donde la encontré por primera vez para examinar los restos de las otras Furias. Fue algo un poco inquietante, pero muy esclarecedor. Pero aunque no lo creas, Wintergale ha hecho mucho más que quedarse aquí y mostrarme todo sobre ella. La traje aquí para mantenerla a salvo, y sin embargo, ella ha ayudado a rescatar a muchos otros dragones. Creo que no le gusta mantenerse alejada de la acción… al igual que su jinete. —Se volvió para mirar a Elsa de arriba a abajo—. Vas a necesitar otro atuendo, algo menos llamativo que eso.

—¿A qué te refieres con "menos…"? —comenzó a decir Elsa, pero su voz se apagó cuando la jinete le dio una mirada de complicidad—. ¿Q-quieres decir que…? —consiguió decir, tartamudeando, antes de perder el habla.

—Wintergale es tan terca como su jinete —la vikinga continuó— y ella ha contribuido a la supervivencia de muchos. Tal vez su jinete _podría_ hacer lo mismo… si está dispuesta, claro está. Y aunque todavía no estoy del todo segura de esta decisión, el rey ya te dio su aprobación, y ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de su voluntad? Ahora, todo lo que tengo que decir es, bienvenida a nuestro santuario, reina Elsa.

Elsa no podía moverse, no podía hablar, no podía ni siquiera parpadear. Se había estado preparando para la alta probabilidad de que la jinete le daría una respuesta negativa, no importando cuántos argumentos le diera. ¿Estaba realmente dejando que se quedara?

—Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte allí todo el día o qué? Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, y tienes bastantes cosas que aprender si es que vas a ayudarnos —dijo la jinete mientras se alejaba caminando con Brincanube a su lado.

Elsa finalmente recuperó la compostura y logró decir: —Gracias, jinete de dragones.

La jinete se detuvo y bajó la cabeza por un momento antes de darse la vuelta. —Valka —dijo—. Ése es mi nombre. Supongo que será más fácil para ti llamarme así.

Elsa parpadeó. Ésta era la muestra de confianza que se había estado muriendo por ver desde hacía un largo tiempo, y que respondía una de las preguntas que había tenido durante los últimos tres años. _Valka._ Sonrió.

—En ese caso —respondió —puedes omitir el título real y simplemente llamarme Elsa. Es más fácil.

La jinete, Valka, sonrió al igual que ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Vayamos a dejarte hospedada, Elsa. Wintergale se hizo una guarida algo acogedora en una parte muy inesperada del santuario. ¿Te gustaría verla?

—Me encantaría, sí —respondió Elsa. Valka se subió a la espalda de Brincanube, y mientras Elsa hacía lo mismo con Wintergale y ambas mujeres alzaban el vuelo una vez más, añadió: —¿Qué tipo de atuendo considerarías menos llamativo para mí, exactamente?

—Oh, tengo una idea bastante buena —dijo Valka.

* * *

**_Tres semanas después_**

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el patio interior techado en el centro de la fortaleza, apenas amortiguados solo por el leve estruendo y los gruñidos de docenas de dragones a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, todas las bestias estaban dormidas. El hambre era por lo general una de las mejores formas de desalentar incluso al más fuerte de los dragones, y éstos estaban famélicos y débiles, pues se les mantenía vivos solo con suficiente comida para sobrevivir día a día.

Inspeccionó las jaulas para asegurarse de que los dragones no hubieran dañado ninguna de ellas recientemente al tratar de fundirlas. Tal vez podría darse el lujo de perder a algunos de los que estaban en el bosque cercano, es decir, aquellos atados dentro de las trampas para atraer a otros dragones, pero no a ninguno de los que estaban aquí. Éstos eran los que tenían mayor valor para Drago Manodura, y por lo tanto, eran de los que él obtendría el mayor beneficio. Los dioses sabían que necesitaba las ganancias para comprar nuevos barcos y construir nuevas trampas. Era una inversión necesaria si quería atrapar incluso más dragones la próxima vez.

Después de todo, el mejor *****cazador de dragones tenía que mantener su reputación.

Por otra parte, el así llamado jinete de dragones que había estado rescatando dragones de sus rivales cazadores también había contribuido a su posición actual. Eret, hijo de Eret, no sólo era eficiente, sino también astuto y escurridizo; los otros cazadores no lo eran. A diferencia de él, que hacía esto porque sabía que tenía lo necesario para hacerlo bien, el hambre de gloria de aquéllos siempre los llevaba a hacer cosas imprudentes y _notables_, por lo que no era de extrañar que se hubieran convertido en blancos y que los hubieran sacado del juego mientras que él permanecía en el negocio.

Lo más gracioso era que al jinete de dragones no parecía importarle realmente _matar_ personas durante sus asaltos. Solo traía algunos de sus propios dragones, los utilizaba para liberar a los animales capturados, y se marchaba. Y sin embargo, las acciones del jinete siempre sellaban el destino de esos cazadores desafortunados.

Eret se llevó una mano al pecho. Él sabía de primera mano que si había algo que odiaba Drago, era la gente incompetente. La única vez que se había presentado con las manos vacías, Drago le había permitido irse con vida sólo porque sabía lo buen cazador que era… y aun así, se había asegurado de darle un recordatorio de lo que sucedería si le fallaba de nuevo. Sus rivales no habían sido tan afortunados. Al mismo Eret se le había obligado a presenciar la ejecución de media docena de ellos, y todos ellos tenían una cosa en común además de su oficio: todos ellos habían sido víctimas del misterioso jinete de dragones.

Por supuesto, Eret tenía una cosa más que sus rivales no: un fuerte bien escondido y con buenas defensas en medio de la nada. El pequeño archipiélago que había elegido para construirlo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier tribu vikinga conocida e incluso del mismo continente. El terreno no era exactamente adecuado para la construcción, y el suelo no era bueno para la agricultura, todo lo cual probablemente había desalentado a otros colonos en el pasado. Pero para él, era simplemente perfecto, sobre todo debido a la bahía protegida.

El hecho de que los dragones por lo general no se sentían atraídos a esta zona sólo hablaba mucho mejor de su capacidad para atraerlos aquí. Su cuota ya estaba completa, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era meter a las bestias en los barcos que tenía atracados alrededor de toda la fortaleza en la mañana y navegar al campamento de Drago para presentarse ante él y recibir su pago. Hasta entonces, tenía que seguir asegurándose de que los que ya estaban en jaulas siguieran vivos. Los dragones muertos serían inútiles para cualquiera.

Salió al patio con la intención de regresar a la torre principal para dormir un poco. Esperaba sentir el calor de una agradable noche de verano, el cual no era mucho teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que estaban hacia el Norte. En su lugar, lo recibió una brisa fría y mucha niebla que, con todo, no era suficiente para bloquear la luz de la luna que le permitió ver la silueta de sus vigías en el muro y en las torres que estaban alertas y a la espera de dragones como siempre.

—¡Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, muchachos! —gritó, tratando de no tiritar—. Podríamos ganar un bono extra si podemos atrapar a unas cuantas bestias más esta noche.

No hubo respuesta de ninguno de ellos ni tampoco se movieron un centímetro. Eret frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la escalera más cercana para subir a ver a sus hombres. La niebla se hizo menos densa por un momento cuando llegó a la parte superior del muro de madera, y luego se dio cuenta de que lo que él había pensado era uno de los centinelas en realidad era una figura de hielo. El verdadero centinela estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Corrió al siguiente vigía y encontró la misma cosa. ¿Qué era esto?

Sintió una ansiedad repentina cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Instintivamente, miró hacia donde estaba la puerta que conducía al patio interior y vio una sombra que se movía a través de la niebla helada hacia ella.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —se dijo a sí mismo, y su temor se convirtió en valor en una fracción de segundo. Él no iba a dejar que nadie se llevara sus dragones.

Se deslizó por la escalera y desenvainó sus dos espadas, lanzándose al ataque contra la sombra…

…pero entonces se resbaló y cayó, y su cabeza golpeó el suelo cubierto de… ¡¿hielo?!

Levantó la vista para mirar a la sombra. Era de apariencia humana, pero tenía cuernos y colmillos en su cabeza y garras en sus manos, una de las cuales sostenía un báculo con ganchos. Coincidía con la descripción de todos los relatos que había oído, siendo la única diferencia que este báculo aparentemente estaba hecho de hielo en vez de hueso, así que lo reconoció casi al instante.

Éste era el jinete de dragones.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, una luz brillante comenzó a brillar detrás del intruso y más allá de los muros, una luz naranja acompañada de un ruido crepitante que sólo podía significar…

—¡Fuego! —oyó a alguien gritar al otro lado del fuerte. Por lo menos algunos de sus hombres aún estaban despiertos y conscientes. El fuego tenía que venir del bosque donde estaban puestas sus trampas, lo que significaba que los dragones acabarían incinerados o se fugarían. Estaba inclinado hacia este último, ya que las pieles de dragón eran bastante resistentes al fuego.

Se puso de pie y recogió sus espadas del suelo; no estaba dispuesto a perder esta lucha. El jinete del dragón hizo girar su báculo y trató de asestar un golpe, pero Eret lo bloqueó cruzando sus espadas. Él esperaba que el arma de hielo se rompa pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. El jinete la hizo girar de nuevo y aprovechó la conmoción momentánea de Eret para golpear sus piernas, haciéndole caer al suelo de nuevo.

La niebla empezaba a disiparse, y vio a algunos de sus hombres llegar a la escena. Ellos trataron de derribar al jinete, pero éste dejó a todos noqueados en segundos. Eret observó la corta pelea desde el suelo, sorprendido por la velocidad y la agilidad con la que se movía, asestando un golpe tras otro y desarmando a sus combatientes con absoluta facilidad. Una vez que hubo terminado con ellos, abrió la puerta y entró.

Eret vio su oportunidad y decidió aprovecharla. Se puso de pie una vez más, esta vez dejando sus armas en el suelo, y se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible para tratar de escabullirse detrás del jinete. Pero justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él, el jinete levantó uno de los extremos de su de su báculo y lo golpeó directamente en el estómago con éste, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Eret cayó por tercera vez, jadeando al tratar de respirar. Se sintió impotente al ver que el jinete abría hasta la última jaula y liberaba a sus dragones, todos los cuales parecían más que dispuestos a irse una vez que despertaron.

De repente, el techo de metal se cubrió de escarcha. Eret escuchó como rechinaba y se agrietaba mientras parecía congelarse más y más, hasta que otro dragón, un Cortatormentas, se estrellaba contra él, rompiendo el _metal_ en pedazos y proporcionándole a los dragones liberados un medio de escape. Luego, Eret parpadeó al ver a alguien más en la espalda del Cortatormentas, estirando el brazo hacia la única otra persona en la habitación. Se veían exactamente iguales, es decir, mismo traje y mismas armas, a excepción de su altura y el hecho de que sólo uno de ellos tenía un traje completamente azul, mientras que el del otro tenía también detalles en rojo.

Estaba mirando no a uno, sino a _dos_ jinetes de dragones.

El Cortatormentas rugió, llamando a los dragones rescatados a seguirlo al alzar el vuelo. Mientras lo hacían, Eret se levantó y se fue corriendo por sus espadas, aun creyendo que podría ser capaz de capturar finalmente al peor dolor de cabeza de Drago. Vio con horror cómo el resto del fuerte estaba en llamas a estas alturas, pero se las arregló para reunir valor de nuevo y subió la escalera. Esquivó algunas de las llamas para llegar a una de las torres que todavía tenía una ballesta de redes lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar al dragón de cuatro alas.

Pero nunca llegó allí. Pues cuando sintió otra brisa fría detrás de él, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta…

…justo a tiempo para ver una verdadera _montaña_ de dragón emergiendo del agua.

Los instintos de supervivencia de Eret entraron en acción cuando la bestia colosal se echó hacia atrás y abrió sus mandíbulas. Saltó al agua justo a tiempo, y desde abajo de la superficie, se las arregló para ver cómo en un instante se apagaba la gran hoguera en la que su pequeña fortaleza se había convertido. Teniendo curiosidad por saber por qué había sucedido esto en lugar de que el fuego se volviera considerablemente mayor, reapareció en la superficie y tomó un pedazo de madera flotante cercano. Su corazón se hundió cuando descubrió que una corriente gigantesca de hielo había despedazado su fuerte y su flota, y que una gran bandada de dragones se alejaba volando de la isla, con los jinetes de dragones de pie sobre la espalda del dragón de cuatro alas a la cabeza.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos, y ya había perdido todo menos su vida y una embarcación que había sobrevivido milagrosamente tanto al fuego como al hielo. Trató de animarse un poco, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo necesitaba un barco y cuantos supervivientes él pudiera encontrar para seguir adelante. Pero sabiendo lo que le esperaba la próxima vez que viera a Drago…

Casi perdió la voluntad de vivir.

* * *

—Atrapar dragones es de por sí bastante agotador como para que ustedes jinetes de buen corazón lleguen a rescatarlos.

—¿Cómo a rescatar…? —comenzó a decir el joven vikingo, hasta que cayó en cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que el *****trampero acababa de decir—. ¿Hay _otros_ jinetes de dragones? —preguntó, retrayendo la hoja llameante de su espada.

—¿Aparte de sus dos amigos ladrones que vinieron anoche? ¡Tú dímelo!

_¡¿Otros _dos_ jinetes de dragones?!_ pensó Hipo.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Ustedes saben lo que esto significa! ¡Por fin nos estamos acercando!**

**Así que, sí, me las arreglé para subir el capítulo un par de horas antes de mi segunda fecha límite porque voy a ir a la iglesia esta noche y de otra forma no habría sido capaz de subirlo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estoy en un período de vacaciones de dos semanas, lo que significa que tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir y actualizar más rápido... espero. Por supuesto que todavía tengo que limpiar mi cuarto... Pero, ¡escuchen, tengo buenas noticias! Mi madre tuvo la gentileza de prestarme el monitor secundario de su computadora, así que voy a posponer la reparación de la pantalla de mi laptop durante un tiempo (admito que no tenía el dinero para llevarla a reparar de todos modos, a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a pedir un poco con un amigo). Eso significa que no habrá un "fin de semana de inactividad" como lo había anunciado previamente y que las actualizaciones seguirán siendo regulares.**

**Ahora, respuestas a los comentarios para el Capítulo 14:**

_**BeLUkIN:**_** ¡Muchas gracias!  
_laloquita . co:_ Jeje, con gusto seguiré. ¡Gracias!  
_genial genial:_ Jajaja, gracias por el comentario tan eufórico. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.  
**

**Lo siguiente en mi **calendario **de actualizaciones es un nuevo capítulo para "Amor de Invierno" que espero esté listo en un par de días. ¡Esperen una actualización para "Furia Helada" pronto!**

******************¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!******************

************P.D.: Recién me estoy dando cuenta de que FanFiction no guardó la Nota de Autor y las respuestas que había puesto para el capítulo pasado. Pido disculpas por ello y les aviso que ya la puse de nuevo. Y por cierto continuando con las referencias, ¿alguno de ustedes encontró la de _Game of Thrones_? (Pista: está relacionada con Kit Harrington, también conocido como "Eret, hijo de Eret".)  
************


	16. El Hijo de la Jinete

**N/A: ¡De verdad lo lamento ****_MUCHÍSIMO!_ ****Sé que he estado lejos por mucho tiempo, y pido disculpas por el retraso. Tuve un caso grave de bloqueo de escritor en las últimas semanas, combinado con mi regreso a la escuela (y todo lo que eso conlleva) y algunos trabajos de traducción que tuve que atender. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) lo valga.**

**Siento la necesidad de recordarles que finalmente estamos entrando en la historia de CEATD2, por lo que, si alguno de ustedes todavía no ha visto la película por alguna razón y quiere evitar spoilers, les recomiendo que esperen un poco más antes de leer este capítulo. De lo contrario, si no les importan dichos spoilers o si ya han visto la película, ¡disfrútenlo!**

**P.D.: A partir de este momento me reservo el derecho de cambiar algunas palabras y/o diálogos de CEATD2 con el fin de proporcionarles una traducción más acertada. De hecho, ya lo hice en el capítulo pasado, cuando traduje "trappers" como "tramperos" en lugar de "atrapadores" (palabra que, por cierto, aparentemente no existe en el diccionario, pero puede que me equivoque; si alguien la encuentra, por favor avísenme al respecto y la dejaré como en la película).**

* * *

—Te das cuenta de que eso sólo va a abrirles el apetito, ¿no? —Valka dijo mientras Elsa y Wintergale repartían pescado entre los dragones que habían liberado la noche anterior.

—¿Los has visto? —fue la respuesta tranquila pero firme de Elsa—. A duras penas lograron salir volando de ese fuerte. Tienen hambre y están débiles, y no hay suficientes peces en la zona como para que el Alfa los pueda alimentar. Deberías estar agradecida de que Wintergale y yo trajéramos todo este pescado.

—Y lo estoy —dijo la vikinga—. Pero aun así, ¿sólo dos pescados para cada dragón?

Elsa no respondió. Los dragones rescatados eran demasiados, y no había suficiente pescado en las alforjas de Wintergale para alimentarlos a todos, por lo que racionar la comida era la única opción, y sin embargo, era mejor que la alternativa de obligarlos a volar al santuario y arriesgarse a perderlos por debilidad e inanición. Tomó dos pescados y los dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo delante de un Pesadilla Monstruosa. Luego, acariciando su cabeza, le dijo con una voz suave: —No te preocupes. Podrás comer más que esto muy pronto. Solo resiste, ¿de acuerdo?

El Pesadilla Monstruosa gruñó suavemente en respuesta a su voz y su toque. Valka sonrió.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho que una reina de una tierra lejana y sin ningún conocimiento acerca de dragones resultaría ser una encantadora de dragones nata, no lo habría creído —le dijo.

—Tuve una buena maestra —repuso Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo sólo te enseñé lo que sé. Tú, sin embargo, tienes un talento especial con los dragones que no se puede aprender. En alguna ocasión te dije que, al igual que yo, tú tenías el alma de un dragón, y sigo creyendo eso.

Elsa deseaba poder descartar el comentario de una manera humilde para no parecer arrogante, pero no podía discutir. Incluso ella estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a vivir entre dragones, y de cómo también los dragones se habían encariñado con su presencia. Se había aprendido el nombre y la clasificación de todas las especies en el santuario en menos de tres días, así como sus características y habilidades específicas.

Los Mortíferos Nadders, por ejemplo, eran dragones de la Clase Afilada fácilmente reconocibles por sus colores brillantes y vivos, y también por las espinas que los cubrían de la cabeza a la cola. Tenían el fuego más caliente de todas las especies de dragones, lo suficiente como para fundir el metal con facilidad, pero por lo general preferían utilizar sus espinas venenosas de la cola para luchar, ya que podían dispararlas con gran precisión. También tenían un gran sentido del olfato, lo que los convertía en excelentes rastreadores… y eso era algo que Bork nunca aprendió pero que Valka había descubierto por su cuenta.

Dicho descubrimiento había sido la clave para encontrar el fuerte de los tramperos. Elsa aún estaba asombrada de lo bien que había funcionado el plan de Valka de permitir que capturaran a algunos de sus dragones. Valka nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer tal cosa con cualquiera de los otros cazadores a los que se había enfrentado, pero el de la noche anterior había resultado ser bastante escurridizo. En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Afortunadamente, los Nadders de Valka habían encontrado a esos dragones no mucho después de su captura.

Luego estaba la forma en que Valka había coordinado el ataque, o más bien, la forma en que había instruido a Brincanube y Wintergale para que ellos lideraran a los otros dragones en la batalla. Después de dejar a Elsa dentro del fuerte al amparo de la niebla que había conjurado, la Furia Helada se había llevado a la mayor parte de los dragones que Valka había traído con ella, y aunque no podía exhalar fuego como ellos, sin duda sabía cómo prenderle fuego a las cosas ordenándoles a "sus" dragones que pusieran en llamas las trampas en el bosque para quemar las cuerdas que mantenían apresados a los dragones. Mientras tanto, Valka y Brincanube habían tomado unos dragones selectos y prendido fuego al fuerte en sí, al tiempo que Elsa abría las jaulas dentro y congelaba el techo de metal lo suficiente para romperlo. Había sido brillante.

Elsa se volvió para mirar cómo Wintergale le "hablaba" con suavidad a otro de los dragones rescatados. No dejaba de sorprenderle cómo otras dragones la obedecían y la seguían, ni siquiera después de que Valka le había dicho cómo se había ganado ese respeto y autoridad.

Durante su primer año en el santuario, Wintergale aparentemente se había entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar a Valka y Brincanube a rescatar a otros dragones, pero la jinete ni siquiera la dejaba salir, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la última Furia Helada con vida y todo eso. Sin embargo, no se dejó disuadir fácilmente, y un día decidió salir a hurtadillas del santuario para seguirla en una de sus misiones de rescate.

Su desafío a las órdenes de Valka había salvado la vida tanto de la jinete como la de su dragón.

La Furia Helada había seguido a la jinete a una pequeña isla donde se había encontrado con un Brincanube herido y una Valka desesperada tratando de ayudarlo a escapar de la trampa en la que había caído. El Cortatormentas era muy hábil cuando se trataba de desactivarlas, pero después de abrir una defectuosa para rescatar a un Cremallerus Espantosus, ésta se había cerrado por sí mismo de nuevo sobre él, rompiéndole sus dos alas superiores. La mayoría de los otros dragones que ya habían rescatado ese día había huido, y sólo unos pocos de ellos permanecían junto a los que la vikinga había traído con ella para la misión de rescate, todos ellos en desorden sin su líder. Peor aún, los cazadores que habían puesto esas trampas en esa isla estaban en su camino de vuelta para capturar a los rescatadores, y para cuando Wintergale había llegado, ya casi estaban allí.

No fue fácil para Wintergale, pero después de un rato se las había arreglado de alguna manera para tomar el mando de los dragones de Valka y dirigirlos contra los tramperos, sin que uno solo de los dragones cayera en sus manos, hasta que finalmente Valka liberó a Brincanube. El terco Cortatormentas fue capaz de volar usando sus alas inferiores para sostener las superiores, cuando por lo general utilizaba las superiores para _ocultar_ las inferiores, y logró volver al santuario junto con Valka y todos los otros dragones. A su regreso, sin embargo, Valka no quiso dejarlo salir hasta que sus alas sanaran. Por lo tanto, la vikinga se había visto obligada a buscar otro dragón sobre el cuál montar.

Sobra decir que estaba enojada con Wintergale por desobedecer sus órdenes, pero no podía negar que la Furia Helada había demostrado su valía. Al final, decidió darle al dragón blanco una oportunidad, y durante casi un año, Wintergale fue la compañera de Valka. Juntas, rescataron a tantos dragones como Brincanube y Valka lo habrían hecho en la misma cantidad de tiempo, sin mencionar que fue durante este tiempo que se aventuraron de nuevo juntas tanto a la montaña de los Furia como a la guarida del Salvajibestia muerto, aprendiendo todo lo que había para aprender acerca de las Furias.

También resultó que todos los dragones que Wintergale había salvado comenzaron a admirarla a ella al igual que al Salvajibestia, y ese respeto se extendió rápidamente al resto de los habitantes del santuario. Esto provocó una especie de rivalidad amistosa entre ella y Brincanube, cuyo orgullo, confianza y gran tamaño lo había llevado a pensar de sí mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo como el dragón superior en la fortaleza montañosa de Valka, sólo superado por el rey de todos los dragones en el nido. Una vez que se hubo recuperado y que _ambos_ dragones se unieron a Valka en sus misiones de rescate, la Furia Helada y el Cortatormentas a menudo competían para demostrar cuál de ellos podría salvar a más dragones.

Valka no podía quejarse, ya que su pequeña competencia hacía el rescatar dragones aún más rápido y eficiente, y también porque sabía que no había un rencor real entre ellos. En todo caso, era obvio para ella que Brincanube tenía a Wintergale en alta estima. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido por su intervención el día en que cayó en esa trampa, él, y probablemente Valka y el resto de su dragones, habría muerto. Todos estaban en deuda con ella, y ella tenía su gratitud por siempre.

En cualquier caso, Wintergale definitivamente sabía cómo ser un líder. Se ganaba el respeto y la lealtad de los otros dragones también al cuidar de ellos. No había más que verla repartir pescados entre todos los dragones rescatados justo ahora. Tenía un porte casi real cuando caminaba, pero los miraba con ojos compasivos. Elsa se había fijado en este comportamiento desde su primer día en el santuario. Sin embargo, se había preguntado por qué Wintergale ni siquiera sonreía cada vez que había otros dragones cerca, hasta que Valka le hubo contado esa historia. Entonces ella supo en su corazón y comprendió que la Furia Helada estaba tratando de mantener la apariencia de un líder estoico… o de una reina.

—Oh, pero no dejes que te engañe —le había dicho Valka—. Ella podrá actuar de esa manera en público, pero cuando somos solo nosotras dos, siempre se deja consentir.

Valka no dejaba de decir que Wintergale había aprendido de su jinete a comportarse como una reina, pero Elsa también creía que crecer con un Salvajibestia también había influido en ella. Sin embargo, trató de no desestimar los comentarios de la vikinga e incluso hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cuándo la Furia Helada podría haberla visto actuar así. La única ocasión en que pudo pensar en la cual ambas habían estado juntas con otras personas antes del asalto de Sigurd al Palacio de Hielo fue la noche en que la llevó allí después de que le ayudó a volar de nuevo. Anna y Kristoff habían estado esperando por ella en el Palacio. Aparte de esa noche en la que Elsa recuperó su actitud regia sólo por unos minutos mientras hablaba con Anna, no podía pensar en cualquier otra…

Un gorjeo suave que rápidamente se convirtió en un gruñido inquieto llamó la atención de Elsa e interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Brincanube había despertado y estaba mirando el horizonte, con su doble cresta llena de púas temblando violentamente. Valka lo notó también y asumió la misma posición que su dragón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Elsa, uniéndose a ellos.

—Cazadores de dragones —respondió Valka, señalando con el dedo a un pequeño punto en el océano en la distancia.

Elsa no dudó de las palabras de la vikinga ni de la advertencia del Cortatormentas, pero aun así quería echar observarlo mejor, así que hizo un catalejo de hielo y lo apuntó hacia el punto. Allí estaba, una pequeña embarcación con dos velas de color azul en la parte delantera y varias ballestas de redes de considerable tamaño muy similares a las que había visto en el fuerte del trampero de la noche anterior. De hecho, reconoció el navío como uno de los muchos barcos atracados alrededor de dicho fuerte.

—Ese sujeto no sabe cuándo rendirse, ¿verdad? —dijo Elsa, poniendo el catalejo a un lado y mirando a Valka. La vikinga sonreía mientras miraba el objeto de hielo.

—En verdad _puedes_ crear cualquier cosa que desees solo con hielo, ¿eh? —dijo.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. —¿Quiere echar un vistazo? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el catalejo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —respondió Valka, aceptándolo. Lo apuntó hacia el barco de los tramperos y añadió: —Tienes razón. No sabe cuándo suficiente es suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Valka pareció reflexionar sobre ello por un momento mientras miraba el navío a través del catalejo. Cuando lo bajó, dijo: —Vienen hacia acá. Debemos permanecer ocultos. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Sin vacilar, Elsa convocó una espesa niebla que se levantó lentamente y rodeó la isla escarpada y de gran altura en la que estaban descansando. —Listo. Eso debería darnos un respiro, suficiente para tener a los dragones listos para salir al anochecer. Al amparo de la noche, deberíamos poder…

—No —dijo Valka—. _Tú_ tienes que irte ahora. El Alfa y Wintergale son más que capaces de dirigir a los dragones que rescatamos de vuelta al santuario. Necesito que vayas con ellos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Elsa, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Está pensando en enfrentarte a ellos por tu cuenta?

—¿Qué, estás molesta de que no podrás tener toda la diversión?

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?

Valka se rió entre dientes. —¿Estás segura de que eres una reina? Porque no actúas como tal.

—Aquí, en los confines del mundo, no lo soy. Soy una guerrera y una jinete de dragones, como tú.

Valka negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. —No te preocupes por mí. Brincanube y yo nos podemos quedar aquí, junto con los dragones que traje, y ni siquiera vamos a atacar a los tramperos. No hay necesidad de que sepan que estamos aquí. Mantendremos nuestra distancia y nos aseguraremos de que no se dirigen hacia el santuario, y sólo de ser_ necesario_, los… desalentaremos un poco.

Elsa asintió en señal de comprensión, y mientras Valka subía en la espalda de Brincanube para volar hasta el otro lado de la isla donde el Alfa estaba descansando, ella y Wintergale empezaron a juntar a los dragones rescatados. Para cuando Valka regresó, todos estaban listos para partir.

—La niebla permanecerá así toda la noche, por si acaso —le dijo Elsa—. ¿Quieres conservar el catalejo?

—No, estoy bien —le aseguró Valka—. Gracias. Nos veremos pronto.

Elsa sonrió en reconocimiento. Se subió a la silla de su dragón y le dio un suave empujón, animándola a emprender el vuelo. Pronto, ella y los dragones que habían rescatado se dirigían hacia el Norte. Según los cálculos de Elsa, ahora que los dragones ya habían comido un poco y habían recuperado algo de fuerza, estarían allí en menos de seis horas, por lo que tendría la oportunidad de descansar muy pronto.

Sonrió. Wintergale efectivamente había elegido el lugar más inesperado para construir su hogar dentro de su hogar: uno de los pilares de roca cubiertos de hielo que sostenían el techo del santuario. Inicialmente, la Furia Helada le había añadido un poco de su propio hielo, dándole a su guarida más bien pequeña la apariencia de una pequeña protuberancia en la columna masiva. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Elsa, había crecido hasta parecerse más a la habitación que había construido para su dragón debajo de su Palacio de Hielo. Menos mal que había encontrado una forma de ampliar su pequeña casa hacia _adentro_ sin comprometer la integridad de la columna. No estaba decorada de forma ostentosa, pero la pequeña cama que se había hecho era más que suficiente para ella, y era todo en lo que podía pensar justo ahora. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera dormir un poco. No mucho tiempo…

* * *

_¡Elsa! ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!_

—Anna, duérmete, ¿sí? —respondió Elsa, no queriendo despertar como su hermana le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Entonces recordó. Ella se encontraba en el santuario de Valka. Anna todavía estaba en Arendelle. Entonces, ¿quién trataba de despertarla?

Abrió los ojos. No era Anna sino Valka. Su voz, probablemente, había evocado la de la pequeña Anna mientras su mente trataba de procesarla. —Valka? ¿Qué es? —preguntó soñolientamente.

—¡Mi hijo, Hipo! —respondió la vikinga. Parecía muy emocionada.

—¿Qué hay con él? —insistió Elsa, aún medio dormida y sin prestarle atención completamente.

—¡Lo encontré!

—Oh, eso es maravilloso, Valka. Felicidades —dijo Elsa, cerca de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Luego, al entender lo que Valka había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe—. ¡¿Tú _qué_?!

—¡Encontré a mi hijo! —dijo Valka, riendo—. ¡Y es un jinete de dragones, como yo!

Elsa se sentó en su cama, frotándose los ojos en un intento de deshacerse de la somnolencia. —Espera un segundo. ¿Tu hijo es un _jinete de dragones_? ¿No me habías dicho que tu pueblo estaba en guerra con los dragones?

Valka asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. —Y, sin embargo, él está montando a… —Ahogó un grito y miró a Wintergale—. Por Odín… está montando un Furia Nocturna. ¡Un _Furia Nocturna_! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para Wintergale?

Elsa perdió el aliento. Se llevó ambas manos a los labios. Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba, pero también veía el panorama más amplio. Quizás Valka acababa de encontrar un compañero para la Furia Helada de Elsa, pero sin importar lo mucho que se preocupara por la especie y quisiera ver el sueño de su vida hecho realidad, no podía ocultar la emoción que venía con el hecho de que también había encontrado a su hijo de quien se había separado poco después de su nacimiento. Ella seguía siendo una madre, y seguramente después de 20 años de estar lejos de él, ese encuentro tenía que ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Por lo tanto, tenía que asegurarse de que la vikinga no perdiera el enfoque.

—Ya pensaremos en eso más tarde —le dijo—. Si acabas de encontrar a tu hijo, ¿por qué no estás con él?

—Quería contarte la noticia, y pensé que, ya que él está aquí, tal vez querrás conocerlo, y a su dragón, por supuesto.

Elsa se preguntó si había escuchado mal. —_¿Aquí?_ ¿Quieres decir aquí, en el santuario?

—¡Sí! ¿No es increíble? —respondió Valka, corriendo de nuevo a la pequeña entrada de la guarida de Wintergale donde Brincanube la estaba esperando, aferrado al hielo. Y antes de que Elsa pudiera preguntar nada más, ella saltó sobre la espalda del Cortatormentas e hizo que se la llevara volando, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el lado opuesto de la columna. Dado que no quería perderse la reunión, Elsa se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el fondo de la habitación y adelgazado una pequeña sección rectangular de la pared de hielo, convirtiéndola en una ventana clara como el cristal. Divisó a Brincanube y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el dragón de cuatro alas llegó a un pequeño afloramiento de roca sobre un acantilado donde se aferró de nuevo a una de las estalactitas más grandes.

Entonces lo vio… el hijo de la jinete.

Él estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de Valka y Brincanube, caminando hacia el borde del acantilado y mirando a los miles de dragones volando por toda la enorme cueva de hielo. Y ciertamente, un dragón estaba caminando junto a él… un dragón que, incluso desde la distancia claramente se parecía a Wintergale, excepto que éste era de color negro y tenía una cola negra, roja y blanca. No… en realidad, sólo la mitad de su cola parecía roja y blanca; la otra mitad era tan negra como el resto de su piel. Elsa estaba confundida. ¿Habría pintado el joven vikingo la cola de su dragón o algo por el estilo?

Su curiosidad se volvió demasiada como para ignorarla. Volvió a hacer nuevamente su catalejo de hielo y lo apuntó hacia el acantilado para mirar mejor al hijo de la jinete. Era un joven delgada con cabello castaño algo desaliñado. Al igual que Valka, no se parecía a los vikingos de los libros de historia, haciendo que Elsa se preguntara si todos los vikingos en este período de tiempo tenían una complexión similar. Llevaba puesto un… _atuendo_ de cuero, a falta de una mejor descripción, ya que era parte armadura, parte traje de algún tipo. Tenía una especie de pie izquierdo protésico, pero no se parecía a nada que Elsa hubiera visto en su vida. Y no porque en realidad hubiera visto una prótesis en la vida real, sino porque había leído acerca de ellos en los libros de medicina que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su padre.

En cuanto al Furia Nocturna, bueno, no había mucho que decir. Aparte de su color de piel, la única otra diferencia notable era su color de los ojos; los suyos eran verdes, mientras que Wintergale los tenía azules. Sin embargo, eso sólo era considerando las diferencias _naturales_ entre los dos dragones, ya que había otra cosa que lo hacía diferente de su Furia Helada: su aleta de la cola. Lo que Elsa había pensado que era una aleta izquierda pintada de rojo era en realidad una aleta _artificial_. Estaba lisiado, al igual que su jinete. Elsa se preguntó si ambos habrían tenido algún tipo de accidente al volar o algo así.

El joven vikingo parecía demasiado estupefacto como para notar que su madre y el Cortatormentas de ésta estaban colgando del techo justo encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, su Furia Nocturna aparentemente sintió la presencia de la jinete y el dragón, porque miró hacia arriba y hacia la derecha. Sólo entonces el joven jinete hizo lo mismo. La expresión de su rostro era uno de conmoción total, lo que hizo que Elsa dudara de si madre e hijo ya habrían tenido suficiente tiempo para hablar antes de su llegada aquí. No creía que su curiosidad pudiera crecer más, pero lo hizo; sintió una necesidad desesperante de escucharlos a escondidas y saber lo que el hijo de Valka tenía que decir.

Afortunadamente, tenía una manera de hacerlo sin salir de su posición actual.

Sin desviar la mirada, enfocó su mente en el hielo bajo sus pies y sobre cómo se extendía hacia arriba y se conectaba con el resto de la valva puntiaguda que protegía el santuario. Al igual que se convertía en sus ojos cuando ella entrenaba, el hielo se convirtió en sus oídos, permitiéndole al instante percibir en su mente los mil sonidos que rebotaban en éste; los rugidos de todos y cada uno de los dragones en el nido, la caída de agua en el lago, y la voz lejana de un joven diciendo: —¿Aquí es donde has estado durante 20 años?

A través del catalejo, vio que Valka asintió a su hijo en respuesta, sonriendo ampliamente. Elsa centró su mente exclusivamente en su voz, bloqueando todo lo demás.

—Has estado rescatándolos —oyó el eco de las palabras del joven jinete. Una vez más, Elsa vio cuando Valka asintió, y entonces oyó algo como: "No puedo creerlo". Estaba demasiado lejos del hielo para escucharlo con mayor claridad, por lo que ordenó que algunas corrientes de hielo se extendieran desde el techo hacia abajo por los muros de roca cubiertos de musgo, hacia la posición de los vikingos.

—¿No estás molesto? —escuchó la voz de Valka de manera alta y clara. Elsa sonrió, agradecida por sus poderes y su utilidad.

—¿Qué? No, no… no lo sé —respondió el joven vikingo, tartamudeando—. Es que… es demasiado qué digerir, para ser franco. No todos los días descubres que tu madre es una alocada… y muy salvaje… justiciera de dragones. —Sonaba sincero, y Elsa no podía percibir ningún resentimiento en sus palabras, así que al menos no le tenía ningún rencor. Eso debería hacer el volver a conectarse con su madre mucho más fácil, algo de lo que Elsa se alegraba. Ella deseaba ver a su amiga Valka feliz.

—Oh, bueno —Valka rió entre dientes mientras Brincanube la ayudaba a bajar de su espalda y hasta el suelo—. Al menos no soy aburrida, ¿verdad?

Uno de los dragones en las inmediaciones se acercó a su hijo y lo olfateó con curiosidad. Él puso una mano sobre su cabeza y respondió: —No, supongo que está esa… cosa… en particular.

—¿Te… te gusta? —preguntó Valka, vacilante.

—Eh, e-es que… no tengo palabras —respondió su hijo, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor.

Elsa se esforzó por recordar el nombre del joven vikingo. Aún seguía un poco somnolienta cuando Valka lo mencionó, pero recordaba que era algo pegajoso. También recordaba que comenzaba con "H". ¿Cuál era?

Algunos dragones se acercaron al Furia Nocturna, y uno de ellos incluso tuvo la audacia de forzar su hocico debajo de la cola del dragón negro para olfatearlo. Sobra decir que la víctima de dicha audacia saltó, con los ojos bien abiertos por el miedo, antes de gruñirles a todos los dragones que le rodeaban. Elsa volvió a reír mientras escuchaba a Valka pidiendo permiso a su hijo para acercarse a su dragón y mirándola mientras lo hacía.

—Oh, es precioso —dijo la mujer vikinga, acariciándolo. El Furia Nocturna sonrió y se arrastró juguetonamente a su alrededor. —Jamás había visto a un Furia Nocturna tan de cerca. Éste podría ser el último de su especie. ¡Y mira, tiene tu edad! Ahora veo por qué se llevan tan bien.

Había una mirada de asombro en los ojos del muchacho que solo creció cuando su madre mencionó ese pequeño detalle acerca de la edad de su dragón. Elsa desvió su mirada por un momento y miró a Wintergale recostada y durmiendo a menos de tres metros de ella. Valka no solo le había dicho que el dragón blanco tenía alrededor de 24 años de edad en años dragón, que eran aproximadamente lo mismo que años humanos; también le había cómo determinar dicha edad basándose en algunos rasgos específicos. No dudaba de su conocimiento por un segundo, por lo que si Valka decía que el dragón de su hijo tenía 20 años, ésa era su edad, lo que significaba que era más joven que Wintergale. Se preguntó si eso le parecería bien a la Furia Helada.

—¡Y dientes retráctiles! —oyó la voz de la mujer vikinga de nuevo—. Increíble.

Elsa frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era tan sorprendente acerca de los dientes retráctiles del Furia Nocturna? A menos que…

—Le has mostrado tu sonrisa sin dientes, ¿no es así, Wintergale? —se preguntó en voz alta, mirando una vez más a su dragón. Estaba consciente de que ella ya no se comportaba como un cachorrito, ¿pero realmente había cambiado después de su separación a tal grado que no había sonreído en _tres años_?

—Lo encontré en el bosque —el hijo de la jinete respondió a una pregunta que Valka había empezado a plantear y que Elsa le había oído decir vagamente, pero a la que no había prestado atención—. Lo derribaron y lo hirieron.

Su ángulo no permitió ver la primera reacción de Valka a esta revelación, pero cuando la vikinga se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie, Elsa vio tristeza e ira mezclados en una sola expresión. El porqué de ello aparentemente se hizo tan obvio para el hijo de Valka como lo era para Elsa cuando le mostró a tres de los dragones lisiados que había rescatado de las trampas de Drago. Lo que Elsa no podía entender era el porqué de que él pareciera estar más y más incómodo mientras su madre hablaba.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó Valka, sonando molesta—. ¿Drago o sus tramperos hicieron esto?

El chico ahora estaba de espaldas a Elsa. Ya no podía ver su rostro, pero su lenguaje corporal decía mucho. —Oh, sí —dijo con nerviosismo absoluto en su voz—. Sí, bueno, lo más extraño es… que en realidad _yo_ fui… quien lo derribó.

Tanto Elsa como Valka fruncieron el ceño al oír esto. ¿_Él_ era el responsable de la lesión del Furia Nocturna, y aun así el dragón negro estaba con él?

—Pero no hay ningún problema —el joven vikingo continuó—. Él me la devolvió, ¿verdad, amigo? No pudiste salvarme completo, ¿cierto? ¡Tenías que emparejar las cosas! Así que, ¡adiós pierna!

Le mostró su madre su pie protésico mientras decía esta frase final. Luego su dragón metió la cabeza debajo de las piernas del muchacho y lo alzó suavemente en el aire, y él cayó sobre la espalda del Furia Nocturna. Parecían compartir un vínculo fuerte. Entonces Elsa cayó en la cuenta de que tanto al jinete como al dragón les faltaba una parte de su cuerpo exactamente en el mismo lado: el izquierdo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. _Así que tienen algo en común, físicamente hablando._

—Y… ¿y tu padre qué dijo sobre tu amigo Furia Nocturna? —preguntó Valka, aparentemente dejando atrás el tema de la aleta faltante en la cola del Furia Nocturna.

—Uh, no… como que no lo tomó muy bien —respondió su hijo, y Valka tarareó irónicamente—. Pero, luego, él cambió. Todos cambiaron. En poco tiempo, todos en la aldea empezaron a tener dragones propios.

Valka, que era ahora quien estaba de espaldas a Elsa, había levantado la cabeza tan pronto como hubo escuchado sobre el cambio de mentalidad de su marido. Elsa imaginó que estaría más que contenta de saber de esto, pero la respuesta de la vikinga fue completamente diferente de lo que había esperado. —Si tan solo fuera posible.

—No, de verdad… —comenzó su hijo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Créeme, yo también lo intenté, pero las personas no tienen la capacidad de cambiar, Hipo.

_¡Hipo!_ Ese era el nombre que Elsa había estado tratando de recordar. Se echó a reír a pesar de sí misma; _sí_ era pegajoso. Tendría que preguntarle a Valka acerca de ello más tarde. Por ahora, trataba de entender por qué la vikinga diría algo así. Si había alguna prueba viviente de que las personas _eran_ capaces de cambiar, era Elsa. Menos de cinco años atrás, ella todavía era una niña temerosa que no podía controlar sus poderes. Ahora, era una mujer fuerte y segura que podía hacer las cosas más increíbles con sus habilidades… y Valka lo sabía. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Por qué, entonces, era tan difícil para la jinete creer que la gente que una vez hubiera llamado su pueblo habían cambiado?

—Algunos de nosotros nacimos diferentes —Valka añadió, volviéndose para mirar a Brincanube. Elsa recordaba esas palabras. La jinete había dicho esa misma frase tres años antes, justo antes de contarle a Elsa su historia. Supuso que estaba a punto de contarle a su hijo el mismo relato.

Y dicho y hecho, la jinete le contó a Hipo cómo se la habían llevado de su aldea 20 años antes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez que Elsa la había oído, ahora había más que un simple rastro de pesar en la voz de Valka al llegar a la última parte de la historia. De hecho, esta vez estaba _cargada_ de pesar. E incluso entonces, Hipo no parecía decepcionado o resentido sino bastante comprensivo respecto a la situación de su madre.

—Tú y tu padre casi mueren esa noche —Valka concluyó— todo porque no pude asesinar a un dragón.

Hipo sonrió suavemente, y Elsa pudo ver alivio en sus ojos, como si le hubieran quitado una carga de sus hombros. —Ah, entonces es de familia —murmuró.

—Me rompió el corazón no regresar, pero pensé que estarías más seguro si no lo hacía —dijo Valka, y una vez más, Hipo no parecía culparla por no volver a casa en todos esos años.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Oh, Brincanube nunca quiso lastimarme —respondió la mujer vikinga, sonando más calmada e incluso emocionada. Caminó hacia el borde del acantilado, seguida por su hijo y sus respectivos dragones—. Él debió pensar que yo pertenecía aquí… al hogar del gran Salvajibestia —añadió, haciendo un gesto con sus ojos en dirección al rey de todos los dragones—. La especie alfa. Uno de los pocos que todavía existen…

Elsa sintió un pequeño empujoncito a su derecha que le hizo perder el enfoque. Sabía quién era; pero aun así bajó el catalejo para mirar al dragón blanco. —Hey, Wintergale. ¿Dormiste bien?

El dragón blanco bostezó y le dio un suave gruñido como respuesta.

—Eso es grandioso. Ahora, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y ves lo que Valka ha traído esta vez?

Wintergale obedeció y se acercó a la ventana lentamente. Elsa sabía que la Furia Helada no necesitaba un catalejo como ella, ya que la mayoría de los dragones tenían una visión muy potente y aguda. Por lo tanto, no se sorprendió cuando Wintergale parpadeó un par de veces después de echar un vistazo a través de la ventana.

—No, tus ojos no te están engañando, mi querida amiga —le aseguró Elsa—. Ése _es_ un Furia Nocturna.

El dragón blanco parpadeó de nuevo antes de sonreír con emoción, moviendo la cola. Obviamente, entendía lo que esto significaba. Elsa se rió mientras centraba su mente otra vez en las voces de los vikingos. Valka e Hipo habían alcanzado el afloramiento que servía de mirador para ver el lugar de descanso del Salvajibestia, y en ese momento le estaba presentando al noble gigante, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. Se arrodilló delante de él, y así mismo lo hizo Brincanube e incluso el Furia Nocturna, pero Hipo se quedó de pie con una mirada de asombro absoluto en su cara. Luego, la gigantesca criatura sopló un poco de nieve sobre él, y Valka rió.

—Le agradas —le dijo a su hijo mientras él se sacudía la nieve de su cabello. Luego, caminando detrás de él, añadió: —Debes tener hambre, ¿no?

—Uh, sí, podría comer, sí —respondió Hipo.

—Bien. Es la hora de comer —dijo Valka, tomando a Hipo de la mano y guiándolo lejos de la cascada.

Elsa bajó el catalejo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Estaba tan contenta por Valka y esperaba que nada le quitara su felicidad a la jinete. Consideró que sería mejor quedarse en el santuario mientras que los vikingos salían con los dragones para que pudieran tener el tiempo juntos que se merecían. Ella y Wintergale tendrían su propia oportunidad de conocer tanto al hijo del jinete como a su dragón a su debido tiempo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de romper su vínculo mental con el hielo, oyó la voz de Valka de nuevo diciendo: —Antes de irnos, hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieras.

Volteó a mirar dos veces, a simple vista, en la dirección de ambos jinetes, y luego volvió a mirar a través del catalejo para descubrir que el vikingo más joven también estaba mirando a su madre fijamente. —¿Alguien? ¿Por "alguien" te refieres a otro de tus dragones, o…? —empezó a preguntar, pero Valka negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la interrogante de su hijo—. ¿También tienes _gente_ viviendo aquí?

—Sólo una persona —respondió Valka—. Ella encontró un dragón muy raro que yo estaba tratando de rescatar, y formaron un vínculo; luego me encontré con ella. Ha sido mi amiga desde entonces, y también ha sido mi compañera de viaje desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿En serio? Así que, ¿ella es una jinete de dragones? —Valka asintió—. ¿Y ella entrenó a su dragón por sí misma?

—Bueno, no fue entrenamiento; más bien, desarrollaron una relación estrecha. Son amigas y compañeras del alma, al igual que Brincanube y yo.

—Está bien… ¿dónde está, entonces?

—Oh, se unirá a nosotros en breve si me está escuchando en este momento… y estoy seguro de que lo está, ¿no es así, Elsa?

Elsa retrocedió. Valka había volteado a ver el pilar por un instante mientras decía esas palabras, casi mirándola a los ojos. ¿La jinete sabía…? Negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo sabía; Elsa le había dicho acerca de su capacidad de ver y escuchar a través del hielo, y ella también sabía que era demasiado curiosa como para dejar pasar un reencuentro como éste sin que ella fuera testigo de ello.

Bueno, la acababan de invitar a conocer a Hipo. Bien podría hacerlo, especialmente si su presencia aquí significaba que estaría viéndolo con mucha más regularidad.

Deshizo el catalejo y convirtió su camisón de hielo en su atuendo de jinete, no el que se parecía al de Valka sino el que ella había estado usando cuando partió de Arendelle, antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la pequeña guarida donde Wintergale ya la estaba esperando.

—Muy bien, pues. ¿Lista para conocer al último Furia Nocturna con vida conocido, chica? —le preguntó al dragón blanco.

La Furia Helada asintió, sonriendo, pero todavía tratando de mantener la calma en vez de emocionarse demasiado al respecto. Elsa se rió entre dientes y se subió a la espalda de la Furia Helada, y ambas volaron juntas a donde los dos jinetes y sus dragones estaban. Tanto Valka como Hipo se habían subido ya a las espaldas de sus respectivos dragones, estando Hipo y su Furia Nocturna a la derecha de Valka.

Sin hacer ruido, Elsa y Wintergale aterrizaron justo al lado del vikingo más joven. Madre e hijo seguían hablando, pero cuando Valka las vio, dejó su frase a medias y se dirigió a ella directamente. —¡Ah, _sí_ estabas escuchando a escondidas, después de todo!

—Perdón por eso —respondió Elsa con una sonrisa de disculpa—. —No pude resistirme.

—Oh, está bien. No te preocupes —Valka se encogió de hombros—. Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, Hipo, y a su Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo. Hijo, ellas son Elsa y Wintergale.

_¡¿Chimuelo?!_, pensó Elsa. ¿En verdad le había dado este chico un nombre tan ridículo a su dragón, un Furia Nocturna supuestamente poderoso? Casi podía oír la voz de Anna en la cabeza, diciendo: "¿Qué me dijiste una vez acerca de los dragones y los nombres fuertes?" Pero luego se le ocurrió que tal vez Hipo había nombrado a su dragón de esa forma a causa de su sonrisa desdentada, y de repente, el nombre no sonaba tan ridículo. Con todo, no dejaba de ser gracioso.

Hipo había desviado su mirada de su madre hacia Elsa y luego hacia Wintergale, y sus ojos habían estado moviéndose de acá para allá entre ella y Valka después de su presentación, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Elsa se rió y le extendió su mano. —Encantado de conocerte, Hipo —dijo.

El joven vikingo no le dio la mano, no habló, ni siquiera se estremeció. Boquiabierto, sus ojos abiertos como platos estaban fijos en su dragón. Su Furia Nocturna tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Finalmente, después de algunos momentos incómodos de silencio, dijo, casi sin aliento: —Tú… eso es… ¿t-tú tienes un Furia Nocturna _blanco_?

Elsa iba a responder, pero Valka se le adelantó. —Oh, ella es una Furia, sin duda, pero no una Furia _Nocturna_ —dijo ella—. Ella es una Furia _Helada_.

* * *

**N/A: Nuevamente, mil disculpas. Algunos de ustedes probablemente se enteraron de que ya había subido este capítulo en inglés desde hace dos semanas y se molestaron conmigo. No era mi intención tardarme tanto en traducirlo, pero entre que el alumnado de mi escuela (incluyéndome) asistió a un encuentro de traductores que duró tres días, y que tuve semana de exámenes, sin mencional los trabajos de traducción que ya mencioné, no pude encontrar el tiempo suficiente para esto sino hasta hoy. En verdad espero no haberles hecho sentir mal, y les aseguro que no pienso volver a caer en eso de atrasarme con capítulos traducidos.  
**

**Ahora, en cuanto a este capítulo en sí, quiero hacer algunas observaciones. Sin entrar en detalles, en la película sentí como que hubo ciertos problemas relacionados con el tiempo, y por el tiempo quiero decir el momento del día o de la noche en la que algunos acontecimientos parecían suceder. Así que, decidí simplemente seguir el marco de tiempo más lógico y colocar el reencuentro entre Valka e Hipo en el mismo día en que Hipo descubre a Eret navegando al campamento de Drago, aunque con una diferencia de sólo unas pocas horas.**

**Para ser honesto, sin embargo, ese pequeño detalle es en última instancia insignificante. La cosa más importante que realmente quiero mencionar es que aparentemente DreamWorks pasó por alto el hecho de que Valka había adquirido su conocimiento de Furias de alguna parte. Si ustedes tuieron la oportunidad de ver uno de los muchos _featurettes_ en inglés que se publicaron antes de la misma (específicamente uno titulado "He's Beautiful") notarán que Valka dice _explícitamente_ que nunca había visto a un Furia Nocturna de cerca, y aun así, más adelante en la película, le ayuda a Chimuelo a abrir sus aletas dorsales dobles. Los productores probablemente pensaron que podrían resolver este tema simplemente editando las líneas de Valka y borrando su declaración acerca de los Furias Nocturnas, pero si comparan el _featurette_ y la película y miran de cerca, se darán cuenta de que sus labios todavía siguen sincronizados con las líneas originales.**

**¿Por qué estoy mencionando esto? Bueno, simplemente porque no dejaba de molestarme, incluso antes de que se estrenara la película, que Valka pudiera saber tanto acerca de los Furias Nocturnas y aun así no había ninguno en su santuario. Entonces, ¿de dónde adquirió ese conocimiento en realidad? Y ése fue uno de los muchos factores que me inspiró a escribir esta historia (y felicitaciones para aquellos de ustedes que se dieron cuenta de ello mucho antes de esta actualización y que lo han mencionado en sus comentarios). Ahora, yo soy el tipo de persona que cree que los ****universos ****múltiples podrían ****de hecho ****coexistir dentro de uno solo, y ese es el caso de _Frozen_ y CEATD2. Creo que los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hasta el capítulo 12 todavía podrían haber ocurrido dentro del universo de CEATD y que fue a través de Wintergale que Valka aprendió mucho sobre los Furias en general.**

**Ahora, hablemos de UAs. Creo que podría ser posible que, dentro del canon preestablecido de CEATD, Elsa siguió las órdenes de Valka de cuidar a Wintergale y no dejó Arendelle, que es la razón por la que ninguna de ellas estuvieron presentes durante los acontecimientos de CEATD2. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que esta es la historia de lo que hubiera pasado si Elsa hubiera hecho lo contrario. El efecto mariposa, mis amigos; los más pequeños detalles pueden cambiar muchas cosas.**

**Sí, estoy delirando**** un poco****. Pero, oigan, esto podría llegar a ser un buen _headcanon_, ¿no creen?**

**Ok, ahora a los comentarios:**

**_LaRojas09:_ ¡Gracias! Tal vez solo un poco, todo depende, sigo algo indeciso...  
_AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia:_ Así es, y espero que este capítulo refuerce esa idea. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
_Lightscales15:_ Las mamás suelen ser así, no te preocupes. Me da gusto que esta historia sea de tu agrado, y espero no decepcionarte. ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!  
**

**Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para subir el Capítulo 17 lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada. Aún así, pueden estar seguro de que todavía estoy por aquí y de que esta historia aún continúa. ¡Hasta la próxima vez, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**PS: ¡La temporada 4 de OUaT finalmente se estrenó hace tres semanas! ¿Quién ha podido ver los tres episodios que se han transmitido hasta hoy, y cuáles fueron sus pensamientos al respecto? Por favor, no duden en compartir sus opiniones en sus comentarios.**


	17. Volando con los Vikingos

—Antes de irnos, hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieras.

Hipo miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido. —¿Alguien? ¿Por "alguien" te refieres a otro de tus dragones, o…? —Ella negó con la cabeza antes de que él pudiera terminar la pregunta—. ¿También tienes _gente_ viviendo aquí?

—Sólo una persona —respondió Valka—. Ella encontró un dragón muy raro que yo estaba tratando de rescatar, y formaron un vínculo; luego me encontré con ella. Ha sido mi amiga desde entonces, y también ha sido mi compañera de viaje desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hipo. Recordó el comentario de Eret acerca de _dos_ jinetes atacando su fortaleza. Por supuesto, después de enterarse de que uno de ellos era su madre, todo lo demás pareció perder importancia por un tiempo. De hecho, su mente aún le daba vueltas después de todo lo que había visto y oído tan solo en la última hora, pero ahora sentía curiosidad de nuevo. —Así que, ¿ella es una jinete de dragones? —Su madre asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y ella entrenó a su dragón por sí misma?

—Bueno, no fue entrenamiento; más bien, desarrollaron una relación estrecha. Son amigas y compañeras del alma, al igual que Brincanube y yo.

Hipo asintió lenta y comprensivamente. Él sabía cómo era eso; todos en Berk, incluyéndolo a él, preferían el término "entrenar" porque era corto y fácil, pero lo que él y sus amigos hacían en la Academia de Dragones iba más allá de simplemente entrenarlos. La forma en que su madre lo expresaba en palabras daba perfectamente en el clavo.

Con todo, ahora estaba intrigado. Se había creído único durante cinco años, con todo eso de ser el primer vikingo en la historia en entrenar a un dragón, y un Furia Nocturna, no menos. Enterarse de que su madre había hecho lo mismo quince años antes que él, incluso si no había sido con el mismo tipo de dragón, fue una sorpresa agradable. Pero escuchar que otras personas en otros lugares podrían lograr tal hazaña… bueno, para ser honesto, tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Era alentador, sí, pero también le hacía cuestionar su supuesta singularidad. En cualquier caso, quería saber cómo la compañera de su madre lo había hecho. —Está bien… ¿dónde está, entonces?

—Oh, se unirá a nosotros en breve si me está escuchando en este momento… y estoy seguro de que lo está, ¿no es así, Elsa? —dijo Valka, mirando por todas partes a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien.

Hipo levantó una ceja e imitó a su madre, mirando a su izquierda y derecha y detrás de él. —Uh, ¿c-cómo podía estar escuchando a usted? ¿Está cerca?

—Se podría decir que sí —Valka respondió con una sonrisa.

Chimuelo y Brincanube eligieron ese momento para reunirse con ellos. Valka y Brincanube se acercaron al borde del acantilado, y ella se subió a la espalda de su dragón. Hipo estaba sorprendido por la forma en que su madre podía ponerse de pie durante el vuelo y no caer. Por otra parte, ella tenía tanto varios más años de experiencia que él y un dragón mucho más grande.

—Así que ... ¿de dónde usted cumple con este amigo tuyo?", Preguntó, escalada en Chimuelo atrás también.

—No es ni de lejos Berk, si eso es lo que estás preguntando," respondió Valka. Cuando Hipo frunció el ceño otra vez, añadió, "Ella había de una tierra lejana que usted sabría nada. Yo no sabía de eso cuando viajé allí en busca de ese dragón ".

—¿De qué clase de dragón estamos hablando, de todos modos? —dijo Hipo, tratando de recordar los nombres de todas las especies de dragones clasificados como "raros" en el Libro de Dragones—. —¿Un Pesadilla Voladora? ¿Un *****Calidructo? ¿Un Skrill?

Su madre se rió entre dientes. —No me creerías si te dijera.

—Inténtalo.

—Lo digo en serio. Tendrás que verlo con tus propios… —Valka comenzó a decir, pero dejó de hablar a mitad de la frase. Luego miró más allá de él y exclamó: —¡Ah, _sí_ estabas escuchando a escondidas, después de todo!

—Perdón por eso —dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Se volvió hacia su derecha y se encontró mirando a los ojos de una joven mujer rubia… pero su enfoque rápidamente pasó de ella a su dragón. Parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza, incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y él perdió la conciencia de todo a su alrededor, incluyendo la voz de su madre, mientras hacía memoria de lo que le había dicho a Chimuelo justo el día anterior.

_¿Quién sabe? Tal vez al fin logremos encontrar otro Furia Nocturna, ¿no crees? ¿No sería increíble?_

Esto era un sueño hecho realidad para él tanto como probablemente lo era para Chimuelo, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría estado absolutamente entusiasmado con ello. Hoy, sin embargo, este descubrimiento sólo se añadía al montón de sorpresas que había estado recibiendo en tan corto período de tiempo. Se convirtió en un lío de pensamientos y emociones, y le tomó un tiempo salir de su estupor.

—Tú… eso es… ¿t-tú tienes un Furia Nocturna _blanco_? —Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, pero Valka se le adelantó. —Oh, ella es una Furia, sin duda, pero no una Furia _Nocturna_ —dijo ella—. Ella es una Furia _Helada_.

Hipo no podía apartar los ojos de dragón blanco. —¿Furia Helada?

—En pocas palabras, ella escupe hielo en lugar de fuego, como el Salvajibestia. Elsa —Valka se dirigió a la mujer más joven—, supongo que ya sabes a dónde vamos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

La jinete rubia, Elsa, vaciló. Miró a Hipo y después a su madre antes de sonreír y decir en voz baja: —Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Entonces vamos a ir. Hipo, no quedarse atrás, —Valka lo instruyó.

Antes de Hipo pudiera siquiera pestañear, las dos mujeres despegaron en dirección a una abertura en el techo de hielo. Le tomó un momento reaccionar de nuevo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Chimuelo estaba mirando a la distancia, específicamente a la apertura, con ojos soñadores. Era casi suficiente para hacer que el joven vikingo se riera. Casi.

—Vamos, amigo, —dijo, animando a la Furia Nocturna a seguirlos. Chimuelo sacudió su cabeza y miró brevemente a Hipo, sonriendo ampliamente. Movió la cola, mirando hacia arriba otra vez, y alzó el vuelo. Pasaron por la apertura, descubriendo que ambas mujeres todavía estaban esperando por él. Las jinetes se adelantaron volaron mientras que él y Chimuelo se mantuvieron a corta distancia de ellas.

Había mucho que pasaba por la mente de Hipo, sobre todo con respecto a su madre. Acababa de encontrarla después de 20 años, y sabía que ella se había dedicado a cuantos dragones había podido trayéndolos aquí y cuidándolos, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella y sus dragones volviendo a casa ahora. Sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de su padre. A través de los años, había oído la tristeza y la melancolía en su voz cada vez que mencionaba a Valka, así que sabía lo mucho que la había amado.

Por otro lado, él seguía siendo Estoico el Vasto, el jefe vikingo de Berk, un hombre que se había convertido en leyenda, y por una buena razón. Su carácter fuerte era ampliamente conocido, y a pesar del hecho de que había llegado a aceptar e incluso apreciar a los dragones, su bienestar probablemente no sería una excusa suficiente cuando llegara el momento de que su mamá se reuniera de nuevo cara a cara con él. Hipo temía que su padre tendría la peor reacción en lugar de las mejor.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, volvió su atención al dragón de la compañera de Valka. ¿Un _Furia Helada_? Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa. ¿No debería estar registrado en el Libro de Dragones o por lo menos en las notas de Bork? Después de todo, los Furias Nocturnas estaban mencionados en el Libro de los Dragones, aunque su descripción era algo pobre antes de que Hipo conociera a Chimuelo.

Su madre había estado en lo cierto; no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo. Él y sus amigos habían encontrado e incluso habían luchado con dragones que podían escupir ácido, agua hirviendo, humo, brisa tóxica, ondas sónicas, e incluso relámpagos, pero ¿quién hubiera pensado que también había dragones _escupe-hielo_? Era tan extraño; hielo y fuego eran opuestos absolutos. La mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, era que hubiera Furias capaces de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podían dragones que escupían _hielo_ y _plasma_ pertenecer a la misma especie?

Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en el modo automático mientras seguía a Valka y Elsa hasta que oyó el estruendo de varios dragones detrás de él. También dio cuenta de que estaban volando sobre el mar, del otro lado de la barrera de hielo que rodeaba el santuario. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?

—¡Oye, c-creí que íbamos a comer! —exclamó, mirando a su madre.

—¡Eso haremos, sí! —respondió ella, levantando una mano abierta para decirle que se detuviera mientras su dragón se daba la vuelta de forma que ambos quedaran de frente a él y a Chimuelo. Luego miró hacia abajo, sonriendo, y él vio en sus ojos que ella quería que él hiciera lo mismo, por lo que lo hizo.

Debajo de ellos, cerca de la superficie del mar, un pequeño grupo de dragones de dos cabezas que reconoció como Cortahielos estaba rodeando un grupo considerablemente grande de peces. Sin embargo, se alejaron nadando cuando una gigantesca criatura blanca comenzó a levantarse desde las profundidades. Sus colmillos surgieron primero, rompiendo la relativa calma de las aguas, justo antes de que el Salvajibestia atrapara al banco de peces en sus fauces abiertas, dejando a su presa sin posibilidad de escapar en absoluto. La aparición del colosal dragón había hecho que el corazón de Hipo diera un salto, pero justo cuando pensaba que nada podía sorprenderlo más que eso, el rey de los dragones escupió el pescado en el aire antes de retirarse de nuevo al mar.

Allí, mirando con la boca abierta cómo la enorme cantidad de peces llovían sobre ellos, las palabras "hora de comer" de repente tomaron un significado diferente. El Alfa estaba dando de comer a su rebaño.

A pesar de la conmoción, no dejó de notar que su madre se doblaba de la risa. Y en ese momento, al ver la sonrisa en su cara y la alegría que irradiaba, comprendió que él se estaba preocupando demasiado por demasiadas cosas. Necesitaba relajarse y simplemente disfrutar el momento, y así, mientras docenas de dragones volaban a su lado y se abalanzaban sobre el pescado que caía, y Chimuelo se volvía para mirarlo como preguntando, "¿Puedo?", Hipo decidió simplemente dejarse llevar. Hizo un gesto a su amigo alado con la mano de forma ronda a manera de decir "Sírvete", y el Furia Nocturna se relamió los labios antes de caer en picada a toda velocidad, evitando por poco chocar con los otros dragones, y recobrando su ángulo de nuevo cuando estaban a menos de un metro de la superficie del mar.

En menos de tres segundos, Chimuelo se había atascado la boca con pescados. Con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, voló lejos de la parvada y se dirigió a un pequeño islote plano cubierto de nieve. Dejó caer su pescado allí y empezó a comérselos uno a uno como si fuera la primera vez que comía pescado. Mientras tanto, Hipo alcanzó a ver en la distancia a la Furia Helada y su jinete sumergiéndose en el mar, emergiendo unos segundos más tarde. Frunció el ceño. ¡Ella tenía que estar loca para estar nadando en aguas tan frías!

Perdió su línea de pensamiento cuando una gran sombra lo cubrió a él y a Chimuelo, una sombra que pertenecía al Cortatormentas de su madre, y que llevaba tres peces en su hocico. Aterrizaron en el otro lado del islote, y su mamá bajaron de la espalda de Brincanube para unírsele.

—¿Estás lleno? —preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a mí o a Chimuelo? —bromeó Hipo.

Valka se rió y miró a Brincanube. Al instante, el dragón de cuatro alas arrojó el pescado que llevaba al aire y exhaló un breve bocanada de fuego sobre de ellos. Los tres peces cayeron al suelo, bien cocinados y listos para que los tres jinetes se los comieran.

—Guarda uno para Elsa —dijo su madre, recogiendo dos de los peces y ofreciéndole a Hipo uno de ellos. Él aceptó y tomó su primer bocado al tiempo que llegaban Elsa y su dragón… ¿cuál era su nombre? Hipo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. ¿No se había dado un chapuzón en el agua helada poco tiempo atrás? ¿Cómo podía estar seca ya? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que ni siquiera estaba temblando?

La jinete rubia ya parecía saber que el pescado restante era para ella porque simplemente lo tomó y asintió su agradecimiento a Valka y Brincanube. Todos comieron en silencio durante los siguientes cinco minutos, después de lo cual habló Valka. —Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo en los últimos años, hijo?

Hipo pensó en contarle su historia desde el principio, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. No podía entender por qué su madre se negaba a creer que Berk era un lugar diferente ahora, pero prefería no traer a colación el tema de nuevo enumerando una lista de todas las mejoras que había estado haciendo a la isla para dragones y vikingos por igual. Tal vez ella tendría una mente más abierta al respecto a su debido tiempo. Entonces, ¿por dónde empezar?

Se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que se le ocurría otra idea. ¡Por supuesto! Eso funcionaría perfectamente como punto de partida.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no dejas que te enseñe? —respondió, sacando su mapa de debajo de su traje de vuelo. ¡Oh, a ella le encantaría ver esto!

* * *

Para cuando Wintergale terminó de alimentarse, Elsa descubrió que los dos vikingos y sus dragones ya estaban descansando en un islote cubierto de nieve no muy lejos de donde había surgido el Salvajibestia. Pensó en regresar al santuario en ese instante para dejar que tuvieran un poco de privacidad, pero luego se dio cuenta de los tres pescados humeantes en el suelo, y entendió que Valka todavía quería que se uniera a ellos.

Estaba empapada, así que se convirtió el exceso de agua en nieve y lo envió lejos antes de aterrizar. Menos mal que había aprendido a contener su respiración bajo el agua. Dado que a Wintergale no le gustaba comer lo que el Salvajibestia les daba, a fin de no tomar cualquier pescado que podría ser de mayor utilidad para los dragones que no podían nadar como ella podía, la Furia Helada siempre iba a pescar su propia comida, y por supuesto, Elsa siempre iba con ella. Disfrutaba haciendo las cosas como lo hacían los dragones, o como Valka solía decir, "convirtiéndose en uno de ellos". También era la forma en que había aprendido mucho acerca de ellos en tan poco tiempo.

Tomó el pescado que Valka había dejado para ella y les dio las gracias a ella y a Brincanube, tras lo cual todos comieron sin decir otra palabra. Entonces, en el momento en que la mujer vikinga rompió el silencio y le hizo a su hijo esa pregunta, Elsa fijó sus ojos en él. Ella también sentía curiosidad por la historia de Hipo, especialmente en relación con su propio encuentro personal con el Furia Nocturna. Sin embargo, en lugar de dar una respuesta directa, el joven vikingo metió la mano bajo su traje y enseñó un pequeño cuaderno que parecía una especie de diario.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Valka.

—Esto —anunció Hipo solemnemente— es algo en lo que Chimuelo y yo hemos estado trabajando en el último par de años.

Se arrodilló y abrió el cuaderno, desdoblando un gran trozo de papel… y revelando que era, en realidad, un mapa. Desde donde Elsa estaba de pie, parecía como si tuviera varias adiciones en todas direcciones. Hipo comenzó a explicárselo a su madre con emoción y sin siquiera levantar la vista, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Valka dio un paso atrás, con una sonrisa un tanto pícara dibujada en su rostro. Usando su báculo, comenzó a dibujar algo en la nieve, y no fue hasta que estaba casi terminado que Hipo finalmente levantó la cabeza y dijo algo acerca de algún archipiélago. Él frunció el ceño cuando vio a su madre caminando por ahí, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba dibujando.

Era el propio mapa de Valka… en una escala mucho más grande.

Elsa parpadeó. Era bastante detallado para ser un mapa dibujado en la nieve con un objeto tan grande. No pudo determinar si se trataba de una copia exacta del de Hipo, pero se sentía más curiosa acerca de si había sido capaz de replicarlo después de mirarlo durante unos pocos segundos o si lo había dibujado de memoria. Aun así, en definitiva, era impresionante.

—Listo —Valka suspiró cuando terminó de agregar los últimos toques. Una vez más, Hipo se quedó mirando a su madre con asombro… al menos hasta que Chimuelo pisoteó el mapa mientras trataba aparentemente de crear su propio garabato con un enorme carámbano en su boca.

_Espera, ¿qué?_ Elsa se preguntó. _¿De dónde salió ese carámbano?_

Valka simplemente se rió entre dientes mientras que su hijo se encogió de hombros, y su sonrisa se convirtió en carcajadas cuando Chimuelo abrió la boca para soltar el carámbano, sólo para descubrir que había terminado pegándose a su lengua. Por supuesto, Elsa también se unió a la risa, mientras que Hipo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante su dragón.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo Valka a Hipo en medio de sus últimas risas, subiendo de nuevo a la espalda de Brincanube—. Tengo que volver a la guarida por algunos nuevos amigos, y después te llevaré a un lugar que sé que le encantará a Chimuelo.

Hipo obedeció, doblando su mapa y guardándolo antes de seguir a su madre que ya estaba en camino a un destino desconocido para él, pero no para Elsa. De hecho, ella ya sabía dónde irían.

* * *

Menos de una hora más tarde, los tres de los jinetes y sus dragones estaban pasando un buen rato gracias a una fuerte corriente ascendente que les permitía flotar al lado de un acantilado ubicado a una buena distancia del nido. Los dragones que Valka y Elsa habían rescatado del fuerte de los tramperos estaban de pie en el acantilado mismo, acercándose tentativamente al borde mientras observaban a los humanos y a sus compañeros alados tan relajados y alegres. Finalmente, reunieron suficiente confianza para unirse a ellos, y en cuestión de momentos, los jinetes estaban rodeados por los dragones recién liberados.

Valka cerró los ojos por un momento y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo antes de mirar a Hipo con la misma sonrisa que Elsa le había visto antes. Y allí, suspendida en el aire, la mujer vikinga se trasladó desde la espalda de Brincanube a la de un Nadder cercano con gracia absoluta. Elsa se rió cuando vio la expresión asombrada de Hipo una vez más, no sólo porque era divertido, sino también porque era como ver su propio reflejo en un espejo. Después de todo, ella había vivido la misma experiencia poco después de su llegada al santuario, y había tenido la misma reacción a la danza con dragones de Valka que incluso ahora estaba progresando mientras ella se movía por las espaldas y alas de otros dragones.

La jinete incluso aterrizó en el ala derecha de Chimuelo caminó sobre de ella, le acarició el cabello a su hijo mientras saltaba para llegar de un ala a otra, y continuó caminando de espaldas hasta que llegó a la punta. Se deslizó y cayó a propósito, sólo para reaparecer en la espalda de su Cortatormentas, y luego voló lejos de la corriente ascendente, seguida de Hipo a su derecha y Elsa a su izquierda.

Esta última se dio cuenta de que Valka estaba sonriendo como nunca había sonreído antes. Ciertamente, ella siempre sonreía cada vez que realizaba esa danza que, según ella, era una de las maneras más eficaces que tenía de crear vínculos con los "recién llegados", pero hoy, esa sonrisa era más amplia que nunca. Elsa sabía que, en cierto modo, Valka había estado presumiendo cuando le mostró a ella todo lo que sabía. Ése no era el caso con Hipo. Ella creía que Valka no estaba tratando de presumir ahora; solo estaba contenta de saber que su propio hijo no sólo la entendía, sino también compartía su don, y se complacía en mostrarle lo similares que eran.

—Ah, cuando estoy aquí arriba, ni siquiera siento el frío —oyó que Valka le decía a su hijo—. Solo me siento…

—Libre —Hipo le quitó la palabra de la boca a Valka. Se miraron el uno al otro, y Elsa vio en el rostro de Hipo exactamente lo mismo que acababa de ver en el de Valka: alivio de saber que él y su madre eran verdaderamente idénticos, lo que confirmaba la creencia de Elsa.

Valka puso su báculo en el cuello de Brincanube y echó las manos a los lados. —¡Justo esto es lo significa ser un dragón, Hipo! —exclamó a todo pulmón.

Esta vez, fue Hipo quien sonrió con picardía, incluso con aire de suficiencia. —Me parece extraordinario que te consideres un dragón —dijo, mientras aseguraba algún tipo de palanca en la silla de montar de Chimuelo y desenganchaba un par de arneses de ella. Luego se puso de pie y gritó: —¿Pero puedes volar? —antes de saltar de la espalda del Furia Nocturna y caer en picada al suelo, haciendo que tanto Valka como Elsa ahogaron un grito.

"Demente" fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió a Elsa. Uno tenía que estar completamente chiflado para creer que podía volar por su cuenta. Pero resultó ser que _él_ podía.

Su mandíbula se dejó caer cuando él sacó una membrana de cuero que se extendía desde la muñeca hasta el tobillo tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho de su atuendo. Se volvió para mirar la reacción de Valka y encontró que la jinete irradiaba asombro por primera vez, y para variar, desde la llegada de Hipo. En cuanto a Brincanube y Wintergale, ellos estaban mirando a Chimuelo que, en un primer momento, les devolvió la mirada con una cara de regodeo que decía algo como "¡Mi jinete puede volar, también!", pero luego pareció darse cuenta de algo que le hizo abrir los ojos del susto y salir volando tras de su intrépido jinete. Valka y Brincanube lo siguieron, pero Elsa y Wintergale se quedaron atrás, ambas eligiendo atestiguar esta hazaña desde la distancia.

En ese momento, Hipo le recordó a Elsa a un niño poniéndose muy contento de alardear ante sus padres, explícitamente a su madre en este caso, sobre las cosas que podía hacer. Por supuesto, Valka no había estado cerca para que él hiciera esto durante su infancia, pero ése salto desde la espalda de Chimuelo había sido _veinte años_ de alarde condensado en un solo instante. Y por lo que Elsa podía ver desde lejos, Valka realmente _estaba_ impresionada, incluso orgullosa. En cuanto a la jinete de Arendelle, bueno, su concepto de Hipo acababa de pasar de "loco" a "genio". _De tal madre, tal hijo_, pensó.

De repente, Hipo pareció perder el control de su vuelo, y cuando Elsa miró hacia arriba, comprendió rápidamente el porqué. Justo al frente, alzándose en medio del camino del joven vikingo, estaba una gran colina rocosa con dos pequeñas aberturas en forma de arco que daban paso al lado opuesto… y él no estaba exactamente dirigiéndose a cualquiera de ellas. Chimuelo inmediatamente se apresuró a alcanzarlo, bloqueando a su jinete de la vista de Elsa, pero hasta ella podía darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Afortunadamente, cuando Chimuelo cerró sus alas para atravesar la abertura más grande, Hipo no estaba por ningún lado, así que Elsa asumió que él se las había arreglado de alguna manera para corregir su ángulo para lograr cruzar.

Mientras tanto, Valka y Brincanube habían volado sobre la colina rocosa, desapareciendo en el otro lado. Elsa y Wintergale, en cambio, la rodearon, y desde el aire Elsa vio a Chimuelo tumbado sobre la nieve… e Hipo seguía desaparecido. Incluso el Furia Nocturna tomó conciencia de esto cuando sacudió su cabeza y levantó una de sus alas, al parecer con la esperanza de encontrar a su jinete a salvo debajo de ella, y entrando en pánico cuando no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, su ataque de pánico fue de corta duración, ya que ni dos segundos después, Hipo saltó de debajo de la nieve, gritando y saltando con entusiasmo. A Chimuelo no parecían divertirle las travesuras infantiles de su jinete, como lo demostraba la forma en que su expresión cambió de terror puro a algo así como "Debí verlo venir"… y también por cómo tumbó a Hipo pasando su cola bajo sus pies.

Aliviada al ver al muchacho sano y salvo, Elsa le dijo a Wintergale que aterrizara a menos de una docena de metros de distancia de ellos. Valka y Brincanube, por otra parte, habían aterrizado apenas a dos metros de distancia de ellos, y mientras el Cortatormentas se sacudía un poco de nieve que probablemente había caído sobre su cabeza cuando Chimuelo aterrizó forzosamente, la mujer vikinga simplemente se rió y corrió hacia su hijo. Comenzó a examinar su traje de vuelo, pero pronto perdió el interés en eso cuando miró a Hipo.

Elsa había escogido un lugar con un ángulo mejor esta vez, así que no tuvo ningún problema para ver el orgullo en los ojos de Valka. Ella dijo algo que no pudo distinguir, y sintió la tentación de espiar su conversación de nuevo mediante la creación de un par de corrientes de hielo a partir de la nieve a sus pies, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, dejando que los vikingos tuvieran el momento para ellos mismos.

Valka siguió hablando en voz baja, su orgullo convirtiéndose en vergüenza y arrepentimiento y luego en esperanza más rápido de lo que Elsa podía parpadear. Hipo miró a suelo por un momento, y cuando se encontró con la mirada de su madre de nuevo, sonrió, haciendo que Valka también sonriera de alivio antes de que ella se acercara a donde estaba Chimuelo. Le dijo a Hipo algo más antes de poner su mano sobre Chimuelo y la deslizó hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cuello. Comenzó a masajearlo en un movimiento circular, y de repente, las aletas a lo largo de su espalda se abrieron, revelando que eran en realidad dos aletas en una.

—Ahora, puedes dar esos giros cerrados —Valka anunció en voz lo suficientemente alta como para dejar que Elsa finalmente la escuchara. Chimuelo sacudió todo su cuerpo antes de tomar un vistazo a la doble fila de aletas en forma de "V", y luego sonrió ampliamente y saltó hasta llegar al lado de su jinete, moviendo la cola.

—¿Oye, tú sabías eso? —preguntó Hipo, a la que Chimuelo respondió plegando y extendiendo sus aletas alternativamente. Obviamente, esto era una novedad para el dragón negro tanto como lo era para el muchacho vikingo.

—Todos los dragones tienen sus secretos —le dijo Valka a Hipo con una sonrisa— y yo te los mostraré todos. Revelaremos cada misterio, encontraremos hasta la última especie juntos, como madre e hijo.

Mientras ella hablaba, Chimuelo se mantuvo brincando por ahí hasta que saltó a la nieve y comenzó a moverse por debajo de ella y hacia Brincanube. Este último bajó la cabeza para seguir el camino que el Furia Nocturna iba dejando a su paso, así que cuando Chimuelo saltó del polvo blanco, un poco de éste terminó en la cabeza del Cortatormentas. La mirada en el rostro del dragón de cuatro alas era bastante divertida en sí misma, y la situación sólo se hizo más divertida cuando tiró la nieve sobre la cabeza de Chimuelo y recuperó su postura digna. Los tres jinetes se rieron de esta imagen.

—Este don que tenemos, Hipo, nos vincula —Valka continuó, mirando a los ojos de Hipo y poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Esto es lo que somos, hijo… lo que eres. ¡Cambiaremos el mundo para todos los dragones, y lo vamos a hacer un lugar mejor y más seguro!

—¡Sí! Bueno, eso… se oye… ¡increíble! —Hipo respondió, balbuceando de nuevo. Su madre entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, y aunque le tomó un momento para devolver el abrazo, finalmente envolvió con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Mientras tanto, aunque Elsa sentía el privilegio de ser testigo de este momento conmovedor, ya se estaba preguntando…

—Por casualidad no tendrás esa misma capacidad de doble aleta, ¿o sí, Wintergale? —le susurró al oído de su dragón. La Furia Helada simplemente la miró con aire de suficiencia, y Elsa oyó el sonido de cuero desplegándose detrás de ella. Y verdaderamente, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver, ahí estaba la fila de aletas dobles en forma de "V"—. ¿Por qué no me las mostraste antes? —insistió Elsa, pero el dragón blanco simplemente dejó caer sus orejas un par de centímetros, un gesto que ella había aprendido a interpretar como un encogimiento de hombros.

Obviamente, esto tenía que ser parte de lo que Valka había aprendido acerca de los Furias con Wintergale. Elsa no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez todavía había algunas habilidades ocultas de las cuáles ella no sabía nada.

—¡Oh, esto es excelente! —escuchó que exclamaba Hipo cuando él y su madre se soltaron—. Ahora los dos iremos a razonar con Drago, juntos.

_¿Qué?_ Elsa se preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Valka respondió, reflejando los propios pensamientos de Elsa, mientras Brincanube se acercaba a ella—. Nadie razona con Drago.

—Pero hay que…

—No, debemos proteger a los nuestros —Valka interrumpió a Hipo, sosteniendo la cabeza del Cortatormentas entre sus manos, y añadió: —Deprisa, tenemos que regresar.

El rostro de Hipo se convirtió rápidamente en uno de frustración mientras su madre y el dragón de ésta se alejaban. Elsa intentó no prestarle mucha atención, ya que probablemente era solo otro comportamiento infantil, como esos niños que hacían berrinche cuando sus padres no hacían lo que ellos decían. Instó a Wintergale para que despegara y siguiera a Valka, pero justo antes de que se fueran volando, echó un último vistazo a Chimuelo que seguía presumiendo su nueva habilidad.

También se dio cuenta de la reacción de Wintergale a las payasadas del Furia Nocturna. De hecho, la mirada de sorpresa y alegría que ella había visto cuando la Furia Helada vio por primera vez a su homólogo negro se había ido desvaneciendo lentamente mientras más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, y a estas alturas, se había desvanecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de indiferencia , casi como como si estuviera poco impresionada por el Furia más joven. Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Sí te das cuenta de que podría ser el último Furia Nocturna vivo y que la supervivencia de tu especie podría depender de ustedes dos —le dijo a Wintergale, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

La Furia Helada simplemente se "encogió de hombros" otra vez.

* * *

**N/A: Sí, ya sé que me llevó un tiempo. No los aburriré con todas las complicaciones que tuve para actualizar; basta con decir que finalmente estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, y que todavía no estoy dispuesto a dejar esta historia inconclusa.**

**De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sobre todo la reacción ****progresiva ****de ****Wintergale hacia Chimuelo. Quiero volver a asegurarles que van a terminar juntos; sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo. Y sé que mandé a Elsa en gran parte a un segundo plano en esta ocasión, y para ser honesto, lo mismo va a suceder en dos o tres próximos capítulos ****más****, pero confíen en mí, que les encantará cuando finalmente entre en acción. Y hablando de eso…**

**Hace un tiempo, un pariente mío que es también un fan de la franquicia de _Dragones_ compartió un enlace conmigo que me permitió ver CEATD2 en línea, y en los últimos meses, la he visto no menos de siete veces más… incluyendo la escena en la que Estoico… bueno, ya saben. El punto aquí es, aparte de un par de cosas aquí y allá para incluir a Elsa en la historia, yo solía ser inflexible en cuanto a cambiar la trama principal de la película, sobre todo porque creía que ésta ayudó a convertir a Hipo en el personaje que vemos al final.**

**Sin embargo, después de ver esa escena tantas veces (y de llorar a cántaros cada vez que lo hacía) finalmente ****he ****llegado a un punto en el que ya no puedo tomar esa decisión por mí mismo, ya que una parte de mí todavía quiere dejar** morir** a Estoico, pero otra parte también quiere salvarlo y permitirle tener un final feliz con su familia. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? Que en realidad, ¡tengo una idea de cómo desarrollar ambas tramas!**

**Por lo tanto, he abierto una encuesta.**

**Es correcto, ya que ustedes son una parte vital de esta historia, he decidido incluir su opinión en su desarrollo. Pueden encontrar la encuesta en mi página de perfil de FF, y es bastante simple, si bién la pregunta y las respuestas están en inglés. Sólo hay dos opciones: "Kill Stoick" (matar a Estoico), o "Save Stoick" (salvar a Estoico). Sea cual sea la opción que obtenga la mayoría de votos decidirá el destino de esta historia.**

**Por desgracia, hay un "pero" (no pensaron que era realmente así de simple, ¿verdad?). De hecho, es también la razón principal por la que estoy tan reacio a elegir qué camino tomar. Básicamente, el Hiccelsa seguirá sin suceder, pero sí habrá un vínculo de amistad entre ellos que crecerá a medida que avanza la historia y que aún podría ser del agrado de los fans del Hiccelsa. Ahora, matar a Estoico sin duda proporcionar**ía** un elemento que les permita hacer ese vínculo más fuerte; ya saben, con todo el asunto de "Yo también he perdido a mis padres" y todo eso, pero salvarlo podría quitar esa posibilidad. Aún podría haber una buena relación entre Elsa e Hipo, pero puede o no ser un poco menos cercana.**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**Si alguno de ustedes no tiene una cuenta en FanFiction y no puede someter su voto, pueden dejarlo en un comentario como "invitado", y de cualquier forma se tomará en cuenta. La encuesta estará abierta hasta después de que suba el Capítulo 19 (no hay fecha para eso; ya me cansé de los plazos autoimpuestos), dado que el párrafo final del Capítulo 20 ya tendrá que ajustarse en consecuencia. Por lo tanto, no se apresuren en decidir; tómense su tiempo y piénsenlo bien.**

**Como sea, ahora que les he explicado todas las dinámicas de la encuesta, pasemos a los comentarios**…** o mejor dicho, al único comentario de esta ocasión:**

**_Lightscales15:_ ¡Gracias! Perdón que no ponga a Elsa e Hipo juntos, pero después de ver la nueva película, ya no puedo separar a Hipo de Astrid. ¡Son una pareja grandiosa! Subiré la continuación lo antes posible.**

**Y para _Ghostpen94_, si llegas a leer esto, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, aún cuando sé que no eres muy fan de _Dragones_. Significa mucho para mí. :D (Por cierto, a todo mi público lector, les recomiendo ampliamente los fics de Ghostpen94; no tienen nada que ver con _Frozen_ o _CEATD_, ¡pero son muy buenos!)**

**Recuerden, la encuesta se mantendrá abierta hasta que suba el Capítulo 19. Sobra decir que todavía necesitaré subir el Capítulo 18 antes de eso. Hasta entonces**…**  
**

**¡N**o olviden dejar sus comentarios!****


	18. Una Familia Reunida

**N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad (tardía)! Sí, ya sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde mi última actualización. Pido disculpas por eso; el bloqueo de escritor puede ser molesto a veces. Añadan el estrés causado por estar hasta el cuello de trabajo y tareas durante varias semanas, y entenderán que eso solo empeoró las cosas. Luego está el asunto de la Navidad y las reuniones familiares y cosas por el estilo. No me estoy quejando de eso último, solo lamento que se interpusiera en mi camino para actualizar más rápido. Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta ahora con un nuevo capítulo, así que, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Habiendo regresado al santuario un poco más tarde que las otras dos jinetes, y viendo que al parecer su mamá no estaba por ninguna parte, Hipo decidió aterrizar en uno de los acantilados más altos con vista al lago situado en el medio de nido. El joven vikingo cambió su "pie" izquierdo a su posición normal antes de bajar de la espalda de Chimuelo, y se acercó a la orilla. A pesar de la enorme cantidad de dragones volando por todos lados, este lugar era relativamente tranquilo y pacífico, aunque no tanto como el lugar en el que había hecho su aterrizaje forzoso. Pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué había regresado aquí si todo lo que quería era un lugar donde pudiera estar a solas con sus pensamientos por un rato?

Por supuesto, la respuesta era simple: tras haber perdido a su madre tanto tiempo atrás, quería estar lo más cerca de ella como fuera posible. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería ir a buscar a Drago antes que las cosas pudieran llegar a una guerra total, algo que tanto ella como su padre habían decidido era ya inevitable. Frustrado, agarró una piedra cubierta de musgo del suelo y la arrojó tan lejos como pudo, esperando que no golpeara a ninguno de los dragones a su alrededor. No fue suficiente para aliviar su frustración, pero sí le ayudó a desahogarse un poco. Se arrodilló, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas, y suspiró.

—Y me preguntaba por qué se habían casado —murmuró—. Definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro. Son tan parecidos.

—¿Cómo es eso? —escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él. Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta sin ponerse de pie y casi perdió el equilibrio. Allí estaba otra vez… Elsa, la compañera de su mamá y jinete de dragones.

—Uh… um … —Por alguna razón, no podía articular una sola palabra. Ésta era la primera vez que la veía detenidamente, y por Odín que era preciosa. No tanto como Astrid, a pesar de que se parecía un poco a ella con esa cabellera rubia y trenzada y esos ojos azules como el hielo, pero ciertamente era una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, no era su belleza lo que le había hecho perder el habla. No, había algo más en ella, algo que no podía atinar a identificar… casi como si impusiera respeto con su sola presencia…

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Yo no muerdo —dijo Elsa, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. Luego, en un claro intento de aligerar el ambiente, añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro: —Wintergale lo hace por mí.

—¿Wintergale? —repitió Hipo—. Ésa es tu… um… tu…

—Furia Helada.

—Furia Helada, cierto —asintió él con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse del nombre de la especie del dragón blanco tan rápido?— Lo siento, aún… aún no me entra en la cabeza el hecho de que ella exista.

—Créeme, la conozco desde hace algún tiempo, ella es mi dragón, y a _mí_ todavía no me entra en la cabeza —respondió Elsa, sonriendo con más amabilidad ahora—. Imagino que tú sientes lo mismo de Chimuelo, ¿no te parece?

_Vaya, ella prestó más atención al nombre de Chimuelo que yo al de Wintergale_, pensó Hipo. Se volvió para mirar al Furia Nocturna. —Cinco años. Él ha sido mi amigo desde hace cinco años. Las cosas que hemos hecho, todos los lugares que hemos visto… todavía se siente como un sueño. —Luego se volteó de nuevo para mirar a Elsa y a su dragón… y se dio cuenta de algo—. Espera. ¿Do… dónde está Wintergale?

—Descansando —respondió ella casualmente, caminando cerca de él y cruzando los brazos como lo haría una hermana mayor con un hermano más joven que acaba de hacerle una broma a alguien—. Ahora, ¿por qué dijiste que tu madre y tu padre eran tan parecidos? Porque, por lo que he oído, no podría haber dos personas más diferentes una de la otra.

_¿Por lo que ha oído?_ Así que Valka le había hablado de Estoico. Hipo suspiró pesadamente de nuevo. —¿Qué es lo que mi madre te ha dicho de él exactamente? —preguntó entre dientes, no estando del todo seguro si quería conocer su opinión acerca de su padre.

—Aparte del hecho que él solía ser un mata-dragones temible —respondió Elsa— nada más que cosas buenas. Creo que ella todavía lo ama.

Hipo miró a Elsa cuando dijo esa última frase que encendió una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Su mirada pacífica le tranquilizó aún más, aunque quedaba por verse cómo reaccionaría Estoico cuando se enterara de que su esposa muerta no estaba muerta después de todo, sino viviendo entre dragones durante 20 años. Eso le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Pues puede que hayan tenido sus diferencias ideológicas en el pasado, pero los dos son igual de tercos —respondió finalmente a la pregunta de Elsa.

—La manzana no cae lejos del árbol —la oyó musitar.

Hipo arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada —ella se encogió de hombros y regresó rápidamente al tema—. ¿Por qué crees que ambos son "igual" de tercos?

Él suspiró. —¿Oíste lo que dijo cuando le dije que fuéramos a razonar con Drago? —argumentó.

—Dijo que nadie razona con ese hombre.

—Y que tenemos que proteger a los nuestros. Eso fue casi exactamente lo mismo que mi padre me dijo antes de que yo saliera de Berk para encontrar a Drago.

Elsa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Casi?

—Está tratando de prepararme para ser su sucesor, así que utilizó la palabra "jefe" en lugar de referirse a "nosotros" —explicó Hipo— pero aparte de eso…

—Ya veo —Elsa respondió en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es tu historia, de todos modos? —Hipo le preguntó, tratando de llevar la conversación en otra dirección—. ¿Co… cómo entrenaste a Wintergale?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo sobre Chimuelo —argumentó Elsa.

—Yo pregunté primero.

Elsa le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, desafiándolo, pero finalmente cedió y dijo: —Muy bien. —Se alejó del borde del acantilado y se sentó en una roca. Hipo la siguió y se sentó frente a ella en otra roca. Ella respiró hondo—. Cuando Wintergale primero vino a mi rein… mi… aldea, ni siquiera sabíamos con qué estábamos tratando. No habíamos visto dragones en siglos, por lo que nadie imaginaba que pudiera ser uno. Además, ella era tan inteligente; exhalaba una nube de neblina helada y se movía dentro de ella, oculta, mientras trataba de saquear nuestras reservas de pescado.

»Al parecer, ella había estado haciendo lo mismo en otros pueblos con anterioridad, porque poco después de su llegada, varios hombres vinieron en su búsqueda. Debo decir que su presencia en mi pueblo y sus relatos de sus encuentros anteriores con el "monstruo de hielo", como solían llamarla, despertó mi curiosidad. Por eso, la primera noche en que apareció, salí a buscarla…

Hipo escuchó cuidadosamente y con atención al relato de Elsa de cómo siguió a Wintergale a una cueva y se ganó su confianza al llevarle comida allí; de cómo se enteró que Wintergale tenía miedo de volar, lo que en realidad le tomó por sorpresa a él, y cómo la ayudó a encontrar el valor para conquistar dicho miedo y volar de nuevo; de la forma en que ella se vio obligada a esconderla, y de cómo los hombres que estaban a la caza de la Furia Helada finalmente las encontraron.

—Y fue entonces cuando conocimos a tu madre y su propio dragón. Ella nos salvó de esos hombres, pero me convenció de que Wintergale no estaría a salvo conmigo, así que la dejé ir. Tres años más tarde, Wintergale apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Pensé que su retorno significaba que Valka estaba en problemas, así que me fui de mi pueblo y vine aquí. Creo que ya conoces el resto.

—Sí, mi mamá me dijo que has estado viajando con ella desde hace algún tiempo —confirmó Hipo.

—No pude resistir la tentación —respondió Elsa, sonriendo ampliamente—. Incluso si ella no estaba realmente en peligro inmediato, la idea de ayudar a salvar a otros dragones, y al hacerlo manteniendo también a mi pueblo a salvo de alguna manera, era demasiado emocionante como para ignorarlo. Ahora siento que soy parte de algo más grande aquí, sin mencionar todas las cosas increíbles que he visto. —Apartó la mirada con nostalgia por un momento y suspiró. Luego fijó sus ojos en él—. Tu turno.

—¿Pe… perdón? —dijo Hipo cuya mente había empezado a divagar.

—Oye, te conté mi historia. Ahora quiero saber la tuya. A detalle.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos cual niña curiosa y siguió mirándolo con expectación, sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Hipo se rió entre dientes, pero vaciló. Le parecía curioso que su historia fuera tan parecida a la de él, y a la vez única en su propia forma. Estaría encantado de compartir la suya con ella y luego hacer comparaciones entre ambos relatos…

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar en este momento. Drago aún estaba en ahí afuera en alguna parte, y ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarlo, dado que Berk ya no era lo único que estaba en juego. Pero si su madre quería que se quedara aquí, lo más probable era que Elsa no lo dejaría ir. Ella probablemente estaba aquí a petición de Valka de todos modos, vigilándolo por ella. No tenía la apariencia de una vikinga fuerte pero, por otra parte, Astrid tampoco… y ella podía vencer incluso a Patán en una competencia de vencidas, de modo que no quería considerar luchar por salir. Incluso si lo hacía, aún cabía la posibilidad de que Valka apareciera mientras trataba de irse. Su única opción era distraer a Elsa e intentar fugarse… pero una vez más, su madre seguía siendo un factor del que no podía encargarse, y Elsa daba la impresión de ser una chica inteligente y lista, lo que haría que distraerla fuera aún más difícil.

Pero, ¿y si pudiera matar dos pájaros de un tiro? ¿Y si pudiera convencer a _Elsa_ para que distrajera Valka en lugar de él?

No, era una idea loca. O tal vez no lo era. Ella parecía ser bastante agradable, así que quizás entendería sus razones. Además, tenían mucho en común, sobre todo en relación con la forma en que ambos conocieron a sus dragones. Tal vez podría simpatizar con su punto de vista a causa de eso. Desafortunadamente, ella en realidad no sabía lo similares que eran, y para que pudiera aprender eso, él tendría que contarle su historia primero, algo para lo cual no tenía el tiempo, volviendo de nuevo al principio.

Sin embargo, eso le dio una idea.

—¿Qué… qué tan interesada estás en escucharla? —le preguntó.

—Bastante.

—¿Lo suficiente como para hacer un trato?

La sonrisa de Elsa se desvaneció un poco mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente. —¿Uh?

_A cruzar los dedos_, pensó Hipo mientras respiraba hondo. —Ayúdame a distraer a mi madre para que yo pueda escapar y encontrar Drago, y a mi regreso te contaré mi historia, con detalles y todo.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de ella desapareció por completo. Apartó la mirada, visiblemente inquieta. —Yo… creo que deberías escuchar el consejo de tus padres. Si la opinión de tu padre acerca de Drago es la mismo que la de tu madre, sólo puedo asumir que tienen historia.

—Sí la tienen. Mi papá me dijo todo al respecto.

Elsa le miró a los ojos de nuevo. —¿Y?

—No… no fue agradable —respondió Hipo suavemente, recordando el relato perturbador de Estoico.

—¿Y aun así quieres encontrarlo?

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo él con firmeza—. Yo… de verdad no es por faltarle al respeto a mi mamá o papá, pero para ser honesto, ninguno de ellos me conoce realmente ni saben lo que soy capaz de hacer. Quiero decir, puedo tomar eso de mi madre, por razones obvias, pero mi papá… —Hizo una pausa. Su voz había comenzado a temblar, por lo que tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura—. A pesar de todo lo que me ha visto hacer y todo lo que le he enseñado, él todavía no me puede tomar en serio a veces.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Estás tratando de demostrarle algo? ¿De eso se trata? —le reconvino Elsa, levantándose. _Definitivamente_ sonaba como una hermana mayor enojada—. Porque una cosa es entrenar a un dragón, pero cambiar la mente de una persona no siempre es tan simple y fácil como eso.

—¡Pero esa es la cosa! —espetó él, poniéndose de pie también—. He cambiado las mentes de mucha gente que otros creían que nunca cambiarían. ¡Esto es en lo que soy bueno! ¡¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes puede ver eso?!

Elsa parecía dolida. Se abrazó a sí misma y se dio la vuelta, e Hipo se dio cuenta de lo grosero que había sido. La forma en que ella lo había reprendido le había molestado, pero seguramente tenía buenas intenciones. Tal vez tenía un hermano o hermana menor de vuelta en casa a quien solía reprender por lo inquieto que era, todo de buena fe y por amor.

De pronto se sintió avergonzado de su actitud. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no estaba llorando, pero no volvió la cabeza para responder el gesto, lo cual solo sirvió para que él se sintiera peor. _Bien hecho, Hipo. Heriste a la única persona que podría ayudarte._

—Lo siento, yo… no debí haberte gritado —se disculpó sinceramente—. Pero sé que puedo hacer que Drago entre en razón y mostrarle que hay otra manera, e… e incluso si no puedo, al menos debería tratar de encontrarlo en vez de esperar que él llegue a atacar este lugar.

Elsa bajó la cabeza, aún sin dar la vuelta. —Realmente no hay nada que pueda decir para detenerte, ¿verdad?

—No… no lo creo —respondió Hipo—. ¿Me ayudarás?

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente y dijo: —Lo siento, no puedo dejarte ir. —Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa suave en su cara—. No por tu cuenta, en todo caso.

Hipo retrocedió. —¿Qué? —preguntó, a lo que Elsa respondió con una mirada de complicidad—. ¿Tú… tú vendrías conmigo?

—Claro. Puedo ser de ayuda —dijo ella alegremente.

A Hipo le sorprendió este cambio repentino de actitud. —¿Por qué? No es que no lo aprecie, pero… ¿por qué? —le preguntó sin estar seguro de qué otra manera podía decirlo.

Elsa le miró a los ojos. —No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te pasara. —Hipo levantó una ceja ante esta respuesta inesperada—. Es… es decir, si no regresas, ¿cómo podría ver a Valka a los ojos, sabiendo que te ayudé a escapar? —añadió rápidamente. Luego le dio un empujoncito en el hombro—. Además, de esta manera puedes contarme tu historia en el camino.

_Sí_ que era inteligente. Ella acababa de proveerle con una situación donde ambos ganaban, por así decirlo. ¿Cómo podía decir que no a eso? —Um… ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa sonrió ampliamente una vez más. —Nos vemos en el acantilado de la corriente ascendente. Iré a buscar algunas provisiones para el viaje, por si acaso. Y no te preocupes por Valka; ella va a estar bastante ocupada con los recién llegados que rescatamos hace unas noches.

_¿En serio?_ ¿Él se había estado preocupando por su madre en balde? —¿Y apenas se te ocurrió decirme esto _ahora_?

—Oh, ¿no lo había mencionado ya? —respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara, y salió corriendo entusiasmadamente.

Hipo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior de uno de los pasajes de hielo. Él se rió entre dientes. Ahora ella estaba _comportándose_ como una pequeña hermana mayor, en el sentido de que no le dejaría meterse en problemas por sí mismo. Una vez más, le recordaba a Astrid, quien también le dejaba "tener toda la diversión", como ella solía decir. Por supuesto, las cosas eran diferentes con ella, dado que ellos dos estaban juntos, pero aun así…

El sonido de dragones bebé detrás de él lo distrajo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que estaban "atacando" a Chimuelo. El pobre Furia Nocturna que había estado durmiendo pacíficamente ahora estaba tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de los pequeños bribones, hasta que finalmente se decidió a utilizar el mismo truco que Brincanube había utilizado ese mismo día para asustarlos: un rugido fuerte y autoritario. Funcionó con todos los bebés… a excepción de uno que siguió masticando la cola del dragón negro por un poco más de tiempo, a pesar de la mueca de Chimuelo. Hipo se rió mientras se aseguraba de que su traje de vuelo estuviera en perfecto orden.

—Bueno, amigo, supongo que será bueno tener un poco de compañía, viendo cómo Astrid y Torméntula no pudieron acompañarnos esta vez —le dijo a su amigo una vez que el último bebé se fue volando, tanto jinete como dragón contemplando el panorama una última vez—. Muy bien, hay que irnos.

Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de subirse a la espalda del Furia Nocturna, ya que repentinamente, una mano lo agarró por detrás, cubriendo su boca. Chimuelo inmediatamente se volteó para proteger a Hipo, pero su expresión amenazadora se convirtió en una de sorpresa cuando vio quién era el que sujetaba al joven vikingo. Este último sólo podía adivinar quién era.

—Tranquilo —oyó a su padre decirle Chimuelo en voz baja.

—¿Es una broma? —Hipo preguntó una vez que se liberó del agarre de Estoico—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Con la misma actitud que hacía honor a su nombre, el jefe vikingo le entregó a Hipo su casco de vuelo y respondió: —De la misma forma que te sacaremos.

* * *

Elsa decidió que sería mejor no parecer demasiado sospechosa en caso de que se encontrara con Valka, por lo que dejó de trotar y bajó el ritmo a una caminata casual después de entrar en los túneles de hielo. Tendría que encontrar otro dragón que la llevara a su "casa" donde guardaba las provisiones que todavía sobraban de lo que había traído originalmente de Arendelle, incluyendo algunos chocolates que milagrosamente había sobrevivido su estancia de tres semanas en el santuario. Todavía estaba considerando si traer a Wintergale o no. Sin duda, ésta sería una misión peligrosa, y sin importa qué tan acostumbrada estuviera la Furia Helada al peligro, Elsa preferiría no ponerla en riesgo.

Alcanzó una de las muchas áreas cavernosas que los dragones preferían para dormir. Mientras caminaba de puntillas y cuidadosamente entre ellos con el fin de no despertarlos a todos, seguía pensando en Hipo. Él era un buen chico, no obstante su único momento de rudeza. Y al menos había sido lo suficientemente humilde como para pedir perdón. En parte, ella se sentía responsable de ese arrebato; después de todo, ella lo había regañado, y en realidad no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sólo lo había conocido ese día, ya no podía dejar de pensar en él como su hermano porque, en cierto modo, le recordaba a Anna; terco, sí, pero también optimista y confiado, sin mencionar su afición por la aventura y la emoción. O tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Valka se había convertido en una especie de figura maternal para ella en las últimas tres semanas, y dado que Hipo era su hijo…

Sería bueno tomar algún tiempo para volar con él y conocerlo un poco más. Quizá con el tiempo le divulgaría toda la verdad de quién era ella en realidad. Por ahora, a pesar de que se sentía mal de mentirle, sería mejor no decirle todo. Elsa imaginaba que, por alguna razón, Valka se había reservado esa información cuando los presentó, tal vez para proteger a ambos. Drago seguía siendo una amenaza, y sin importar cuántas precauciones tomaran y cuánto lucharan, siempre cabía una posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos podría ser capturado… en el mejor de los casos. La mujer vikinga probablemente resistiría mejor a la tortura que su hijo, así que para él sería más fácil mantener su identidad y poderes en secreto si él no sabía nada de ellos. Eso, a su vez, le daría a ella una mayor oportunidad de tomar a Drago y a sus hombres por sorpresa…

Sacudió la cabeza. _Mírenme, haciendo planes por adelantado para nuestra posible captura._ Claro que, al acompañar a Hipo a encontrar a Drago, las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera aumentarían. Pero incluso si no fuera así, decidió que sería mejor seguirle el juego a Valka hasta que ésta decidiera que Hipo estaba listo para saber…

Se detuvo. Había descubierto un par de dragones que habían llamado su atención. Estaban durmiendo como los demás, pero esos dos dragones en particular sobresalían de entre los demás por una sencilla razón: tenían sillas de montar en sus espaldas.

Moviéndose tan rápido como pudo sin despertar a los otros dragones, llegó al lugar donde estaban descansando. Los identificó como un *****Cuernotumbo y un *****Calidructo, ambos dragones raros de los cuáles no había más de dos o tres en el nido, y ninguno de ellos se parecía a éstos. Entonces, ¿de dónde habían venido? ¿Serían de Berk… o de Drago?

Ahogó un grito cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y se dio la vuelta con las manos levantadas en caso de que necesitara defenderse, sólo para encontrar que tal precaución no era necesaria. Era Valka.

—¡Casi me das un susto de muerte! —susurró Elsa. Entonces mirando a los recién llegados entrenados, le preguntó: —¿De dónde salieron estos dos dragones?

—Son de Berk —Valka respondió sin vacilar. Señaló a un pequeño símbolo de un dragón en espiral grabado en la silla del Cuernotumbo—. Esta cimera es inconfundible. Mi hijo decía la verdad.

Valka sonaba apesadumbrada, como si debería haberle creído a Hipo cuando él le dijo que todos en Berk habían cambiado. Elsa suspiró. —¿A quién crees que pertenecen? —le preguntó a su mentora.

—¿Ves la "mano" unida al mango? —dijo Valka, señalando la silla del Calidructo y luego a las armas en la parte posterior—. Se podría decir que todas estas armas también son manos… manos intercambiables. Había muchos vikingos con prótesis en Berk en aquellos tiempos antes de que me llevaran, pero sólo uno de ellos era aficionado a intercambiar las suyas. —Dio un paso atrás y anunció solemnemente: —Este Calidructo pertenece a Bocón el Rudo, el último descendiente de Bork el Bravo. Y puesto que Bocón siempre ha sido la mano derecha de mi marido…

Elsa comprendió al instante lo que Valka estaba insinuando. —¿_Él_ está aquí?

Valka asintió y señaló a un hacha en la parte posterior de la silla del Cuernotumbo. —Él era muy hábil con todo tipo de armas, pero siempre prefirió usar hachas y martillos.

Luego, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a alejarse. A Elsa le tomó un momento reaccionar y seguirla. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué debe hacer alguien cuando el pasado le persigue? —La vikinga contestó sin detenerse. Ambas jinetes llegaron a una formación de hielo frente a uno de los estrechos pasajes de roca que unían el santuario en sí con la caverna de hielo mayor—. No tiene sentido huir de él por más tiempo. Es hora de encararlo, sean cuales sean las consecuencias.

Valka se situó justo en frente del hielo y se quedó mirando al túnel, expectante, con su báculo en la mano. El hecho de que al parecer se estaba preparando para una pelea con su marido provocó que Elsa temiera lo peor. Ella sabía que el hombre era un guerrero feroz, ¿pero podría el padre de Hipo realmente ser tan agresivo que Valka necesitaba defenderse? ¿Realmente seguiría guardando rencor contra ella después de 20 años? Por otra parte, Valka había optado por quedarse con los dragones en lugar de regresar con los suyos… y los suyos eran vikingos, gente a la que los libros de historia se referían como violentos y despiadados. La jinete había dejado muy claro que era la oveja negra entre ellos, una pacifista entre guerreros.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que Hipo hablar con él primero —Elsa sugirió, ahora convencida de que las cosas podrían ponerse feas pronto—. Ya sabes, para… prepararlo… o… —Oyó el eco de voces que se acercaban lentamente a través del túnel, y una de ellas era de Hipo. Y por lo visto ya estaba tratando de hacer exactamente eso, sin tener mucho éxito.

—No —dijo Valka—. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por dejar mi antigua vida atrás, sigo siendo una vikinga, y voy a enfrentar esta prueba como tal.

Un hombre gordo y de baja estatura apareció de repente en el umbral del pasaje, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos a causa de la conmoción absoluta cuando vio a Valka. La gran maza que tenía por mano izquierda le dejó ver a Elsa que se trataba de Bocón el Rudo, un vikingo de pies a cabeza, como lo demostraba su casco con cuernos y su bigote largo y trenzado que coincidía con la descripción de algunos de los libros de historia que había leído. Por el momento, sin embargo, no parecía más amenazante que un Gronckle bebé. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma… lo que probablemente cierto era, en todo caso.

Y mientras, la discusión entre Hipo y otra persona que sólo podía ser su padre se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Lo peor estaba por venir.

—Me quedaré a tu lado —le dijo Elsa a Valka, asumiendo la misma postura que ella, pero la jinete levantó una mano para detenerla.

—No te metas en esto —ordenó—. Ésta es mi lucha, y solo mía.

Elsa negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo firme, pero Valka le advirtió en contra de permanecer ahí con una mirada seria. Ninguna de ellas se movió hasta que Bocón desapareció en el interior del túnel, y sólo entonces Elsa se retiró finalmente a las sombras, aunque se quedó cerca. En ese momento apareció el segundo jinete de Berk, una montaña de un hombre con barba y bigote largos y de color castaño rojizo, espada en mano, listo para saltar al combate… hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Valka.

Durante el breve momento antes de que eso sucediera, Elsa tuvo la oportunidad de ver detenidamente al hombre de quien ella sólo había oído hablar un par de veces y cuyo nombre era todavía un misterio para ella. Éste _sí_ que era el epítome de lo que Elsa imaginó que sería un vikingo: alto y fuerte y lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a una docena de enemigos y derrotarlos sin siquiera sudar una gota, con el rostro de un guerrero al cual nada podía perturbar.

Bueno, nada, excepto tal vez descubrir que su esposa muerta no estaba muerta después de todo. Porque tan pronto como él la miró, se detuvo en seco y se le quedó viendo con la expresión conmovedora de alguien cuyo sueño se hacía realidad, pero que sentía que era más un sueño que una realidad, hasta el punto en que pareció perder la fuerza para siquiera sostener la espada que cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico. Al mismo tiempo, detrás de él, tanto Hipo como Bocón, e incluso Chimuelo, le miraban con nerviosismo mientras él se quitaba el casco con cuernos, esperando a ver lo que haría a continuación.

Valka, por otro lado, no esperó ni un segundo para tomar la iniciativa.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Estoico —dijo ella—. ¿Que cómo pude hacer esto? Quedarme lejos todos estos años. ¿Por qué no regresé contigo? ¿Con nuestro hijo?

_Estoico. Así que ese es su nombre_, pensó Elsa. Su reacción actual, sin embargo, era todo menos estoica, en su humilde opinión de todos modos. De hecho, al igual que Bocón, y tal vez aún más, parecía como si estuviera mirando una aparición, y en el momento en que Valka había hablado, su sorpresa sólo pareció crecer, como si no esperara que lo hiciera. Incluso su movimiento era un poco torpe al comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia Valka.

—Bueno, ¿qué indicio me diste de que cambiarías, Estoico? ¿De que alguien en Berk lo haría? —ella continuó—. Les supliqué incansablemente que dejaran de pelear, que buscaran otra respuesta, pero ¿me escuchó alguno de ustedes?

Elsa frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que ponerse a despotricar ayudaría su situación? Era como si Valka en realidad _quisiera_ que esto se convirtiera en una pelea. Incluso sus dragones parecían sentirlo, pues ya Brincanube y algunos otros dragones estaban empezando a rodearla, como preparándose para protegerla de Estoico… y mientras tanto, este último seguía moviéndose a la misma velocidad, ni la más mínima señal de rabia o resentimiento en su cara.

—Sé que te dejé para que criaras a Hipo solo, pero creí que estaría mejor sin mí. Y me equivoqué. Ahora lo veo, pero… —La confianza de Valka finalmente comenzó a flaquear cuando ella comenzó a retroceder conforme su marido se acercaba más a ella, hasta que se encontró de espaldas contra el hielo—. Ay, dejar de ser tan estoico, Estoico. ¡Hazlo! Grita, ódiame, ¡solo dime algo!

Lo que quedaba de su fachada desafiante desapareció cuando él levantó su mano para sostener su rostro, y en ese momento ella se quedó inmóvil y simplemente se le quedó mirando con expectación, incluso con miedo. Pero la realidad era que la misma mano que probablemente podría aplastar su cráneo con facilidad la estaba _acariciando_ de hecho, como buscando una confirmación de que la persona que le hablaba era real. Y cuando toda duda finalmente desapareció de su rostro, la expresión de Estoico se suavizó antes de pronunciar con voz tierna: —Estás tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí.

Los papeles se invierten repentinamente. Ahora era Valka quien contemplaba a Estoico, incrédula de lo que había dicho. Entonces, como avergonzada de que hubiera pensado que la lastimaría, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Y como si el momento no pudiera volverse más reconfortante, Estoico levantó la barbilla de Valka de una manera amorosa y le dio el beso más dulce, sus propios ojos tan llorosos como los de ella. Sólo después de que se separaron, y después de que sus dragones retrocedieron, se atrevió ella a hablar de nuevo.

—Pero… yo… yo te abandoné —dijo en voz baja y trémula. Elsa negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan dura consigo misma? ¿Realmente quería tanto recibir un castigo? ¿De eso se había tratado su perorata, de provocar a su marido a que le recriminara o peor?

—Oh, Val —Estoico respondió en voz baja, acariciando su cara otra vez—. ¿Crees que te quiero tan poco que desaparecer durante veinte años haría una diferencia? ¿Cuando lo único por lo que he rogado, todas las noches de todos y cada uno de esos años, era una última oportunidad de volver a verte? ¿De abrazarte así?

Y con esas palabras, Valka al fin se quedó en silencio y aceptó finalmente el abrazo de Estoico, enterrando su cara en su pecho y comenzando a sollozar.

* * *

***Nota: Se me ha olvidado comentar que desde hace algunos caítulos me he estado tomando ciertas libertades en cuanto a la traducción del inglés al español, en especial con los nombres de los dragones. Probablemente ya lo hayan notado con anterioridad.**

* * *

**N/A:** **Okey, tengo que admitir que todavía no estoy del todo convencido de este capítulo, así que por favor, háganme saber sus pensamientos respecto al mismo.**

**Me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para aclarar algo con respecto a la segunda parte de esta historia. Un par de personas que leen la versión en inglés expresaron su preocupación de que yo estaba empezando a "secuestrar" la película de CEATD2, y tengo que admitir que no están tan lejos de la realidad. Como siempre, agradezco todo tipo de comentarios y no tengo ningún problema con recibir críticas. Sin embargo, en este caso, y aunque ninguno de ustedes ha expresado lo mismo, siento la necesidad de asegurarle a la gente que no sólo estoy haciendo esto porque me haya quedado sin ideas.**

**La cosa es que, como básicamente estoy introduciendo a Elsa en la trama de la película, quería describir los acontecimientos de CEATD2 desde el punto de vista (POV) de Elsa y darle un poco de perspectiva, además de profundizar en sus pensamientos con respecto a esos eventos. Además, dado que he estado incluyendo el POV de Hipo en capítulos recientes, he querido profundizar en su mente también y ver cuál era su opinión sobre ella incluso antes de conocerla correctamente. En cualquier caso, he ido añadiendo algunos pedacitos que no eran parte de la película, específicamente expandiendo esos pequeños interludios invisibles entre escenas. Por último, necesito que Elsa tenga esa misma perspectiva, ya que la necesitará más tarde ya sea para salvar a Estoico o crear un vínculo con Hipo sobre su pérdida. Esperando haber aclarado esto, la última razón me lleva a mi siguiente tema…**

**He leído todas las opiniones con respecto al destino de Estoico, y un par de ellas en particular hicieron un buen punto en mencionar que Elsa ahora tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas drásticamente, sin mencionar que algunos otros me dieron algunas ideas de cómo salvarlo. Entonces, con esto en mente, he estado usando algo de eso para redactar un borrador básico de la trama de "Salvar a Estoico"… y para mi asombro, ¡realmente está resultando ser bastante bueno! Y como un bono adicional, parece que ni siquiera tendré que sacrificar nada de cercanía en la amistad entre Hipo y Elsa a largo plazo. De hecho, si esto funciona, ¡podría llegar a ser incluso más cercana de lo que había planeado originalmente!**

**Ahora, tengo gran respeto por sus opiniones como lectores, y les agradezco sus comentarios y votos. Sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión final entre matar o salvar a Estoico (aunque debo admitir que actualmente me estoy inclinando cada vez más hacia esto último), me gustaría saber si la decisión de algunos de ustedes en cuanto al destino de Estoico estaba influenciado por la posibilidad de que el vínculo entre Hipo y Elsa no sería tan fuerte si Estoico vivía, o si era simplemente debido a la creencia sincera de que este evento definió el carácter de Hipo y lo llevó a convertirse en el líder que estaba destinado a ser.**

**Así, a la luz de todo esto, he decidido cerrar la encuesta actual y abrir una nueva en la que podrán ya sea cambiar su decisión o mantenerla. Una vez más, sólo hay dos opciones: "Matar a Estoico", o "Salvar a Estoico". Sin embargo, esta vez no hay ningún truco. Es tan sencillo como elegir entre estas dos opciones. Además, el plazo para esta nueva encuesta será hasta el Capítulo 20 en lugar del 19, dando a cada uno un poco más de tiempo para pensar en su decisión cuidadosamente y sin prisas.**

**Y esto no sería una buena N/A sin respuestas a todos los comentarios para el capítulo 17, así que:**

**_icecrystal1999:_**** Done. Thanks!  
****_Guest:_**** ¿En serio? ¿Y ya la publicaron? Y ni te preocupes, que no me ofendiste. Lamento decirte que mi decisión de mantener el _pairing_ original de la película sigue firme, pero espero que esta amistad entre Hipo y Elsa sea suficiente. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
_Lightscales15:_ Definitivamente no tiene que hacerse la fácil, jejeje. ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¿Sostienes tu voto?  
_Jonavis Tootcup:_ Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y comentar.  
_Guest:_ Haré lo posible, pero depende del público. ¡Gracias!**

**El siguiente capítulo será uno corto, así que en verdad espero poder tenerlo listo esta semana… pero no les prometo nada. Hasta entonces… bueno, ya conocen el rollo. ¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

**P.D.: Al reemplazar la encuesta original desaparecieron los resultados de la misma de mi página de perfil. Por ello, los incluyo aquí, añadiendo los votos en comentarios:**

**-59.4% (19 personas) votaron por "Matar a Estoico";  
-28.1% (9 personas) votaron por "Salvar a Estoico"; y  
-12.5% (4 personas) están indecisas o no dieron respuesta concreta.**

**¡Que tengan un lindo día!**


	19. En las Danzas y en los Sueños

En su camino de vuelta de las cavernas de hielo, Elsa decidió pasar a visitar a Valka. Su mente sin duda estaría más enfocada en la tarea que había dejado sin terminar que en el que su familia estuviera reunida, así que hacerle saber que los recién llegados ya se habían instalado le daría un poco de descanso. Afortunadamente, asignarles un lugar donde dormir en el nido, lo cual era el último paso a tomar después de traer a un nuevo grupo de dragones rescatados, por lo general era un proceso sencillo, ya que la mayoría de ellos tendían a formar "bandadas" con aquellos junto a los cuales habían estado en cautiverio, aunque de vez en cuando uno o dos dragones de cualquier nuevo grupo dado mostrarían signos de malestar al estar cerca de otros miembros de la bandada, en cuyo caso Valka personalmente los llevaría a otro lugar del nido. Tal no había sido el caso esta vez, y así Elsa había logrado completar la tarea sin incidentes.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había retirado a hurtadillas del lugar donde Valka y Estoico se habían reunido de nuevo, sólo para dar a los vikingos algo de privacidad. Después de eso, los cuatro de ellos, junto con sus respectivos dragones, habían desaparecido. Si Elsa tenía que adivinar, el lugar más probable para que pudieran estar reunidos sería la "casa" de Valka, una cueva acogedora con suficientes aberturas en las paredes para proporcionar una excelente iluminación, realzado por la luz natural que reflejaba el hielo que cubría una de dichas aberturas y parte del techo, de forma muy similar al Palacio de Hielo de Elsa. Además, dado que se encontraba en la parte más alta del santuario donde la montaña de roca y el techo de hielo se encontraban, reinaba un silencio absoluto; el lugar perfecto para una hermosa reunión familiar. Por lo tanto, ahí sería donde buscaría primero.

El único inconveniente de la ubicación de la cueva era que sólo se podía llegar ahí volando. Bueno, por lo menos era un problema hoy, ya que Wintergale todavía estaría durmiendo en la propia casa de ella y de Elsa. Además, con el aumento inusual de la actividad de los dragones por todo el nido en la última hora, las posibilidades eran que ninguno de ellos le prestarían atención a ella, así que no podría escoger otro dragón para llevarla allí. Estaban inquietos, y ella todavía no podía determinar si era o no una inquietud festiva, como si estuvieran celebrando el reencuentro entre su amiga humana y su propia gente.

Afortunadamente, tenía una ventaja a su favor… una ventaja mágica, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Llegó al borde del acantilado donde ella e Hipo habían estado antes. Allí, creó un sendero de hielo que llevaba directamente a la casa de Valka, y empezó a subir, alejándose cada vez más del barullo de los dragones en el centro del nido. Sin embargo, la larga caminata resultó ser más agotadora de lo que esperaba, y cuanto más se acercaba a la parte superior, más deseaba haberse arriesgado en buscar otro dragón.

Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de la entrada de la cueva, se detuvo. _Estaba_ tranquilo… tal vez _demasiado_ tranquilo. Quizá se habían ido a otro lugar, después de todo.

_Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo_, pensó Elsa, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. En cualquier caso, la caminata le había servido de ejercicio, por lo que no era una pérdida total. Eso sí, iba a tomar una larga siesta una vez que se las arreglara para encontrar una manera de volver a su casa. Tal vez crearía una escalera solo para la ocasión, incluso si se trataba de una escalera _muy_ larga. Ni siquiera tenía que ser sofisticada, dado que la desharía después, pero tendría que ser fuerte en caso de que un dragón o dos se posaran en ella mientras la subía.

Entonces oyó un suave silbido procedente de la cueva. No era el tipo de silbido que causaba el viento al soplar a través de las grietas en el hielo. No, sonaba más como una melodía, tal vez una canción de cuna, y una muy linda además. Así que _sí_ había alguien allí. Pero, ¿por qué todo estaba tan callado?

El silbido terminó tan pronto como había empezado, pero esta vez Elsa decidió quedarse un poco más y ver si algo más pasaba. Y resultó que algo _sí_ sucedió un momento después.

_"__Por bravo mar navegaré,  
Ahogarme yo no temo,  
Y sortearé la tempestad,  
Si eres para mí."_

Aunque la voz sonaba un poco distante y débil, Elsa la reconoció como la de Estoico. Curiosa de saber por qué, o a quién, estaba cantando, extendió el hielo bajo sus pies para poder caminar de puntillas más cerca de una de las aberturas que servían de ventanas. Ahí, permaneciendo oculta gracias a un par de helechos que brotaban de las rocas, vio a los cuatro vikingos y sus dragones. Hipo y Bocón estaban sentados más cerca de la ventana, de espaldas a Elsa y con sus respectivos dragones junto a ellos, mirando atentamente a Estoico y Valka que estaban en el lado opuesto de la habitación, también de espaldas a ella.

_"__Ni ardiente sol ni frío atroz,"_ —Estoico continuó cantando, acariciando el rostro de Valka— _"me harán…"_

_"__¡Me harán dejar mi via… je!"_ —Elsa volteó a mirar a Bocón que había saltado de su asiento y comenzado a bailar, intentando unirse a la canción, hasta que Estoico se volvió a mirarlo bruscamente. Luego volvió a sentarse—. Lo siento.

Estoico, visiblemente molesto, miró a Bocón por última vez como una advertencia para que se quedara en silencio antes de volverse de nuevo. —_"Si me prometes, corazón,"_ —continuó, sosteniendo la mano de Valka y acercándola a su pecho— _"Amar…"_

Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera esperando a que ella respondiera… pero Valka permaneció completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza baja, y no habló. Entonces Estoico dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento tan fuerte que Elsa pudo oírlo claramente desde donde estaba y también bajó la cabeza, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, era obvio que estaba completamente descorazonado por el silencio de su esposa. Elsa apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender por qué su amiga estaba tan reacia a aceptar el amor de su marido. ¿Se creería indigna de recibirlo, tal vez, después de haberle juzgado erróneamente?

_"__Amarme por la eternidad."_

El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco cuando oyó la voz de Valka rompiendo el silencio al fin. En cuanto a Estoico, bueno, era como si le hubieran levantado un peso de sus hombros, y cuando Valka comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la cueva, cantando, pareció entusiasmarse y la siguió.

_"__Mi buen amor, tan dulce y leal,  
Me asombran tus palabras.  
No quiero una empresa audaz,  
Es bastante si me abrazas."_

Habiendo comenzado a realizar un baile juntos a la mitad de su verso, el ritmo de la canción de los vikingos comenzó a ser más rápido, y para ese punto, Elsa casi podía oír música sonando de fondo. Con todo, lo que le dio mayor alegría fue ver a Valka sonriendo por primera vez desde la llegada de Estoico. Incluso se rió y dio un grito de júbilo cuando Estoico cantó su respuesta.

_"__Sortijas de oro te traeré,  
Poemas te voy a cantar.  
Te cuidaré de todo mal,  
Si siempre me acompañas."_

Elsa vislumbró a Hipo cuando se volvió para mirar a Bocón por un breve momento. Estaba tan fascinado por la escena como ella, y dado que se trataba de sus padres, probablemente aún más. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Elsa fue creciendo conforme la canción avanzaba, especialmente cuando Valka cantó de nuevo.

_"__Sortijas de oro, ¿para qué?  
Poemas no me importan ya.  
Tu mano solo sostener…"_

_"__¡Mejor que eso, no hay más!"_ Estoico cantó en respuesta, y luego ambos continuaron al unísono.

_"__Con tus abrazos y tu amor,  
En las danzas y en los sueños,  
En pena y alegría igual,  
Conmigo yo te llevo."_

Elsa tuvo que contener la risa cuando Bocón se puso a bailar de nuevo, sin querer pateando la cara del pobre Chimuelo en el proceso, pero esta vez tomó a Hipo por la cintura y lo levantó de su asiento para que pudiera bailar con él. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también se unió a la canción, añadiendo su toque personal a la misma, por así decirlo.

_"__¡Por bravo mar navegaré,  
Ahogarme yo no temo,  
Y sortearé la tempestad,  
Si eres para mí!"_

Hubo muchas risas y celebración cuando la canción terminó con Estoico sosteniendo a Valka en el aire… y con Bocón sosteniendo su última nota por un poco más de tiempo. Elsa tuvo dificultades para mantener su risa para sí misma, especialmente cuando Chimuelo se tapó los oídos y gimió en respuesta al canto de Bocón, pero de alguna manera lo consiguió. Luego, cuando Estoico bajó a Valka para abrazarla, Elsa se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto tan feliz y alegre antes, ni siquiera después de encontrar a su hijo. Eso no necesariamente significaba que no se había alegrado también por eso, pero ahora era como si por fin fuera libre para disfrutarlo. Y para ser justos, ella _ya_ era libre ahora; libre de su culpa y vergüenza y pesar.

Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que su mejilla se sentía húmeda. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió una lágrima. Estaba llorando.

Tuvo que alejarse de la ventana y sentarse por un momento, apoyada contra la roca, para tranquilizarse. Sus lágrimas eran lágrimas de alegría; eso era seguro. Le llenaba de alegría ver a su querida amiga y mentora con su familia, y le traía felicidad ver una reunión tan conmovedora. Pero si alguien mirara al fondo de su corazón, habrían descubierto que sus lágrimas eran también lágrimas de tristeza y dolor. El ver a Valka, Estoico e Hipo tan felices juntos le hacía pensar en lo que podría haber sido si…

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con su propia familia…

De haber descubierto antes sus padres que el amor era la clave, se habrían abierto las puertas muchos años atrás, y pensar en todos los bailes y los banquetes y las fiestas que pudieron haber sido y no fueron… y aunque no era algo común de ver, la idea misma de su madre y su padre participando en un baile, y de ella y Anna bailando juntas y viendo bailar a sus padres, e incluso bailar con ellos también… ¡Oh, qué no daría por tener una oportunidad de vivir eso!

Pero sus padres se habían ido, y nada podría cambiar ese destino. Ni siquiera ella tenía el poder de retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas o de traer a los muertos a la vida. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir honrando su memoria y vivir la vida que esperaban que ella fuera capaz de vivir algún día; una vida donde podía estar con Anna, libre de todos sus miedos.

_Anna._ ¡Ella habría estado encantada de ver lo que Elsa acababa de ver! Realmente la echaba de menos… y a su familia también. Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, y todos los demás en su reino. Tal vez ahora que Valka se había reunido con su familia, no habría necesidad de que ella se quedara. Después de todo, ¿qué hombre o ejército podría ser más fuerte que el poder del amor y la familia? La respuesta era "nada", y Anna lo había demostrado cuatro años antes. Drago no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra esta familia y sus dragones.

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie otra vez, asomándose sobre la roca para ver el final de esta reunión… y encontró que Estoico estaba de rodillas delante de Valka, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. —¿Vendrás a casa, Val? —le estaba preguntando—. ¿Volverás a ser mi esposa?

Elsa se llevó una mano a los labios, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por el entusiasmo. Este hombre había cambiado por completo el concepto que ella tenía de la palabra "vikingo" en sólo unas pocas horas. Sí, podría ser un guerrero y un jefe, pero eso no le hacía menos amable y considerado. Estoico no sólo estaba suponiendo que Valka estaría de acuerdo en ser su esposa de nuevo. Se lo estaba preguntando, muy dulcemente, demostrando verdaderamente lo mucho que la amaba y respetaba. ¡Le estaba _volviendo a pedir_ su mano, por amor de Dios! No era una exigencia sino una _elección_, y Valka sería una tonta si no decía "sí" a la misma. Y, sin embargo, parecía dudosa.

_Vamos, Valka_, Elsa rogó en su mente. _Di que sí. ¡Di que sí!_

Incluso Chimuelo parecía como si quisiera que sucediera, porque se acercó a Valka por detrás y le dio un empujón para nada discreto, haciendo que cayera en los brazos de Estoico. Luego, tanto Hipo como Chimuelo se acercaron a la pareja, ambos mirándola con ojos suplicantes, mientras que Estoico se puso de pie, sin soltar las manos de Valka. —¡Seremos una familia! ¿Qué dices? —concluyó éste último.

—Pues… —dijo Valka, mirándolos a los tres con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Sí!

Eso era todo lo que Elsa necesitaba oír. Se apartó de la ventana y empezó a alejarse, volviendo por el camino de hielo. Oyó que Bocón hacía algún comentario acerca de cocinar y algunas risas, pero no le prestó tanta atención a nada de eso. Cualquier otra cosa que sucediera en esa cueva a partir de ese momento ya no era de su incumbencia. Lo importante era que Valka volvería a casa, y no había duda de que llevaría consigo a todos los dragones en el santuario, incluyendo al Salvajibestia. No sabía cuántos dragones tenían en Berk, pero seguramente entre ellos y los de Valka, la victoria estaba del lado de los jinetes de dragones.

Sí, ya era hora de que Elsa y Wintergale también volvieran a casa. Además, tenía una promesa que cumplir, y realmente quería saber qué sorpresa le tenía reservada Anna.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer un inventario en su mente de lo que tenía que empacar para el viaje de regreso, sintió un par de patas agarrándola por los hombros y levantándola del suelo. No entró en pánico, pues sabía exactamente quién era, pero le pareció extraño que su amiga alada estuviera aquí.

—¿Wintergale? —preguntó—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El dragón blanco no emitió ningún sonido en respuesta. Simplemente lanzó Elsa más alto en el aire y se detuvo por un momento para que ésta pudiera aterrizar con seguridad sobre su espalda. Luego voló a través de una de las aberturas en el techo…

…justo en el mismo momento en que una explosión sacudía todo el lugar, enviando trozos de hielo volando en todas direcciones.

Elsa levantó un brazo para protegerse mientras se aferraba con la otra a la silla de Wintergale. Mientras tanto, la Furia Helada cambió su curso y voló hacia abajo, aterrizando unos segundos más tarde. El escándalo afuera era peor que dentro del nido, aunque éste no era el ruido de dragones sino de _personas_. Bajó su brazo y se dio cuenta de que Wintergale estaba de pie sobre uno de los picos de hielo más altos que componían la cubierta exterior del santuario… y la vista frente a ella casi la hizo cuestionar su teoría anterior relacionada con Valka y su familia.

Pues a lo largo y ancho de la costa de la isla, hasta donde el ojo podía ver, un ejército de proporciones colosales estaba sitiando el santuario, con el apoyo de una armada que rivalizaba incluso la del Imperio Británico. Las balas de cañón volaban alrededor de ella, golpeando la coraza de hielo y haciéndola pedazos poco a poco, e incluso más cañones estaban siendo descargados de algunos de los barcos y transportados por dragones esclavizados al campo de batalla, junto con varias otras máquinas y armas que solo podían ser para capturar a los dragones, o al menos eso podía adivinar Elsa.

Instruyó a Wintergale que diera la vuelta, con la intención de volar hacia el interior y advertir a Valka, sólo para descubrir que estaban de pie precisamente en el único pico de hielo que tenía acceso directo a la casa de la jinete, y aquí venía ya Valka, tratando de evitar la lluvia de escombros causada por todas las explosiones.

—Elsa, ¿qué está…? —comenzó a preguntarle, pero la pregunta se volvió irrelevante cuando llegó al borde y miró hacia abajo. Elsa vio la angustia en sus ojos, pero sólo por un breve momento, antes de que se llenaran de rabia.

—Hemos estado esperando esto —le dijo Elsa a la vikinga, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y añadiendo: —La tormenta ha llegado.

Valka asintió lentamente y la miró. —Y que sea una gran tormenta —dijo ella con una determinación férrea en su voz, levantando una mano hacia Elsa—. Hielo y fuego.

Elsa estrechó su mano cual guerrera y asintió también. —Hielo y fuego.

Para entonces, la familia de Valka estaba de pie detrás de ella, y cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, Estoico fue el primero en ir tras ella y tranquilizarla diciendo: —Val, tranquila, tranquila. Somos un equipo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Ella no perdió tiempo en responder: —Hay que salvar a los dragones.

—Sí, seguro —Estoico asintió, instando a Hipo y a Bocón a seguirlos—. ¡Vamos, hijo!

Elsa iba dos pasos detrás de ellos. Tal vez no era parte de la familia, pero era parte del equipo: el equipo de los jinetes de dragones. Había llegado el momento. Drago finalmente había encontrado el santuario, y ahora iba a lamentar la hora en que decidió venir contra ellos.

Y por suerte, Valka y Elsa ya no estaban más solas en esta lucha.

* * *

**N/A:** **¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! Quizá doce días después, pero es dentro del primer mes del año, así que todavía cuenta como Año Nuevo… ¿o no? *ríe nerviosamente***

**Creo que saben lo que este capítulo significa. La batalla ha comenzado, ¡y es hora de ver a Elsa en acción! Desafortunadamente… esto también significa que necesitaré algo de tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo porque encuentro más difícil para mí escribir secuencias de batalla. Entre eso y la escuela… bueno, digamos que no esperaría una actualización durante el siguiente mes. Pero si consigo plasmar en palabras la ideas e imágenes que tengo en mi mente, el resultado valdrá la pena.**

**Aquí están las respuestas a todos los comentarios para el capítulo 18:**

**_Seren Avro Tsukino:_**** ¿Te imaginas una pelea entre ellas dos? ¡Jajajaja, esperemos que efectivamente no suceda! ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_Lightscales15:_ Yo también lo creo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario tan lindo y divertido!  
_Guest:_ También a mí me gustaría salvarlo. Esperemos que muchas personas más opinen lo mismo. ¡Gracias!  
_Brendiiita:_ Jejejeje, entendido y anotado. ¡Gracias por el comentario tan efusivo!  
_Jonavis Tootcup:_ Jeje, sí, ahora lo sé. Híjole, personalmente difiero en cuanto a opinión, pero respeto lo que sientes respecto a Astrid. Sin embargo, hasta el momento siento que la relación entre Hipo y Elsa podría quedar mejor si fueran casi como hermanos. Habrá que ver cómo progresa la historia. Lo que sí podría hacer es meter lo del amor platónico, aunque sea con calzador ;). ¡Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, y te deseo lo mismo a ti :D!**

**Antes de irme, hay algo más que me gustaría mencionar. Estoy buscando administradores que puedan hacerse cargo de mi página de Facebook "Piero217's FanFics", de preferencia gente que sepa dibujar o que conozca a alguien que sepa hacerlo. También sería grandioso que tuvieran una cuenta en deviantart. La cosa es que me encantaría postear algunas imágenes de Elsa y Wintergale juntas, pero soy un terrible dibujante/pintor/diseñador/usuario de Photoshop, así que estoy buscando a fans de la historia que me puedan ayudar con eso. ¿Algún interesado?**

**Recuerden que la encuesta se cerrará en cuanto el capítulo 20 esté en línea, y podrán saber los resultados después de eso. ¡Cuídense, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	20. La Batalla del Salvajibestia

—Y supongo que tú eres la famosa compañera de mi esposa, jovencita.

Mientras el grupo de jinetes caminaba de vuelta a la cueva de Valka, Elsa miró a Estoico y respondió: —Esa soy yo. Encantado de conocerle, señor.

—Lamento acortar las presentaciones —Valka interrumpió— pero tenemos que avanzar.

—Claro —concordó Estoico—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Ustedes ya están preparados para la batalla —Valka respondió al tiempo que se vestía con su armadura de batalla—. Como pueden ver, yo todavía necesito unos minutos más, sin mencionar que debo esperar al Alfa.

No dijo nada más. No necesitaba hacerlo; su plan era obvio. Los otros cuatro jinetes debían adelantarse para asistir al resto de los dragones e infligir algún daño mientras ella terminaba de prepararse.

Habiendo comprendido eso, todos asintieron. Estoico tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó. Le dijo algo, pero su voz era tan suave que Elsa no pudo distinguir qué era. Sin prestar más atención a ello, se subió a la espalda de su dragón, y sin esperar a los vikingos, ella y Wintergale salieron de la cueva. Sin embargo, antes de dejar el nido, se dio cuenta que el camino de hielo que había creado anteriormente seguía en pie. Decidiendo que sería mejor evitar sospechas, lo deshizo con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

Ni un segundo más tarde, Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron volando desde la pequeña cueva y se unieron a ella; el atuendo del joven vikingo ahora incluía un casco que le cubría el rostro, hasta que levantó la visera. —Hey, ¿tienes ganas de acabar con el ejército de Drago por tu cuenta o qué? —le preguntó en broma. Luego, dándose cuenta de que ella todavía no llevaba armadura como Valka, añadió: —¿Tú no utilizas algún tipo de armadura como mi mamá?

—Hey, no te preocupes por mí, Hipo —respondió ella, evadiendo la pregunta—. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Tú, en cambio…

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué hay de mí?

—Nada. No estoy dudando de tus habilidades de lucha, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no vas a hacer algo imprudente como, por ejemplo, tratar de hablar con Drago en el fragor de la batalla.

—Oh. —Hipo frunció los labios durante unos segundos, mirando hacia atrás, a la cueva—. No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Él la miró a los ojos. —Lo prometo. En este momento, lo único que importa es salvar a los dragones de él. Si no puede ver el error de sus caminos una vez que esté derrotado, entonces me temo que mis padres habrán tenido razón después de todo. Hay personas con las que no se puede razonar.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin el chico obstinado atendía a razones. —Bueno. Ahora, ten cuidado ahí fuera —le dijo ella. Luego, añadió en un tono más lúdico: —Todavía me debes una historia, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —respondió, bajando la visera al tiempo que Estoico y Bocón se unían a ellos, y los cuatro jinetes volaron hacia la salida más cercana.

En el momento en que estuvieron afuera, Elsa se fue por su lado, mirando hacia atrás por última vez y rogando que Hipo y su familia estuvieran a salvo. Luego, una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de los vikingos, convirtió su vestimenta en su réplica de hielo de la armadura de Valka e invocó una nube de niebla helada que la siguiera y la cubriera a ella y a Wintergale, dejando sólo un pequeño espacio de aire delante de sus ojos de modo que su línea de visión no quedara bloqueada. Estaba lista para enfrentarse a algunos soldados por su cuenta.

* * *

Hipo observó cómo Elsa se iba volando y pidió en silencio a los dioses por su seguridad. Fuera o no que ella fuera tan buena guerrera como Astrid o no, a decir verdad, ésta sería la batalla más difícil para los cinco jinetes hasta ahora. Tener al Alfa de su lado sería una gran ventaja, pero ninguno de ellos debía tener demasiado exceso de confianza por ello. Un ejército de dragones _y_ hombres era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, especialmente uno tan bien organizado como…

Parpadeó cuando el campo de batalla quedó a la vista. Por supuesto que sabía que la mayoría de los dragones en el nido habían comenzado a atacar a los invasores hacía algún tiempo, y por supuesto que esperaba ver evidencia de una pelea, pero también esperaba encontrar el mismo ejército amenazante que había visto antes y varios de esos dragones ya en trampas o redes. En cambio, estaba viendo un montón de soldados en desorden, y había más trampas y artillería en llamas que dragones capturados. Lo que era más, había una especie de orden en la destrucción y el caos allí abajo, algo que los dragones no podrían haber logrado por sí solos, como toda la fila de trampas humeantes que muy probablemente ya estaban vacías a estas alturas. Además, la mayor parte de la artillería se estaba concentrando sólo en cuatro…

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era responsable de esa destrucción. Ahí estaban, los cinco de ellos, sus amigos y compañeros jinetes de dragones, y no podía estar más feliz de verlos aquí. Patán y Patapez llevaban a Brutilda, que probablemente se había caído de la silla, de vuelta con su dragón, y Astrid estaba tratando de esquivar algunos de los disparos de… lo que sea que fueran esas armas en forma de Gronckle. Y estaba a punto de quedar aplastada bajo un pico de hielo gigante que se había roto después de que lo alcanzara una de las armas de Drago.

Afortunadamente, él y Chimuelo ahora estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar, y sin necesidad de palabras, el Furia Nocturna acribilló al hielo y lo hizo pedazos justo a tiempo para salvarla… y al sujeto que la acompañaba, a quien reconoció como Eret. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. _Así que el trampero ha tenido un cambio de actitud_, pensó. Y a pesar de las palabras de su padre y su madre, e incluso de Elsa, no pudo evitar la sensación de que, tal vez, todavía había esperanza para Drago Manodura después de todo.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Salvar a los dragones era la prioridad, por lo que guio a Chimuelo hacia una catapulta de redes. Una vez más, el dragón negro ni siquiera esperó a que le dijera nada; sólo le disparó.

—¡Sí, perfecto! —Hipo vitoreó, volando más allá de la pieza de artillería destruida. De acuerdo, también quería dejar salir su "vikinguez bruta" por un tiempo y darle al hombre una lección.

Se apresuró para alcanzar a Astrid, y mientras lo hacía, alcanzó a ver una nube blanca planeando a gran velocidad sobre el extremo más alejado del campo de batalla, de la misma forma que un grupo de dragones Extinguehumo lo haría. De hecho, si no hubiera sabido mejor, podría haber jurado que _era_ un rebaño de dragones Extinguehumo.

Pero sí lo sabía mejor. Ese dragón era inteligente, en verdad. No fue una sorpresa, entonces, cuando tres bolas de hielo salieron de repente de la nube e inutilizaron tres trampas diferentes dispuestas a una distancia cercana entre ellas, seguidas de una jinete que comenzó a luchar contra los pocos soldados restantes que custodiaban a los dragones cautivos.

* * *

De las dos, Wintergale aparentemente había decidido ser quien diera el primer disparo al atacar a un pequeño grupo de trampas, incapacitándolas al congelar los mecanismos expuestos. Aun así, a Elsa no le importaba. En todo caso, le gustaba la autonomía de la Furia Helada. Pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás.

—Muy bien, chica, ahora es mi turno —dijo ella, sonriendo. Y en el momento en que el dragón blanco voló justo encima de las trampas congelados, creó un báculo y un escudo de hielo también moldeados a partir de los de Valka y saltó de la espalda de su dragón.

Usando su báculo de hielo como un conducto para canalizar sus poderes, conjuró un pequeño montículo de nieve para amortiguar la caída, el cual esparció tan pronto como estuvo en el suelo. Entonces entró en acción, haciendo girar su báculo y noqueando a los dos primeros soldados lo suficientemente tontos para arremeter contra ella. El resto de los hombres que custodiaban las trampas, aunque visiblemente ansiosos por participar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, simplemente desenvainaron sus espadas y esperaron pacientemente a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Grave error, porque su siguiente movimiento fue un pisotón en el suelo que convirtió la nieve bajo sus pies en hielo, haciendo que ellos se deslizaran y cayeran. Elsa, por su parte, aprovechó su oportunidad y se apresuró a liberar a los dragones dentro de las trampas, caminando sobre el hielo como si estuviera flotando sobre él. Los pocos soldados que fueron capaces de volver a ponerse en pie más rápidamente que los otros no fueron rival para ella. Unos cuantos giros más de su báculo, y los dejó en el suelo, bien inconscientes.

En cuestión de segundos, ya había congelado las cuerdas de la primera trampa. Desde ahí saltó a la siguiente, y de ahí a la última, congelando las ataduras de los dragones mientras pasaba. Se había percatado de un par de arqueros que estaban levantando sus armas y apuntándole incluso antes de llegar a la tercera trampa, pero también había visto algo detrás de sus espaldas que ellos no habían visto… algo que le facilitaría una ventana de oportunidad para dejar la escena sin un rasguño.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de dejar que sus flechas volaran, un rugido repentino los distrajo, un rugido estruendoso que resonó por todo el campo de batalla y más allá. Era el grito de batalla del rey de todos los dragones, poderoso y terrible. Y no estaba contento.

La conmoción de la aparición del Alfa sólo duró unos segundos, pero para cuando los arqueros volvieron su atención hacia la jinete vestida de azul, ya se había ido. Pues había utilizado la distracción para saltar desde la última trampa hacia el aire, aterrizando con gracia en la espalda de la Furia Helada mientras ésta última planeaba más cerca para atraparla.

—Bien hecho, Wintergale —agradeció a su amiga alada. Volvió sus ojos en la dirección del Alfa, y no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa cuando vio a Valka y Brincanube cerniéndose justo en frente de él. La postura de la vikinga lo decía todo: "Esta es nuestra tierra, y que nos maldigan si permitimos que otras personas la tomen sin dar pelea."

* * *

—¡¿Ella es tu madre?!

—Bueno, ya sabes de dónde saqué lo dramático —le dijo Hipo alegremente a Astrid como si no fuera gran cosa. Bajó la visera y se fue volando, riendo. Y pensar que hacía menos de dos días estaban hablando de cómo él nunca había conocido a su madre… no era de extrañarse que se sorprendiera tanto. De hecho, ella acaba de hacer una imitación perfecta de su propia reacción cuando Valka le dijo quién era, lo supiera o no. Vaya, cómo amaba la forma en que esa chica hacía eso.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la batalla, y comenzó a buscar a cualquier dragón que pudiera estar en necesidad de ayuda, pero en realidad no parecía haber muchos de ellos. Con el Alfa ahora en la escena, así como su mamá y su Cortatormentas, los dragones libres habían ganado un mayor sentido de coordinación. Prueba de ello era el número de Cremallerus que fueron alejándose del grupo principal de batalla para atacar de cerca al ejército en tierra… haciendo uso de su poder de fuego combinado para transformarse _a ellos mismos_ en ruedas llameantes y rodando a través de las líneas enemigas, causando aún más estragos que antes.

El Alfa, por su parte, no sólo estaba sentado y dando órdenes a su rebaño. Estaba participando de forma activa en el ataque como un verdadero rey, escupiendo varias corrientes de hielo y enterrando a hombre y máquina por igual. Drago no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra las fuerzas combinadas de los dragones libres y los jinetes de dragones. Tenía que saber eso, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué aún no había ordenado a sus hombres que se retiraran? A menos que él fuera ahora una de las personas bajo el hielo.

Hipo perdió su enfoque de nuevo cuando vio a lo lejos una _lluvia_ de disparos de hielo que caía sobre un par de barcos, o más bien, sobre las aguas del mar alrededor de ellos… y fue testigo de lo imposible cuando las aguas se congelaron. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar demasiado en el hecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró a uno de los Cremallerus en llamas activando una trampa al rodar bastante cerca de ella. Hipo y Chimuelo eran los únicos lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer algo al respecto.

_Supongo que estoy de vuelta en el juego._ —Vamos, Chimuelo —le dijo a su dragón—. ¡Veamos que puedes hacer, amigo!

* * *

Buscando más objetivos de importancia de los cuales encargarse, Elsa descubrió un grupo de soldados arrastrando a media docena de dragones hacia un buque similar a los que había visto atracados de vuelta en la fortaleza los tramperos. Otro buque igual se estaba alejando de la costa, probablemente ya cargado con más dragones capturados.

—Parece que necesitan nuestra ayuda, Wintergale —Elsa le dijo a su dragón. La Furia Helada rugió, y sin demora, se dio la vuelta y se fue derechito hacia los barcos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los soldados y marineros pudieran reaccionar, varias ráfagas heladas provenientes de la nube blanca golpearon el agua alrededor de los dos barcos, congelándola al instante. Por todas partes alrededor de los navíos crecieron picos de hielo de tamaño considerable, atrapándolos definitivamente, e incluso levantando la segunda nave de tal manera que su casco se rompió. Un puñado de jaulas, cada una con un dragón, cayeron del barco naufragado y sobre la superficie del agua congelada.

Con la esperanza de que nadie le prestara mucha atención, Elsa disparó una sola descarga de magia contra una de las jaulas, y ésta se extendió como un rayo de esa jaula hacia el resto. El metal se enfrío al instante hasta el punto en que se rompería fácilmente, un truco que había aprendido años atrás cuando la habían apresado en las mazmorras de su propio reino. Con unas cuantas ráfagas más de magia helada lanzadas con precisión milimétrica, congeló las cadenas que aprisionaban a los dragones en la orilla. Entonces las criaturas aladas rompieron sus ataduras y prisiones sin esfuerzo, y se fueron volando, siguiendo a la Furia Helada y su jinete a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Sin saberlo ella, alguien _sí_ había prestado mucha atención a todo el asunto.

Después de poner en libertad a ese Cremallerus, Hipo había visto casi todo lo que había ocurrido… que, para ser justos, no había sido mucho. Frunció el ceño. Los disparos que había visto anteriormente habían venido de la nube de Wintergale, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo podría la Furia Helada mantener su cobertura _y_ escupir hielo al mismo tiempo? ¿Y cómo podía lanzar esa cantidad de disparos en una sucesión tan rápida? Ni siquiera Chimuelo podía hacer una cosa así. De hecho, esos eran muchos más tiros de los que un Furia podría disparar, Helada o Nocturna.

Otra cosa que no tenía sentido eran los enormes picos de hielo que surgieron de las aguas, así como la especie de rayo de hielo que había golpeado las jaulas que se habían caído de la nave. Eso iba más allá de todo lo que sabía sobre los dragones. Por el amor de Odín, era antinatural. Era como… magia. Eso le hizo preguntarse si Wintergale era un dragón normal o si los dioses habían tenido algo que ver en su nacimiento. Tal vez era una criatura enviada desde los cielos por Skadi, la diosa del invierno, o por alguna otra deidad.

Entonces pensó en su mamá. ¿Era ella consciente de la naturaleza sobrenatural de Wintergale? Y si lo era, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Negó con la cabeza una vez más y trató de volver su atención de nuevo a la batalla, pero su mente aún no podía deshacerse de sus preguntas con respecto a Wintergale… y Elsa. ¿Sabía _ella_ sobre su dragón?

* * *

Una vez que los dragones estuvieron a salvo, Elsa fijó sus ojos en otro premio en lo más profundo de la flota.

—Ahí —señaló hacia un barco cargado con grandes lanzadores de redes. No podía ver a ningún dragón aventurándose tan lejos de la orilla; aun así, si había dragones capturados a bordo de ese buque, tenían que liberarlos—. Vamos por ellos.

Wintergale hizo un giro brusco al mirar el objetivo de Elsa. Tomó velocidad y luego desaceleró para permitir que Elsa saltara de nuevo y aterrizara a bordo. Esta vez, en lugar de un montón de nieve, esta último conjuró un tobogán de hielo, el cual descongeló una vez que sus pies tocaron la cubierta de madera. Pero a diferencia de los soldados que custodiaban las trampas en tierra, parecía que la tripulación de esta nave ya la estaba esperando con espadas y hachas en mano. Sin embargo, su pequeño truco había dejado conmocionados a la mayor parte de ellos, e incluso había suscitado algunas expresiones como "¡Es ella!", "¡La Bruja de Hielo!", y "¿Ella está aquí?" de los pocos que pudieron encontrar su voz.

Por un momento, ella se quedó tan sorprendida como los hombres a su alrededor y hasta se olvidó de por qué estaba allí. _Bruja de Hielo._ Así que la noticia de su existencia finalmente había llegado aquí, tan lejos de casa, y a juzgar por el miedo en sus voces, no habían oído exactamente las mejores cosas de ella. Sonrió con aire de suficiencia detrás de su máscara. _Bien. Sabrán que es mejor no atacarme._

—¡Sigue siendo sólo una humana! ¡Atrápenla, perros cobardes! —alguien, muy probablemente el capitán de la nave, gritó con autoridad detrás de ella.

_O tal vez no._

Elsa levantó su báculo y su escudo, anticipándose a una pelea, pero resultó que no era necesario. Ni siquiera la orden del capitán pudo conseguir que su tripulación saliera de su estado casi catatónico. Ella decidió darse vuelta para tratar de encontrar al capitán. No fue tan difícil; el suyo era el traje de batalla más llamativo de todos. Su coraza estaba forrada con varios mechones trenzados de pieles rojizas, y el suyo era el único casco que incluía una visera que cubría su cara, pero no la rabia en sus ojos. —¡Bien, les mostraré cuán poderosa no es la Bruja de Hielo! —gritó, desenvainando su espada y dando el primer paso para arremeter contra ella.

Eso fue lo más lejos que consiguió llegar, ya Elsa había levantado su báculo y lo había utilizado para disparar un rayo de magia delante del capitán, creando varios carámbanos que se levantaron del suelo y formaron un cono alrededor de él, atrapándolo de forma definitiva. Uno de los carámbanos incluso envió su espada volando fuera de su mano. No contenta, agitó su báculo para conjurar una barrera amenazante de picos de hielo entre ella y el resto de la tripulación, enviando también una ráfaga de aire frío por toda la nave. Luego los retó con la mirada, desafiándolos a que hicieran algún movimiento en contra de ella.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto.

Ya más tranquila de ver que nadie interferiría con su misión, se enfocó de nuevo en la tarea en cuestión. Habiendo aterrizado junto a una gran escotilla de hierro, congeló las cerraduras y las golpeó con su báculo para romperlas. Pero cuando abrió la escotilla, se sorprendió al encontrar, no a uno solo de los dragones de Valka, sino alrededor de una docena de dragones _acorazados_. Éste era uno de los buques que transportaban a los dragones de batalla de Drago, y era obvio que éstos estaban listos para unirse a la lucha. Lo único que les impedía hacerlo eran las pesadas cadenas atadas a sus pies.

Elsa sabía que dejar que estos dragones salieran sólo haría las cosas algo más difíciles para los dragones libres. Estaba a punto de cerrar la escotilla, creyendo que sería mejor volver por ellos una vez que la batalla hubiera terminado, pero entonces le llegó un pensamiento. ¿Y si pudiera hacer que cambiaran de bando con los dragones libres? Eso sí que sería la cosa más irónica, que los dragones de Drago lucharan contra _él_. Valía la pena intentarlo.

_A cruzar los dedos_, pensó, respirando profundamente y saltando hacia la bodega de carga.

El grupo de dragones de batalla se inquietó más cuando entró, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila y confiada. Deshizo su báculo y su escudo y se acercó al dragón más cercano con una mano levantada. El dragón, un Garratrueno, desesperadamente trató de abalanzarse sobre ella, y parecía que quería morder el brazo extendido, pero ella no se inmutó ni se echó para atrás. Finalmente, éste cedió y bajó su cabeza con miedo, como esperando algún tipo de castigo por su desafío, y todos los demás dragones hicieron lo mismo. Elsa compadecía a las pobres criaturas. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar qué tipo de tortura les había hecho pasar Drago.

—No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño —dijo en voz baja. Tocó la cara del dragón con dulzura, incluso con amor, y añadió: —Estoy aquí para liberarte. A todos ustedes.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de congelar sus cadenas, ellos retrocedieron, visiblemente asustados, mirando a su alrededor como si su peor pesadilla hubiera llegado a atormentarlos. Entonces, el barco comenzó a mecerse con violencia… y un fuerte rugido atravesó el aire. Elsa lo reconoció como el rugido de un Salvajibestia, pero sonaba diferente, más violento y lleno de rabia.

Conjuró un pilar de hielo bajo sus pies que la levantara por encima de la cubierta superior… y perdió el aliento. Saliendo del océano, aplastando todo a su paso y haciendo caso omiso de la lucha en torno a él, un Salvajibestia negro se iba abriendo paso hacia donde estaba el Alfa. Sus intenciones eran claras; estaba allí para retarlo.

Tan enfocada estaba en la nueva amenaza que permaneció inconsciente del silbido detrás de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Antes siquiera de que pudiera pestañear, ya estaba completamente enredada entre las cuerdas de un par de boleadoras; la siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaba en el suelo, después de haber caído de la columna, y que se había golpeado la cabeza con fuerza. Tirada allí con su cara contra la madera, sintió un pie en su espalda.

—¡Mirad! Incluso la Bruja de Hielo se tambalea al ver a la bestia Alfa de Drago Manodura. —Esa era la voz del capitán, llena de sarcasmo. Algunos de sus hombres comenzaron a reír nerviosamente ante su declaración mientras él sacaba su espada y se arrodillaba a su lado—. Es una pena que sea lo último que verá jamás.

Elsa sintió el frío metal en su cuello, pero no podía defenderse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas como nunca antes, y su mente estaba atascada en un solo pensamiento: ¿cómo se había liberado él de su prisión improvisada tan rápidamente? Ese hielo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los embates de cualquier arma convencional. Nadie debería haber sido capaz de liberarlo en tan corto período de tiempo.

Estaba cayendo gradualmente en un estado de inconsciencia. Eso era inaceptable. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerse despierta. Antes de se desmayara completamente, trató desesperadamente de concentrarse en la razón por la cuál estaba luchando. Estaba luchando por la libertad de los dragones de Valka, sí. Estaba luchando para detener a un hombre muy malo, por supuesto. Pero la verdadera razón por la que se había metido en todo este lío era porque estaba tratando de mantener a salvo su reino… y a su familia. Además, alguien de vuelta en casa aguardaba su regreso.

Esos pensamientos fueron suficientes para traerla de vuelta del abismo e incluso de infundirla con la fuerza suficiente para defenderse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar a congelar las cuerdas para liberarse y contraatacar, el capitán la empujó con el pie, haciéndola rodar hacia su costado. Él enfundó su espada y dijo: —De verdad no creyó que la dejaríamos probar el sabor de la muerte tan pronto, ¿o sí? —Entonces le tomó la barbilla y sonrió con arrogancia—. Mi maestro estará muy contento de saber que la mítica bruja con poderes de hielo se unirá a nuestra causa.

Elsa reunió tanta fuerza como pudo para responder. —¿Y qué causa sería, eh? ¿Esclavizar dragones y crear un ejército con ellos? ¿Salir a conquistar al mundo con ese ejército? —siseó.

—Oh, tal vez pondrá en libertad hasta el último dragón que ha capturado ahora que la tenemos a usted. Después de todo… —Hizo una pausa y le habló al oído—. …_usted_ podría conquistar el mundo si se dispusiera hacerlo, ¿sabe?

Elsa levantó una ceja al principio, sin entender completamente lo que quería decir el capitán… hasta que recordó que otra persona le había dicho esas mismas palabras. Entonces se fijó en las pieles trenzadas en su coraza y se dio cuenta de que dos de esas trenzas no eran de pieles en absoluto, sino _cabello_… cabello humano. Un par de trenzas color rubio rojizo que conocía demasiado bien. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al caer ella en cuenta de que ya había conocido a este hombre antes. Esa voz… Un _capitán…_

_No._

—Le dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar, Su Majestad.

* * *

**A/N: ****_Plot twist_****_!_**** ¿Ya adivinaron quién es el misterioso capitán? Sí, creo que ya lo hicieron. ¡Mwahahahahahaaa! Ok, es suficiente de la risa malvada; pongámonos serios por un momento.**

**Sabía que algunos de ustedes estarían muy ansiosos por comenzar a leer el capítulo en sí en el momento que supieron que había actualizado. Por eso, decidí esperar hasta ahora para pedir disculpas por el retraso de (¡no me maten!) dos meses y medio. Les juro que tuve este capítulo listo desde hace más de un mes; de hecho, era considerablemente más largo y más elaborado. Pero como le dije a un par de personas a través de PM, el tonto de mí al parecer olvidó el cuaderno que usaba para escribir a mano sus borradores en la parada de autobús… o tal vez fue en el metro. De todos modos, la frustración de perder todos mis borradores (un borrador completo para este capítulo y unos 4 "borradores de diálogo", como yo los llamo) como que me puso en modo de bloqueo de escritor. Recordar al menos los mejores momentos de mi borrador original para el Capítulo 20 fue muy difícil, pero igual espero haberles brindado algo de acción de batalla agradable.**

**_Lightscales15:_**** Créeme, tus comentarios jamás me molestan. ¡Al contrario, gracias por hacerlo! Admito que yo también pasé por la misma crisis emocional con Estoico. Aún no puedo ver esa escena sin llorar Pero tal como lo dijiste, su muerte fue en gran parte lo que ayudó A Hipo a crecer… pero no fue el único factor. Tal vez podría jugar un poco con eso y ver qué pasa con un desenlace distinto. Y también me gustaría ser tu escritor y fic favoritos ;).  
_KatnissSakura:_ Concuerdo con dejar a Hipo con Astrid y a Elsa como su "hermana", así como con lo del acto de amor de Estoico. Pero tal vez podría conservar ese acto sin necesidad de que muera. ¿Qué opinas? ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_Jonavis Flightless Dragon:_ Wow, ¡¿es en serio?! ¿Tienes dibujos de mi preciosa Wintergale?¡Sí por favor, compártelos y te estaré eternamente agradecido! Siento que su coloración no sería del todo blanca, tendría todo eso de las sombras y lo que dices, y sus escamas serían parecidas a las de Chimuelo, pero tal vez un poco más opacas, no tan deslumbrantes. Me gustaría verte tocar esa canción en el piano, ahora que sé que te la aprendiste. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿será que Wintergale y Chimuelo son en cierta forma como Elsa y Anna? Es algo que no había considerado hasta ahora. Por supuesto, a diferencia de las hermanas, los dos dragones no son familia directa y sin duda terminarán como pareja, aun si ella se la hace algo difícil al principio a nuestro querido Chimuelito.¡Tú también cuídate y gracias por el comentario largo pero muy bien recibido!**

**De momento estoy trabajando en mi segundo "borrador de diálogos" para el Capítulo 21. Puede que me tome algún tiempo antes de que tenga un capítulo completo para actualizar, así que por favor sean pacientes. Gracias.**

**Y no sé si ya había mencionado esto antes, pero los nombres en español de los tipos de dragones los estoy sacando del juego "Rise of Berk" en su versión en español… excepto por aquellos que considero son demasiado raros o que puedo mejorar en la traducción. Es solo un dato para compartir.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! La encuesta permanecerá abierta hasta el domingo en la noche. ¡Es su última oportunidad para votar si es que no lo han hecho!**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	21. Alfas Caídos

**N/A: Ok, ****primero que nada****, ****me disculpo por el retraso tan largo****. ****Sin meterme en****detalles****, ****solo diré que me costó muchísimo trabajo conseguir que este capítulo me quedara bien****. ****Más que nada porque quería que la confrontación ****épica ****entre**** Elsa ****y nuestro****misterioso****capitán****saliera bien****. ****Es decir****, ****la batalla como que se escribió por sí sola****… a ****paso de tortuga****, ****pero juro que se escribió solita****.**

**Como sea****, ****tengo que compartirles unas noticias algo tristes****, ****pero esperaré hasta que lleguen al final del capítulo para dárselas****. ****Hasta entonces****, ****¡disfrútenlo****!**

* * *

Cualquier preocupación que Elsa tuviera con respecto a la batalla y su necesidad de volver allá para ayudar se desvaneció, y en su lugar quedó una sola pregunta. ¿Cómo podía _él_ estar vivo? ¿Cómo podía haberla engañado haciéndole creer que había perecido en el interior de una cueva profunda en un bosque lejos de Arendelle? ¿Y por qué no había continuado buscándolo después de que sus Guardias Reales encontraron ese cadáver putrefacto tantos años atrás, sobre todo cuando algo muy dentro de ella le decía que parecía demasiado conveniente?

Pero tenía la respuesta, al menos, para la última pregunta. No había continuado buscándolo porque era más fácil creer que todo había terminado, que el hombre que había amenazado a su reino, y más importante aún, la vida de su hermana, ya no existía más. Eso le permitía encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dormir por las noches.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, más vivo que nunca, y una vez más, en control de toda la situación. En poco tiempo había recuperado su autoridad y logrado imponer el orden de nuevo sobre su tripulación. A sus órdenes, algunos de ellos ya estaban saltando dentro de la bodega de carga para contener a los dragones, mientras que otros dos a los cuales había llamado se acercaban a ella. En sus manos llevaban cadenas y un par de grilletes… del tipo que ella esperaba no volver a ver nunca más.

—Había estado guardando éstas para mi segundo viaje a Arendelle, pero parece que los dioses finalmente me han favorecido al _traerla_ aquí, lejos de la seguridad de su pequeño y acogedor reino —dijo el capitán mientras los dos tripulantes aprisionaban sus manos con los grilletes. Obviamente estaban hechos para ella, al igual que los que Hans había solicitado durante su breve tiempo a cargo de su reino. No había espacio para flexionar sus dedos, y mucho menos para crear un solo copo de nieve.

Bueno, tal vez eso era lo que él probablemente pensaba. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella le dejaría seguir pensando por un tiempo. Por supuesto, podía romper las cerraduras de los grilletes desde dentro con hielo allí mismo. Pero ahora, sabiendo quién era este hombre en realidad, cambiaba todo. Él era inteligente, probablemente más que cualquier otro soldado en esta batalla. Y la conocía. Él había luchado contra ella. Probablemente espera que tratara de liberarse. Esto era como un juego de ajedrez, y ahora mismo, ella necesitaba tratar de adivinar cuántos movimientos por delante estaba viendo él.

Esperaría por un momento más apropiado para liberarse. Y entonces se ocuparía de él. Había cometido un error al dejarlo ir antes. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Los dos hombres detrás de ella la tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron a llevársela a rastras mientras que el capitán se acercaba a la escotilla de la bodega de carga. Uno de los miembros de su tripulación le entregó lo que parecía un arpón. Sabiendo lo que sin duda le haría a los dragones con él fue suficiente para poner a prueba la resolución de Elsa. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a dejar que torturaran a esos dragones aún más? ¿Podía permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras un loco hería a estas pobres criaturas?

Comenzó a congelar los grilletes. _Por supuesto que no puedo. Y no lo haré._

Entonces oyó un sonido agudo acercándose cada vez más al barco, seguido de un fuerte rugido. Por un momento, Elsa se preguntó si quien venía a su rescate sería su propio dragón o el hijo de Valka y su Furia Nocturna. Una explosión repentina de hielo dio la respuesta a esa pregunta. Un segundo después, la Furia Helada aterrizó sobre la proa con tal fuerza que sacudió el barco. Sacudió su cola y empujó a un par de miembros de la tripulación fuera de la nave, y disparó dos tiros de hielo adicionales contra otro par de hombres, congelando sus pies.

Varios soldados más comenzaron a rodear al dragón blanco, pero el capitán les ordenó que se detuvieran. Elsa se volvió hacia él y de inmediato percibió su intención. Ya se había quitado casco y cambiado el arpón de su mano derecha a la izquierda, y ahora estaba desenvainando su espada, una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro.

—Asegúrense de encadenarla adecuadamente —ordenó a los dos hombres que la sostenían, y luego se volvió hacia la Furia Helada—. Yo me encargo de su dragón.

Elsa no pudo evitar la sensación de _déjà vu_. Todo estaba ocurriendo de la misma manera que aquella fatídica noche en su Palacio de Hielo tres años antes. Pero a diferencia de entonces, una cosa era diferente esta vez: ahora estaba en pleno control de sus poderes. Y si alguna vez hubo un momento adecuado para darles rienda suelta, era ahora.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó los mecanismos de cierre de los grilletes a medio congelar, y luego los llenó de una cantidad de hielo abrumadora. Su recompensa fue un fuerte _clac_, el sonido de metal cayendo al suelo, y la sensación de aire tocando su piel. Entonces, apenas cuando los dos hombres estaban empezando a darse cuenta de que ella se había liberado, recreó su báculo de hielo en sus manos y le dio vueltas tras su espalda, golpeando a ambos de lleno en la cabeza y dejándolos fuera de combate. Finalmente, utilizó su báculo para lanzar una descarga de magia de hielo contra el arpón que sostenía el capitán, congelándolo hasta el punto donde se hizo añicos en sus manos.

—Esto es entre usted y yo —dijo Elsa con firmeza y decisión—. ¡Déjela fuera de esto!

Eso llamó la atención del hombre. Miró primero su mano vacía, y después los fragmentos de metal en el suelo. Luego se dio la vuelta y la miró con asombro grabado en sus ojos. Con todo, había que reconocer que no reflejaban ninguna sorpresa, como si estuviera esperando esto. Había hecho otro movimiento que él había previsto, pero no le importaba. Él no tendría la oportunidad de reclamar el premio que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba era una excusa, un solo movimiento de su parte que le indicara que de cualquier forma atacaría al dragón blanco. Parte de ella deseaba que lo hiciera. En cambio, él sonrió e hizo una reverencia burlona. —Como quiera, Su Majestad.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, rodeándola como un depredador a su presa. No apartó los ojos de ella, y tampoco lo hizo Elsa. Todavía había mucho movimiento a su alrededor, pero ella no le prestó atención a nada de eso. Incluso el sonido de la batalla se desvaneció. No había un Salvajibestia negro, ni un ejército de hombres y dragones, ni Drago Manodura. La verdadera amenaza estaba justo en frente de ella… y él seguía _sonriendo_. ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo tan sardónicamente?

Una explosión repentina de hielo junto a ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad que les rodeaba… y entonces se dio cuenta del porqué. _Porque todavía sigo cayendo en su juego._

La había estado distrayendo, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos, para que sus hombres pudieran capturar a la Furia Helada para él. Por el rabillo del ojo, Elsa se percató de que Wintergale estaba completamente rodeada ahora, y parecía como si acabara de lanzar su último tiro. Todo lo que le quedaba para defenderse eran sus dientes y garras y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera usar para mantener a los soldados a raya.

La sonrisa del capitán siguió ampliándose más. Elsa decidió que era hora de cambiar eso.

Calculó donde estaban parados los tripulantes y cuántos de ellos había, y con un solo pensamiento, creó una densa tormenta de nieve que rápidamente se dividió en pequeñas ráfagas que rodearon a cada uno de ellos. Entonces, con sólo parpadear, convirtió los remolinos de copos de nieve en cadenas de hielo sólido que los atrapó a todos en el acto, incluyendo al capitán, cuyas manos apresó dentro de un buen par de grilletes a la medida para emparejar las cosas.

Y sin embargo, mientras que él y sus hombres se esforzaban por mantenerse en pie y deshacerse de sus ataduras de hielo, siguió sonriendo. —¿En serio? —se burló—. ¿Todavía no ha aprendido que ningún acto de magia suyo puede detenerme en realidad?

Elsa levantó una ceja. Para ser honesta, mantenía la esperanza de que una prisión de hielo más estrecha lo detuviera como la anterior no había podido hacerlo. Pero si él tenía una manera de liberarse de lo que fuera que ella le lanzara, entonces no tendría sentido alguno tratar de usar sus poderes así. La única manera de derrotarlo sería en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, cualquier cantidad de tiempo que pudiera ganar hasta su fuga, ella lo tomaría, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que su amiga no estuviera cerca de ese barco cuando empeoraran las cosas.

—En realidad no necesito detenerlo —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Sólo necesito mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para terminar lo que vine a hacer.

Habiendo dicho eso, hizo una seña a su amiga alada con un simple movimiento de ojos, y sin perder un segundo más, ambas salieron corriendo y saltaron a la bodega de carga. Elsa se sintió aliviada al ver que no quedaba ningún soldado allí, lo que significaba que todas las personas en la nave habían ido tras Wintergale… y habían terminado encadenadas. Los dragones parecían más confiados de ella en esta ocasión, lo que le hizo más fácil conseguir acercarse más a ellos; no obstante, trató de hacerlo de la manera menos amenazante como le era posible. Usó la punta de su báculo para congelar las cadenas del primer dragón con el que se encontró, y luego corrió por toda la bodega lo más rápido posible para hacer lo mismo con las cadenas de los otros dragones.

Una vez que terminó, miró a Wintergale. Era hora de que la Furia Helada hiciera su propia magia, pero antes de eso, Elsa tenía que darle algunas instrucciones específicas.

—Muy bien, chica, escúchame con mucho cuidado — le dijo, arrodillándose frente a su dragón y acariciando su cabeza—. Una vez que les digas a estos dragones que se liberen, necesito que te los lleves lejos de aquí por tu cuenta. —El dragón blanco alzó las orejas en señal de confusión ante esta declaración, pero Elsa continuó—. Llévalos al santuario y quédate allí con ellos hasta que todo esto termine, y bajo ninguna circunstancia vengas a buscarme. ¿Está claro?

Wintergale había comenzado a negar con la cabeza antes de que Elsa terminara de hablar, y la joven reina entendía el porqué. Esto de separarse de su amiga y enviarla lejos, aunque fuera sólo por un par de horas, no era algo que ella hubiera preferido. Para nada se acercaba a su plan original de llevarle a Valka los dragones acorazados de forma que ella y Brincanube pudieran mandarlos a hacer una cosa u otra contra las fuerzas de Drago. Pero no podía simplemente alzar el vuelo y dejar que ese hombre escapara, no cuando él tenía tantas cosas por las cuales responder. Y no iba a poner a Wintergale en peligro haciéndola quedarse.

Y Wintergale entendía esto también; de eso Elsa estaba segura. Por lo tanto, sólo le tomó al dragón blanco unos momentos antes de que dejara de sacudir la cabeza y canturreara con tristeza.

—Bien. Y no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar bien —le aseguró Elsa mientras se levantaba y salía del camino de su amiga—. Ahora, vamos, haz lo tuyo.

La Furia Helada asintió lentamente, y con una autoridad gruñido autoritario pero suave, instruyó a los dragones a romper sus cadenas y seguirla a través de la escotilla abierta. Inmediatamente hicieron lo que se les dijo. Elsa sonrió. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el respeto que imponía Wintergale y la forma en que otros dragones reconocían su autoridad.

Al salir el último dragón, ella lo siguió, dejando la bodega de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez: creando un pilar de hielo bajo sus pies. Pero en cuanto estuvo fuera, saltó de la columna a la cubierta para evitar que la tomaran por sorpresa y la noquearan de nuevo. Se alegró de ver que el capitán todavía estaba dentro de su capa de hielo y que sus hombres seguían encadenados. Levantó la vista y le dio aún más gusto ver que todos los dragones acorazados estaban ahora sosteniéndose en el aire detrás de Wintergale, tan solo esperando a que los guiara a casa. La Furia Helada la miró a los ojos por última vez antes de volar lejos de la nave y hacia la seguridad del santuario.

Mientras Elsa los veía irse, alcanzó a vislumbrar a los dos Salvajibestias trabados en combate. Había estado escuchando los sonidos de su lucha, los sonidos de marfil contra marfil y cabezas chocando una contra la otra, pero realmente no le había prestado demasiada atención… hasta ahora. El Alfa estaba dejando su corazón y alma en el duelo, pero el retador de color oscuro estaba ganando rápidamente la ventaja. Prácticamente todo el mundo en el campo de batalla parecía saber lo mucho que estaba en juego, ya que ningún dragón u hombre estaba luchando más entre ellos en este punto. De hecho, aquellos soldados que no estaban corriendo lejos del área que ocupaban los Salvajibestias simplemente miraban la escena, con una horda de dragones volando sobre sus cabezas pero sin atacarlos.

Entonces sucedió algo que Elsa había esperado que no sucediera: el Salvajibestia oscuro se las arregló para meter sus colmillos entre el cuello del Alfa y hacerlo caer de costado. El corazón se le encogió cuando oyó el clamor desesperado del poderoso dragón… justo antes de que su oponente le atravesara el vientre sin piedad.

Un silencio absoluto cayó sobre el campo de batalla. El rey había caído.

Elsa tomó su máscara y la arrojó a un lado, como si al hacerlo la imagen que estaba viendo cambiaría, pero no fue así. Cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Este era un duro golpe para todos los dragones libres, pero para ella, era más que eso. Sentía como si hubiera perdido a un querido amigo. Esa maravillosa criatura, en cuyo reino había estado viviendo y de cuyos súbditos había estado aprendiendo tanto las últimas tres semanas, la había recibido con los brazos abiertos desde el primer día, e incluso la había tratado como _igual_. Se había acostumbrado a la mirada atenta y el cuidado con el que vigilaba a todo ser viviente en el nido cada día. ¿Cómo podía haber tomado al noble y benevolente rey por sentado tan rápidamente? Había llegado a creer que su reinado duraría muchas décadas más.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, sin vida, a los pies de su adversario que incluso ahora estaba asegurando su posición como el nuevo Alfa con nada más que un simple rugido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. Acababa de enviar a Wintergale al santuario para mantenerla a salvo, ¿pero habría tal cosa como un lugar seguro ahora? Casi cada dragón, esclavizado o libre, estaba siendo atraído por el llamado del Salvajibestia negro, no importando dónde se encontraran. Incluso desde el interior del santuario, docenas y docenas de dragones estaban llegando a arrodillarse ante su nuevo Alfa o reuniéndose sobre él. Una fuerte angustia la llenó de repente, y trató de encontrar la Furia Helada entre ellos. Una parte de ella incluso sentía la tentación de gritar su nombre, con la esperanza de que el dragón blanco fuera capaz de resistir la influencia del Alfa si oía su voz.

—Oh, eso es muy triste —dijo el capitán detrás de ella—. Esperaba más de su Alfa, pero ni siquiera dio pelea. Supongo que era demasiado viejo para seguirle el paso a la bestia del dios de dragones, ¿eh?

Estas palabras, seguidas del sonido de hielo rompiéndose, fueron suficientes para reavivar en ella una furia y un odio que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tres años, para ser exactos. Le hicieron recordar que este hombre ya había invadido una vez su reino y amenazado con matar a su familia, al igual que su "señor" acababa de invadir el dominio del noble Salvajibestia y amenazado con llevarse a su familia. También le recordaban que, en aquel entonces, ella había estado a punto de morir para proteger todo lo que más quería… y que el rey dragón _había muerto_ haciendo lo mismo. Valka había tenido razón al creer que habría derramamiento de sangre… y Elsa no había podido detenerlo.

No más. Pondría fin a esto de una vez por todas.

Su armadura y báculo de hielo empezaron a brillar de color ámbar, al igual que el Corazón de su Palacio de Hielo. Era algo que no había ocurrido en un muy largo tiempo, y daba a notar que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio de sus emociones. El amor estaba desapareciendo de la mezcla, pero le importa un comino. Esto ya no se trataba de proteger a aquellos que amaba. Todo esto sería sobre venganza, pura y simple. Vengaría la muerte del rey, no matando al Salvajibestia negro sino eliminando a su amo… y a cualquiera que estuviera de su lado. Empezando por este susodicho capitán.

Agarrando su báculo con más fuerza, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta… pero en lugar de una espada, se encontró con una nube de polvo que se le metió en los ojos, efectivamente cegándola. Incapaz de ver lo que estaba haciendo o dónde estaba el capitán, no pudo evitar que la golpeara con lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de su espada. Entre la fuerza del golpe y el impulso de su primer movimiento, fue suficiente para enviarla al suelo por segunda vez.

—Tres años, y no deja de ser la misma reina débil y frágil que recuerdo, usando los mismos trucos viejos y tomando parte lastimosamente en una batalla que no es suya —dijo el hombre con altivez. Elsa podía oír sus pasos cada vez más cerca—. ¿Qué se necesita para que entienda que todo esto la sobrepasa, _Alteza_?

Elsa no pudo responder o devolver el golpe. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que había arrojado no había sido polvo sino cenizas ardientes. Las partículas extrañas detrás de sus párpados no sólo dolían; también ardían, e incluso cuando las lágrimas que su cuerpo estaba produciendo fueron suficientes para extinguirlas, el daño seguía ahí. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de encontrar agua para enjuagarse los ojos, pero ni siquiera podía abrirlos.

Sin embargo, no eran sus ojos lo que más le dolía sino su orgullo. En su prisa por cobrar vengarse contra alguien por la muerte del Salvajibestia, había olvidado una lección importante que el coronel Thorvald le había enseñado: nunca dejar que _sus sentimientos_ la utilizaran _a ella_. Por un momento, había perdido todo sentido de autocontrol y se había dejado llevar. Y debido a ese error, ahora estaba a merced del capitán una vez más. ¿Perdería su vida ahora?

Sintió cuando le arrebataron su báculo de las manos. El sonido del hielo contra el metal y la sensación de diminutas astillas frías cayendo en su cara le dijeron que el capitán estaba tratando de cortar parte del mismo con una espada o un cuchillo, sin mucho éxito. —Aunque tengo que decir que esto es impresionante —dijo él sin una pizca de sarcasmo o burla en su voz—. Quizás aún haya esperanza para usted como guerrera, después de todo.

Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante este aparente elogio… e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Todavía le dolían, y de todos modos no podía ver nada. Volvió a cerrarlos.

—Voy a hacerle una oferta, y creo que puede estar en su mejor interés aceptarla —continuó—. Ríndase y únase a nuestra causa de buena gana, doble la rodilla ante Drago Manodura, y _tal vez_ su reino se pueda salvar cuando él se ponga en marcha para unificar al resto del mundo bajo su mando. O puede morir, sabiendo que su familia y todo lo que aprecia con toda seguridad perecerá, ya sea por mano de él o por la mía. —Elsa oyó mientras se alejaba de ella y regresaba arrastrando lo que sonaba como cadenas—. No tiene que responder en este momento. Unos días en el calabozo le darán tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello.

Entonces, el capitán no la mataría por el momento. Más bien, la llevaría con Drago para que pudiera usarla en su campaña de conquista. Al parecer, creía que haría añicos su determinación para siempre si la encarcelaba.

Pero él no la había derrotado todavía, y nunca lo haría. Ella lucharía contra él con todas sus fuerzas hasta que _él_ fuera quien estuviera en el suelo, aunque no cometería el mismo error de dejar que sus sentimientos la controlaran otra vez. En cambio, ella controlaría sus sentimientos al igual que lo había hecho durante tres años, dejando que el amor, y no el miedo o la ira, guiara sus acciones. Además, aún tenía un as bajo la manga que esperaba que fuera suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Abriendo solo uno de sus ojos muy ligeramente, se dio cuenta que el resplandor ámbar en su armadura había desaparecido. Había recuperado su equilibrio emocional. Bien. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer requeriría una cantidad impresionante del mismo.

Antes de que el capitán se acercara más con esas cadenas, ella comenzó a reír en voz baja. —Tres años, y _usted_ sigue siendo el mismo bastardo arrogante al que le encanta el sonido de su voz —le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el suelo, tratando de ponerse en pie de una forma que daba lástima… o al menos eso parecía—. Y para que lo sepa, este truco es nuevo.

Y sin dar al capitán la oportunidad de reaccionar, liberó cientos de corrientes de hielo desde sus manos en todas direcciones, cubriendo toda la cubierta. Haciendo uso de sus "segundos ojos y oídos", inmediatamente identificó dónde estaba de pie el capitán. Incluso podía "ver" el contorno de una ceja levantada mientras movía la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. También encontró su báculo, apoyado contra una pared a no menos de ocho metros de distancia de ella. El hombre probablemente lo había dejado allí al ir por las cadenas.

Ya era hora de que ella hiciera su movimiento.

Utilizando sus brazos para apoyar su peso, levantó ambas piernas y pateó al capitán en el estómago tan fuerte como pudo. Combinado con el elemento sorpresa, fue suficiente para empujarlo hacia atrás y hacerle soltar las cadenas. Ella se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, y aprovechando el breve momento de confusión, echó a correr, pasando junto a él mientras se dirigía en línea recta a recuperar su báculo.

No obstante, tan solo había dado cinco pasos en esa dirección cuando oyó el sonido de eslabones de cadenas volando cerca de ella. Fue capaz de sentir que el capitán estaba exactamente cerca del palo mayor del barco y cómo las estaba balanceando. Ella esquivó el golpe y luego se dio la vuelta para agarrar las cadenas y cubrirlas con suficiente hielo como para que fueran más pesados y más difíciles de manipular. Cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, y ella sintió que el capitán había optado por soltarlas antes de que el hielo le llegara a los dedos.

También percibió un movimiento rápido de mano de su parte, pero fue _tan rápido_ que no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque. Algo golpeó su armadura de hielo a toda velocidad, y sintió un objeto afilado y puntiagudo en su hombro izquierdo. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor, pero de inmediato se hizo evidente que podría haber sido mucho peor. La pequeña daga apenas había sido capaz de perforar el hielo robusto, y solo la punta había alcanzado a apuñalar su cuerpo. Estaba herida, pero no era grave, y no le sería un obstáculo para seguir luchando. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que sería incapaz de llegar a su báculo sin darle la espalda al capitán y correr el riesgo de otro ataque sorpresa.

_Oh, bueno, no es como __si fuera__ el único que puedo hacer_, pensó.

De hecho, un nuevo plan había comenzado a formarse en su mente. Las cadenas congeladas a sus pies podrían proporcionarle una oportunidad única de capturar a este hombre, y de asegurarse de que permanecería capturado. Requeriría de una gran habilidad, pero era su mejor opción para vencerlo en su propio juego.

Todavía no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. En cambio, optó por rehacer su máscara, yendo tan lejos como para cerrar los pequeños espacios que normalmente le permitían ver a través de ella, a fin de evitar la tentación de usar su vista natural. Quedando de frente al capitán, que ahora estaba a unos tres metros de distancia de ella, sintió que él estaba esperando que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

_Que así sea_, pensó. Y con dos rápidos movimientos de sus manos, disparó dos ráfagas de hielo en la dirección del capitán. Con la misma agilidad y velocidad como la de ella, él los esquivó y lanzó un par de dagas hacia su pecho. Ella ya estaba esperando eso, y esta vez, se las arregló para evadirlas saltando y girando en el aire al tiempo que formaba un nuevo báculo en sus manos. Mientras aterrizaba, lo usó para disparar dos ráfagas más que el capitán esquivó de nuevo. Pero en el tiempo que le tomó encontrar otra arma debajo de su coraza, le dio a Elsa la oportunidad de disparar una tercera descarga a sus pies, haciéndole saltar.

Comenzó a rodear al capitán y a acercarse cada vez más a donde se encontraba. Al mismo tiempo, por cada cuchillo y daga que le arrojaba, Elsa saltaba o se agachaba para esquivarlos y contraatacaba dos o tres veces para mantenerlo ocupado, aunque él siempre esquivaba los disparos de hielo. Finalmente, se quedó sin armas pequeñas, momento en el que desenvainó su espada y giró una última vez para finalmente encontrarse de frente con Elsa. En cambio, casi consiguió ensartarse el rostro en una gran púa de hielo… una de varias que componían una gran barrera circular detrás de la cual ahora estaba atrapado. A Elsa le pareció muy divertido cuando comenzó a mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de no quedar empalado en una de las púas.

Elsa sonrió con suficiencia. Este hombre había visto antes cómo cada vez que ella disparaba una ráfaga de hielo, le diera a su objetivo o no, crecían púas de hielo en dirección opuesta a aquella de la cual provenía la ráfaga. Probablemente no esperaba que sucediera al revés. Eso, así como su persistencia en hacerle daño a ella, había sido algo en lo que había estado contando. Pues mientras se movía alrededor del capitán, cada disparo "pésimo" en realidad había tenido la intención de crear esa misma barrera. Y si bien también había previsto que él utilizara hasta el último de sus cuchillos, había sido un gran alivio ver que sucediera al tiempo que se cerraba la trampa.

El capitán ya estaba tratando de escapar, rompiendo tantas púas como podía con cada golpe de su espada, sólo para que más de las mismas tomaran su lugar. El palo mayor, que también terminó dentro del círculo, tampoco le daba mucho espacio para trabajar. Sin embargo, Elsa aún no había terminado. Esto era solo la primera fase de su plan. Elsa no estaba exactamente tratando de mantener al hombre lejos de ella. De hecho, la segunda fase requeriría combate cercano. Y si debían luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sería bajo sus propios términos. La barrera de hielo simplemente le ayudaría a lograr ese objetivo.

Utilizó su báculo como una pértiga para saltar por encima tanto de las púas como del capitán, aterrizando justo detrás de él. Hubo un choque de hielo y metal cuando ella giró su arma para golpearlo y él se dio la vuelta para bloquear el ataque, comenzando así el enfrentamiento real entre el capitán y la Reina de las Nieves. Cada uno de ellos trataba de golpear al otro mientras esquivaba los golpes de su oponente respectivo, ya fuera saltando, inclinándose hacia un lado, o agachándose.

Elsa mostró un dominio impresionante de sus habilidades de combate, a la par con las del capitán. Y a diferencia del intento anterior que había ido mal, se mantuvo en calma y en control absoluto tanto de sus movimientos como de su magia. Las púas de hielo eran prueba de esto último; cada vez que ella se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas, retrocedían para darle espacio para moverse, mientras que crecían aún más si era el capitán el que se acercaba a la barrera antinatural, empujándolo hacia atrás, hacia el mástil.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el capitán se quedara sin espacio para evitar los ataques de Elsa. Entonces, ella golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón y lo usó para soportar su peso mientras lo pateaba contra el mástil. Elsa sonrió al ver al hombre tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ahora todas las piezas estaban en su lugar, y no había nada que el capitán pudiera hacer para detenerla. Por supuesto, él era demasiado arrogante como para admitirlo, o para caer sin dar pelea. Ella contaba con eso.

Y así fue; él levantó la espada en su mano y trató de asestar un golpe más, pero Elsa ya había formado su escudo de nuevo para contrarrestar el ataque. Lo usó para empujar la espada a un lado sin esfuerzo y golpear al hombre en la frente lo más fuerte que pudo. No fue suficiente para noquearlo, pero en el mejor de los casos parecía desorientado, apenas capaz de sostener la espada en la mano.

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, ella giró su báculo una sola vez con el fin de golpear el mástil con la punta… revelando que estaba fusionada con las cadenas que ahora estaban cubiertas de una capa más delgada de hielo. En el momento en que los eslabones entraron en contacto con la madera, creó un grueso anillo de hielo para asegurarlos al palo los separó de su báculo. Entonces comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire con la punta del báculo. Las cadenas cubiertas de hielo comenzaron a moverse de igual manera, deslizándose rápidamente alrededor del mástil mientras seguían las órdenes de la Reina de las Nieves. En menos de cinco segundos, terminó de encadenar al capitán con las mismas ataduras que él había la intención de utilizar con ella. Y mientras él se recuperaba del último golpe y se daba cuenta del predicamento en que ahora se encontraba, Elsa pudo sentir cómo la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro finalmente desaparecía.

Por fin, era _su_ turno de sonreír ampliamente. Por una vez, había sido capaz de engañar al hombre que había estado un paso adelante desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar durante la batalla. Ésta era la culminación del plan que había tramado cuando "vio" las cadenas a sus pies antes. Se había dado cuenta que, de alguna manera, no había ataduras de hielo que pudieran detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Tal vez él tenía una manera de fundirlo desde dentro. Pero seguro que no podía tener nada que pudiera ayudarle a liberarse de ataduras _metálicas_.

En cualquier caso, y sólo para asegurarse de que no iba a tener nada más que derretir, descongeló la fina capa de hielo que cubría los eslabones de metal con un último giro de su arma. Luego deshizo el escudo y la máscara, convirtió su báculo en una espada de doble filo, y acercó la punta a la garganta del capitán. Y para responder a la oferta que le había propuesto con anterioridad, dijo: —¿Es mi respuesta lo suficientemente clara?

Por un momento, Elsa creyó sentir una sonrisa de superioridad formándose en la cara del capitán antes de que éste hablara. —Adelante, pues. Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Termínelo.

El agarre de Elsa alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada se suavizó. La verdad sea dicha, parte de ella en realidad quería hacer exactamente lo que este hombre le pedía. Sin embargo, ella ya había perdido el control una vez hoy, y no quería llegar a eso por segunda vez. Además, ¿qué pensaría Anna de ella si tomaba la vida de una persona?

Si necesitaba que la convencieran, las siguientes palabras del capitán casi fueron suficientes. —Termine con esto, o le juro que iré personalmente tras su dulce hermana pequeña —la provocó, casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Y, oh, las cosas que haré con ella…

Elsa empujó la espada un poco más duro contra el cuello del hombre. La sola mención de Anna y "lo que le haría" trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de lo que este miserable ya le había hecho antes. Con todo, librar al mundo de él no podía ser tan malo, y si alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿por qué no Elsa? Seguramente podría vivir con ello. En cuanto a Anna, bueno, "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", ¿verdad? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Anna era muy perceptiva… demasiado perceptiva, tal vez. Al final, ella sabría que algo sobre su hermana mayor era diferente, que había cambiado de alguna manera. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, la perdonaría si supiera…

—¡Hágalo! —el capitán la retó.

Elsa empujó la espada un poco más lejos. Una pequeña gota de sangre brotó del cuello del capitán. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué estaba tan reacia a terminar esto? Ella era consciente de que, si no fuera por el hecho de que podría ser de utilidad para Drago Manodura, este hombre ya la habría matado sin remordimiento. Pero ahora los papeles finalmente se habían invertido. _Ella_ tenía la sartén por el mango. Incluso el capitán lo sabía. ¡Entonces, ¿por qué no podía simplemente _cortarle el cuello?!_

Suspiró, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. En el fondo, ella sabía muy bien por qué. Anna una vez lo había puesto en cuatro palabras sencillas. Y a pesar de la distancia entre las dos, Elsa aún podía oír su voz pronunciándolas tan claro como el día: "No vale la pena."

Y tenía razón. Hasta este punto, Elsa era todavía inocente de la sangre de cualquier hombre. Ni siquiera durante la batalla cuando ella usó sus poderes para luchar contra el ejército de Drago había matado a una sola persona. Ella sabía que matar a alguien, no importando quién, la cambiaría para siempre. Tales eran los principios y valores morales con los que sus padres habían criado a Elsa y Anna, tanto antes como después del incidente. Ni siquiera este hombre valía sacrificar todo eso.

Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que ya no dolían, a pesar de que su visión era todavía un poco borrosa. Quería ver al capitán cara a cara cuando hablara sus siguientes palabras.

La espada de hielo se convirtió en nieve en su mano, nieve que el viento se llevó. El capitán lo vio, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Lo sabía. A pesar de todo su poder y habilidades, usted sigue sin ser lo suficientemente valiente o inteligente. Recuerde mis palabras: si me deja vivo, la sangre de cada hombre, mujer, niño y dragón que yo mate a partir de este momento también estará en sus manos.

Oh, ella lo sabía. Y no había duda de que él merecía morir. Pero ciertamente no moriría por su mano. Elsa dejaría que la justicia se encargara de ello.

—Di lo que quieras. Pero no seré como tú —respondió ella, hablándole por primera y única vez de manera más personal. Y reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para pronunciar el nombre que había estado tratando de olvidar durante mucho tiempo, añadió: —Capitán Sigurd, está bajo arresto por sus crímenes contra la corona. Será llevado de vuelta a Arendelle, donde se le juzgará y sentenciará debidamente…

Un alarido repentino la interrumpió… un grito fuerte e inhumano que resonó en todo el campo de batalla. Elsa se quedó en silencio. Lo reconocía. Lo había oído antes al tratar de liberar a los dragones en este navío, si bien algo perdido entre los muchos sonidos de la batalla que se libraba fuera. Se dio la vuelta y vio la enorme silueta del Salvajibestia negro caminando hacia la aparente fuente del sonido. ¿Sería tal vez el llamado de su amo?

Formó un catalejo en sus manos y lo apuntó a lo que fuera que seguía el Salvajibestia. Verdaderamente, vio la silueta de un hombre corpulento con cabello largo y negro, muy probablemente el comandante de este ejército, haciendo girar lo que parecía un palo o un bastón sobre su cabeza mientras gritaba. Definitivamente estaba convocando al Alfa.

—Creo que mi "juicio y sentencia" pueden esperar —dijo Sigurd detrás de ella. Sonaba entretenido, incluso feliz—. Obviamente no voy a ninguna parte, así que ¿por qué no solo se sienta y disfruta del espectáculo que está a punto de suceder?

_¿Por qué no __mantiene__ la boca cerrada?_ Elsa pensó. Consideró crear una especie de bozal sobre la boca de Sigurd para mantenerlo callado… pero por la forma en que había dicho esas palabras, era obvio que él sabía algo que ella no. Se volvió de nuevo.

—Dígame lo que está pasando —le ordenó, aunque no esperaba que fuera a hablar. Aparte de perdonarle la vida o dejarlo en libertad, ninguna de los cuales parecía realmente importarle mucho, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Sigurd.

Para su sorpresa, él respondió de inmediato. —Drago Manodura está llamando a su poderosa bestia para someter a un dragón menor. Son pocos los que pueden resistirse al primer llamado del Alfa, pero al final, todos sucumben. Es algo bastante impresionante de ver, la forma en que un dragón se convierte en nada más que un animal sin sentido y dobla la rodilla ante el dios de dragones.

Eso fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por la espalda de Elsa. Si había algún dragón que pudiera resistir el llamado del Alfa, tenían que ser los dragones de los jinetes. Y si Drago estaba tratando de doblegar a uno de ellos, o a todos ellos, para que hicieran su voluntad…

El alarido se detuvo tan rápido como había comenzado. Elsa se dio vuelta y apuntó su catalejo de nuevo al mismo lugar, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se le encogiera. Allí, de pie justo en frente de Drago, estaban un vikingo delgado y un dragón negro.

_¡__Hipo!_

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese muchacho testarudo? ¿De verdad seguía creyendo que podía hacer cambiar de parecer a Drago Manodura? Y para el caso, ¿cómo es que Drago no lo había matado todavía? A menos que… Por supuesto, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que utilizar al propio dragón del vikingo en su contra? ¡Chimuelo era el dragón que quería someter! Y viendo que al parecer no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarle, Hipo moriría si Elsa no llegaba para salvarlo, y rápido.

Sólo había una ligera complicación. Elsa estaba demasiado lejos de la orilla como para poder llegar a través de medios convencionales. Wintergale se había ido, y si había sido capaz de resistir la influencia del Alfa o no en realidad no importaba aquí. No había ninguna garantía de que la Furia Helada sería capaz de oír a Elsa llamándola o siquiera de venir a buscarla. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Elsa no quería dejar a Sigurd solo. Cualquiera de los hombres de Drago podría acudir en su ayuda y liberarlo a él y a su tripulación tan pronto como ella se fuera.

Por suerte, sus poderes e ingenio le proporcionaban una manera de llegar a la orilla rápidamente. Sería más rápido que correr, probablemente incluso más rápido que volar. Y en cuanto a su segundo problema, acababa de ocurrírsele una solución. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el resto de la tripulación todavía estaba atada en la sección de proa de la nave. Después creó una gran esfera que encerró la mayor parte del mástil al cual Sigurd estaba encadenado y lo cubrió, junto con la mitad de la nave a partir de ese lugar y hasta la popa, con hielo sólido, como si de un iceberg se tratara. Ordenó que de ahí brotaran unas enormes púas de hielo para ahuyentar a cualquier persona que pudiera tratar de liberar al capitán.

Satisfecha, saltó de la nave, aterrizando con los pies por delante en la superficie del mar y congelando alrededor de todo el barco por si acaso. Su vista iba mejorando con cada minuto que pasaba, pero incluso si no fuera así, la gigantesca silueta del Salvajibestia gris oscuro más allá era imposible de perder. Calculó su trayectoria de tal forma que llegara un poco más lejos de donde estaban el Salvajibestia y su amo. Luego extendió su mano, y un puente de hielo ancho apareció entre ella y la costa. También agregó un par de cuchillas de patinaje resistentes a sus botas antes de agacharse e inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante. Finalmente, echó sus brazos hacia atrás, abrió sus palmas, y lanzó un fuerte chorro de magia de hielo de cada mano para propulsarse.

Salió disparada de forma relativamente rápida, aumentando la velocidad en cuestión de segundos. Pronto estaba atravesando la bahía más rápido de lo que probablemente lo haría en un dragón. Si sería lo suficientemente rápido era lo que estaba a punto de averiguar. Con suerte, Chimuelo sería capaz de resistir la influencia del Alfa el tiempo suficiente.

Hablando del enorme dragón, se dio cuenta de que éste estaba emitiendo un ruido extraño, que se hacía más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba a la fuente. Sin embargo, para el momento en que llegó a la orilla, había disminuido. Elsa temió lo peor. ¿Habría ya doblegado el Salvajibestia oscuro al Furia Nocturna? Miró a su derecha. A unos sesenta metros en esa dirección, el amo del Alfa había comenzado a alejarse. Aún más lejos, la gigantesca criatura marina parecía estar proyectándose hacia otro dragón, extendiendo sus alas y enfocando su mirada con ojos entrecerrados en algo, pero un gran afloramiento rocoso y un pico de hielo caído de la coraza del santuario le oscurecían a ella la vista.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa oyó a Hipo gritar frases como "¡Espera!" y "¡Reacciona, Chimuelo!". El miedo y la desesperación en su voz dejaban muy claro que Chimuelo había vuelto contra él y que estaba en un gran problema. Elsa empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo, zigzagueando a través de trampas rotas y armas destruidas en el camino. Al mismo tiempo, seguía oyendo las súplicas aterrorizadas de Hipo a su dragón. En ese momento, un segundo grito más fuerte llegó a sus oídos.

—¡HIPO! —Esa era la voz inconfundible de Estoico el Vasto, y sonaba muy cerca. Pero, ¿estaba lo suficientemente cerca?

Finalmente alcanzó la esquina del afloramiento y giró, justo a tiempo para encontrar Chimuelo a punto de lanzar el golpe fatal a su mejor amigo… y a Estoico corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar donde su hijo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por qué Hipo no se había movido fuera de la línea de fuego del Furia Nocturna era algo que Elsa no atinaba a comprender, pero era obvio para ella que si no intervenía en los próximos dos segundos, ya fuera él o su padre morirá inevitablemente.

—¡HIJO!

—¡Papá, no!

Elsa no tenía tiempo para pensar en una solución definitiva. Su instinto le instaba a hacer algo, _cualquier cosa_, para evitar la tragedia inminente. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: disparó un chorro de magia de hielo entre Hipo y Chimuelo al tiempo que este último le disparaba… y Estoico empujaba a su hijo fuera de peligro.

Pero ni siquiera su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para suprimir la poderosa bola de plasma de un Furia Nocturna. Un destello de luz brillante y una fuerte explosión fueron las últimas cosas que Elsa vio y oyó antes de que un gran pedazo de hielo de la explosión la golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándola fuera de combate por tercera vez el día de hoy. Y esta vez, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo permanecer consciente. Sólo pudo reabrir sus ojos brevemente un último momento, durante el cual alcanzó a ver al musculoso jefe vikingo yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo, cubierto de hielo, y a su hijo y esposa corriendo a su lado.

Al igual que el noble Salvajibestia, Estoico el Vasto había caído.

Esa imagen permaneció en la mente de Elsa, junto con la persistente sensación de fracaso, hasta el instante en que la nada reclamó a la Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle.

* * *

**N/A: Sí, comiencen a reproducir "Stoick Saves Hiccup" y "Stoick's Ship" porque me temo que así es como termina. Y por termina, literalmente quiero decir "termina". Al menos por un tiempo.**

**Esas eran las noticias que necesitaba compartir con ustedes. Voy a "cajonear" esta pequeña historia durante unos cuantos meses. No es porque se me haya acabado la inspiración o las ideas. Es solo que todavía tengo este otro proyecto pospuesto llamado **_**The Fifth Race's Reclaimers**_** (un crossover HaloxStargate en inglés; tal vez algunos lo hayan leído o al menos visto en mi página de perfil), y ahora que **_**Halo 5: Guardianes**_** es una realidad, me gustaría terminar lo que empecé y prepararme para la secuela. Aparte de eso, aún necesito dedicarme a la escuela y el trabajo y todo eso, lo cual es parte de la razón por la cual me tomó tanto tiempo actualizar. En verdad lamento tener que poner esta historia en pausa así. Sé que es un final triste, pero así es como debía ser.**

_**Lightscales15:**_** :'( Perdón por romper tu corazón en mil millones de pedazos, es solo que al final la razón me ganó más que la emoción. Sí, fue triste perder mi cuaderno, pero al final creo que fue mejor. La batalla me salió más **_**cool**_** que la original, en mi muy humilde opinión. ¡Gracias por chulearme mi escritura y por tu comentario!  
**_**SilverNightmare15:**_** ¡Hola! Gusto en conocerte y en saber que eres de mis primeros seguidores. Lamento haber tenido que matar a Estoico, pero era necesario. Solo espero no haberte arruinado la historia. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**_**Dew Rain:**_** ¡Exacto! Es exactamente así como yo veo la relación entre Elsa y Valka/Hipo. Supongo que con el tiempo Elsa hubiera visto a Estoico como figura paterna también… si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Y ahora que lo pienso… no recuerdo haber visto comentarios tuyos antes. :D Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué hubieras preferido tú, que Estoico viviera o que muriera? ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**_**Jonavis Flightless Dragon:**_** Ya sé que no dejaste comentario, pero quería mandarte saludos… y preguntarte si no tendrías algún dibujito que pudieras compartir conmigo, de esos que me habías contado ;). Perdón, ya sé que es plan con maña, pero por favor no lo tomes a mal. ¡Espero saber de ti pronto!**

**Obviamente la encuesta ya se cerró a estas alturas. Los resultados deberían aparecer en mi página de perfil. Por favor no lloren mucho. Estoico tuvo una muerte heroica, y fue por la causa más noble que puede haber: salvar la vida de un ser amado. Todos los recordaremos, "escucharemos su nombre alzarse desde las profundidades del Valhala, y sabremos que ha tomado el lugar que le corresponde en la mesa de los reyes". D.E.P. Estoico. :'(**

**Los veré cuando los vea, chicos.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***aparece un coro dramático y canta* WAIT! THERE IS MORE! SHIA SURPRISE! (¡ESPEREN! ¡AÚN HAY MÁS! ¡SHIA SORPRESA!)**

**Perdón, no pude evitar eso. :P Pero por favor díganme que no creyeron en serio que dejaría este capítulo así cuando estoy a punto de dejar esta historia en pausa. Así que sí, este capítulo aún no termina. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**(Y si no captaron la referencia, siéntanse con la libertad de buscar en Google "shia labeouf canción" ;).)**

* * *

Elsa se despertó al alba en un día de verano bastante frío. Para alguien a quien no le molestaba el frío, el hecho de que pudiera sentirlo en sus huesos quería decir algo. Lo curioso era que el clima no era diferente hoy de lo que había sido desde el día de la gran tormenta cuatro días antes, y hasta ahora, no había sido un problema para ella. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado?

La respuesta llegaría antes de lo esperado, anunciado por un suave golpe en la puerta.

—¿Princesa Elsa? —Era Kai, amigo de la Familia Real y sirviente principal… y parecía angustiado. Ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de la gente, Elsa había aprendido en sus diez años de aislamiento a "leer" los sentimientos de otras personas simplemente escuchando sus voces, no importando qué tantas o qué tan pocas palabras utilizaran. Su primer pensamiento fue que algo había ocurrido en la ciudad que podría requerir su presencia, lo cual estaba completamente fuera de discusión, sobre todo si las cosas se intensificaban a un punto en que no pudiera manejar el estrés. Sus guantes tenían límites.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kai? —respondió ella detrás de la puerta, esperando que fuera algo menos grave.

—Me temo que traigo noticias terribles. El Rey y la Reina… —Su voz se estremeció—. Un navío mercante encontró los restos de su barco anoche en aguas abiertas, y… lo siento, princesa. Al parecer no hubo sobrevivientes…

Elsa se quedó allí por un momento, incapaz de hablar. ¿Los restos del barco de sus padres? ¿No hubo sobrevivientes? ¿Quería decir que…? No, ni siquiera quería considerar el significado de esa declaración. Una sensación de hundimiento se expandió en la boca de su estómago al tiempo que se llenaba de una sensación de temor. Kai siguió hablando, pero su voz se convirtió en un murmullo lejano. Lo que él estuviera tratando de decirle, no podía ser lo que ella temía que era. Se _negaba_ a creer que era lo que temía que era.

Pero su mente subconsciente lo entendía perfectamente, y en sus poderes quedó demostrado. Un viento frío recorrió el dormitorio, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una pequeña tormenta de nieve que comenzó a congelar todo en la habitación. Ella no pudo permanecer más en pie. Dándole la espalda a la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y se deslizó lentamente hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, lloró a todo pulmón y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Surgieron ráfagas de magia de hielo a su alrededor. La escarcha cubrió el suelo y se deslizó hasta las paredes de su dormitorio en un instante, la pequeña tormenta se detuvo de repente, y hasta el último copo de nieve se quedó congelado en su lugar, sin caer ni levantarse.

—¡Princesa Elsa! —oyó la voz de Gerda fuera de la habitación—. ¡Princesa Elsa, ¿está bien?!

—¡Déjenme sola! —gritó ella. No podía moverse de allí… _ni lo haría_. Enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas y se quedó de esa manera allí durante horas, llorando y gimiendo hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron. No dejaba de preguntarse si podría haber hecho algo para salvarlos de haber estado en ese barco con ellos, a pesar de que sabía que solo habría empeorado las cosas. En cualquier caso, era más fácil pensar en varias formas en que podría haber evitado su deceso que aceptar que se habían ido para siempre.

Ni siquiera podía repetir las palabras que su padre le había enseñado. Se sentían tan vacías y sin sentido en este momento. Estaba sola en su dormitorio, y lo único que quería hacer era dejar que sus sentimientos brotaran, no impedir que se dejaran ver. ¿Qué pasaría con Anna y ella ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer _ella_ sin ellos allí para ayudarla, sin su apoyo y comprensión amorosos?

—Mamá… —sollozó suavemente; su garganta estaba ronca después de todo ese tiempo llorando—. Papá…

…

_"¡Papá!"__… "__¡__No, apártate de él!"__… "__¡__Largo, vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate!"_

En medio de su propio llanto, Elsa podía oír la cacofonía lejana de soldados celebrando y dragones esclavizados… y el clamor de luto de un joven vikingo por la muerte de su padre.

De alguna manera, esto último, así como el rugido de un Salvajibestia convocando a todos los dragones en la región, incluyendo a cualquiera que pudiera haber resistido su primera llamado, fue suficiente para romper la oscuridad que la rodeaba y traerla de vuelta al aquí y ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, pero se sentía muy mareada, y después de sólo dos pasos hacia delante, tropezó y cayó. Se vio obligada a hacer de nuevo su báculo para que pudiera utilizarlo como bastón. Caminó lentamente hacia un pequeño grupo de vikingos, incluyendo a Hipo y Valka, todos ellos con expresiones sombrías en sus rostros. Cualquier persona que los viera podría haber pensado que estas personas estaban en un funeral, y no podrían haber estado más acertados. Porque ellos estaban reunidos alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de su líder, su jefe… el marido de la mujer… el padre del chico.

De repente, las mismas emociones y sentimientos de derrota y fracaso que había sentido antes de perder la conciencia regresaron de golpe. Ella le había jurado a Valka que iba a proteger a sus dragones, y se había jurado a sí misma que mantendría a los vikingos a salvo, especialmente a Hipo. Al final, había fallado en hacer ambas cosas. El Salvajibestia de Valka estaba muerto, y sin él, el resto de los dragones libres no tenía forma de escapar del control del Alfa oscuro. Los dragones de los jinetes no parecían por ningún lado, por lo que era lógico que también a ellos se los había llevado. De no haber sido por el sacrificio de Estoico, su hijo habría muerto también. Y todo era culpa de ella por no estar a su lado.

Oh, ¿por qué se había empeñado tanto en derrotar a Sigurd? Debería haber huido de esa nave en el momento que vio al Salvajibestia de Drago saliendo del agua. ¡Tenía magia de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar al Alfa bueno en la pelea, por el amor de Dios! ¡Podrían haberlo derrotado juntos! ¡Ella podría haber lidiado con Sigurd más tarde! Pero no, tuvo que quedarse allí para ajustar cuentas una vez más, para probar que ella era todavía más fuerte y más inteligente que él. ¡Qué arrogancia!

Todo era su culpa…

—¡Rápido! —oyó que alguien gritaba en voz alta y con autoridad, junto con el bramido desgarrador de un dragón adolorido. Cada soldado enemigo, así como los vikingos y Elsa, se volvieron a ver al hombre que había hablado. Para Elsa, esta era la primera vez que veía a este hombre de cerca. Tenía una figura intimidante, el rostro cubierto de cicatrices, cabello barba y largos dispuestos en mechones desaliñados. Tenía en la mano lo que parecía un _ankus _demasiado grande. Este era Drago Manodura, el así llamado "dios de dragones". ¡E iba montado en la espalda de Chimuelo! De todos los dragones que acababa de esclavizar, y para colmo de males, había elegido montar al dragón de la única persona que había creído que podía hacerle cambiar de parecer en cuanto a los dragones.

Elsa sintió esa misma rabia que había sentido al enfrentarse a Sigurd acumulándose de nuevo en su interior. Pero esta vez, en lugar de brillar ámbar, su báculo despidió un brillo azul aún más brillante, casi de color blanco. Había aprendido la lección con Sigurd por lo menos, y no perdería los estribos de nuevo. Pero _detendría_ a este hombre al igual que había detenido a Sigurd, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Reúnan a los hombres, y… —comenzó a decir Drago, inspeccionando el campo de batalla, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Elsa. Esta última se le quedó mirando, desafiante… y a cambio, se encontró con una expresión de terror de su parte mientras pronunciaba una sola palabra—. Tú…

¡Él sabía quién era ella, y realmente _le tenía miedo_! ¡El comandante del imponente ejército de hombres y dragones le temía tanto como cualquiera de sus hombres! Probablemente había oído las mismas historias sobre la "Bruja de Hielo", que ahora ella sospechaba había sido gracias en gran parte a Sigurd, y probablemente sabía que por sí misma representaba una amenaza a su reinado de terror tan grande como el Alfa bueno y los dragones libres.

—¡Chimuelo!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Elsa vio a Hipo levantarse y salir corriendo hacia Drago, y a Valka tratando de detenerlo. Drago también tomó nota de esto, y como si lo hubieran sacado de un trance, recuperó su actitud amenazante. Levantó su _ankus _y lo apuntó hacia Elsa y los vikingos…

Elsa repente se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado del arma secreta de Drago: el Salvajibestia servil. Alcanzó a ver al enorme dragón marino tomar un respiro profundo y desatar su ataque devastador, pero el Alfa estaba mucho más lejos de su amo, y la corriente de agua helada cayó al suelo a una buena distancia de los jinetes. A pesar de que siguió avanzando hacia los jinetes de dragones a un ritmo rápido, la brecha le dio a Elsa el tiempo suficiente para contrarrestar el ataque.

Ella levantó su propio báculo y lo hizo girar tres veces sobre su cabeza antes de enterrarlo en la nieve. Este movimiento provocó un fuerte viento helado que sopló en torno a los jinetes, creando una burbuja de aire que actuó como una barrera para impedir el avance de la corriente y desviarla a cada lado. Sólo unas pocas gotas de agua fueron capaces de romper el escudo de aire, congelándose antes de caer al suelo. El resto se congeló también en torno al viento recio, formando una esfera perfecta dentro de la cual los jinetes de dragones permanecieron intactos, y que por fuera se vería como parte de la corriente helada, con picos y todo.

A pesar de que este acto le tomó poco esfuerzo, Elsa tuvo que apoyarse en su bastón para descansar una vez que la enorme cúpula terminó de tomar forma y el viento dejó de soplar. Se quedó allí y esperó unos minutos antes de caminar hasta el hielo. Lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos y utilizó su sexto sentido mágico para escuchar cómo Drago ordenaba a sus tropas que se reagruparan y se reunieran con él en Berk. También fue capaz de ver cómo se iba volando, seguido de su Salvajibestia y de los dragones esclavizados.

—Creo que estamos a salvo, por ahora —dijo a los vikingos en un susurro.

Sobraba decir que su intervención le había ganado varias miradas perplejas, lo cual había esperado que sucediera de todos modos. Pero nada la preparó para la mirada de dolor que recibió de Hipo cuando se dio la vuelta. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de emociones, de la confusión a la ira, a la impotencia y a la pena, pero sobre todo, se veía traicionado. Eso sólo sirvió para hacerla sentir peor por mantener sus poderes en secreto de él. Valka había sido quien se lo había pedido, pero no por ello era más fácil.

—Gracias, Elsa —dijo finalmente Valka, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había asentado en el interior del refugio improvisado—. Creo que lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, por si acaso. Luego tendremos que… —Su voz tembló mientras miraba hacia atrás—. Tendremos que prepararnos para…

No pudo continuar. Era evidente que estaba tratando de reprimir los sollozos, de mantenerse fuerte por Hipo. El joven vikingo, sin embargo, ya no se pudo contener. Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y lloró a todo pulmón, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Su madre se arrodilló a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos para consolarlo en la medida de lo posible. El resto de los vikingos se quedó en silencio en torno a su jefe caído, toda rudeza y serenidad mientras le reñían honor, a excepción de la chica rubia con el pelo trenzado que sí sollozaba en silencio y derramaba una lágrima de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a Elsa, que sólo había conocido al esposo de Valka durante muy poco tiempo, lo único en que ella podía pensar era en Hipo. Podía verse reflejada en él en casi todos los sentidos. Ella también había perdido a sus padres, después de todo. Pero a diferencia de ellos, que habían perecido a causa de un desastre natural, el chico acababa de perder a su padre a causa de las acciones de ella, debido a su terquedad de hacer frente a un viejo enemigo que ni siquiera era importante desde un punto de vista general. Esta vez, ella _podría_ haber hecho algo…

Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Estoico. El hombre acababa de encontrar a su esposa después de 20 años de creerla muerta. Le había propuesto matrimonio una segunda vez con la esperanza de que su familia pudiera estar reunida una vez más. Y ahora se había ido, y con él, sus sueños de una familia feliz.

Elsa miró al suelo por un momento, avergonzada… y luego levantó la cabeza, en sus ojos una determinación intensa. _No estoy de acuerdo_, pensó mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño grupo de jinetes con una resolución renovada. No dejaría que una mujer perdiera a su marido. No dejaría que un chico perdiera a su padre. Hoy no.

—No si tengo algo que decir al respecto —pensó en voz alta, abriéndose paso a donde yacía Estoico y arrodillándose a su lado. Vio un enorme agujero del tamaño de un puño en su pecho que le llegaba hasta la espalda. No era de extrañar que la explosión también hubiera deshecho la pared de hielo detrás de él. Pero si sus cálculos eran correctos, la bola de plasma había fallado en darle al corazón solamente por un pelo. _Bien._

—¿Elsa? —Valka preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella; Hipo venía detrás de su madre—. ¿Qué estás…?

—Tal vez haya una manera de salvarlo —dijo Elsa con tanta certeza como pudo. Eso le valió varias miradas perplejas de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Valka—. Si congelo su corazón, podría…

—¡¿Congelar su corazón?! —exclamó Valka—. ¿Como lo hiciste con Anna? ¿Cómo le ayudaría eso?

—Mira, no hay tiempo para explicar —dijo Elsa con firmeza—. Necesito que confíes en mí en esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Valka vaciló, mientras que el resto de los jinetes simplemente se miraban unos a otros e Hipo la observaba como si estuviera loca o algo así. A decir verdad, su plan _era_ una locura. Se basaba en una teoría completamente absurda a la que había llegado en cierta ocasión pero que no había podido demostrar… hasta ahora. Pero era lo único que tenía.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Elsa? —Valka le preguntó con voz trémula.

Elsa miró sus manos y luego a Estoico. —No, pero creo que no tenemos nada que perder a estas alturas. —Valka no parecía convencida o complacida por esta respuesta—. Por favor, al menos déjame intentarlo.

Valka pareció reflexionarlo por un momento. Entonces asintió de forma casi imperceptible y se levantó para mirar de frente al resto de los vikingos. —Todo el mundo, háganse a un lado —ordenó—. Denle un poco de espacio.

Ninguno de ellos se movió al principio, así que Valka tuvo que levantar los brazos y empujarlos hacia atrás, mientras que Elsa se preparaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Pero Hipo seguía renuente a dejar a su padre a solas con ella. Trató de pasar junto a su madre con la aparente intención de empujar a Elsa a un lado, pero Bocón logró agarrarlo por ambos brazos y lo mantuvo contenido, aunque el viejo vikingo mismo no parecía demasiado cómodo sobre todo este asunto.

Mientras tanto, Elsa siguió trabajando en dejar todo preparado, comenzando con una cama de hielo sencilla que creó debajo de Estoico, levantándolo lentamente por encima del suelo. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su capa y lo utilizó para hacer una almohada sobre la cual el jefe vikingo pudiera reposar su cabeza. Quería estar segura de que estuviera cómodo cuando despertara… o _si_ despertaba.

Por último, puso una mano sobre la herida y la otra en su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y concentró su mente y sentimientos en una sola cosa: volver a reunir a esta familia. En sus palmas se comenzó a acumular magia de hielo que brillaba más y más brillante a cada segundo. Entonces, antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera pestañear, la liberó dentro del cuerpo de Estoico. La fuerza de su magia corriendo por su pecho causó que éste se convulsionara violentamente por un momento antes de que se estabilizara de nuevo.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó Hipo, tratando de liberarse de las manos de Bocón.

Elsa llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás. Se sentía mareada otra vez, más que antes. El esfuerzo simplemente había sido demasiado, pero a pesar de todo luchó por permanecer de pie un poco más. Necesitaba saber si su plan había funcionado.

Durante varios minutos, no pasó nada. Pero justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse si todo había sido en vano, una ventisca de copos de nieve brillantes comenzó a salir de la herida de Estoico. Viendo en ellos un rayo de esperanza, Elsa se inclinó para mirar dentro del horripilante agujero en el pecho del vikingo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que su magia estaba curando el daño que había dejado el disparo, un copo de nieve a la vez. Los órganos quemados lentamente recuperaron su forma. Las venas y arterias cortadas quedaron unidas por canales azules transparentes. Los huesos, los músculos y la piel volvieron a crecer en forma de hielo.

Con todo, para cuando su magia había sellado la herida y reparado el cuerpo de Estoico, Elsa se había quedado sin fuerzas. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y cayó al suelo. Estaba agotada de su pelea anterior contra Sigurd y de la tremenda paliza que había sufrido, pero todavía se negaba a ceder. Necesitaba saber si su magia había hecho más que llenar un hueco. Tocó la base de la cama… y sus dedos se encontraron con la sensación de un débil latido de corazón contra el hielo, un latido que se hizo más fuerte segundo a segundo. También oyó cuando él abrió la boca e inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con tanto aire como pudo. Eso trajo una sonrisa a su cara. Había funcionado.

Estoico el Vasto estaba vivo.

Cada voz y grito ahogado y exclamación de sorpresa se desvaneció en el fondo. A pesar de todos sus fracasos y errores del día, este era un gran éxito, tal vez el mayor éxito que había tenido jamás. Había salvado una vida. Había mantenido junta a una familia. Estos pensamientos agradables la acompañaron cuando finalmente abrazó de buena gana la paz dichosa que vino con la inconsciencia.

* * *

**N/A: Juro que éste es el verdadero final de este capítulo. ¿Les sorprendería saber que éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia (y posiblemente el más largo que he escrito **_**a la fecha**_**)? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pues sí, Estoico tiene la oportunidad de vivir después de todo, aunque **_**estuvo**_** muerto por un poco de tiempo. Ahora, ¿pueden adivinar cómo fue **_**exactamente**_** que la magia de Elsa pudo traerlo de vuelta? ¡Que comience la lluvia de teorías!**

**Ok, ahora es cuando me despido en serio. Estaré de vuelta con ustedes dentro de unos meses. ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	22. Desconocidos de Extrañas Tierras

**N/A: ¡¿En serio me ha tomado más de un año actualizar esto?! D:**

**¡Hola a todos! Es bueno estar de vuelta. Pero basta de charla, sé que han estado esperando esto por bastante tiempo. Así que, sin más rodeos, ¡disfruten el Capítulo 22!**

* * *

La nieve caía a través de los enormes agujeros que el Cortatormentas había dejado en el techo y en la pared, al interior del Corazón del Palacio. Toda la sala estaba llena de carámbanos rotos y explosiones de hielo, evidencia de la corta pelea que se había producido entre la Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle y el ejército que cazaba al dragón blanco. La pequeña arcada que conducía a la planta baja estaba horriblemente retorcida, y había faltado poco para que la escalera de la izquierda se cayera en pedazos; ése era el resultado del dragón de cuatro alas que había escupido su vórtice de fuego característico contra la entrada que conectaba los niveles inferior y superior de la sección principal del Palacio. El que la lámpara de araña todavía estuviera colgada en su lugar era algo que Elsa no podía siquiera comprender.

Esto no era en absoluto el Palacio que recordaba: impecable, cristalino, luminoso… Su refugio perfecto estaba destruido, hecho pedazos. Nada que no se pudiera reparar, pero en su estado actual, probablemente tomaría un tiempo antes de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—Vaya, ¡qué desastre! —una voz alegre habló al lado de Elsa—. Pero está bien. Podemos solucionar esto juntas, como siempre lo hacemos.

Elsa casi rió. El optimismo de Anna a veces parecía fuera de este mundo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. —De acuerdo, ¿y cómo exactamente sugieres que lo hagamos?

Anna levantó un dedo y abrió la boca, pero se detuvo y pareció reconsiderarlo. —No tengo idea. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, si esto realmente fuera mi Palacio de Hielo, todo lo que haría falta hacer sería golpear el piso con mi pie y mover mi muñeca un par de veces para devolver todo a su aspecto prístino. Pero supongo que tomará más que eso en esta ocasión, ¿eh?

Anna le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. Por supuesto, al ser un producto de la imaginación de Elsa, probablemente sabía lo que ella quería decir.

En efecto, éste no era su Palacio de la vida real sino un lugar oculto en las profundidades de la mente de Elsa, un lugar al que ella solía para ir a veces en sus sueños para encontrar paz y descanso desde el Gran Deshielo. Aquí, en el corazón de este "Palacio de Hielo Mental" como le gustaba llamarlo, varios momentos clave de su vida donde el amor había sido la emoción dominante se encontraban en exhibición en cada una de las paredes y de los pilares, e incluso en el techo, como imágenes en movimiento que permanecían en su memoria para siempre. En un par de ocasiones durante su primer año como reina, cuando las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles y sentía una angustia o ansiedad extremas, incluso había logrado escapar aquí _estando aún consciente_ con el fin de recordar cómo el amor era el centro de todo en su vida. Eso funcionaba mucho mejor que las frases "Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver" y "No has de abrir tu corazón".

Sin embargo, habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que había estado en este Palacio. Después de esa noche fatídica cuando descubrió cómo equilibrar sus emociones y controlar completamente sus poderes, a costa de perder a Wintergale durante un tiempo, retirarse dentro de este palacio se había vuelto, en todo sentido, innecesario. Tal vez inconscientemente, este hecho también le había impedido tener acceso al mismo en sus sueños, hasta ahora.

Y con todo, ella sabía que su aspecto actual no era por descuidar o ignorar su refugio subconsciente. Esto era simplemente un reflejo de su actual estado de ánimo: hecho pedazos, al igual que su Palacio de Hielo lo había estado durante varios días después de la partida de Sigurd desde Arendelle. Esta guerra contra Drago Manodura y su enfrentamiento personal con el capitán, por no hablar de salvar la vida de Estoico, había acabado con ella. Una simple siesta no sería suficiente para recuperarse del todo, así que ahora que había caído inconsciente, éste parecía el lugar perfecto para descansar por un tiempo, rodeada de todos esos bellos recuerdos.

Sólo que, en esta ocasión, no había recuerdos en exhibición. Las paredes y los pilares estaban quebrados, en gran medida igual que como lo habían estado después de que Brincanube se hubiera estrellado contra el techo de hielo. Entonces, este escape mental había sido en vano. O casi.

—Hey, mira —le dijo "Anna" a Elsa, señalando a uno de los pilares—. Éste sigue brillando. Bueno, está parpadeando, pero es algo, ¿verdad?

Elsa no quería pensar en los pilares o lo que solían mostrar, viendo cómo de todos modos "Anna" era, al parecer, la forma en que su mente los estaba sustituyendo. Sólo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana. Pero Anna no era la única persona aquí. De hecho, había varias personas por toda la habitación, aunque ninguna de ellas era tan tangible como Anna. Eran más como fantasmas que aparecían y desaparecían. La mayoría de ellos eran borrosos, pero al menos Elsa podía reconocer a Kristoff y Sven, Olaf y Malvavisco, Kai y Gerda, Kat y Arvid. También había algunos pescadores y comerciantes, un pastor joven vestido con una capa color marrón, unas cuantas doncellas…

Su presencia aquí servía para recordarle aquello por lo que estaba luchando… por lo que _vivía_. Su reino. Su familia. Su querida hermana, y cualquiera que fuera la misteriosa sorpresa que todavía le tenía guardada a Elsa. Pero ¿por qué no había visto a sus padres todavía? Esta era su mente, después de todo. ¿No deberían estar aquí también?

—Ahora que lo pienso —Anna continuó hablando mientras analizaba el pilar más de cerca—, la forma en que está parpadeando… ¿No te parece que esto es más o menos como cuando sientes el latido de tu corazón?

Esta observación llamó la atención de Elsa. Olvidando por completo de su última pregunta sin respuesta, desvió la mirada desde Anna hacia el pilar titilante y lo estudió. Tenía razón; llevaba un cierto ritmo, casi como una serie de latidos del corazón. No, de hecho, ¡era _exactamente_ como un latido del corazón! Y no cualquier latido sino el de ella. El patrón intermitente coincidía perfectamente con la sensación en su pecho.

Pero este pilar no era el único que brilla de este modo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir un segundo pilar que parpadeaba de forma errática. Y a medida que se alejaba del primero para examinar al segundo, se encontró con que otro pilar estaba siguiendo el mismo patrón que los otros dos, aunque a un ritmo muy lento. Pero…

—¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! —dijo Anna—. ¿Por qué sentirías _tres_ latidos diferentes?

En ese momento, al voltear Elsa a mirar a la persona que literalmente le había quitado las palabras de la boca, y además las palabras _exactas_ que había estado pensando, finalmente se dio cuenta algo acerca de "Anna". Para ser un simple producto de su imaginación, estaba prestando atención a cada detalle y haciendo todas las preguntas correctas, incluso aquellas que Elsa aún no había considerado… o mejor dicho, las que Elsa simplemente elegía ignorar. De repente, se volvió claro para ella el porqué de que su hermana pequeña fuera la única persona en la habitación a la que claramente podía ver y oír y hablarle. Más que un fantasma, más que solo un producto, esto tenía que ser una personificación de la propia mente subconsciente de Elsa hablándole a su "yo" consciente.

Mientras Elsa pensaba en esto, Anna le miró directamente a los ojos de una manera tal que sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas. Esta personificación de la hermana de Elsa sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando porque, en cierto modo, en realidad era Elsa. Probablemente incluso sabía cosas que Elsa todavía no, al ser su subconsciente y todo eso. Lo que probablemente significaba…

—Tú sabes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Elsa.

Anna sonrió con picardía. —Por supuesto que sí.

_Por supuesto que sí._ —Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

—Ya lo hice.

—¿No puedes ser un poco más específica?

—Ay, ¿eso qué tendría de divertido?

—!Anna! —Elsa le gritó, un poco molesta por la actitud críptica de su "hermana".

—¡Estoy tratando de mantenerte en pie! —exclamó Anna, si bien mantuvo su compostura y su sonrisa—. Esto no ha terminado todavía, ni de broma. Sabes que todavía hay mucho en juego aquí. Ya habrá bastante tiempo para descansar más adelante, pero por ahora, necesito que estés aguda como una Nadder. Ahora, no seas floja. ¡Piensa!

Elsa quería discutir, pero Anna tenía un buen punto. Si su mente subconsciente ya había averiguado algo y Elsa conscientemente no se había dado cuenta de ello, tal vez era porque Elsa sabía, en el fondo, que tan pronto como se diera cuenta, se sentiría obligada a despertar de nuevo. Y para ser honesta, lo único que Elsa quería ahora era olvidarse de todo lo demás por un tiempo y simplemente quedarse aquí. Era agradable estar aquí. Pero sin importar lo mucho que quisiera descansar, aún le correspondía a ella arreglar las cosas y asegurarse de que Drago Manodura no tuviera éxito en destruir Berk. Después de no poder mantener a los dragones a salvo como lo había prometido, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Está bien, te seguiré la corriente —dijo Elsa, volviéndose a mirar de nuevo los pilares—. ¿Por qué sentiría tres latidos diferentes? —Reflexionó detenidamente sobre esta pregunta durante un tiempo, con los ojos fijos alternativamente entre los pilares segundo y tercero. ¿Por qué sentiría ella…?

Tan concentrada estaba Elsa en la pregunta que le tomó algún tiempo antes de caer finalmente en cuenta. La respuesta estaba en la elección de palabras de Anna: Estaba _sintiendo_ tres latidos diferentes… o más bien, los estaba _percibiendo_. Esto no era tan diferente de lo que ella sentía al utilizar su sexto sentido mágico, sólo que esta vez, lo estaba sintiendo inconscientemente. No era de extrañarse que "Anna" se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes de Elsa. Y por supuesto, ahora que Elsa había comprendido lo que significaban los pilares, la hermana menor estaba radiante de alegría.

Aun así, si ella estaba sintiendo cosas a través del hielo y la nieve sobre el cual estaba recostada, ¿por qué sólo tres latidos? ¿No debería estar sintiendo los latidos corazón de _todos_ los jinetes de dragones a su alrededor? —¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo, Anna? —preguntó.

Por primera vez desde que Elsa había entrado en su Palacio de Hielo Mental, hubo duda en la sonrisa de Anna quien se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Pues, um… aún no he resuelto del todo esa parte.

Elsa casi se rió a carcajadas. De alguna manera, ahora que entendía quién era verdaderamente esta Anna, sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero esta respuesta no la molestó. De hecho, la encontró hilarante, por alguna razón. —Dime que tienes una teoría al menos —le dijo en medio de risas sofocadas.

—Bueno, creo que uno de esos dos latidos adicionales que sientes pertenecen a alguien con magia de hielo, al igual que tú. Bueno, no _como_ tú, pero sí… como tú —Anna se sonrojó ligeramente.

Elsa se rió suavemente. —De acuerdo, creo que lo entiendo. Te refieres a Estoico. Hay magia de hielo dentro de él porque yo la puse ahí para salvar su vida, así que no es como yo en el sentido de que puede utilizar la magia, pero está ahí. Y el pilar titilante que refleja su latido es irregular porque su cuerpo todavía se está adaptando a un corazón helado… como me temía que pasaría.

—Conocías los riesgos, Elsa. Sabías que podría haber complicaciones. Pero salvaste la vida de ese hombre —dijo Anna, acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla—. Hiciste algo bueno hoy.

—Pude haber hecho más que eso. Pude…

—No te castigues a ti misma. Cometiste errores, pero eres un ser humano, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Tu magia no cambia eso. Todos cometemos errores.

—Pero ahora él tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida con hielo en su corazón. ¿Tiene alguna idea de las limitaciones que eso puede suponer? ¡Es un vikingo! Podría escoger morirse antes que vivir de esa…

—Un problema a la vez. Deja que se recupere primero, y luego vemos qué piensa de todo esto.

Elsa suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Está bien —dijo después de una larga pausa—. ¿Qué hay del tercer latido? ¿Crees que pueda haber lastimado a alguien con magia de hielo durante la batalla?

—No, tuviste mucho cuidado de no hacerlo; eso lo sé a ciencia cierta.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le pertenece?

Anna se encogió de hombros. —¿Tal vez a alguien, o algo, con habilidades similares a la magia? Como, no sé, ¿un dragón de hielo?

El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco. —¡Wintergale! ¿Crees que aún podría estar en algún lugar cerca? ¡Tal vez está herida! Tal vez está…

—¡Hey, no pienses de más! No hay necesidad de ser tan negativa. —Elsa se dio cuenta de que había empezado a caminar en círculos, lejos de Anna. Respiró profundamente mientras su hermana pequeña continuaba hablando—. Mira, si prestas atención al tercer latido, te darás cuenta de que es apenas perceptible y lento, pero también es fuerte. Creo que la criatura a la que pertenece tendría que ser muy grande, lo suficiente para que la tierra se sacudiera con cada latido.

Tan pronto como oyó esto, Elsa se volvió para mirar de cerca el tercer pilar y, de repente, sintió una esperanza sin medida. Aparte de la Furia Helada, solo sabía de otra criatura con hielo fluyendo por sus venas, una criatura que había reconocido fácilmente las mismas habilidades en Elsa tan pronto como hubo puesto los ojos en ella. —¿El Salvajibestia? ¿Crees que está vivo, incluso después de que vimos cómo le apuñalaba el Alfa de Drago?

—Nunca vimos nada de sangre en los colmillos del Alfa oscuro. Tal vez nuestro Salvajibestia solo está herido. En todo caso —Anna volvió a sonreír—, creo que vale la pena averiguarlo.

Elsa de repente se sintió infundida de una fuerza renovada, por lo menos en su espíritu. Si el Salvajibestia estaba vivo, y si Elsa podía encontrar una manera de curarlo, se podría obtener una ventaja seria contra Drago cuando llegara el momento de perseguirlo. Y aun si no podía curar totalmente a la noble criatura, al menos estaría haciendo algo para salvarle de una muerte segura. De cualquier manera, tenía que intentarlo.

—Gracias Anna —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para abrazar a la personificación de su hermana. No importaba si ésta no era su hermana real; esto se sentía tan bien.

—De nada Elsa. —Se separaron, y la chica de cabello rubio rojizo la empujó hacia el balcón—. Ahora, ve. No hay tiempo que perder.

Elsa se rió mientras se dirigía hacia la única salida en esta habitación. Las puertas del balcón se abrieron por su cuenta mientras se acercaba, inundando la habitación con una luz brillante. Entonces, Elsa se volvió una última vez, notando algo. Las paredes habían comenzado a sanarse por sí mismas. Tal vez le tomaría a este lugar algún tiempo para volver a su antigua gloria, pero al menos su nueva fuerza y motivación estaba ayudando un poco. Ella esperaba que la próxima vez que viniera aquí… porque sin duda visitaría este refugio más a menudo ahora, y tal vez incluso exploraría las posibilidades de usarlo en combinación con su sexto sentido… la cosas ya habrían vuelto a la normalidad.

Y con un poco de suerte, su "hermana" estaría allí también para ayudarle como lo había hecho hoy.

Miró a Anna a los ojos por última vez. —No me he olvidado de la promesa que te hice. Volveré a casa, y será mejor que me cuentes de esa sorpresa.

Anna sonrió. —Creo que le estás pidiendo eso a la persona equivocada. Pero estoy bastante segura de que tu hermana cumplirá con su parte del trato. Sólo… por favor, mantente con vida y vuelve a casa, preferiblemente en una sola pieza. ¿Está bien?

—Lo haré —respondió Elsa entre risitas, y finalmente, siguió su camino hacia delante, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado.

* * *

Hipo abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el sonido de su padre teniendo otro espasmo. Se puso de pie desde el suelo y se dio la vuelta. Estoico se sacudía violentamente, por lo que el muchacho rápidamente sostuvo los brazos de su padre, tratando de mantenerlo quieto y así evitar que se cayera de la cama hasta que esto hubiera terminado… lo cual no era tarea fácil para el escuálido vikingo. Su madre le había ayudado las primeras veces, pero en este momento no estaba aquí. Ninguno de los jinetes lo estaba, pues él les había pedido que lo dejaran solo con su padre, por el momento. Estaba empezando a lamentar esa decisión.

Afortunadamente, las sacudidas se detuvieron tan pronto como comenzaron, y el jefe de Berk reposó tranquilamente sobre el hielo de nuevo. Exhalando profundamente, Hipo se alejó de la cama y hacia la pared de hielo detrás de él. Luego, la golpeó con los puños, frustrado, cuidando de no gritar para que el resto de jinetes no llegaran a preguntarle si estaba bien.

No podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido… una vez más. Se había quedado dormido primero alrededor de una hora después de la batalla. Se había despertado poco después, temiendo que ya era el día siguiente. Su madre había tratado de tranquilizarlo, insistiendo en que habían pasado tan sólo cinco minutos, pero todavía se sentía culpable por ello. Éste no era un tiempo para descansar, no cuando sus compañeros jinetes lo necesitaban. No cuando su padre lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, le costaba bastante encontrar la fuerza de voluntad sólo para mirarlo. El hielo brillante que llenaba su herida añadía un efecto misterioso a su rostro que por lo demás parecía pacífico, sin mencionar al resto de su cuerpo. Era como si su propia sangre se hubiera infectado con el hielo mágico. Su piel se estaba volviendo incluso más blanca en ciertas áreas, la mayor de las cuales rodeaba la herida congelada. Estas manchas blancas generalmente aparecían después de cada espasmo, y ya había sufrido varios a estas alturas. Habían sido frecuentes al principio, pero el lapso entre espasmos se había disminuido gradualmente. Supuestamente, eso significaba que Estoico estaba mejorando, lo cual debería ser algo bueno… pero Hipo tenía sus dudas. No estaba seguro de qué tanto podía confiar en las palabras de la hechicera, dado que aparentemente nunca había lanzado un hechizo así antes.

En cualquier caso, le angustiaba a ver a su padre en esas condiciones, y no era debido a la magia de esa chica. Sí, Estoico estaba sufriendo como resultado de la misma… pero estaría _muerto_ si no fuera por su intervención. Todo debido a la terquedad y la insistencia de Hipo en hacer entrar en razón a Drago. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, y casi había perdido a su padre, y todo porque quería probar su punto. Después de todo, si Eret había cambiado de opinión y ahora estaba del lado de los jinetes, sin duda Drago podía cambiar de opinión también, ¿verdad?

Pero no fue así. Él no quiso hacerlo. Todo el mundo había tenido razón sobre Drago todo el tiempo. Y ahora, todos a su alrededor estaba pagando el precio de la terquedad de Hipo. Por no mencionar que Berk probablemente sufriría las consecuencias de sus acciones… si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Hipo bajó la vista, avergonzado. A pesar de sus logros y descubrimientos… a pesar de todos sus intentos por lograr la paz entre dragones y vikingos… había fallado hoy. Le había fallado a sus compañeros, a su pueblo… a su familia. Le había fallado a la única persona que habían creído en que él se convertiría en el próximo gran jefe de Berk. El "orgullo de Berk", le había llamado. Y a pesar de que la idea había horrorizado a Hipo al principio, este fracaso total no era la forma en que hubiera querido que su padre se diera cuenta de que no tenía lo necesario para ser jefe. Peor aún, ahora tampoco sentía que pudiera traer un ápice de paz a ninguna parte. Ya no se sentía capaz de nada bueno. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

—Papá, lo siento —dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. No soy el jefe que tú querías que fuera. Y no soy el protector de la paz que yo creía ser. Yo no sé…

De repente, sintió una mano detrás de él, acariciando su cabello con amor. Reconoció que era la mano de su madre, pero igual mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras ella hablaba en voz baja a su lado. —Llegaste a este mundo antes de tiempo. Eras una cosita diminuta. Oh, tan delicado, tan frágil… —Valka se puso de pie justo en frente de su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos mientras continuaba—. Temí que no sobrevivirías. Pero tu padre… jamás lo dudó. Siempre dijo que te convertirías en el más fuerte de todos. Y era verdad. —Ella llevó una mano a la mejilla de Hipo y alzó el rostro de él—. Tienes el corazón de un jefe, y el alma de un dragón. ¿Qué puede ser más fuerte? Sólo tú lograste hacer lo que nadie más pudo. _Tú_ uniste nuestros mundos. Tú trajiste _paz_. Eso es lo que tú eres, hijo. Y créeme, él lo sabe.

Hipo no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Se dejó caer en brazos de su madre y empezó a llorar en su pecho. Sus palabras habían tenido un enorme efecto sobre él. Por supuesto que no sabía nada de lo que ella acababa de decirle; Estoico nunca le había dicho nada de eso antes. También arrojaba una luz sobre la actitud pasada de su padre hacia él. Ahora todo estaba claro. Ahora comprendía por qué, hasta el día que le había mostrado que sí podía haber paz entre dragones y vikingos, siempre le había mirado con decepción, como si hubiera esperado que el llegaría a ser mucho más que un vikingo ordinario.

Esta revelación también le hizo sentir aún más dolor, pero en el fondo, despertó otra cosa, algo que no era vergüenza ni culpa. Su padre _sabía_ que Hipo tenía lo necesario para ser ese vikingo extraordinario, y a pesar de todo, Estoico se había aferrado a esa creencia. Por lo tanto, así éste viviera o muriera esta noche, Hipo haría todo lo posible para estar a la altura de las esperanzas de su padre. Se lo debía.

Finalmente soltó a su madre, después de lo cual vio más allá de ella, a lo lejos, a una chica solitaria que regresaba del lugar donde habían derrotado al Salvajibestia, caminando en dirección de ellos. Se veía tan cansada y hecha polvo como cualquiera de los otros jinetes, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mantener esa gracia en su andar, casi como si estuviera flotando apenas por encima del suelo. Y eso sin mencionar ese misterioso aire de autoridad. Le molestaba no poder determinar todavía si esa actitud provenía de un sentido de arrogancia y superioridad, o si simplemente era algo inconsciente. Bueno, de hecho, le molestaba no saber _nada_ acerca de ella en absoluto. ¿Cuánto de lo que le había dicho a Hipo era siquiera cierto?

Se acordó de las palabras que Estoico había utilizado para describir a Drago: un "desconocido de extrañas tierras". Qué curioso que esas mismas palabras pudieran aplicarse a ella también, aunque no fuera como Drago Manodura en absoluto. —¿Quién es ella, mamá? —le preguntó a la única persona que parecía saber acerca del secreto de la chica.

Valka alzó la vista de igual forma y volvió sus ojos en la misma dirección hacia donde miraba su hijo. Ella suspiró. —Oh, Hipo, no te enojes con ella. Mantuvo sus habilidades en secreto de ti sólo porque yo le dije que lo hiciera. No con tantas palabras, pero…

—Lo sé. Al menos adiviné eso.

Esta declaración le valió a Hipo una mirada de perplejidad de su madre. Él casi se echó a reír, a pesar de sí mismo. Eso era más o menos lo _único_ que había sido capaz de adivinar sin sombra de duda. Valka _tenía que_ saber de ella. Si en realidad se conocían desde hacía algún tiempo, sin duda tenía que ser así. Y si lo sabía, era lógico que prefiriera que él se enterara de la habilidad de su compañera en un momento más apropiado, con todo eso de que él acaba de conocer a su madre y de descubrir acerca de la existencia de las Furias Heladas y demás. Tal vez ambas creyeron que todo eso habría sido demasiado abrumador para él. Y para ser honesto, _sí_ lo hubiera sido.

—Mira, mamá, entiendo que ambas tuvieran sus razones para no dejarme saber antes —continuó—. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco resentido. Y sé que es estúpido, porque no hay una verdadera razón para que me sienta así, pero…

Valka sonrió suavemente. —Tal vez tiene que ver con la forma en que te enteraste.

—Sí, quizás.

—Si de algo sirve, de no haber ocurrido nada de esto hoy, le habría dejado decírtelo unos días después de tu llegada. Suponiendo, claro, que te hubieras quedado con nosotras hasta entonces.

Por fin, Hipo rió por la nariz. Ir tras de Eret, encontrar a su madre, ver a su familia reunida, la batalla contra Drago… Parecía que todo hubiera pasado tanto tiempo atrás. Era casi increíble que todo eso hubiera sucedido en un solo día.

—Dale tiempo —dijo Valka—. Una vez que esto haya terminado, ella te dará la respuesta a tus preguntas por sí sola.

Hipo suspiró. —Pues si tú lo dices.

—Lo hará. Ya verás. Sé paciente. Y no seas tan duro con ella.

—No lo haré —repuso él, mirando directamente a los ojos de su madre—. Lo prometo.

Y lo decía en serio. No estaba preparado para hablar con ella todavía, pero era simplemente porque tenía mucho de qué preocuparse en este momento, como cuidar a su padre y encontrar un camino de regreso a casa una vez que estuviera mejor… y, por supuesto, recuperar a Chimuelo. Con suerte, todos ellos encontrarían una manera de salir de esta locura lo suficientemente pronto, antes de que nadie más saliera lastimado. La chica les había dicho que tenía un plan que implicaba curar a su Salvajibestia, el cual, según ella, aún seguía vivo. Cómo podía ella estar tan segura, Hipo no lo podía entender. Pero independientemente de si ella estaba en lo cierto acerca del buen Alfa, si ese plan no funcionaba, _él_ tendría que pensar en algo por su cuenta. Era su responsabilidad ahora.

Elsa aún se encontraba como a un par de docenas de pasos de distancia cuando movió su mano, e Hipo oyó algo así como la agua congelándose detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una silla de hielo alta que en realidad parecía acogedora… aparte, claro, del hecho de que estaba hecha de _hielo_. No era exactamente el material más cómodo para sentarse, teniendo en cuenta lo lejos hacia el norte que se encontraban. Al parecer ella también estaba consciente de lo mismo, pues ya había arrancado parte de su capa y la estaba usando para crear algún tipo de sábanas. Hipo se preguntó si el tono azulado característico de las mismas significaba que también estaban hechas de hielo, lo cual a su vez le llevó a preguntarse si ella tendría otras habilidades mágicas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el hielo y la nieve, o si simplemente le gustaba ese color. Demasiadas preguntas… pero todas tendrían que esperar.

—Ten —le dijo ella a Hipo, poniendo la pieza de tela sobre la silla—. Necesitas descansar para el viaje de regreso a Berk.

Hipo miró la silla con ciertas reservas, pero cuando se sentó, descubrió que las sábanas eran tan cálidas como pieles. —Gracias —dijo. Elsa sonrió suavemente.

—¿Entonces el Salvajibestia vive? ¿Eso quiere decir que lograste…? —Valka comenzó a preguntar, pero Elsa negó con la cabeza antes de que ella pudiera terminar la pregunta.

—Lo intenté, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado… No puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Estoy demasiado débil —dijo. Valka se veía triste, derrotada. Pero entonces, Elsa agregó: —Fue más fácil cubrirlo de hielo por ahora. Así su cuerpo se preservará hasta que yo recupere todas mis fuerzas. Sus heridas incluso podrían sanar por sí solas mientras está dentro de ese capullo de hielo. De cualquier manera, puedo volver más tarde y vuelve a intentarlo, pero por ahora…

—Seguimos varados aquí, sin tener cómo volver a casa —dijo Valka, tratando de completar la idea. Hipo, sin embargo, se percató que había una sonrisa leve en la cara de Elsa.

—No exactamente —respondió ésta—. Yo podría tener otro plan para llegar allí. Uno que involucra a cierto capitán.

* * *

A Elsa no le entusiasmaba demasiado tener que atravesar el puente de hielo que había creado anteriormente a pie. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía después de la batalla, y todavía se estaba recuperando del esfuerzo de revivir a Estoico y de tratar de curar las heridas del Salvajibestia, por no mencionar que al final había sido incapaz de hacerlo y tuvo que congelar al Alfa para evitar que muriera por completo. Por lo tanto, decidió recurrir a una vieja jugada e hizo un velero de hielo para cruzar la bahía. Al igual que lo hiciera tantos años atrás, invocaría una ráfaga de viento leve para impulsarlo… tan pronto como llegara su pasajero. Esto representaría hacer uso de un cierto grado de magia de hielo, seguro, pero sería mucho menos agotador que caminar.

Se sentó en el timón de la embarcación, puso su báculo el fondo de la embarcación, y esperó pacientemente al hombre. Calculaba que llegaría en breve, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, su mente divagó hacia la primera vez en que creó un bote de hielo como éste. En consecuencia, esto la llevó a recordar la noche cuando conoció a su querida amiga alada. El simple recuerdo de todos los eventos que ocurrieron esa noche, y de las pocas noches siguientes también, trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que esa línea de pensamiento inevitablemente le recordó a Elsa su despedida forzada de tres años atrás. Con todo, incluso ese adiós había sido más fácil de soportar que no saber dónde estaba Wintergale ahora o si ella estaba bien. Y aunque no quería considerarlo, tuvo que preguntarse además si seguiría viva. Porque si por alguna razón la Furia Helada había logrado resistir el llamado del Alfa oscuro, ¿por qué no había aparecido aún por ahí? A menos que Drago o su Alfa se hubieran dado cuenta de esta singularidad y que hubieran decidido que un dragón insubordinado no era de ninguna utilidad para ninguno de los dos…

—¿Esa cosa es segura? —Una voz detrás de ella la distrajo de todas esas preocupaciones sin sentido, algo por lo cual se sintió agradecida. Se dio la vuelta y vio al trampero, o mejor dicho, al ex-trampero a quien ahora conocía como Eret, que se encontraba de pie en la orilla a unos pasos de su embarcación.

—¿Qué, mi nave? ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Parecía que Eret estaba dispuesto a discutir, pero sólo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar antes de abordar el navío y sentarse. Debió haber reconsiderado la idea de contradecir a alguien que podía congelarlo por mero capricho. Elsa sacudió la cabeza; necesitaría cambiar esa primera impresión que había dejado durante su asalto a su fortaleza.

A diferencia de los fiordos de Arendelle, navegar a través de la bahía era un poco más difícil debido a las formaciones de roca y hielo ocasionales… y a la docena de barcos naufragados que solo estaban parcialmente hundidos. Por eso, el viaje iba lento… y el silencio era incómodo. Por lo general, a Elsa no le importaba el silencio en una habitación llena de gente, ya que le permitía perderse en sus pensamientos, pero sentía la necesidad de tranquilizar a Eret. Solo que no podía encontrar cómo iniciar la conversación.

Eret parecía estar en la misma situación que ella, aunque a diferencia de Elsa, no dejaba de mirar a otro lado y de moverse nerviosamente mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. Afortunadamente, eso le dio a Elsa la oportunidad de romper el silencio. —¿Hay algo que desees preguntar, Eret? —dijo ella amablemente.

Eret la miró a los ojos, y Elsa esperó que su mirada lo alentara en lugar de asustarlo. Hubo cierta inquietud en los ojos de él por un momento. Pero luego se rió. —En realidad, yo… um… he tenido la intención de preguntarte algo —comenzó—. Es, uh, es una pregunta algo tonta, pero…

—¿Qué?

Una vez más, Elsa trató de sonar lo más amigable posible. Y de nuevo, Eret se mostró inquieto. Respiró profundamente, y de repente, todo malestar se había ido. —Esa noche, cuando tú y tu amiga atacaron mi fortaleza… ¿con quién de ustedes fue que luché?

Elsa parpadeó. ¿Podría ser que el nerviosismo de Eret realmente se debiera a una pregunta tan sencilla? Sí, en cierto modo, era una pregunta tonta, a no ser que lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza más duro de lo que ella esperaba. Como fuera, ella sonrió. —Una humilde servidora.

El ex-trampero, visiblemente satisfecho con esta respuesta, se enderezó y sonrió ampliamente también. —Eso creí, pero tenía que estar seguro. Bravo. —Elsa arqueó una ceja ante este repentino cambio de actitud y lo que parecía ser un cumplido—. Hay muy pocas personas que pueden vencerme en combate, y en este momento, estás hasta arriba en esa lista —Eret agregó a manera de explicación, aun sonriendo.

Elsa se sonrojó ligeramente. Muy a diferencia de Sigurd, el hombre sentado frente a ella parecía franco y serio. Un poco arrogante, sí, pero lo suficientemente humilde para admitir su derrota a manos de ella, y más que eso, para darle a Elsa el reconocimiento debido. Ante esto, ella no podía mantener una actitud tan regia o decir "gracias" nada más y dejar de lado el asunto. Una parte de ella quería presumir, aunque fuera sólo un poco, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Bueno, tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal. Y para ser justos, yo tuve el elemento sorpresa esa noche. Tal vez algún día tengamos una oportunidad de luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

—Sería un honor, Su Majestad —dijo Eret, llevándose una mano al pecho y logrando inclinarse de una manera tan respetuosa como Elsa había visto jamás, a pesar del espacio reducido en que se encontraba.

Una vez más, Elsa sintió que la habían tomado por sorpresa. Nunca habría pensado de Eret como un hombre de modales, y mucho menos con conocimientos de la etiqueta y protocolo de corte. En cualquier caso, su postura la incómodo un poco, por lo que ella se arrodilló también y le tomó suavemente por los hombros. —No hay necesidad de eso —le dijo ella, sonriendo afablemente—. Y por favor, llámame Elsa.

En esta ocasión, fue Eret quien no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro cuando alzó la vista. Probablemente había esperado que ella actuara como toda una reina y demás, pero rápidamente entendió el mensaje que Elsa había intentado transmitir: eran iguales. Pues tal y como le había dicho a Valka justo el día antes, aquí no era una reina; solo era otra jinete de dragones. Él asintió y sonrió. —Como desees… Elsa.

En ese momento, mientras ambos se sentaban de nuevo, Elsa se sintió un poco más segura, lo suficiente para expresar sus pensamientos. —Tendrás que perdonarme. Sinceramente, no te tomaba por un hombre educado.

Lamentó haber dicho eso tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Tal vez había sido _demasiado_ confiada. Eret, sin embargo, solo se rió y respondió: —No tienes que pedir disculpas. Sé que me veo más como un pirata que cualquier otra cosa. Pero verás, cuando se trabaja para alguien como Drago Manodura, es decir, un hombre que ha viajado por los confines del mundo y que tiene agentes en todas partes, uno tiene que seguirle el paso si se quiere ser mejor que la competencia.

—¿Tú has viajado a los confines del mundo?

—No en realidad. Pero he estado en otros lugares lejos de aquí. Y he conocido a la realeza.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué lugares?

—¿Has oído hablar de Corona?

—¿Bromeas? Mi prima Rapunzel es la princesa de Corona.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Eret, visiblemente sorprendido. Probablemente no se había dado cuenta de la semejanza leve, aunque para ser justos, pocas personas lo hacían—. Bueno, eso es lo más lejos que he viajado. También he estado en el Ducado de Weselton, las Islas del Sur, la…

—Ah, preferiría que dejaras de mencionar esos lugares, por favor —ella lo interrumpió. Tan sólo escuchar esos nombres traía a la memoria algunos recuerdos más bien… desagradables. —Te creo, aunque me pregunto, ¿cómo consigues pasar desapercibido?

El bote finalmente navegó por debajo de la sombra que proyectaba la proa del barco que era su destino previsto. El hielo que lo mantenía anclado en su lugar se separó alrededor de la nave más pequeña mientras se acercaba por estribor. Eret pareció darse cuenta que su conversación tendría que esperar para otra ocasión, por lo que dijo en respuesta a la última pregunta de Elsa: —Oh, tengo mis métodos. Ya te contaré todo sobre ellos en algún momento.

—Muy bien —dijo Elsa mientras levantaba el brazo e invocaba una columna de hielo para que levantara el bote hasta que la embarcación más pequeña se alineó con la cubierta superior del barco más grande. Tal y como ella esperaba, el lugar estaba vacío. Todos y cada uno de los tripulantes se habían ido, habiendo dejado atrás un montón de cadenas de hielo rotas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Se sintió aliviada al confirmar que, al menos de las personas a cargo de esta nave, nadie había muerto a causa de sus acciones durante la batalla.

Entonces su atención se desvió al siguiente asunto: el enorme iceberg que encerraba a la mayor parte del buque… y el hombre atrapado en su núcleo. Elsa sentía como si estuviera a punto de abrir la caja de Pandora, pero no tenía otra opción. Era necesario para su plan. Suspiró con fuerza mientras agarraba su báculo y lo alzaba para convertir el hielo en nieve que luego dispersó. Todo lo que quedó fue el círculo de picos de hielo que había creado anteriormente alrededor del mástil al cual el capitán Sigurd seguía firmemente encadenado.

El hombre estaba inmóvil al punto en que Elsa se preguntó si ya habría perecido a causa de las temperaturas heladas, hasta que vio su aliento frío. Eso le resultó un alivio, más de lo que esperaba. No porque realmente le preocupara él, sino porque significaba que sus manos aún estaban limpias. Salió de su propio bote y puso pie en la cubierta de madera, caminando con decisión. Unos cuantos picos de hielo retrocedieron para dar paso a su creadora y al acompañante de la misma cuando se acercaron al prisionero. —Espero que todo este hielo no te incomode demasiado, capitán —dijo Elsa.

Sigurd levantó la cabeza, sonriendo como siempre. —Al contrario. Es bastante acogedor aquí —dijo. Luego volvió su atención al ex-trampero—. Ah, Eret, hijo de Eret. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que te hayas unido al bando de los jinetes de dragones?

—¿De verdad esperabas algo más después que Drago tratara de matarme?

—Tú te lo buscaste, con eso de guiar a los jinetes a su campamento —siseó Sigurd—. Y para ser franco, lo que esperaba era ver tu traicionero pellejo en el fondo del océano.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un sobreviviente.

—Más bien un oportunista.

Eret parecía realmente ofendido por esto, pero en cuanto avanzó con los puños cerrados, Elsa levantó un brazo para detenerlo. —Concéntrate, por favor —le dijo firme pero con calma. Esto no era por lo que le había traído aquí.

Eso fue suficiente para ayudarlo a relajarse. Él respiró hondo, miró a Elsa, y asintió. Luego se acercó a Sigurd, de forma mucho menos amenazadora esta vez. Se quedó mirando la armadura del capitán por un momento antes de decir: —Vaya, con razón no dejaba de derretir tu hielo. Su armadura parece ser capaz de generar su propio calor, probablemente por medio de la quema de saliva de Pesadilla Monstruosa. —Miró hacia atrás y le hizo señas a Elsa que ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar su desconcierto mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante—. ¿Ves esas barras curvas que bordean la placa del pecho? Todos son tubos de latón llenos de esa cosa, y todos están conectados con sus guantes y botas. Ahí es donde están ocultos los fusibles. Solo hace falta rasparlos con las uñas, y… —Hizo un gesto de fuego encendiéndose.

Elsa frunció el ceño mientras examinaba la armadura. —Sé que la saliva de Pesadilla puede permanecer encendida durante bastante tiempo. Pero independientemente del tipo de combustible, el fuego necesita aire para permanecer encendido.

—Para eso son estos agujeritos —comentó Eret, señalando varias aberturas a lo largo de las varillas de la armadura.

Elsa se vio tentada a meter su dedo meñique en uno de los agujeros. En lugar de ello se enderezó, con la boca abierta de asombro. Si lo que Eret decía era cierto, esta armadura no sólo era un invento fantástico, sino también el método de defensa perfecto contra sus poderes. Su hielo podría soportar muchas cosas, ¿pero el fuego y el calor? A una distancia lo suficientemente cercana, una antorcha encendida… o un hierro al rojo vivo… podrían derretirlo fácilmente. ¿Los picos y cadenas de hielo? Sigurd solo tuvo que generar el calor suficiente para debilitar algunos de los picos y de los eslabones de las cadenas para liberarse. En definitiva, estaba agradecida por esas cadenas metálicas que actualmente mantenían atado al capitán.

Aunque también agradecía esta nueva información, Elsa también se estaba preguntando… —¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —le preguntó a Eret.

—Vi un modelo anterior de esa armadura hace unos años, mientras adquiría algunos aparatos nuevos para capturar dragones —explicó—. Lo diseñó uno de los herreros de Drago para "hacer que sus soldados se vieran más intimidantes en batalla"… aunque en realidad, su verdadero propósito era ayudar a algunos soldados a soportar el frío del Norte. Por supuesto, Drago fue capaz de ver a través de la mentira y descartó el inventó, argumentando que cualquier persona que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir al clima no era digno de sobrevivir en absoluto.

—Y aun así… —dijo Elsa, haciendo un gesto con los ojos en Sigurd.

—De alguna manera habrá convencido a Drago que había encontrado otro propósito práctico para ella. Su armadura sin duda parece que ha sido objeto de algunas mejoras sobre el modelo más antiguo.

—Bueno, convenció a Drago de mi existencia. Creo que eso no habría sido fácil si hubiera sido un extraño para él —razonó Elsa.

Eret asintió con la cabeza. —Tu historia es una bastante loca si me lo preguntas. ¿Una reina hechicera con poder sobre el hielo y la nieve? Si no te hubiera conocido cara a cara esa noche en mi fuerte, habría seguido ignorándolo como si fuera solo un cuento de fantasía contado por un hombre desesperado en un intento de explicar su fracaso. Pero Drago lo creyó, de todo corazón.

El ex-trampero todavía no lo sabía, pero este breve análisis sobre tan pequeño detalle había servido para confirmar una teoría que a Elsa se le había ocurrido inconscientemente durante su batalla contra Sigurd. Ciertamente aclaraba mucho las cosas. —Gracias por tu… perspectiva en este asunto, Eret.

Eret inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. —Siempre encantado de servir a la realeza —respondió con un guiño mientras daba un paso hacia atrás—. Estaré cerca en caso de que necesites ayuda —agregó, mirando fijamente y con cautela a Sigurd por un instante antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de vuelta al velero.

Elsa esperaba tener unos minutos más de tranquilidad para ordenar sus ideas, pero al parecer al capitán le urgía dar rienda suelta a su lengua, como de costumbre. —¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de notar el silencio absoluto. No hay hombres, no hay dragones… —comentó tras ella—. Creo que es seguro decir que Drago y su ejército, incluyendo los dragones que vivían en esta montaña, partieron de aquí hace bastante tiempo. Así que no me queda más que preguntar: ¿Cómo exactamente va a llevarme de vuelta a su reino para mi juicio y sentencia, Su Majestad?

—Ya llegaremos a eso a su tiempo —dijo ella estoicamente, dándose vuelta—. Pero primero, tengo algunas preguntas que necesitan respuesta, y tú me vas a dar esas respuestas. —Se acercó a él lentamente hasta que su cara estuvo a escasos centímetros de la de él. Con una mirada ardiente y una voz segura, le preguntó: —¿Cuánto tiempo has sido el mandadero de Drago? ¿Cinco años? ¿Diez? ¿Toda tu vida, tal vez?

Sigurd miró desafiantemente a su interrogadora con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Elsa no se inmutó. Ahora ella lo sabía, y esperaba que ahora _él_ también supiera que ella sabía. No podría engañarla, y ella quería dejar eso en claro. Después de un rato, el capitán se rió con sarcasmo. —Yo era apenas un muchacho cuando me encontré por primera vez con Drago Manodura. Fue durante una incursión de dragones en mi pueblo. Él se dio cuenta de mis… habilidades en combate.

—Querrás decir tu salvajismo.

Sigurd sonrió, como si estuviera orgulloso de ello. —Me tomó bajo su cuidado, y he permanecido a su lado durante los últimos 20 años. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él me confiara algunas de sus misiones más delicadas, y nunca le fallé… hasta que te conocí. —Aquí, su sonrisa se desvaneció al perder él su apariencia de calma—. Tú fuiste la causa de que me despojaran de mi rango de comandante y me degradaran a capitán de un buque de apoyo con un equipo mediocre. Pero aun así, Drago me dio el beneficio de la duda. Mantuvo una mente abierta y prometió que, si mi historia era verdad, él me restauraría a mi posición anterior. Tal vez ahora que te ha visto en acción… —concluyó, sonriendo de nuevo.

En ese momento, Elsa se sintió tentada a responder que Drago no tendría acceso a sus poderes, pero se contuvo. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que esto se convirtiera en otra pelea verbal. —¿Por qué viniste a mi reino hace tres años?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —respondió Sigurd. Elsa le sostuvo la mirada—. Oh, por favor, dale gusto a un hombre condenado, Alteza. Ya has deducido que soy, o solía ser, uno de los hombres de más confianza de Drago. Así que, ¿por qué crees tú que fui a tu reino?

—Estabas persiguiendo a Wintergale. Sé que al menos eso es verdad —respondió ella. Y aunque no tenía ningún deseo de caer en su juego una vez más, quería saber qué tanto de su teoría era cierto. Respiró profundamente—. Creo que Drago te envió para capturarla y así poder tener a uno de los dragones más raros que existen en su ejército de dragones. Después de todo, los Furias se encuentran entre los dragones más rápidos, inteligentes y mortíferos del mundo. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué en cambio trataste de _matarla_?

Sigurd se rió por la nariz. —¿Sabías que Drago Manodura perdió todo a mano de dragones cuando él era un niño? Eso es lo que lo motivó a librar al mundo de ellos. Le tomó algún tiempo antes de que pudiera reunir suficiente gente que lo siguiera en su cruzada, pero con el tiempo, había construido un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra los dragones en todo lugar. Y durante años, hizo todo lo posible para cumplir su promesa… hasta que se encontró con la guarida de la Salvajibestia.

»La primera batalla salió mal rápidamente. Drago nunca antes se había encontrado con un dragón tan despiadado o enorme. Su pequeña armada estaba mal preparada para luchar contra esa bestia y su gran cantidad de secuaces. Pero la segunda vez estuvo más que listo, y aunque el precio fue grande, la recompensa fue mucho mayor.

Elsa apretó los dientes. Se acordó de la historia que Valka le había contado, aunque ahora estaba claro que la mujer vikinga no estaba al tanto de que Drago había hecho más que matar a los dragones que vivían en ese nido. También había _tomado_ algo para sí mismo. —Su propio Salvajibestia.

—Oh, eso fue su _segundo_ premio. Para entonces Drago finalmente había decidido que sería mejor combatir fuego con fuego, y ya había logrado algunos avances en someter a dragones jóvenes. Pero realmente no entendió lo que había adquirido hasta mucho más tarde cuando nacieron las crías.

—¿Las crías? —repitió Elsa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que todo el significado de la palabra cobrara sentido en su mente—. ¿Tomó más de un huevo?

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma habría aprendido su Alfa cómo luchar contra su propia familia?

Elsa sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Ahora sabía de primera mano que Drago era un salvaje, pero escuchar lo que le había hecho a esa pobre criatura _y_ a su familia… Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de borrar esa imagen de su mente. Lo último que necesitaba era desviarse de su objetivo. —Dijiste que esos huevos fueron la segunda recompensa del Drago. ¿Cuál fue la primera?

—Se vengó de los que le agraviaron cuando era un niño.

—¿Los dragones? ¿No es eso lo que él afirma haber estado haciendo toda su vida?

—Drago tiene un resentimiento contra los dragones en general, pero siempre ha odiado a una especie en particular. De hecho, es gracias a él que esa especie particular de dragones está prácticamente extinta.

La sonrisa de Sigurd era tan grande que ni siquiera le fue difícil a Elsa entender lo que quería decir. —Furias.

—Las últimas Furias hembras en existencia, todas apiñadas en una cueva de hielo, viviendo con la única criatura que podría haberlas protegido de cualquier persona… hasta que Drago Manodura la mató. Había estado cazando Furias Nocturnas y Heladas durante años, pero ése fue su triunfo final sobre las malditas bestias. O mejor dicho, lo fue _hasta_ el día en que un grupo de cazadores aficionados encontraron a tu dragón… y le permitieron escapar. Por supuesto, eso era algo que Drago no podía tolerar. Seguro puedes entender cómo esa hembra era un cabo suelto para él.

Si la idea de Salvajibestias bebé sometidos a una tortura brutal para luchar entre sí era perturbadora, esta revelación fue suficiente para enfurecer a Elsa de nuevo. Quería mantener el control de sus emociones, pero esto era demasiado. Necesitaba liberar la ira que se acumulaba en su interior. Su cuerpo y su mente subconsciente tomaron las riendas, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba golpeando la cara de Sigurd con su báculo, una vez… dos veces… tres veces. Parte de ella quería vengar a la familia y la especie de Wintergale. Y puesto que el verdadero culpable de su desaparición no estaba presente, ¿por qué no golpear a muerte a su protegido?

Pero tan pronto como esa idea apareció y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente y con fuerza, y todavía sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar si no hacía algo acerca de esa rabia. Así que se alejó del mástil y comenzó a disparar ráfagas de hielo en el aire con su báculo, gritando a todo pulmón con cada ráfaga de magia. Eso resultó ser más útil que darle de golpes a Sigurd. Su corazón comenzó a latir normalmente. Su sangre ya no estaba hirviendo.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al mástil de nuevo, donde Sigurd estaba escupiendo sangre mientras se reía. —¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

—Deberías estar agradecido de que mi amiga no esté aquí en este momento —Elsa repuso en tono áspero—. _Ella_ te habría matado si se enterara de lo que acabas de decirme.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que le temo a la muerte? —dijo Sigurd con una sonrisa sangrienta.

Para ser honesta, aunque no necesariamente pensaba que temía la muerte, ella creía que el instinto de supervivencia era algo muy poderoso. Eso, y también esperaba que el ego del hombre estaría lo suficientemente lastimado como para al menos permanecer vivo hasta que encontrara una manera de invertir los papeles por última vez. Por otra parte, tal vez _sí_ tenía miedo de morir, solo que no por mano de Elsa o de Valka. Si se podría considerar a Sigurd como un hombre salvaje, ¿quién sabe qué tanto peor era Drago?

—¿Hay algo más que te gustaría preguntar? —Sigurd continuó hablando—. ¿O al fin me dirás por qué estás realmente aquí?

Con todo lo que había estado escuchando hasta ahora, casi se había olvidado de la verdadera razón por la que había vuelto al barco. Elsa cerró los ojos por un momento. Lo que había sucedido en el pasado era justo eso, y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Tenía problemas más urgentes aquí en el presente. —Drago dijo que atacaría Berk. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

—Supongo que, al hablar en plural, querrás decir tú usted y el resto de los jinetes decir.

—Podríamos requisar esta nave y utilizarla para volver —Elsa ignoró el comentario del capitán—, pero eso nos tomaría siglos. La única manera de llegar allí antes que él es montados en la espalda de dragones.

—Entonces tienes un problema.

—De ningún modo. Ya sabemos dónde encontrar más dragones; no está lejos de aquí, y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ponerlos en libertad.

Sigurd se rió burlonamente. —En serio no estarás hablando del campamento de Drago, ¿verdad? —Elsa no respondió. Su silencio fue suficiente para confirmar las palabras del capitán quien aparentemente comprendió exactamente cuál era su plan—. Oh, querida reinita, estás completamente fuera de tus capacidades aquí. Incluso si ese trampero inútil se las arregla para conseguir que entren, estarán muertos antes de acercase siquiera a ninguna de las jaulas.

—Olvidas quién soy. Puedo acabar con los hombres de Drago incluso antes de que puedan siquiera pestañear.

—Pero no lo harías. No tienes las agallas. Y por eso _me necesitas_, ¿verdad? —concluyó, sonriendo con aire de superioridad.

Elsa suspiró. —Ya hubo suficiente derramamiento de sangre por un día. Preferiría no…

—¡¿Sangre?! No puedo encontrar un solo cuerpo en este campo de batalla, excepto el de su Alfa —Sigurd la interrumpió. Elsa retrocedió ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño—. Oh, por favor. ¿De verdad pensaste que no notaría el enorme cadáver congelado? Aunque me pregunto, ¿por qué conservar el cuerpo? ¿Es simplemente por sentimentalismo… o hay algo más en juego que yo debería saber?

Francamente, aunque su argumento era más o menos cierto, no tenía intención de dejar que Sigurd se enterara de su recién descubierta habilidad. —Nos _vas a ayudar_ a entrar en ese campamento y a encontrar a los dragones —dijo con firmeza—, y entonces nos dejarás ir, ilesos.

Sigurd se carcajeó ante esta declaración. —¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Porque a cambio te ofrezco tu vida —dijo Elsa. Sigurd dejó de reír después de un momento al ver que ella hablaba muy en serio—. No te llevaré con nosotros a Berk, ni a Arendelle si vamos al caso. Puedes quedarte en el campamento y vivir para luchar otro día. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo en el futuro. Una última batalla, una última oportunidad para resolver este conflicto entre tú y yo.

A juzgar por la expresión pensativa de Sigurd, Elsa imaginó que se habría llevado una mano a la barbilla si no estuviera encadenado. Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que él respondiera: —Por tentador que suene, preferiría morir por tu mano, justo aquí, ahora mismo, y dejar que des rienda suelta al monstruo que se encuentra debajo de esa fachada de heroísmo y generosidad. ¿Quieres esos dragones? Lucha por ellos. _Mata_ por ellos. Conviértete en uno de _ellos_.

El primer pensamiento de Elsa fue que este hombre _sí_ temía a su amo y que sin duda evitaría volver a él llevando a cuestas el peso de un fracaso más. Pero su argumento parecía tan cierto como esa idea, y era obvio el porqué. Llevarlo de vuelta a Arendelle no era una opción de momento, y _llevarlo a rastras_ con ella y los jinetes al campamento de Drago podría llegar a ser más arriesgado si no podía _convencerlo_ de aceptar su oferta. En ese caso, ella se quedaría con sólo dos opciones: matarlo o dejarlo morir aquí. Pero si ella optaba por cualquiera de ellos, el ganaría de todas formas… y él lo sabía. Por eso no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro hasta este punto.

Trató de pensar en otra manera de persuadirlo a aceptar, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente buena. Sin embargo, incluso en su frustración, sabía que no podría ser responsable de la muerte de este hombre, a pesar de todas las veces que había intentado matarlo esta noche. Ella era mejor que eso.

—¿Ves? Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo —siseó Sigurd ante su vacilación—. Tú no estás dispuesta a hacer lo que _sabes_ que debes hacer para ayudar y salvar a la gente a tu alrededor, mientras que yo no tengo ningún problema en llegar a los extremos para cumplir con una misión hasta el final. Tú le temes al derramamiento de sangre. Yo me _deleito_ en el mismo. Y ésa, mi querida reina Elsa, es la razón por la que me dará _tanta alegría_ matar a todos estos jinetes… después de lidiar contigo, claro está.

Sonaba bastante confiado de esa última afirmación, hasta el punto en que Elsa sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que lo que mantenía preso al capitán no era hielo. —Tendrías que liberarte de tus ataduras en primer lugar. Y no veo que eso suceda pronto.

—Oh, pero siempre guardo un as bajo la manga.

—En verdad dudo que tengas algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derretir o romper hierro fundido.

—No sin lastimarme mucho. Pero te diré un pequeño secreto —susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Tengo una tolerancia muy alta al dolor.

Elsa ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse lo que eso significaba. Una fuerte explosión y un destello brillante la dejaron aturdida, incapaz de ver o escuchar nada. Lo que sí pudo sentir fue una fuerte patada en el pecho que la empujó hacia atrás. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio y se quedó de pie, hasta que su brazo izquierdo quedó envuelto en cadenas y tiraron de las mismas con tanta fuerza que se dislocó. Su propio grito de dolor sonaba distante mientras caía hacia adelante sobre su costado, incluso cuando el zumbido en sus oídos se desvanecía rápidamente. Recuperó la vista en cuestión de segundos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Sigurd ya era libre, y ella sólo pudo observar cómo él sacaba un cuchillo de atrás de su espalda, el mismo cuchillo que alguna vez hubo utilizado para tomar a Anna de rehén, y lo ensartaba en el dorso de su mano derecha, clavándola en la cubierta y haciendo que Elsa gritara nuevamente de dolor.

Mientras yacía allí, e incluso sin usar su sexto sentido, sintió pasos distantes contra la madera que corrían y se acercaban cada vez más. Eso tenía que ser Eret acudiendo en su ayuda, algo que, en lugar de animar a Elsa, la aterró. Temía que Sigurd empezaría a cumplir con su amenaza. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho cuando oyó el movimiento de los eslabones de la cadena y un fuerte _clac_ detrás de ella, seguido por el sonido de un cuerpo que caía al suelo cerca de ella y un gemido. Trató de mirar hacia atrás, pero su posición actual ni siquiera se lo permitía. En ese instante, solo pudo esperar y rogar al cielo que Sigurd solo hubiera dejado inconsciente a Eret.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Elsa fue el sonido de metal que raspaba el suelo de madera justo antes de que Sigurd la rodeara hasta que se paró justo en frente de ella. El capitán sostenía en su mano derecha la espada que había dejado caer antes, justo antes de que Elsa lo encadenara al mástil, y ahora era él quien tenía la punta afilada contra el cuello de Elsa. —Una vez más, te he superado. Debo decirte que no fue fácil alcanzar ese explosivo de mano mientras estaba atado. Me tomó un par de horas, pero ¡oh, valió la pena la espera! Y en retrospectiva, una extremidad es un pequeño precio a pagar por verte así, ¿no te parece?

Había locura en los ojos de Sigurd mientras hablaba, pero eso no horrorizó a Elsa tanto como ver su brazo izquierdo… o más bien, lo que quedaba de él. La mano y la mayor parte del antebrazo ya no estaban. Todo lo que quedaba era un horrible muñón carbonizado que apenas y sangraba. La explosión probablemente había cauterizado la mayor parte de la herida. Cualquier dolor que Elsa pudiera sentir parecía insignificante comparado con eso, pero la verdadera razón por la que de repente perdió importancia fue que entendió cuán severamente había subestimado a Sigurd. En cierto modo, tenía razón: _sí_ era un pequeño precio a pagar.

—Hay algo que probablemente deberías saber —continuó hablando Sigurd, de rodillas al lado de Elsa, mientras mantenía el filo de la cuchilla cerca de su garganta—. El primer destino al que Drago tenía intención de llegar, una vez que estuviera listo para comenzar su cruzada de conquista, era Arendelle. Su plan era capturarte y utilizar las vidas de tu gente para forzarte a hacer su voluntad. Pero viendo que no vales ni los problemas que has causado, creo que le llevaré tu cabeza y dejaré que arrase con tu reino. ¿Ahora lo ves? Viniste aquí para ser una heroína, pero lo único que lograste fue traer condenación a todo lo que más amas.

Levantó su espada, listo para cortarle la cabeza a Elsa. El tiempo se ralentizó al tiempo que la cuchilla se alzaba, y en ese momento, todo su pesar y preocupaciones y temores volvieron a atormentarle con fuerza. Debería haberse quedado en Arendelle. Debería haber seguido las órdenes de Valka. Debería… Debería…

_Lo siento Anna, me temo que no me verás de nuevo_, pensó. _Lamento que no haya podido volver a casa…_ Cerró los ojos y esperó a que llegara el golpe mortal…

Pero luego, increíblemente, un ruido agudo atravesó el cielo nocturno. Era un sonido que conocía demasiado bien.

Volvió a abrir los ojos justo cuando una serie de explosiones de hielo golpeaban el brazo, las piernas, y el pecho de Sigurd. Incapacitado, no pudo impedir que un elegante dragón blanco lo lanzara volando de un cabezazo a lo largo de la cubierta del barco mientras aterrizaba entre él y Elsa. La fuerza del impacto al caer Sigurd al suelo fue tal que el hielo en el que lo habían encerrado se rompió e hizo que la espada cayera. Una ráfaga de hielo más fue suficiente para mantenerla unida a la cubierta; a continuación, y sin perder tiempo, el dragón agarró al capitán por el muñón carbonizado con los dientes y lo lanzó contra el mástil detrás de ellos.

Elsa observó horrorizada cómo la Furia Helada continuaba atacando sin descanso a Sigurd, lanzándolo de un lado a otro y azotándolo contra el suelo una y otra vez, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. El barco se balanceaba violentamente con cada golpe, y ella oyó el crujir y el restallido y el quebramiento de madera, metal y hueso. Después de un rato, el dragón arrojó al capitán arriba en el aire y luego saltó y lo agarró por una de sus piernas para traerlo de vuelta hacia el suelo. La sangre salpicó a Elsa por todas partes al aterrizar Sigurd justo en frente de ella, seguido por el dragón salvaje que lo retuvo con su pata.

Parte de Elsa quería mirar hacia otro lado o por lo menos cerrar los ojos, pues temía lo que estaba por venir. Pero no pudo. De hecho, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el hombre que había atormentado sus sueños durante tanto tiempo. Su aspecto verdaderamente era de pesadilla ahora: extremidades retorcidas, huesos rotos que sobresalían de su cuerpo, líquido rojo brotando de varias heridas; incluso su cráneo parecía deforme, y su respiración sonaba dolorosa, poco profunda y sibilante.

Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa desafiante, sangrienta y con dientes faltantes. El dragón le estaba gruñendo, sus dientes afilados estaban a meros centímetros de distancia de su cara, y aun así, él se echó a reír, levemente al principio, y luego más y más fuerte, hasta que terminó por reír a carcajadas como un demente.

Todo terminó en un segundo. La Furia Helada abrió el hocico y lo cerró alrededor de la cabeza del capitán, retorciéndole el cuello violentamente. Sólo entonces fue Elsa capaz de cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde. Esa imagen se mantendría para siempre plasmada en el interior de su mente, pero de alguna manera, encontró consuelo en el hecho de que todo había terminado. Sigurd se había ido, y esta vez para siempre.

Oyó algo así como una corriente de hielo al lado de ella, seguida de un suave canturreo. Entonces sintió una suave bocanada de aire en su cara, lo que la animó a abrir los ojos. El cuerpo sin vida de Sigurd estaba completamente cubierto de hielo, pero eso era lo de menos. Pues allí estaba ella también, su amada amiga alada, la última Furia Helada con vida.

—Wintergale… —dijo en un susurro. Al oír ese nombre, el dragón blanco enterró la punta de la nariz contra el pecho de Elsa—. Volviste… —Elsa estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su dragón había regresado. Desafiando todas las probabilidades, había vencido la influencia del Alfa oscuro y había vuelto por ella. La había _salvado_.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que, detrás de ella, Eret ya estaba despertando. Elsa aún no podía recostarse sobre su espalda o siquiera girar la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo; entre su brazo dislocado y su mano derecha clavada en la cubierta, estaba incómodamente inmovilizada en la misma posición en que Sigurd le había dejado, es decir, tirada sobre su costado izquierdo. Pero no importaba si no podía verlo; el sonido sus gruñidos aumentó su alivio, ya que significaba que todavía estaba vivo. Entonces, cuando él sofocó un fuerte grito, sintió preocupación de que él pensara que _ella_ estaba muerta.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó. Oyó sus pasos contra el suelo, pero él se detuvo en seco cuando Wintergale levantó la cabeza y gruñó de forma amenazante. Al parecer, ella aún no sabía que Eret no estaba más del lado de los tramperos.

—Está bien, Wintergale —Elsa se apresuró a decir—. Eret está con nosotros. Es un amigo.

El dragón blanco la miró y luego a Eret antes de retroceder lentamente y sin perderlo de vista. Con eso, Eret fue libre de rodear a Elsa y arrodillarse frente a ella, y finalmente pudo ella ver qué tan lesionado estaba él. Tenía una herida en forma de cadena en la frente, pero aparte de eso, parecía estar en buen estado.

—Ay, no —Eret dijo mientras exhalaba. Entonces, ella tenía una apariencia exactamente contraria a la de él. Estar salpicada con la sangre de Sigurd probablemente no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Hey, Eret? Creo que puede añadir a una persona más a esa lista tuya. Yo ciertamente la lo hice con la mía —dijo en broma, tratando de parecer tan despreocupada como le fuera posible para ayudar a tranquilizar a Eret. No funcionó.

—Estás delirando. Aguanta; traeré algo de ayuda.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Elsa no se lo permitió. —No, espera —dijo firmemente—. Sólo… sólo ayúdame a tirar de esta cosa.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el cuchillo en su mano. Eret la miró, desconcertado. —¿Qué?

—¡Hazlo, por favor! —gritó Elsa. Eret retrocedió, sobresaltado, pero después de un momento, asintió vacilante y agarró el cuchillo. Respiró hondo, mientras que Elsa apretaba los dientes en preparación para lo inevitable.

La cuchilla salió tan rápido que no pudo ni parpadear. Dejando escapar otro grito de dolor, por fin fue capaz de recostarse sobre su espalda. No podía mover su brazo izquierdo todavía, pero eso podía esperar hasta que regresaran al campamento improvisado de los jinetes. Todavía podía montar con una mano, y tratar la herida no era un problema. Al igual que lo había hecho con Estoico, ordenó por mera fuerza de voluntad que su magia de hielo la llenara, y en cuestión de segundos, su mano se veía y se sentía tan bien como podría conseguirlo.

—Eso deberá bastar —anunció ella, mirando a Eret con cansancio—. _Ahora_ puedes ayudarme a volver.

Eret no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. Ayudó a Elsa a ponerse en pie, y los dos se subieron a los lomos de Wintergale, a pesar de que la Furia Helada todavía miraba con recelo a Eret. Elsa le dio a Wintergale una palmadita suave en la cabeza y tomó las riendas con su mano relativamente buena. Eret apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a la silla de montar antes de que despegaran para volver a la seguridad del campamento de los jinetes de dragones, lejos de la nave que se había convertido en la tumba del capitán Sigurd.

* * *

**N/A: ¡De verdad lo siento muuuucho! Sé que prometí que actualizaría en unos pocos meses. Evidentemente, no tenía ni idea de lo agotadora que podía ser la vida de un egresado, sobre todo cuando se tiene que encontrar trabajo lo antes posible para aportar algo a la familia, incluso más que antes. Pero no estoy aquí para aburrirles con los detalles de mi vida, ¿verdad?**

**Gracias por su paciencia. Éste capítulo no fue fácil de escribir. Como les dije a algunos de ustedes a través de PM, había varios huecos que simplemente no podía llenar, y no fue sino hasta hace un par de semanas que finalmente me llegó la inspiración. Obvio, aparte de eso faltaba traducir y demás, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Con un poco de suerte, el próximo capítulo estará listo en muucho menos tiempo que éste.**

_**Lessa Fightless Dragon:**_** Jajajaja, ok, sin teorías entonces. Ok, ¡ya muero por ver esas fotos! ¡Gracias!  
**_**Lightscales15:**_** Ups… perdón, no fue mi intención agravar tu semana (hablando del día cuando leíste ese capítulo). Y disculpa que volví a atrasarme unos días con la versión en español. Respecto a tu teoría, podría ser… ^^. Espero que la espera tan larga haya valido la pena. (Descuida, yo también he escrito reviews en Word. Bueno… no, la verdad no, pero te entiendo jeje.) ¡Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios tan fantásticos, "querido diario"! :D  
**_**HinataHyuga:**_** Más o menos, no vas tan perdida con esa teoría. ¡Gracias por comentar, y espero que te siga gustando la historia!  
**_**Akqz16:**_** Pues… bastante cerca esa teoría, y muy buena por cierto. Esa frase del mago me gustó. ¡Gracias, y ojalá hayas disfrutado esta continuación!  
**_**Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki:**_** Lamento que de hecho sí me haya tardado tanto para subir este capítulo, pero ¡gracias por el comentario! Ojalá haya valido la pena la espera. :D  
**_**KRT215:**_** ¡Gracias! Aunque ya no supe más de ti después del inicio. ¿Seguiste leyendo la historia? Y si fue así, ¿te gustó lo demás?  
**_**Arliin23:**_** ¡Mucho gusto Ari! Siempre es bueno ver comentarios de nuevos lectores, y el tuyo me encantó. No creí que fuera tan cautivadora esta historia jeje. ¡Gracias!  
**_**Styleface:**_** Perdón que me tardé tanto, y en verdad espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Nada más que añadir por el momento, aparte de esto: permanezcan atentos a la próxima actualización que (esperemos) deberá estar lista más pronto que tarde. ¡Gracias por su tiempo, hasta la próxima! ¡Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! ;)**


End file.
